


Our Bodies, Possessed by Light

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, But anyone can read, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Like reeeeal slowburn, Probably more relatable to people who would be significantly shorter than Lucifer, Reader and lucifer can't stand each other, Slow Burn, Smut, sorry for that it just kinda happened, wholesome female frienship, written with a black reader in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 156,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: You and Lucifer don't get along, he's brash, impulsive, and entirely too self involved for your liking. Lucifer thinks you are an unfeeling ice queen who could stand to loosen up and have some fun. When you are forced to go undercover as his wife to solve a murder you both learn you're both far more complicated and far more annoying than either of you knew starting out. Yet, you can't seem to get out of each other's mind.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 121





	1. Who Has the Last Word?

It seemed like your new Lieutenant enjoyed pushing your buttons. It’s like he took one look at you, realized you had the least tolerance for bullshit and decided to shovel nothing but bullshit your way. This new assignment was borderline sadistic. He was putting you undercover with Lucifer Morningstar of all people. If you were explaining it to a child, you might simply say that you and Lucifer “didn’t get along”. He was impulsive, selfish, and egotistical. You’d watched Chloe struggle with him daily, been on the sidelines on cases where you heard him drivel on and on about his own inconveniences while there was literally a dead person right in front of him. It’s like he thought the world revolved around him and the petty pitfalls of his day were supposed to be the main concern of everyone else.

“Lieutenant, with all due respect, I don’t know if this is a good idea-” you began the moment Lieutenant Pierce told you his awful plan. 

“Why? Do you think you’re not qualified enough to handle this case?” 

“No, I am more than qualified. I don’t trust that Lucifer is mature enough to be on this case,” you answered without a moment’s hesitation. 

Lucifer gasped, “I beg your pardon! I am plenty mature. Perhaps you’re getting maturity confused with that stick up your rear.” 

You gestured towards Lucifer as if to say, “See? My point exactly.”

“Decker, Morningstar, I need to speak to Detective L/N alone.” 

You sighed, knowing this meant the Lieutenant was going to chew you out for second guessing him. It never bothered you. If the Lieutenant was going to fire you, he’d simply do it, he wouldn’t ask to be alone with you. It would be an incredibly stupid move to fire you though. There wasn’t a detective in this precinct that could solve a case like you and with little to no civilian distress or casualty. Your track record was better than even Detective Decker’s. You were the precinct’s golden child. If he fired you the people in charge of him would have his ass. So you crossed your arms ready to listen to whatever bogus lecture he was giving this time. 

“Lucifer is going with you because I don’t trust him with Decker. She can’t reign him in the way you can and this case needs delicacy. Besides, the suspects already know Decker’s a cop. I know you can use Lucifer’s talents the best.” 

You sighed heavily. He knew how to get you to cooperate, “One of these days the flattery card is gonna stop working.” 

“I don’t know what I’ll do when it does. I need to know what goes on in that cul-de-sac. You’ve got the edge of being as smart as you are and not looking like a cop.” 

“I’ll go get packed.” 

While you were in the office with Pierce, Lucifer was trying to figure out what he ever did to earn your disdain. Seconds after meeting him it seemed like you hated him. He barely said two words to you and you looked utterly disinterested and unimpressed, something he hadn’t experienced since he first met Detective Decker. The two of you didn’t even talk enough for you to despise him as much as you seemed to. Then the audacity of you to complain about being assigned to go undercover with him as if he liked the idea any more than you did. He just had the decency to stay relatively quiet about it. He only made a face of avid distaste; he didn’t say it out loud!

“She’s a hard ass,” Dan explained, “But she’s a good detective. Honestly, you’d be hard pressed to find a detective here that didn’t hate her a little bit.” 

“I don’t hate her,” Chloe contradicted. 

“Well, you and her are also two of the most hated cops here,” Dan reminded with a little bit of a wince. 

Chloe nodded, because he had a point. 

“She keeps people honest, and there are people in the precinct who don’t always appreciate that. That’s not something you get through by being sweet to everyone you meet.” Dan concluded.  


“So I’m supposed to excuse her horrible attitude because everyone else gives her a hard time?” Lucifer asked incredulously. 

“We need to know what’s going on in that neighborhood and this is our best shot. Whoever killed that couple is there, and they need to be brought to justice,” Chloe reminded. 

You walked out of Pierce’s office and came towards their little group. For what it was worth, you were a stunning woman. There was something that drew the eye and a sternness that made people feel like they shouldn’t look for long. If you weren’t who you were, Lucifer might tell you to give up police work and become a dominatrix. There were plenty of people who would pay good money to have you discipline them. He may or may not be one of them, if you were different of course. 

“Hey, Decker. Sorry about that back there. It’s nothing against you, Pierce has just been trying me since he got here,” you said as you came over. 

“It’s fine. I get it. He’s been giving me hell too.” Chloe assured. 

Lucifer balked, “Well what about me? I hardly deserved what you said in there!” 

You looked him up and down, “I didn’t mean to insult you,” you began and Lucifer visibly relaxed, thinking he was getting an apology, “It was simply a statement of fact. You lack the maturity necessary to be undercover for an extended amount of time.” 

Lucifer’s jaw dropped, and Dan covered his mouth to hide that he was trying not to laugh. To be fair, you didn’t care for Dan much either, but it was nice to see someone else be the focus of your scorn for once. Without giving Lucifer a chance to say anything else to you, you looked at Chloe again. 

“I wanna go over your notes with you. Drinks at my place?” 

“We should go over notes but can we do it at mine? I’ve got Trix.” 

“Right, yep, gosh it’s been so long since I’ve seen that child. I’ll bring something kid friendly instead,” you settled. 

Lucifer was positively scandalized by how easily you disregarded him, “Now, wait just a moment-”

“See you later, Decker,” you bid as you walked away. He watched you leave, utterly outdone and so very intrigued by how you could appear so unbothered by him. It was like having a meaner Chloe around. At least Chloe pretended to pay attention to the things he said, or rather she gave him the space to say them. You wouldn’t allow him a word in edgewise as if your word was final. There was no reason why you always had to have the last word. Lucifer vowed, internally, to be sure you heard what he had to say tonight when he went to Detective Decker’s house. 

That evening Chloe was finishing up cleaning up from dinner, and the residual mess from having a child when there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the time. It was a bit early but you  _ were  _ one of those better early than late people so she hurried to answer the door. In retrospect, when you made the plans to come over in front of Lucifer, she probably should have anticipated that Lucifer would come over uninvited. For whatever reason, though it did not occur to her and so now she was staring up at Lucifer completely confused by his presence. 

“Hello, Detective. Is the Wicked Witch of the West here yet?” Lucifer asked as he invited himself into her home. 

“Don’t call her that, and no she’s not. Why are  _ you  _ here?” 

“To talk about the case of course. If I’m going undercover I should be properly prepared. It’s what any mature consultant would do.” 

“That really got to you,” Chloe mused, locking the door. She wasn’t going to drink at all tonight, but if you and Lucifer were going to be in a room together all night, then she would need something to take the edge off. She’d never seen two personalities clash so hard. It would be entertaining to see if she wasn’t in the middle of it all. Your lack of response to Lucifer’s eccentric escapades only made him double down and become more obnoxious in order to get a reaction out of you. However, Lucifer was ill-equipped to get a response out of you. You were a woman in law enforcement, you’d heard more than Lucifer had the stomach to say. 

“I’m perfectly capable of being undercover on this case, and I’m going to prove it. The real question isn’t if I’m too immature it’s if she can believably act like we’re married. I’ve never seen her show a human emotion outside of disdain,” Lucifer complained while Chloe rooted around her kitchen for a corkscrew. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie gasped as she came out of her room. She ran to the suit clad man as she always did, and hugged him. Chloe just shook her head. She would never understand why Trixie took such an immediate shining to Lucifer. It was amusing though, to see the distaste on his face at being hugged by a child. 

“Please unhand me,” he complained, carefully trying to pry Trixie’s arms from around him. 

Having found the corkscrew, Chloe turned around, “I thought I told you to get ready for bed.” 

“I am almost ready, but I wanted to ask if I could stay up just one more hour. There’s a really good Cold Case episode coming on.” 

“Honey you have school in the morning,” Chloe reminded her. Before she could really make her case there was another knock on the door. As she went to the door Lucifer continued to try to get out of Trixie’s embrace. 

“Hey Decker,” you greeted. 

The sound of your voice made Trixie gasp and immediately let go of Lucifer to run towards the door. Despite Lucifer’s previous struggle to get her to let him go, he now felt a bit discarded. Especially since Trixie was running to you. He followed a few steps behind to see Trixie latch on to you. You smiled, and Lucifer wondered if he might look out a window and see pigs flying. He’d never seen you smile. Maybe a self satisfied eyebrow raise, but smile? Not even close and here you were smiling at this little human, and holding what looked like brownies in a Tupperware container. 

“Hey Tiny Decker,” you greeted, “Oh my goodness you’re so big. What did I tell you about growing up?”

“Are those your double chocolate brownies?!” Trixie gasped. 

“Of course they are. You thought I’d show up without the goods?” you asked, “Lemme go set them down-” You looked up as you said this and saw Lucifer. Your gaze skipped from Lucifer to Chloe wondering what the hell was going on. 

“Why’s he here?” you demanded. 

“If I’m going to be your partner in this I should be just as informed as you.” Lucifer answered despite the fact you were talking to Chloe.  


“You’ve been working the case with Decker, you don’t know what’s going on?” You asked skeptically, because it literally made no sense.

“It can’t hurt for everyone to be on the same page,” Chloe interjected, not wanting things to get ugly quite so soon, or at least not before she had a glass of wine in her hand. 

You nodded slowly, “Fine. Let’s get this bottle open, and a brownie for the kid.”

Lucifer was now at liberty to notice just how different you looked outside of your work clothes. He might even go so far as to call you warm looking, if not for the icy glare you kept throwing his way whenever he was within your line of sight. However, you regarded Trixie with an almost familial fondness, smiling as she told you all about the Cold Case episode she was looking forward to. 

“Well here, take your brownie before you miss your show. And be sure to brush your teeth before bed. I can’t have your mom throttling me if you get a cavity. Alright, sugar?” 

“I think there’s a nursery rhyme about witches feeding children sugary treats,” Lucifer said to Chloe. 

Chloe only rolled her eyes, “Y/N’s her Godmother and she’s not bad she just doesn’t like you.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“She’s got a strong moral code and you bend rules meant to keep officers in check everyday.”

“She’s hardly a by-the-book Detective. I was on the Russo case, she didn’t even bat an eye about letting a prostitute go free. Not that I disagree.” 

“I think the rules keeping cops in check are important, and I think laws that victimized already vulnerable people are stupid,” you spoke as you joined them with an open bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“And how have I violated your little code?” Lucifer questioned. 

You frowned because he couldn’t be honestly asking that question, “You regularly harass people in the interrogation room.”

“Murderers.” 

“Still people. You just so happen to be right so far about who the murderers are, but the day an innocent person is in that room with you and you step out of line I will finally have the leverage I need to get you out of the precinct.” You set the glasses down on the coffee table and poured a glass for Chloe and for yourself.

Lucifer noticed that you did not have a glass for him, “You didn’t ask if I wanted wine.” 

“Do you want wine?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Mmm then you should have brought some,” you responded. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at you, getting ready to say something that was sure to just make your exchange more heated, so Chloe jumped in.

“The case,” Chloe began. You turned your attention to Chloe as she explained the case. A couple was found dead in the man-made pond of a well-to-do suburban neighborhood. However, neither person died of drowning. The husband had ligature marks on his body, but the wife did not. They were dead before they went into the pond, but toxicology reports ruled out drugging and poison. However the suburb was gated, and there was a threatening letter in the couple’ home. Chloe read it aloud for you. 

“You will reap what you sow, you ugly bitch, I’ll make you eat your own tongue next time.” Chloe read then gave you the note to look at yourself. 

“Passionate,” you murmured looking at the script, “What did interviewing the neighbors get you?”

“Nothing, apparently everybody loved the Wilsons.”

“And why don’t you believe them?” 

“Security said no one was in or out around the time of death. Everyone was inside the gate when their car went into the pond.”

“Right,” you nodded, “What did you find out about the couple? What were they like?”

“Michelle Wilson was a veterinarian and James Wilson was an accountant. Neighbors said they were a sweet couple.”

“Any idea what Michelle was like?” you asked. 

Chloe looked through her notepad to look at the notes she made, “Seems like everyone thought she was the kindest person they’d ever met, soft spoken but inviting. James was the extrovert between the two of them.” 

“I can work with that.”

“You’re thinking of emulating Michelle,” Chloe guessed. 

“Yeah, it’ll help me fit in with most of the community and it might trigger something in the killer.” 

“You? Soft spoken and inviting? I’d love to see that,” Lucifer scoffed. 

You ignored him so well it was like he hadn’t even spoken, “I was looking through Michelle’s phone with Ella earlier, I think I’ve got a good read on her character. James seemed a little more Type A, but not unkind. They were obviously in love,” you said wistfully.

“I can play madly in love. Can you?” Lucifer taunted, still trying to get a rise out of you. 

“Who are your suspects?” you asked.

“The Moores seemed to know a lot about them. It could just be that they were friends, but they were definitely the most forthcoming with information. Additionally, they live in the house right next door so they probably had opportunity, but I don’t know about motive. Other than that, there’s the Millers, they seemed to be head of the homeowners association in the cul-de-sac and they had quite a few complaints about the Wilsons, namely that they had a certain type of flower in their front yard. I don’t know it was tedious but they were really passionate about it.”

You nodded to yourself thinking about how you were going to play the next couple of days so that this assignment was successful. It was going to be a task to pretend to be soft spoken with Lucifer around but you’d manage. You didn’t care for the guy but he wasn’t the worst man you could have pretended to be married to. The sooner you figured out who killed this couple the sooner you could go back to rarely being bothered with Lucifer. 

“So, you’ll be taking the role as doting wife, and I’ll be the charming All-American husband. Sounds easy enough for me but you’re going to have to put the claws away,” Lucifer spoke. 

“Not a problem, but James seemed like a true leader of the household, so you’re going to have to seem responsible,” you told him, “Try the strong silent type.” 

“I disagree, James was a people person. He hosted summer barbecues and football games. The only silent one is going to be you,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Any reason not to talk to you is good enough for me.” 

Chloe took a deep breath, this case was definitely going to be a struggle. 


	2. Meet the Millers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer are undercover as newly weds, and you struggle to handle your role as a dainty housewife. The two of you meet the head of the HOA, The Millers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I'm gonna update this fic daily. So it may start off slow, but you don't have to wait long for chapters.

This house was far bigger than your own. It was definitely the kind of home a newly wedded couple would buy with the intent to start a family. You’d never given much thought to the white picket fence life. It was never something you dreamed of, yet here you were practically dressed like a Stepford wife trying to put away the last of your things around the house. Lucifer was well and truly making himself at home, complaining about the decor in the house. 

“Oh, love there’s only one bed!” he called from upstairs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll happily take the couch!” 

“I thought you were going to be an amicable wife!” 

You didn’t respond instead you set upon looking for your handcuffs. Lucifer was fiddling with them earlier and now you couldn't find them anywhere. This is exactly why you chose to live alone. You couldn't stand other people touching your things. While you looked someone knocked on the door. You assumed it was a neighbor and took a deep breath before going to open the door. When you opened the door a couple stood there with bright smiles. 

"Welcome!" they greeted in unison before laughing together like they were on a weird sitcom. You plastered a little smile on your face. 

"We're your next door neighbors, " the wife spoke, "I'm Cherie, this is my husband Paul and we're right over there," she pointed to the left at the house with an impressive garden out front. 

"Oh wow," you spoke in a quiet yet warm voice, "Come in, come in it's so good to meet you." You stepped aside to let them in before calling up to Lucifer, "Baby, come meet the neighbors."

"We brought over a little treat." Cherie held up the container in her hands and you took it. 

"This is far too kind," you gasped, "They look delicious."

Lucifer came downstairs, joining the three of you. When you first saw Lucifer's outfit you thought it was a little on the nose but now that you were in a room with a man from the neighborhood you realized that Lucifer's clean pressed look was exactly on point. He was wearing tan chinos and boat shoes with a salmon button up. It fit perfectly with Paul who was in your home with a polo and khakis on. Turns out you were the eccentric one. Yet still in character considering how the long sundress made you appear far more feminine and dainty than your usual pantsuit. You even went so far as to do your hair differently. You were going for a Miss Honey from  _ Matilda _ look and you thought you succeeded. 

"Hello, hello," Lucifer greeted. 

"Luc, this is Cherie and Paul," you told him. 

"Nice to meet you, we're the Morningstars. I'm Lucifer."

"And I'm Y/N," you smiled bashfully. Lucifer wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you into his side. You fought the urge to scowl at him and instead leaned into his embrace like any happy wife would. 

"It's nice to meet you two," Paul said, "we're so happy this place went to such a gorgeous couple."

"Oh he's right, you two are darling," Cherie agreed, "Y/N I love that dress. I wish I still had the figure to pull that off."

You made a show of looking shy about the compliment, "Oh no you look beautiful."

"We really just wanted to introduce ourselves. We're the leaders of the homeowners association around here so if you have any questions about the neighborhood or any complaints you come right over. "

"You two should come over for dinner. We're dying to know more about the neighborhood. You know the real estate agent only knows so much." Lucifer invited. 

"Of course!" Cherie gushed, "we'd be delighted."

"My Y/N is a fantastic cook," he looked down at you, "it'll be a real treat." He punctuated that sentiment by kissing your temple. You were really struggling to keep the smile on your face as he showed more affection. 

"It's a date then." Paul verified. He offered Lucifer his hand to shake and Cherie hugged you before they made their way out. Lucifer closed the door and you let out a relieved breath.

"You could be less touchy." You complained going to the kitchen to set down the container of cookies.

Lucifer followed behind you, "I thought we were pretending to be in love."

"You can pretend to love me and give me personal space. It's not unheard of. "

"But you look so precious in that dress. Did you buy it for the occasion?"

"No." You answered in a clipped tone. 

"So you had it in your wardrobe already? Well what's this other side of you that wears dresses like this?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You know I think you play this wicked witch role to keep people away. You might secretly be a softy.."

"Or maybe I'm awful  _ and  _ I like pretty dresses." 

"Completely possible and more believable."

You chose to stop engaging in conversation with Lucifer and chose instead to go to the kitchen and decide what you were making for the dinner Lucifer invited the neighbors to. You had plans just to order in. Cooking for someone was a labor of love, and you did not love Lucifer. Of course, Lucifer could not tolerate being ignored. He was used to getting a rise out of people in one way or another. He was polarizing. People weren’t usually neutral about Lucifer, they either loved him or hated him. The fact that he couldn’t get a strong response out of you probably drove him insane. That’s why he was following you into the kitchen, still talking about how you’d have to be a better wife if you expected anyone to believe in this marriage. 

“I guess salmon isn’t a bad choice,” you mused while he kept talking. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

You didn’t dignify that with a response, instead you moved to look through the cabinets for spices. You frowned as you couldn’t find the seasonings. Of course no one thought to put spices in the cabinets. The people in charge of setting up this house must not like good food. You could probably stop by your house and the store to get what you needed. In order to be more efficient you pulled out your phone and started making a list of things to pick up for dinner. 

“Are you texting while I’m talking to you? This marriage is never going to work,” Lucifer complained. It’s like nothing he said could penetrate this wall of indifference that perpetually surrounded you. The only way he knew that you hated him most times was because he saw the way you interacted with Chloe and Ella. It was like you were a whole different person. Well, he supposed you were a bit stoic with them but there was a charm there, you laughed with them, told jokes. When he talked to Ella about how you were a frigid ice queen without the ability to feel she seemed puzzled. 

“ Detective L/N, like Y/N L/N?” she asked, confused. 

“Yes! The only dead hearted person in the precinct.”

Ella frowned, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. She’s a real softy, I mean she’s a little bit quiet at first, but she’s nice. When I first got here she was the only detective besides Chloe who actually listened when I talked. I mean she can be scary sometimes but it’s like this cool intimidating aura that I wish I had.”

“I don’t know if we’ve been talking to the same person.” Lucifer admitted, and then he saw you with Ella. You were much kinder. So obviously, you just hated him, but you weren’t like other people who hated him. You didn’t often react to his taunts. You didn’t talk to him much, or make a big fuss when you were in a room with him. You just seemed to have a scathing comeback for everything he said. It wasn’t until much later that he ever thought of anything to say back to your biting remarks. Even when he managed to get the last word it was rarely ever satisfying. The problem was he never left you speechless, you were obviously ignoring him. There was nothing satisfying about having an argument with someone who refused to argue with you. To make matters worse, you were insanely beautiful. You were always insanely beautiful. The first time he talked to you it was flattery. 

He remembered it so vividly you were at a crime scene talking to Chloe when he arrived. You were wearing one of your many pantsuits. You simply looked like the kind of woman he’d let handcuff him to a bed and make him beg for mercy. He approached, eager to figure out who you were, “Oh my, Detective, who have we here?” Lucifer asked. 

“This is Detective L/N, she’s assisting with this case. This is Lucifer, my partner.” 

“Does the LAPD have a bias for beautiful women on the force?” he asked, stepping closer to you. 

“No, but an officer that was top of her class in the academy with an undeniable track record as a beat cop does tend to garner the kind of attention that made me detective.” You spoke precisely in a deadpanned voice. 

“I did not mean to offend-”

“Why don’t you flirt less, and work more?” you suggested, then Ella called you before he could say anything back. Not that he had anything to say back, he was utterly speechless. He hadn’t struck out with a woman that badly since Detective Decker. There couldn’t be  _ another  _ woman completely immune to his charm. One was an anomaly, but two was the beginning of a pattern. Was he losing his charm? He spent the whole case trying to win you over to no avail. Eventually Chloe came to like him because he was useful, and then because they were friends. You never seemed anywhere close to liking him, no matter how many cases he helped solve.

As he thought about this you were grabbing your purse and your keys. It wasn’t until you were leaving the kitchen that he realized you were leaving. 

“Where are you going?” he asked following after you. 

“To pick up some things for the dinner you planned.” 

“Can you cook?” 

“Can you?” you threw back as you went for the door. 

“Yes, and I doubt you have any idea how to throw a proper dinner party.” He began to follow you and you internally sighed as you opened the door.

“Lock up,” you ordered as you walked outside to the car. Lucifer was only a couple of steps behind you as you walked to your car. You had your hand on the car door when you heard someone calling out. 

“Hi neighbor!” a chipper sounding man’s voice called. You bowed your head in dejected exasperation before you plastered a sweet smile on your face. 

“Oh hi!” you chirped. 

“We heard that someone bought the house, I didn’t think you’d get here so soon. You guys wasted no time. I mean we didn’t even see you guys view the place,” he remarked. 

“Uh well, we,” you began but you had no idea how you were going to make the sudden move make sense. It  _ was  _ weird. Who bought a house and moved in within such a steep turn about. Lucifer joined you at your side. 

“My darling was eager to move in,” Lucifer answered smoothly.

You could work with that angle, “I just was so eager to start our life together. And it’s a great neighborhood.” 

“Yeah, for the most part it is,” The man answered looking between the two of you, “I’m Derek Moore, by the way. My wife, Laurel, is inside.”

You told him your name, “And this is my husband, Lucifer.” 

Derek made a surprised face as he looked from you to Lucifer. 

“I know,” you chuckled sweetly, putting a hand over your mouth for added effect, “but it’s Latin for light-bringer, and he’s truly the light of my life,” you glanced up at Lucifer and tried to sell the whole hopelessly in love wife act. Lucifer looked surprised. 

In truth, he didn’t know that you knew that. He also hadn’t anticipated you being so good at this loving wife act. You could have been an entirely different person from the woman he was just arguing with in the house. Your features were soft and doting, and the smile on your face made you seem like a delicate rose of a woman. If he didn’t know that you’d be going back to scowling at him after this exchange he might have been fooled into thinking there was something warm under your icy exterior. That was not the case, at least not when it pertained to him. At any rate, Derek seemed to buy it, or at the very least he chose not to ask any questions. 

“Now you said that the neighborhood is good for the most part, is there something we should be worried about,” You asked. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve met Paul and Cherie, they’re trying to keep it hush but there was an incident earlier this week. A couple in the cul-de-sac turned up in the pond. Officers were all over the place asking questions, it was a mess.” 

You gasped, pretending to be deeply affected by the news, “That’s terrible. Do they know what happened?” You’d struck gold. He was obviously a gossip, and maybe you could get him to talk about the Wilsons. 

“No but they suspect foul play. It’s a real shame too, they were good people, the Wilsons. They lived on the other side of us. So if you see cops milling around that’s why. It’s not usually so busy around here.” He assured you. 

“Do the police have any suspects?” Lucifer asked in a concerned voice.

Derek’s eyes widened, “I think they suspect someone in the neighborhood.’ 

You gasped, putting your hand on your chest like any vulnerable young woman would do at the prospect of being in close proximity with a murderer. Lucifer responded accordingly, putting an arm over your shoulder. 

“I don’t think so though,” Derek spoke quickly, you noticed that he glanced behind the two of you as he said this, “Anyone can hop a fence you know. But maybe keep the missus in after dark until this gets figured out.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“I can’t imagine there’s anywhere you’d want to go without her, though,” Derek continued obviously trying to lighten the mood, “She seems like a real peach.” 

“Perhaps just the pit,” Lucifer responded. 

You let your jaw drop as you elbowed him a little harder than was strictly playful, “He’s insufferable,” you spoke in a playful voice, “He loves giving me a hard time.” 

Derek laughed along easily while Lucifer tried to covertly hold his side. That hurt far more than he thought it would. 

“I’ll let you two go, but it was nice to meet you,” Derek bid. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Lucifer responded, “You and your wife should come by some time.” 

“We will. Have a good one.” 


	3. Dinner with the Millers

You wouldn’t admit it out loud but, Lucifer was actually a great help in the kitchen. Sure he had trouble enjoying the silence, but you were quite adept at ignoring Lucifer. It's not like he was saying anything particularly profound. He wasn't the first man to be offended that you were uninterested, or the first to call you cold, emotionless, so on and so forth. There was nothing novel about his statements. Frankly you'd heard worse in the academy, and the precinct. Lucifer was a walk in the park compared to the cops you worked with. You'd been relieved when you finally made Detective. It meant you didn't have to sit in a patrol car with a partner that hated you and treated every nonwhite passerby like a criminal. It made you want to quit the force. You still wanted to quit sometimes, honestly.

"Do you have any emotions whatsoever?!" He demanded. He startled you but you didn't show it on the outside. Internally, though, your heart dropped a bit from the shock. 

"Yes, I do," you answered only because his sudden increase in volume threw you off your rhythm, "right now I'm feeling contempt. Are you incapable of silence?" 

"Of course I'm capable of silence but all you do is silence. I might as well not be here! I'm stuck doing this just as much as you are. Maybe you could try to conceal your misery, you're not the only person less than thrilled with their spouse."

"So, what? You're going to call me emotionless and miserable to be around for what? Is it supposed to make me come around? Am I supposed to throw myself at you? What's your strategy?"

"I just do not understand what I did to make you hate me so much. As far as I can see, I'm an asset to Detective Decker and we rarely have reason to talk."

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you. Big difference."

"Look at me."

You didn't, for no other reason but the fact that you were cutting the ends off of fresh green beans. 

"Lucifer, I know this is hard for you to understand but I believe that the police get away with too much shit. And your presence in the precinct is proof that we'll do anything to get a conviction. It's purely punitive, no one learns to be better because the system is set up so that people fail. You," you pointed at him with the knife in your hand, "believe in that system. You believe that you are a force of punishment. I think you have an overinflated ego and you like to play God."

Lucifer grabbed your arm and turned you towards him, “I am nothing like him.” 

You looked at his hand holding your arm and then slowly looked up at him. You shoved his hand away, "You call yourself Lucifer right so you know that story. He was so full of himself and his beauty and his own endless wisdom that he thought himself worthy of the same praise as God. He thought himself fit to judge God and his creations. And so first God exiled him to Earth. But he didn't learn anything from that and instead his power grew perverted and he lost that luster that made him the light bringer until eventually when his sins against God became too great he was sent to hell and forbidden from heaven-"

"You don't know anything about me! Or-"

"You will not interrupt me when I'm speaking. If Lucifer had been given a chance. If instead of being rejected, dumped some place with no chance of improvement  _ maybe _ he would have been something other than Satan.  _ Maybe  _ he would have had a shot at learning humility but instead he was ostracized left to stew in his hatred until the very point of his pride wasn't even there anymore.  _ That's  _ what the system does to people. It just punishes. It just snuffs out the light. It makes more monsters than it can possibly contain." 

Lucifer… didn't know what to say. He'd never heard anyone make that argument. Everyone always assumed he never could have been anything else. He never could have done anything but fall because god made him too beautiful. He made him too smart. Even Lucifer thought it was inevitable, he simply did not see his father as the great being his siblings did. They were at odds. He never wondered what would have happened if he learned to be different. It didn't seem likely. He would never repent for questioning his father. Some things never changed. 

"You're a part of that system too, you know?" 

"I do, but I'm just a person. I don't pretend to be better than anyone else. Just different. I don't hate you Lucifer. We're just different in ways I don't like." You turned back to the cutting board. Suddenly, Lucifer was very capable of being silent. It was a relief for a few moments until some small part of you began to worry. It was just a whisper of a voice in the back of your mind. Maybe you hurt his feelings. Sure, someone had to tell Lucifer that he was harming people, but maybe your way was tactless. Here you were accusing him of pride and judgment like you weren't guilty of the same things. Why wouldn't you quit the force? Pride. And what were you doing? Judging Lucifer. Still, pride wouldn't let you apologize. You meant every word of what you said. 

By the time the Millers were ringing the doorbell dinner was ready and Lucifer was putting dessert in the fridge. You were almost relieved for the company. Lucifer's silence was stifling. It felt like the quiet before a bad tornado, right when the sky turned a sickly mix of purple and green. It put you on edge. At any rate, it was something of a relief to put on your Mrs. Morningstar mask and get the door. You opened the door to the couple with a warm smile. The hardest part about this act was pretending to have a soft voice. You had to learn to be assertive and commanding in the academy, otherwise you wouldn't have survived it. Giving into this dainty, stereotypically feminine role didn't suit you at all. 

"It smells divine in here," Cherie gushed as she walked in. She looked around the home as if searching for something out of place. You led the way to the dining room where Lucifer was. He really did set the table quite nicely. He exchanged pleasantries easily. Paul handed over a bottle of wine to Lucifer. 

"We weren't sure what was for dinner so I brought a dessert wine. Y/N struck me as a sweet wine woman. The sweethearts always are." Paul threw you a wink. You made a show of hiding your face as if you were bashful. 

"I voted for sauvignon blanc, " Cherie said. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "By your husband's logic you're not a sweetheart."

"What can I say, I have a bite," she shrugged. 

You tried not to make a face but Cherie was definitely flirting with Lucifer. On one hand, Chloe always talked about Lucifer's ridiculous effect on women. They seemed to just fall at his feet. On the other hand maybe Cherie often slept around. That letter that the victims, The Wilsons, received was passionate. Maybe Mr. Miller found out his wife was cheating. But then why kill Michelle as well? Was she just collateral? After all, James was the one with the ligature marks. Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone sat down at the dining table, you beside Lucifer, naturally, but across from Paul, and Lucifer across from Cherie. Dinner commenced and you were drawing up strategies.

“You  _ are  _ quite the cook,” Paul complimented. 

“I can’t take all the credit. Lucifer helped,” you responded. 

“Oh you’re absolutely spoiled,” Cherie joked, “Paul’s worse than useless in the kitchen.”

“He takes care of me.” You tried very hard not to sound sarcastic but you don’t think you succeeded because Cherie and Paul exchanged a little look. 

Cherie continued speaking, “Isn’t there something satisfying about a man in the kitchen?” 

You smiled knowingly, realizing the kind of woman Cherie was, “It’s definitely something special.” You hid your coy little smile behind your wine glass. 

“Truth is,” Lucifer began, “I love entertaining people. It comes naturally.” 

“So what I’m hearing is that you’ll be hosting more dinner parties,” Cherie laughed and Paul joined in. You and Lucifer did too but it was for the sake of being polite, you didn't understand the joke being made. This was as good an opportunity as any to start asking questions about the community though. 

“So the neighborhood’s pretty tight knit, I mean if we sent out invitations it wouldn’t be weird?” 

“Oh we’d all love it. I was just talking to Derek earlier, his wife is just dying to get over here and talk to you all. Though, she’s probably just looking for the scoop on the new couple in town. Those two are notorious gossips.” 

“I think Derek’s worse than Laurel,” Paul remarked. 

“Well, who doesn’t love a bit of gossip to break up the monotony." Lucifer responded. 

"Yeah Derek told us earlier that there was murder in the neighborhood." You brought that up, wanting to know what they would say. 

Cherie sighed obviously unhappy that Derek was talking about the murder. It made sense if they were in charge of the community's reputation. This could make their home values drop. With that in mind… it did seem odd that they would be behind the murders. Why would they leave the bodies in the community? How serious were they about their roles as leaders of the homeowners association?

"He really is worse than Laurel. It's not the kind of thing I wanted to tell you guys upon first moving in. The Wilsons were amazing people, and a beautiful couple. I mean they were  _ very  _ involved with the community and I don't know who would do such a thing. It's been hell dealing with cops all over the place, asking questions like we're the criminals."

"I bet it was Samuel. You know he had a thing for Michelle." Paul said. 

"Stop it, it was just harmless flirting."

"All I'm saying is keep your wife close. He likes the innocent ones."

"I have nothing to worry about then, she's not so innocent." Lucifer assured and you couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or if it was a poor attempt to dig at you. Either way it was important that you exhibited all the threat of a kitten to these people so you put on a poor excuse for a serious face and kept your soft voice as you said. 

"Yeah I'm really tough stuff. I'm bad to the bone." It got the intended response. The couple laughed thinking you couldn't possibly be a threat. You didn't get much more relevant information out of the couple but you did ascertain that they were suspicious of Samuel, they cared deeply about their image and the image of the community, and lastly Cherie Miller was a flirt. If she were talking to your actual husband the way she talked to Lucifer, you'd probably have to beat her ass, or at the very least curse her out. Instead you pretended to be oblivious. Lucifer was great at side stepping flirtations. He neither encouraged them or rebuked them so they continued. You watched Paul subtly, trying to see what he thought about it. However he seemed just as oblivious as you were pretending to be. It was possible that he was pretending not to notice for the sake of the dinner. 

"I hope you all left room for dessert." You spoke, getting up to go get the dessert, "Luc, will you help me out in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

The moment you were in the kitchen you stepped close to Lucifer to talk to him in a voice low enough that no one would hear. 

"Keep flirting with Cherie. I think we might get something out of her that way. If all else fails I can probably earn Paul's trust just by being someone with a spouse with a wandering eye too."

"I don't think that's your angle. Paul's just as taken with you. I know you're pretending to be humble but you must see the way he looks at you."

"You think he's into me?"

"He hasn't taken his eyes off the girls since he walked in," he said pointing to your cleavage. 

"Oh… okay. I can work that angle too."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up, "Do you really think you can suppress your aversion to human intimacy long enough to play that game?"

"I don't have to do more than smile and talk softly. Beta men love a soft spoken woman who they can fool into thinking they're an alpha. "

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"I work with Dan," you reminded him.

You could tell Lucifer wanted a reason to argue with you but he knew you were right. It's not like he cared for Detective Espinoza much. 

"Fine but if we can…"

You heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen something Lucifer did not hear and he was talking about very sensitive information. You could shush him but that would be suspicious. Your other option was to play into your roles as the madly in love newly weds. This was going to haunt you for the rest of your life but you stepped closer to Lucifer and lifted up on your tiptoes to kiss him. You threw your arms around his neck and shifted your weight backwards so that it wouldn't look like you were leading the kiss. Lucifer put his arms out to grab the counter as your shift in weight made you both pitch backwards. It was a natural reflex to catch oneself.

"Don't forget- oh sorry to interrupt," Paul spoke but he didn't sound sorry enough. You broke away from Lucifer and hid your face in his chest as he turned towards Paul. 

"Sorry, I was a bit too eager for my own dessert," Lucifer responded.

"I can imagine. I was just going to remind you about the wine I brought. "

"Ah yes. We'll be right in with it."

Paul nodded and left the kitchen slowly, eyes lingering on the two of you before he went back to the dining room.

"My my, darling, I didn't know you were such a good kisser," he mused quietly. 

"You will not mention that to anyone." You growled pushing him out of your way so that you could go to the fridge. He laughed at how obviously cross you seemed. Bold of you to be mad when  _ you  _ kissed him. Even bolder for you to try to be intimidating in your little sundress as if it didn't make you the most adorable looking woman in any room. When the two of you were out shopping, and you chose not to speak to him at all, he almost forgot what a venomous harpy you could be. In silence, you were a vision of grace, a delicate beauty. The moment you started talking though he was all too aware that you were still the same woman who hated his guts. 

"Will you get the wine and some glasses?" You asked, taking out a truly perfect manuka honey cheesecake with raspberries. Lucifer didn't say anything, but he was actually quite excited about dessert. In his silence he'd watched you make dessert with the type of ease that only came with practice you seemed to know what you were doing. It was beautiful to look at. The dessert could easily be the pride of any patisserie. You went to walk into the dining room but paused just out of sight. The Millers were talking.

"They're both gorgeous. Y/N's so sweet I think she'd give me cavities." Cherie giggled. 

Lucifer came up behind you, curious as to why you were just standing there. He didn’t speak though. It was obvious that you were listening to something. 

“Haven’t seen a woman that sweet since… you know.” Paul agreed, “Anyway, Lucifer’s a lucky son of a bitch.”

“Come on, he’s not lucky he’s handsome with good taste. Y/N can hardly keep her hands off of him.” 

They were quiet and it seemed like they were done speaking about the two of you. So you walked out holding the cheesecake. At least you knew they believed that you and Lucifer were an item. Before hearing what they had to say, you were sure that  _ somebody  _ had to notice the absolutely agony in your eyes every time Lucifer got affectionate. At least this couple was never the wiser. You set the glass dish in the middle of the table. 

Cherie hummed a delighted moan that seemed a little… risque for the occasion. It was just dessert, “Oh that looks phenomenal. Lucifer did you help with this one too?” 

“Well, she let me lick the bowl,” Lucifer spoke in a cavalier way, his hand coming to rest on your lower back. 

He threw a wink at Paul, hoping he’d catch on to that double entendre. It seemed the man most definitely did as he looked you over. The two of you had been going for a more… wholesome approach to gaining entry into the community, but it seemed like the two of you were garnering a different kind of attention. You were sure to hate this strategy, which was all the more reason to go through with it. 

“So this is all you?” Cherie asked you. 

“Yeah. It’s a manuka honey cheesecake with raspberries. I really hope you like it."

Dessert passed easily and you pretended to be a lightweight, leaning into Lucifer's side after a couple of glasses. You decided Lucifer was right about Paul. The drunker you appeared the more his eyes lingered on you, staring at your lips and your chest. Just to see his reaction you leaned into Lucifer, putting your hand on his chest. You let your hand slowly wander down until it disappeared underneath the table. Paul shifted in his seat. So it seemed like part of his attraction was the idea of taking a seemingly devoted woman from her husband. His gaze only intensified as you showed interest in Lucifer. He didn't become discouraged. Lucifer suddenly sat up straighter and you looked up at him, confused by his movement. Your hand was on his chair, not anywhere untoward. All at once with the look he gave you, you understood he was acting. It was the look he was supposed to give you, if you were really doing what you pretended to be doing. 

"I think it's time I get, Y/N to bed," Lucifer said. 

"Oh right. Time really flies when you're having fun. We should get home. Make sure the kids didn't burn the place down," Cherie answered. She scooted away from the table. Paul was slow to follow her lead, but he did eventually. You both led them out of the house. It was a relief when Lucifer finally closed the door. You could let your face relax.

"Ugh, my cheeks hurt," you huffed. 

"You're quite the actress. You almost made me believe you were coming on to me."

"Don't be dense. I needed to know Paul’s reaction. I thought Cherie might have been having an affair with James Wilson, but she’s just a universal flirt. I don’t even know if she thinks anything of it, but Paul. If he wasn’t having an affair with Michelle he definitely wanted one. Did you see the look on his face every time I touched you? We just met and he’s already getting possessive. Maybe there’s a reason why James’ body was in worse shape than Michelle's. Maybe the killer was jealous.” 

“Well there’s only one way to find out if Paul’s the jealous type.” Lucifer answered, a taunting grin was plastered on his face. He knew exactly what the two of you needed to do. When he didn’t keep talking you realized he wanted you to say it. He wanted you to ask him to be more affectionate around people. The next words out of your mouth were going to be to give Lucifer free reign to make your life hell. Was this job worth it? You could just quit. You could literally pack your bags and leave, to hell with the case. But then a murderer got to walk and there was no justice for Michelle or James. Pride had no place here. 

“If you’re thinking what I’m thinking then, it’s gonna be to push at him with PDA. Men like him usually like the idea of stealing a faithful and obviously smitten wife. It’s less about me, and more about you. If he sees that I’m the one thing you love the most; he’ll make a move on me more quickly. I just need to know if Michelle gave in.” 

You hoped she didn’t. If it was just a game of pretending to be into Lucifer, then fine, you’d bite your tongue, swallow your vomit and deal with it. You couldn’t  _ pretend  _ with Paul. It was all very real for him. 

“I’m guessing Derek and Laurel would be more than happy to give us that information,” Lucifer added. 

“I guess, I’ll get started on cookies.” 

Lucifer cocked his head, confused that that was your next move, “Why?” 

“We need a reason to come over.” 


	4. Meeting the Moores

If Chloe Decker weren’t the mother of your beautiful Godchild, you’d happily strangle her to death in the middle of this diner. The moment you and Lucifer walked in she was grinning. Of course this would be funny to her. Of course she’d get some kind of sick enjoyment out of your agony. 

“Are you guys headed to the farmer’s market after this?” Chloe asked smiling as you went to sit down in front of you. 

“Fuck you, Decker,” you grumbled. 

“Lovey, don’t be like that,” Lucifer chided. 

You just rolled your eyes at the ridiculous nickname. Oh did Lucifer love to push your buttons any chance he got. He slid into the booth next to you, giving you very little room to yourself. You could stab him in the leg with a fork. That was sure to get him to back off. 

Chloe’s smile only widened at your sour expression, “Aw come on, Lovey.” 

“I see why the two of you are partners. You belong together.” 

“I don’t know, I think the two of you are cuter,” Chloe teased. 

You kicked her in the shin under the table, making her curse, “Those are fighting words, Decker.” 

“Oh you should be so lucky to have me,” Lucifer contradicted. 

“Please. You’re a dime a dozen, Morningstar.” 

The waitress came around and took your orders for breakfast. You were grateful for the sense of normalcy. When you and Chloe were just becoming friends the two of you made this your place. Neither one of you were welcome in the bar that the rest of the cops frequented. So you came here, and it was miles better than that stupid bar. This place had the best hash browns you’d ever tasted. The two of you used to let each other vent, you’d laugh, maybe even cry a little in this place. Once you were both detectives you helped each other with cases so no one could make it seem like you weren’t good at your jobs. When Decker told you she was pregnant she did it here. When she and Dan split you were here. This place had a lot of history. It was the first time anyone else ever sat at the table with the two of you. 

“Alright, I’ll get to the point since you’re cranky,” Chloe said once the waitress was gone, “we’ve been digging and I don’t think Michelle was having an affair. Of course there’s no way to really know, but none of the signs are there. She and James weren’t having a rough patch they were in their second year of marriage, and it looks like they were trying to conceive. Those two were locked in. I talked to Michelle’s parents and they pretty much said the same thing. I checked their purchases and they spent a lot of money in one place in particular.” 

You raised your eyebrow as Chloe paused, but then the waitress came back with coffee. You thanked her as she left. Chloe leaned in as if she was about to tell you a secret. 

“They made quite a few purchases from some sex shops… and it was from their joint account so…”

“They were kinky,” Lucifer smiled, now interested in the conversation, “Are we going to do that too?” 

“Alright so they were locked in. Good, I don’t have to pretend to find two repugnant men attractive.” 

“Repugnant?” Lucifer objected. 

“So what about Paul?” You asked Chloe. It felt good to go back to ignoring Lucifer with someone else to talk to instead. 

“He did try to reach out to Michelle on social media, but it doesn’t seem like she was very receptive to it. His record’s clean though. And the other guy Samuel? He’s a gardener, it looks like he and Michelle talked, but their conversations were just about plants. It’s actually sad how wholesome that woman was. Laurel and Derek aren’t so clean cut. Derek was arrested for drunken disorderly conduct a few years back. Laurel filed for divorce around that time, but it might have just been a rough patch, there’s not much coming from them. They didn’t wind up divorcing and they’re in marriage counseling.” 

“We’re going to look into those two at around lunch. I’ll fill you in on what I find.” 

“Maybe we should stage an argument to appeal to them, I’ve got a few things to get off my chest.” Lucifer spoke 

“Not so soon." You answered seriously, "I wanna scope out all of the couples who knew Michelle and James, see what they tell us. Paul seems to be sold on Samuel so I want to meet him myself. See if there's anything off about him."

"Pierce and I will be back tomorrow to go over alibis again." Chloe warned. 

"Alright, hopefully I'll have more to tell you all by then. Right now it just seems like Paul wants to eat me alive."

"He seems like your type," Lucifer interjected, "bull headed and asinine just like you."

Chloe snorted, "She'd make him cry. Remember my bachelorette party when that guy paid you to spit in his mouth."

"I should have quit my job back then. Why would you bring that up?" You sighed. 

"I knew you were into that kind of thing," Lucifer said excitedly, "I've got a knack for people's desires."

"I desired cash, and I had enough saliva to spare. If you gave me enough money I'd do it for you too," you droned. 

"Charming," Lucifer mused, "Detective Decker I don't know how you could possibly be friends with such a callous, abrasive, woman. I've done nothing but treat her with kindness to the best of my ability and I was met with nothing but venom."

"You act like Mazikeen is any different."

"Mazikeen  _ is  _ different. She's a demon, that's her excuse. Y/N has no excuse."

You shot a confused look at Chloe. She just shook her head as if to tell you not to ask about him casually talking about demons. Then something else clicked and your eyes widened. 

"Your old roommate, Maze?" You questioned. 

"The very same."

"Huh… I wonder how she tolerates him."

"I don't think they talk much these days."

"We talk plenty!" Lucifer insisted. Your food came and you suddenly didn't care about anyone or anything. As far as you were concerned, Lucifer could talk until he was blue in the face. All that mattered was the greasy breakfast food in front of you. It’s not like you were a stranger to dealing with Lucifer. Chloe was your best friend, and you didn’t mean that in a flippant high school sort of way. Literally, this woman knew more about you than your own mother at this point. Therefore, you were always checking in with her at work, which meant also dealing with Lucifer. The problem was it was now a full 24 hour of towing Lucifer around. You needed alone time, to breathe, to think your own thoughts, to exist without  _ someone  _ being able to perceive you. 

The next part of your day was relatively simple. You were bringing cookies over to the Moores’ house. Both cars were in the driveway so you knew they were both home. You knocked on the door then took a step back. 

“I don’t think you had to give them  _ all  _ of the cookies,” Lucifer argued. 

“Well they’re  _ for  _ them. I only let you try one for the sake of taste testing. I told you not to get attached.” 

“I didn’t know they were going to be that good,” he responded just before the door opened to a woman in her early thirties. Her long chestnut hair fell in big lustrous curls around her face. She was tall, maybe an inch or so shorter than Lucifer. She looked down at you curiously, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel in her hands. 

“Hello,” she greeted, with a smile that revealed perfect white teeth. 

“Good Afternoon. We’re the Morningstars,” Lucifer responded, and you were grateful. Your brain did not have a single thought to be found. All you could focus on was how alarmingly beautiful the woman in front of you was. 

“Oh right! Derek told me he met you all yesterday. Would you like to come in?” she invited. 

“Yes, that would be phenomenal,” Lucifer responded, kindly enough. She moved out of the way for the two of you. You had to get yourself together. A beautiful woman could not strike you dumb like this. She just wasn’t what you expected. You expected another waifish house wife not a woman that looked like she could crush your skull with her thighs. Nevertheless as she closed the door you made a conscious effort to be present. 

“We supposed it was only right to introduce ourselves to our neighbors. I’m Lucifer, and this is my wife, Y/N.” 

“Hi,” you waved to her, “I, um, baked a bit too many cookies and I wanted to offer the extras to you guys.” 

“What kind are they?” she asked as she held her hand out for the container. 

You passed it over, “Split lemon.” 

“My favorite,” she cooed happily, “Come over to the kitchen with me and have a seat.” She led the way to the kitchen, “Derek and I were going to come over later on today to welcome you to the neighborhood. It’s so nice to have a new couple in the neighborhood. Things get stale without fresh faces.” 

You and Lucifer sat beside one another at the breakfast bar, watching as she moved about her bright, perfectly suburban kitchen.

“Cherie was just talking to me about you two. She caught me on my morning jog. She told me you’re quite the baker.” 

“It’s just a hobby,” you fiddled with your sleeve actually feeling a little bashful as Laurel leaned on the counter towards you. She opened the container as you kept talking, “Just something to keep my hands busy, you know? I enjoy giving the desserts away more than eating them myself. I’m more of a savory girl,” you admitted. 

Laurel kept eye contact with you as she bit into the cookie, and you were trying your damnedest not to stare at her mouth, but you ultimately failed. Her tongue swiped across her lips, collecting the powder sugar on them after her bite. She hummed a happy sound as she chewed. This was… erotic. It had to be. There was nothing innocent about the way she was looking at you. You realized that your mouth was a little open just a beat late. 

“Hm, is that so? And all they could say was that you’re so sweet. She’s got some spice to her, doesn’t she, Lucifer?” Laurel looked away from you to look at Lucifer,and you were grateful to be set free of whatever spell that woman had over you. 

Lucifer had the most amused smile on his face as Laurel looked at him. He’d never seen anyone render you bashful and speechless. Maybe that’s why you were never overly amused by his antics. There was no sexual draw to make you look over his faults. Perhaps if he were a woman you might like him more. Now that he was thinking this way it seemed obvious. All of your positive relationships at work were with other women. However, he always just assumed that your disdain for the men at your job was perhaps an isolated thing. It’s not like you had a rainbow bumper sticker. 

“I tried to tell Paul as much. She’s a proper menace,” Lucifer responded. 

“Oh well I don’t believe that. You can be sweet when you want to be can’t you.”

“I think I’m plenty sweet for the right people,” you spoke, realizing that this was going to be another weirdly sexual interaction. Perhaps everyone here was just sexually depraved from being in the suburbs for too long. Maybe marriage did that to people. I mean years of being with only one person had to make sex seem like a chore. Maybe the only way these people got their rocks off was by finding new people to see behind their eyelids when they laid with their spouse. You weren’t sure how Laurel was going to imagine her way out of a night with Derek, but who were you to deny her a fantasy as long as she gave you the information you needed? 

“I’d keep an eye on her around Paul,” she warned. 

You raised your eyebrows at her confused by her sudden warning, “Why?”

She seemed to realize that she’d said something that was perhaps a little heavy for a first meeting. She laughed a flippant sound, “Well he just talked about you so adamantly. I think he might have a little crush.” 

“I’m sure he was just being nice,” you disagreed for the sake of the role you were playing. You noticed Laurel shoot a look at Lucifer. You looked up at him as well and finally noticed the smug little look on his face. 

“It’s an off day if my little lovey isn’t turning heads,” he pinched your cheek and it was a task to keep from smacking his hand away. Between that and the nickname “lovey” you thought you were going to hurl, but you’d asked him to seem more affectionate last night, you couldn’t punish him for it now. 

Laurel looked between the two of you with a look on her face that made your face hot. You didn’t even know what to say, or how to approach the topic of the murder. This conversation was truly in a weird spot. As if by divine intervention you heard footsteps coming your way. You turned to look over your shoulder and found Laurel’s husband Derek coming towards the three of you. You supposed Derek was handsome, the way Ken dolls are handsome. It was plastic, unremarkable, it didn’t hold your eye for long. Perhaps that’s why Laurel was undressing you and Lucifer with her eyes. She’d grown bored of looking at Derek’s stock photo face. 

“Good to see you two. Hey, has anyone told you about the barbecue this Saturday?”

“No,” Lucifer answered, “We’ve only really spoken to Cherie and Paul outside of you two.” 

“Make sense you don’t know, they get side tracked. Well there’s a barbecue at Samuel and Angie’s place. They’re a house over from us. I’m sure you’re more than welcomed. Honestly, they’ll probably be by to invite you themselves before the week is up. It’s just a little something we do every week or so. We usually trade off. Last week it was…” he stopped speaking. 

“It was the Wilson’s,” Laurel finished for him, her voice incredibly sad, “I know you’ve heard by now. They were our neighbors on the other side,” she pointed towards the house.”

“Yeah, Derek was talking to us about it yesterday. Do you know what happened?” 

“I think we lost two really good people. Michelle was a fucking saint and James loved her to pieces. I don’t know what happened to them, but whoever did it, I hope they rot in hell.” 

You glanced up at Lucifer and he looked at you at the same time. The two of you were likely thinking the same thing. Laurel had a genuine affection for Michelle and she seemed incredibly passionate about the killer being found. You’d have to go home and check Chloe’s notes to see if Laurel had an alibi for the time of death. She definitely wasn’t your number one suspect, but she did seem like a valuable source of information on the people in the little cul-de-sac.

“Cops have been interrogating everyone in the neighborhood, but it’s really nothing to jump a fence. Anyone could have done it, and they probably pushed the car into the pond thinking it was deeper than it is.” Derek theorized. You watched Laurel as he said this. She was frowning: She didn’t believe it was an outside job.

“I mean it seems like they were good people. They probably didn’t even have enemies here anyway,” Lucifer rationalized but he was baiting Laurel, trying to get her to voice her opinion. It worked easily enough. 

“Michelle was a free spirit, Cherie was like a rabid pitbull over the big peony bush on the side of the Wilson’s house. I don’t understand what the big deal was. Michelle used to give all the kids flowers when it bloomed. It was the sweetest thing.”

“But is that something to kill over,” Derek rationalized. 

“Do you remember last week? James and Paul were at each other’s necks because Cherie made Michelle cry, all because Cherie couldn’t stand that someone was a better gardner than her.” 

“It was just HOA stuff, honey. Come on, no need to make these people think the Millers are malicious.” 

Laurel sighed, and pouted just a bit. The expression made her look a bit younger. You made a note of that, sliding the Millers back up to the top of your suspect list. The conversation steered towards different topics, kids, careers, etc. It was perfect suburban small talk. By the time you left you had a plan in mind.


	5. Community Secrets

You were going to murder Lucifer and throw his body in that damn pond. “Lucifer, I swear to God I’m gonna make your death look like an accident!”

“Getting my father involved,” he mused, “What have I done this time, lovey?” He asked in a light, unaffected voice. You hated that stupid name he’d come up with for you and he knew it, that’s why he kept calling you it even when there was no one around to convince that the two of you were in love. 

You stormed into the kitchen, “Stop moving my shit! I like my stuff where I have it.” 

“Well it’s a mess. And you really shouldn’t leave your hair oils in bright places, it shortens the shelf life.” 

“But I use it daily, so it doesn’t really matter.” 

“Maybe I wanted a little counter space as well.” 

“You have a whole half of the counter that I don’t even touch!”

“Yes but when both of our things are out it looks cluttered.”

“No one goes into that bathroom but you and me!”

“ _ I _ don’t like to look at clutter.” 

You glared at him realizing he wasn’t going to agree to leaving your stuff alone, “You’re such a fucking asshole.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“I don’t understand how the hell Decker deals with you! You’re the single most harebrained, self absorbed, over confident-”

“And you’re an unfeeling, conniving, cruel, little-” Lucifer cut off his words as there were knocks on the door. You turned on your heel to go to the door. You took a deep breath before opening and relaxed the muscles on your face so you wouldn’t open the door with a frown. Opening the door revealed a man at your doorstep. 

“Hi,” you greeted in the stupid soft voice you had to use as Mrs. Morningstar, “How can I help you?” 

“Hey, I’m Samuel. I’m just down the road here and I wanted to invite you two to a bit of a get together we’re all having at my place this evening. I meant to come by sooner but life’s been hectic. I won’t be offended if you can’t make it, I know it’s short notice.” 

“No, no we’ll be there. Oh, I’m Y/N by the way,” you put out your hand for him to shake.

He laughed, “I know. Word gets around the cul-de-sac pretty quickly.”

“Right,” you nodded, “Should we bring anything?”

“No, you’re alright, just come on by.” 

“Sure thing. Thanks, Samuel.” 

He nodded then stepped off the porch. You turned back around to the kitchen to get started on something to bring to the dinner this evening. As you walked into the kitchen, Lucifer gave a heavy sigh. 

“Here to finish your little argument?” 

“No, I’m making a cake, so if you aren’t going to help get out of the damn kitchen.” 

“Why are you making a cake?” 

“Because you never show up to a neighborhood party empty handed. It’s tacky and Samuel just said that word travels here so I’m already known as the lady who makes desserts.” 

“But he said-”

“He was being polite. So, you can help or you can move,” you ordered, pulling things out of the cabinets. 

Lucifer chose to move but he didn’t give you too much space. He stayed in the kitchen because despite how vexing you could be he liked watching you bake. Baking was one of those skills he could never quite perfect. There were too many variables, too many things that could go wrong. Baking, in it’s bare materials, was just science which was far too tedious for him. That being said when you were baking you weren’t usually yelling at him as long as he stayed out of your way, so he sat on a stool by the kitchen island pretending to read a book while you moved about in your own little world. 

Eventually, you turned on music to completely block out the fact that Lucifer even existed. Lately even the sound of his breathing annoyed the living hell out of you. You were likely just cranky because you’d spent the better part of a week sleeping on the couch. It was killing your back. Couch cushions weren’t exactly made to support the back. It didn’t take long before he left the kitchen to do something more interesting than watch you. Baking was usually your way of escaping stress. You’d been baking far more often than usual these days. You were also a lot more stressed. Lucifer was the single most dramatic person you’d ever had the displeasure of being around. And to add to that, he was just weird. You’d never heard anyone refer to god as “dad”. You were starting to think that this man 100% thought he was the devil. Hell, with the way he was pushing your buttons, he might be right. Then there was Pierce breathing down your neck about case details. It probably wasn’t wise to tell him off like you did on the last phone call you had with him, but it needed to be said. If he wanted it done his way, he could have pretended to be married to Lucifer. For whatever reason, that argument worked and he dropped the subject. Despite all of those obstacles, you’d built a solid rapport with the Millers and the Moores. 

When Lucifer came back you were shaving the tops off of the cooled cakes. You didn’t even look up; you just slid the plate with the cake shavings across the counter to him. 

“Get away from me,” you ordered while he was still a good ways away, “I have enough of you in my space when we’re around people.” 

“Trust me I don’t like it any more than you do. It’s like petting a bear. Seems like your seconds from biting.” 

“Good, I’m glad you feel that way.” 

“You know, I think you’re mean to me because you can’t handle the way close proximity to me makes you feel.” 

“Well yeah,” you agreed easily, much to Lucifer’s apparent surprise, “ Being this close to you all the time makes me want to murder you.” 

“I think it’s reaction formation. Instead of owning up to your attraction to me, you interpret the feelings you're having to negative emotions, like repulsion.” 

“Oh, Freudian theories, how reputable,” you mused, “You’re not the first man to think that. You won’t be the last.” 

“When your pulse quickens, and you get hot all over, that doesn’t always mean you’re feeling anger, lovey.” 

You turned to look at him, “My pulse doesn’t quicken, and I don’t feel hot when I’m near you. When I’m near you I get the same sensation as when you touch a piece of wet bread that found its way inside of your dishwater. It’s revolting. There’s nothing attractive about a man with little to no impulse control, that is so sure everyone that crosses him wants to fuck him.”

He looked you over for a moment, “Is it just that you don’t like men?”

“Conceptually? No I don’t. But I think you mean sexually. Sexually I like them just fine. Is that what you told yourself? Oh my god, how arrogant can you be? Do you really think yourself so beautiful that anyone attracted to men must be attracted to you?” 

“It’s not a baseless belief. I’ve appealed to the masses for quite a long time.”

“Sure if I was shallow enough to want you based on looks alone, maybe. But it’s not your face, or the way you dress, or the way you style your hair that I find repugnant. It’s you as a person. You don’t have an ounce of humility, and you make that everyone’s problem.” 

You turned your music back on so you could go on to putting icing on top of the first layer of cake so you could assemble the cake. You just barely got started before Lucifer turned the music off. 

“No you don’t get to have the last word on this. Half the things you accuse me of you are guilty of yourself.  _ I  _ don’t have humility? You walk around with a holier than thou attitude when you’re just as guilty as everyone else. You say you don’t approve of the way I interrogate suspects but I think it's much less cruel than coming into their homes, pretending to be their friend when all the while you are exploiting them for information with the intention of accusing one of them of murder. What happened to the transparency you believe that law enforcement should have? What happened to the line you shouldn’t cross? You are a heartless, frigid woman and you make  _ that  _ everyone’s problem.” 

You finished piping icing on to the top of the cake before letting out a loud exhale and turning to face Lucifer, “Do you feel better now that you stood up to me?”

He balked at your nonchalance.

“What? Did you think you were going to make me cry? People in the precinct say much worse. Yeah, I’m cold. Yes, I’m complicit in the system I hate so much. Yes, I’m prideful. But you know what? I could be kind. I could do my job and pretend to be nice and smiley and there would still be someone who would call me a bitch because I don’t think law enforcement is made up of saints, or because I didn’t think somebody telling me my tits are nice is a compliment. So I’d rather be a bitch. I would rather be a stone cold bitch than sit around smiling like a dumb ass for somebody else’s sake. If I’m gonna be a bitch either way, then I’m gonna give you fuckers a reason to hate me.”

Lucifer was left speechless and when you realized he had nothing to say, you turned your music back on and went back to assembling your Devil’s food cake. He chose to give you your space after that. He decided to give Detective Decker a call. He needed to know from someone who knew you best, what the hell your problem was. Did you always act this way, or did someone make you bitter and hell bent on making people hate you? Chloe listened to his complaints over the phone and at the end of it she answered his question. 

“She’s complicated, Lucifer. I mean you have Maze, she kinda works the same. The Academy is hell if you’re not a man. She had to grow a thick skin. She was on my side in the Palmetto case and she never apologized or retracted her statement. She also testified against her ex partner for misconduct on a case they were working on. It’s not always easy doing the right thing on the force. If she relied on other people liking her, she’d have quit by now. I think she told you exactly how it is. She agrees with you more than you think. In reality, she’s a really sweet person. I mean she’s been there for me at my worst and she doesn’t even think anything of it. She’s the person I want on my team when my world is falling down around me. Just,” Chloe took a deep breath, “she’s sensitive, so she builds a big wall around herself to protect that sensitivity, but… you’ll see it in her actions more than her words. Look for her actions. If she hates you she will be openly hostile. There’s no mistaking it.”

“Fine, what are you doing to make this case go faster? I don’t know if I can keep up this charade with her.” 

Chloe sighed, “We’re really at a dead end. No one’s talking to cops anymore. We need you guys to pull this one out or we might never get justice for that couple.” 

As you were putting the cake in the fridge you got a text from Chloe. 

  * Please be nicer to Lucifer. I promise he’s not so bad when you give him a chance.



You rolled your eyes at the text. Maybe you were a little ruder than strictly necessary. He didn’t deserve all of that. You were just irritable from so little alone time and not being able to relax because you were on the job. You hated when Chloe was right. 

  * 🙄 Fine
  * 😘



You sighed softly and went towards the master bedroom to find something nice to wear. Coincidentally, Lucifer was in there, upon your entry he began to make his way out. You caught his arm lightly as he went to pass you. 

“I’m sorry,” you spoke, “I mean… I  _ did  _ mean what I said down there, but I shouldn’t have said it.” 

“That… is the worst apology I have ever heard,” he responded. 

You bit your lip to keep from laughing but ultimately failed. He was right, it was an awful apology, “I didn’t want to come up here and lie to you. But really, I shouldn’t have said it. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s quite alright. Besides, you’re right. I shouldn’t have assumed anything about you.”

“Well... I am a frigid bitch,” you allowed with a shrug, “but deep deep inside me, nestled in all that ice, there’s an incredibly hot bitch so you know I do well for myself.”

“I never actually called you that. I need that distinction to be made.”

“Yeah, but I know what people think of me. Now, what are you wearing to the barbecue. If you say something stupid like board shorts I take my apology back.” 

He gasped, “I would never. I’ve got a respectable pair of chinos.”

“Match it with a white t-shirt. It’s a risky choice for a barbecue but I think it’ll match the unattainably hot couple thing we have going on.”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Yet another sundress,” you answered in a bored tone as you went over to the closet. 

He frowned, “I know you’re going for wholesome, but I thought our plan was subtle seduction.” 

“It is.” 

Lucifer looked at you confusedly but chose not to question you. He wasn’t really interested in figuring out how much kindness he was going to be afforded after your apology. So he watched you pluck a dress off of the hanger and then leave the room without another word. It’s not like you didn’t look tempting enough in your sundresses, but they were all quite modest. He supposed that you  _ did  _ have to be subtle but when you announced seduction as the play, he thought it was going to be much more fun. It was just a bunch of friendly conversations and smiling. It stood to reason given the delicacy of the suburban marriage that he couldn’t be 100% himself and simply seduce them with his own methods. He wound up having to wait downstairs for you to be done. It was a pretty common occurrence, he was prepared for it. What he wasn’t prepared for was the sight of you coming downstairs. You were putting on big daisy earrings as you came down, your hair was in a beautiful crown of curls and your skin was radiant. He would be lying though, if he said that his eyes didn’t skip down to the dress. It was a long white milkmaid dress with little daisies embroidered on it. The bodice looked structured like there was some amount of boning in it helping to support your breasts that looked… frankly they looked magnificent and he saw immediately that you weren’t wearing a bra. The puff sleeves sat right on the very edge of your shoulders showing off the graceful curve of your collarbone. You looked like the kind of virtue that could tempt the devil. 

He was a little caught up in the way that every step you took down the stairs made your breasts bounce. It shouldn’t be possible to be this adorable and also this tempting. You were definitely going to be seducing quite a few people just by being there. You didn’t even have to say anything.

“Well, looks like the dress is doing its job,” you mused. 

“It most definitely is. Now I was aware that you were well endowed but I never thought you’d do this. Lovey, you’re going to ruin these people’s lives.” 

“I'm just trying to shake Paul’s self control,” you spoke, “Will you carry the cake for me?”

“I’ll do anything you like as long as you’re wearing that dress.”

You huffed a little laugh, “Yeah? Will you fuck off?”

“How far do you want me to go?” 

That actually made you laugh. The house wasn’t far and it’s not like you were wearing heels so you and Lucifer walked over to Samuel and Angie’s house.

“Give me alone time with Paul. He’s much more likely to make a move on me if you’re not around. You can probably get a lot out of Cherie, and if we can find out more about Samuel that would be great. We need to know if there was anything but gardening between him and Michelle. What do you know about plants?”

“Not much. We don’t have them in hell.”

“You’re such a fucking weirdo,” you sighed, “Alright then send him my way. Talk about my green thumb, how I want to make the garden a spectacle. If he asks questions about the garden you’ll tell him he should really talk to me.” 

“And you still want the added affection?”

“No man alive could keep their hands off their wife for long if she looked like this. James and Michelle were madly in love. Start off mild, spice it up as the evening wears on.” 

“You sure you can handle it,” he taunted, “Wouldn’t want you getting weak in the knees.”

“No, the question is can you handle it. If you pitch a tent in the middle of all of this, I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Careful, darling you're getting me hot under the collar already.” Lucifer watched a reluctant smile pull at the corner of your mouth.

“I should have known that’s what you’re into.”

“What can I say? I’m a glutton for punishment.” 

Lucifer knocked on the door when you got there and a woman opened the door. She was blonde with lovely green eyes and a sweet smile. She greeted you all warmly. 

"You must be the Morningstars," she spoke in a voice that reminded you a bit of old Hollywood actresses, there was a slight rasp to her voice that was still dainty and feminine. It was just soothing to listen to. 

"That's us,"Lucifer answered. 

"Come in, come in. Everyone's out back," she let you in and closed the door after you. 

"I'm Angelina but everyone calls me Angie. You've met my husband Samuel. I see you brought a cake! This is perfect. Oh it's so beautiful. Cherie and Laurel were just talking about your desserts, Y/N. I was getting jealous just thinking about it."

"It's Devil's food," you told her. 

She gasped and smiled at you. Her smile made her nose crinkle adorably, "I get it. Because you're married to Lucifer. That's cute!"

"I thought so too."

"You can set it on the counter, then come out and see everyone. I think you've met everyone already but they'll be glad to see you. Heads up you've both been a topic of discussion. All good things though. I think you're gonna fit right in around here," she smiled at you. She reminded you a bit of the Disneyland princesses. The way she smiled and laughed really did it. She opened the patio door and sure enough there was everyone. You expected to see kids out in the yard, but there were just adults, some sitting, others standing around. You knew they all had children but what about the others. From the look of the swing set in the backyard Samuel and Angie did too. Maybe this was an adults only thing. If you knew that, you would have made a rum cake. The moment the door opened their eyes all fell on you and Lucifer. You supposed, if held at gun point, you could say that Lucifer looked quite attractive too.There was an All-American, James Dean look to him, especially amidst the sea of polo shirts and cargo shorts.  


"Oh come over here, Y/N we were just talking about your split lemon cookies." Laurel called. The moment you turned you saw the way she was looking at you. She stood tall and beautiful in a denim jumpsuit that made her look like Rosie the Riveter herself. Her curly hair was artfully arranged atop her head. It reminded you a little of Fran Fine, just beautiful and voluminous without looking particularly effortful. She stood next to Cherie whose dyed copper hair was glimmering in the sun. Cherie's chest was red from exposure to the sun and you wondered if it was really worth it for her to show cleavage like that when it seemed so, uncomfortable. You joined them, watching how Laurel looked over her sunglasses at you. 

"Oh you are absolutely, darling,"Cherie gushed.

You scoffed, "This old thing? It's just Lu's favorite." You brushed off the compliment.

"Well I see why. If my breasts still sat like that oh the things I'd wear. But you know after breastfeeding two kids." Cherie mused. 

"Where are your kids? I thought I'd see them."

"This is an adults only function. We need something for ourselves. Those little devils run my life day in and day out. They can spend this evening with their grandparents. "

"Yeah," Laurel began, "Our dinners are just a chance to exist without having to worry about what the kids are doing."

"I wish I'd known. I'd have brought a rum cake instead of Devil's food."

"You brought a cake?!" Cherie gasped. 

"Yeah. It felt weird to come empty handed."

Laurel put an arm around your shoulders and hugged you to her side, "Oh you're so precious." 

Lucifer was standing by the grill with all the other men.The current topic of discussion was you. They put a beer in his hand shortly after he came over. Beer wasn't his favorite but he didn't mind it terribly. What he minded was the topic of discussion. If he were really married to you he might be put off by the way the men at this barbecue were looking at you. Did other men fine this diverting, he wondered. Was it normal for the suburban husband to stand among his neighbors and beam with pride as they sized up the physical attributes of his wife? Regardless, he had a role to play so he was going to be a husband who did just that.   


"I mean, my god, you're one lucky guy. She's gorgeous," Samuel complimented, "Like a little angel from heaven."

"Well, she's hardly an angel," he qualified. 

Derek raised his eyebrows, "She's a little devil in the bedroom."

"She has her ways," he smiled before putting his beer up to his lips. The point was to capture their sexual interest and to make the two of you seem incredibly in love with one another. So he looked across the yard at you and found it entirely too easy to get lost looking at you and the way the breeze caught the skirt of your dress just a bit. The sun made you absolutely radiant, like there was gold behind your rich skin. The skin of your breast was just a tad lighter from lack of exposure to the sun but that somehow drew his eye more readily than if they were perfectly browned by the sun. It was so very apparent that you weren't wearing a bra. You laughed at something and turned to look at him. You blew him a kiss before turning back around. 

"Give it another year and you'll hate each other," Paul said in a gruff voice. He was sitting in a lawn chair staring at you just like everyone else, but he seemed... grouchy. Lucifer wondered what made him so. How could Lucifer talking about you and your objective beauty make him so sour. Maybe he was upset that he no longer felt that way about his wife.   


Therefore Lucifer decided to be a doting, happy, husband, "I think I have much longer than a year. There are some things about her I haven't quite figured out yet, but I have a feeling I'll like what I find." It was the truth. He'd been bending the truth quite a bit lately. It took a lot of mental gymnastics, but he wasn't technically lying given the circumstances, most of the time. That being said, he did sense that this Mrs. Morningstar facade wasn't so far off from what you might actually be like under the copious layers of ice and stone around your heart. Perhaps that is why you fell into the role so easily. He'd find out eventually, he was sure.  


"Yeah, Paul, Angie's still my best friend," Samuel said.

"How long have you been married?" Lucifer asked. Sure, men lied all the time, but Samuel seemed genuine in his assertion. Perhaps there were only plants between him and Michelle.   


"Almost 12 years. And I still can't believe she fell for a dope like me." Samuel said. Lucifer really took the time to look at the guy. He could hardly be called a "dope" there was something charming about his dark brown hair and tanned skin. He had a full well trimmed beard, and he dressed well, looked like he worked out. Lucifer could see his appeal. He seemed like the kind of guy that went on a lot of hikes. 

"Yeah, Laurel and I have had our ups and downs but she keeps me right." Derek mentioned. The "downs" he was talking about were invariably his public intoxication charges. Lucifer looked across the yard at Laurel, and saw that she had a hand on your lower back as you two stood together, looking down at you with a fond smile as you talked. Lucifer was pretty sure Laurel did not feel as strongly for Derek as he did for her.   


"Cherie has to have her virtues," Lucifer encouraged turning back to Paul. 

Paul shrugs, "Gives phenomenal head."

The rest of the guys laughed and Lucifer had to force himself to laugh too. Why stay married if you don't love your wife? What a miserable way to spend one's life. How unfair to both of them. Nevertheless, he had a clear idea of the couple dynamics of the community. Or at least he thought he did until Derek spoke.   


"Yeah you can say that again," he laughed. 

You and Lucifer didn't meet back up until it was time to eat. The two of you sat together while you ate. For the most part you listened to them tell stories and make fun of one another. It seemed like attention was shifting away from the two of you so it was a good time for the two of you to talk. You came over and put your hand on Lucifer's shoulder as you stepped between his slightly spread legs. You sat on one of his thighs, leaning in as if to kiss his cheek and you spoke.   


"What's going on with the guys?" you asked, then pulled back to survey the couples to be sure that no one was looking at the two of you too closely.

Lucifer kissed up your shoulder, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into him a bit more as he began to speak,"I'm not getting anything out of the ordinary from Samuel. He seems to really love his wife."

"Same from Angie. The woman's as happy as can be. Try sending Paul my way next."

"Right he hates his wife," he mumbled against your shoulder.

"Hm," you hummed, "feelings mutual then. Laurel's on the fence about Derek."

"I can't imagine why," Lucifer mused in a dry voice, "I'll handle the ladies, you send them over to me" he murmured with his lips right under your jaw making you tilt your head over just a bit. You let him journey back down your neck before you turned to speak. 

"Take Cherie and Angie. I don't think you're what Laurel wants."   


"Secrets don't make friends," Cherie said abruptly. You looked away from Lucifer to see her staring at the two of you. Lucifer suddenly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close against him. The position he put you in was compromising to say the least it shifted you so that you faced forward and split your legs on either side of his leg. You gasped quietly at the friction and the way he hummed in your ear.

"We're just making evening plans." Lucifer answered. 

Laurel pouted, "Are we not fun enough for you two?"

"I doubt you all are interested in the kind of plans we're making for tonight. My lovey's not the best hostess when she's otherwise occupied."

"I'd pay to see it!" Cherie called out. You figured she was just drunk. You hid your face from everyone in Lucifer's neck. 

"Aw you made her shy," Derek laughed. 

In truth you were talking to Lucifer, "You're on thin ice for that one fucker," you murmured against his throat.

"Why, because you liked it?" He taunted. 

You knew ever being nice to him was a mistake. He was insufferable. He grabbed your hips and took you off of his lap.

"Go play," he encouraged. 

You did as Lucifer asked, sending Cherie and Angie his way to charm. To his credit, he seemed to be doing a remarkable job. If Lucifer really were your husband you'd be properly put out with the way Cherie was holding his arm. Angie at least seem to have a little humility but the way she was turned in her chair with her legs crossed and leaning against his was pretty indicative of a woman interested in him. That's not to say you were behaving like the most faithful wife in the world. Laurel was close beside you, monopolizing most of your attention. She was talking to you about... you were pretty sure it was about the violets in her yard, but she just kept touching you. There was one hand on your forearm, her thumb lightly stroking the skin there, then the other she was gesturing with. You couldn't help noticing that her finger nails were short and well taken care of, painted a flawless deep red. Maybe the sangria was getting to her because she wasn't even trying to hide her attraction to you.  


"You and Lucifer were giving quite the show. I'm upset Cherie said something." Laurel said at length as she looked you over, eyes glance down at you lips then your chest.   


You smiled looking down at your hands, "I didn't know that you guys were looking. I'm sorry. He just… he still gets me all worked up." You fanned yourself with your hand but it wasn't for Lucifer's sake. The way this woman was looking at you really wasn't doing you any favors. She lifted the hand that had been resting on your forearm and began to fix the little necklace you were wearing. Her warm fingers brushed against your collarbone and throat as she realigned the charm and clasp.   


"He  _ is  _ handsome," She purred, "But does he know what to do with a pretty thing like you."

"Laurel," Paul complained. You'd forgotten he was there. Now that you looked at him he appeared completely unamused by Laurel's action. Was it jealousy? Was he jealous that Laurel was so close to you. You didn't really get to completely finish that thought because Laurel put a finger under your chin and coaxed your gaze back to her.   


"I'm talking to Y/N," she rebuffed Paul, before continuing to look at you, "Does he treat you right, baby doll?" She leaned in close and you had to cross your legs to stifle that arousal this woman sent flooding between your legs. The mix of sangria and Lucifer's stunt earlier already had you a little worked up but the way she was looking at you. If this wasn't a job, you lamented in your head, you'd let her wreck you.

"Oh yeah. There's never a dull night when it comes to Lucifer. " You answered in a voice far more breathy than was strictly intentional.   


"Good." she smiled lifting her chin up just a bit so that she had to look down her nose at you. She was moving in close as if she meant to kiss you, and you really wanted her to.   


"Laurel," Derek called. You turned just like Laurel did to see Lucifer standing beside him with Samuel and Angie as well. Lucifer had a little smile on his face that made you believe he knew something you didn't. He looked entirely to smug for comfort. You wondered, idly, where Cherie went. Derek waved his wife over and she turned to you.  


"I'll be back soon," she promised, moving the finger under your chin to poke your nose. You watched her go, momentarily distracted by the sway of her hips.   


"Sorry about Laurel," Paul said, "She's a drunk flirt."

"Oh it's fine." You giggled girlishly. It was time for you to act like you knew how to do your job. Laurel really blindsided you. The point of all of this was to size up Paul, decide if he was capable of murder. This wasn't about getting seduced by a hot suburban milf. Now was not the time. That being said as you turned your attention to Paul you realized you didn't like the way he looked at you. It wasn't necessarily a flirtation gaze, or even one strictly of interest, it was proprietary, like he was looking to stake a claim.   


"No it's not. A good woman like you deserves respect." He said fervently, "I can tell your husband loves you. You're all he talks about… but I wonder if you're not just a prize to him."

"Oh no. Lu loves me to bits," you laughed, "He just likes showing it off. I really am sorry about earlier. This is his favorite dress and I swear it's like he can't help himself. "

"You wore that dress for him." Paul guessed taking a drink of his beer as he gaze stayed low on your body, particularly your chest. You wanted to cover your chest somehow, but you resisted the urge. This was the point of the dress, and all of the flirting. You couldn't back out now.   


"He's not the only one who makes evening plans." You winked.   


"Well damn, I guess Lucifer was right. You're hardly an angel."

"He's always so coy. It's just with him really. He's… well he's my one and only." You admitted this bashfully, resting your chin on the heel of your palm as you looked at Lucifer like a little love sick woman with nothing better to do than yearn for her husband. You were surprised that he was looking your way already. All of the mirth from earlier was gone from his face and he seemed to be watching Paul with a kind of concentration you didn't think Lucifer was capable of, especially when there were two women pawing at him for his attention.   


"You've only been with your husband?"

"Yeah. I was saving myself for marriage and he made it well worth the wait."

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know he gives you what you need?"

"Well does someone have to teach you that your favorite food tastes good to you? It just is good. I know pleasure."

"But how do you know it's the most pleasure you can feel."

You puffed up a bit indignantly, "I know what I'm feeling. "

"I didn't mean to offend. I just never met a woman so satisfied with only sleeping with one man. It's rare. I thought it was impossible."

"Well it's not."

"Right. Excuse me." Paul stood up and went to join the group of people by Lucifer. Shortly after Lucifer, Samuel, and Angelina came over. You stood up so Lucifer could sit and you could be in his lap again. You took a very big gulp of your sangria, just to get out of your own head about it all. 

"I really love that dress, Y/N it looks so beautiful. Daisies are my favorite flowers. That's why there's so many in the garden," Angie said. 

"I love them too! But I'm a sucker for peonies. My mom has a huge bush on the side of her house and I've always wanted one just like it."

Samuel frowned, "Can't be too big. Cherie will lose her mind but I definitely love the look of a healthy peony bush. Have you got a green thumb?"

"I manage. It's something to do to add a little beauty to the world." You shrugged. 

"Exactly," Samuel nodded. He smiled but you thought his smile looked a little sad. Angie rubbed his arm. 

Lucifer suddenly kissed your neck and you stiffened just a bit. You looked up and saw Paul staring at the two of you. You purposefully turned your head away. 

"If you ever need help with a gardening project don't hesitate to ask. We own a plant nursery you know?"

"Oh really? I'll have to stop by some time and see what you have."

After a bit Laurel and Cherie came over, "How about we cut that cake? We could use your help. Angie you too. Grab some plates." 

Lucifer made a show of not wanting to let you go. He was entirely too good at playing the doting husband role. This was a man who prickled every time Ella hugged him, like she didn't hug him everyday. You just didn't anticipate he would be like this.   


You giggled grabbing his wrists, "Lu, stop it. I have to go. You know I'll be back." 

His only response was to present his cheek to you. You guessed it was better than actually kissing him so you pressed a kiss to his cheek. He let you go and you followed the women inside. Laurel stood closest to you as Cherie and Angie moved towards the cake. 

"I don't blame Lucifer for not being able to keep his hands off you," she remarked. 

"You'll scare her off," Cherie complained. 

"No, but being cryptic will. Either she's in or she's out," Laurel tossed an annoyed glare at her, "Y/N… we in this little cul-de-sac like to share. We share food, laughs,... spouses."

Your eyes went wide. Holy shit they were swingers. Suddenly all the hungry looks made sense. You didn't understand why no one was getting mad about the flirtations passed between couples: They were all already fucking.

"The guys are talking to Lucifer about it now, probably begging him to share you, but Lucifer and I already spoke," Laurel spoke and you recalled that moment when you looked back at Lucifer and saw him smiling that smug little smile. He saw what Laurel did to you and was now using it against you. He was setting you up. 

Laurel kept talking,"I've already got the green light. You just have to say go."

"Of course Paul and I are interested." Cherie interjected hastily.

"And me and Sammy," Angelina spoke softly, "but nothing happens if you're not into it. And you won't be treated any differently."

"Oh wow… I," you didn't know that to say you looked out of the patio door and saw Lucifer looking at you. You were going to kick his ass when you got back to the house. He had that stupid cheeky grin on his face that told you things had gone exactly as he planned.  


"What do you want, baby doll?" Laurel brought your attention back to the three women looking at you. Well Angelina wasn’t looking at you, she was cutting the cake, but you could tell she was interested in your answer.

"I  _ am  _ curious about you… and the way you make me feel. I guess I might be interested in everyone else but it's so soon. I'd have to talk to Lu."

"Of course, " Angie agreed immediately, "you can take your time. It took me a while to get used to things."

"You can try me out whenever you'd like," Laurel purred. 

Cherie scoffed, obviously unhappy with your hesitation. Laurel seemed to notice too and she pressed against you, angling her leg between yours as she held your waist. 

She tossed you a mischievous smile as she moved in closer to you. "Don't be like that Cherie, she's a good girl. It's probably the first she ever thought of someone other than her husband," she said, "A good girl like you needs direction, and affection. I can give you that, baby doll. Don't worry I answer to Daddy too. Lucifer told me what you liked."

You were going to strangle him, or maybe smother him in his sleep. To think, you were going to start treating him nicer! How could he fuck you over like this? The sliding door to the patio rolled opened and you turned to see Lucifer coming into the kitchen.   


"Well I think I know my wife's answer." Lucifer said as he walked in with the men trailing behind him. 

"Cake while we talk things over?" Angie asked.

Laurel moved so you could go to Lucifer. You got on your tippy toes so you could whisper in his ear. He still had to bend a little, "I'm gonna kick your ass when we get back to that house."

"Lovey, please behave," he answered loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the room. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. If it weren't for the fact that you were supposed to be madly in love with him, you would punch him in the throat. The opening was right there. It would take less than a second.   


"What's she want?" Paul asked. 

"I think she wants me to keep it a secret." He responded.  


"What's she like? Just from the looks of it I'd say she's submissive." . 

You could just quit. You could walk out the door right now. It probably wouldn't even get you fired. You'd just be stuck on desk duty, maybe. Then who would figure out what happened to that couple? Your cover would be blown and this would be an open case with your name on it. Fuck, you had to play along.

"Are you two open to swapping partners? Cherie is interested in you Lucifer and of course I'm interested in Y/N."

"What do you say?"

You shook your head, "I just want you...inside of me." Oh this was vile. It was nine circles of hell vile. The stupid voice and the dress all of it. This was actually hell, and you were with Lucifer so it all checked out. Did you die a long time ago, and everything you ever experienced was leading up to this one moment of true misery and torture?

Lucifer leaned down to speak to you, "You're going to have to be more believable than that."

"I don't… I'm not really… curious about the men. I've already got Lu. Is that… bad? Can I start slow? I've just really only had Luc and this is a lot-"

"Sh sh sh, it's okay. Nothing has to happen tonight. We're just talking." Laurel assured as she passed a slice of cake to you. You gave it to Lucifer not really wanting to eat at the moment.

"And what about watching," Paul kept asking, seemingly impatient with Laurel’s attempts to soothe you. His eyes felt like they were burning holes into you. 

"I… think that's a lot right now. A whole room full of people. And Lu you might get shy," you said as retribution for the daddy kink he saddled you with. 

"I'll manage if it's what you want." He responded in a sugar sweet voice that told you he didn't appreciate what you said.

You thought to offer a solution of your own,"How about… listening?" You could finesse listening. It would be awful and awkward but it was better than any of your other options. 

"Then you'll gradually move up to being watched and then trying other people." Paul concluded which was not what you said at all. 

"What about watching others?" Angie asked, "Does that interest you?"

You nodded for the sake of actually seeming interested. Hopefully you would have this case solved before it was necessary for you to make good on that statement.  


"And what about sharing your husband?" Cherie asked. 

You looked up at Lucifer to see what he was willing to do for the investigation. It seemed like the perfect mixture of work and pleasure for him. From what Chloe said about him, he was easily sidetracked by beautiful people on a case. Surely, you could trust him to keep the two of you credible with his promiscuity.   


"I'm only in if Y/N is."

Oh he was such a bastard. This was a man you were pretty sure fucked a nun for a case and now all of a sudden he was Mr. Virtuous. This was the one time you wouldn't have given him shit for it. So once again all eyes were on you. They didn't address you though instead they talked around you. They talked about past sexual experiences. It seemed like Paul, Samuel, and Laurel were exclusively dominant partners. Derek and Angie were exclusively submissive and Cherie switched. Lucifer gave a vague answer when they asked him, but it seemed like they were classifying him as a switch. Then it was about what everyone liked. You were stuck with the Daddy kink but you managed to insinuate that Lucifer had a foot fetish. The party moved to the living room when they started talking about who usually paired off with whom. It was usually Angie, Paul, and/or Samuel. Laurel and Derek preferred each other but sometimes Cherie and Laurel paired up. Cherie didn't seem to have a preference. 

"Before you go. Can we see a kiss from you two as a … show of good faith," Paul requested. The rest of the room echoed the sentiment. It didn't seem that bad. You were also, at least 4 glasses of sangria in so anything short of a gangbang didn’t seem  _ that  _ bad. You turned to Lucifer to see what he thought.

"Only if you want," he responded. He was cool with it if you were. 

"Um… okay," you murmured standing to straddle Lucifer's lap. You leaned in close to give him directions. "You can touch me but keep it over the underwear."

"Let's put on a show," he smiled up at you. You sat in his lap letting him take the lead on the kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. His tongue brushed across yours and you let out a quiet sigh for your audience's benefit. You kept wanting to look at them because you could feel them staring at you. 

"Pretend there's no one there," Lucifer murmured, "Let go. You can do this."

You squeezed your eyes shut and leaned into the sensations a little more. Lucifer was annoying, and ridiculous, but he was also attractive and crazy good with his tongue. His hands shifted to hold your ass just as you broke away to breathe. 

"I think your angel’s been a bad girl, Lucifer. You saw how she let Laurel be all over her, before she even knew what you thought. Bad girls get spanked,” Paul continued to goad and you wondered if he wasn’t the orchestrator of this little group. He seemed the most invested in it, and given he was the one most unsatisfied with his marriage, maybe this was his escape. 

"Go on, do your worst," you whispered when you realized he wasn't going to do it on his own. If you wanted to stay on the inside of this group you had to put on a good show right now otherwise it would seem suspicious that you weren't willing to let anyone else touch you, or really let anyone see you be touched. The worst part is… you were actually into a good spanking. Lucifer drew his hand back and you braced yourself. The hit was more sound than any actual pain thanks to the kind of underwear you were wearing, he hit mostly bare cheek. It was a necessity to wear barely there underwear with this dress, lest the sunlight hit the white fabric and tell all of your business.

"That's your worst?" you taunted without even thinking about it. Giving Lucifer a hard time just came so naturally to you. He was probably going easy on you given the circumstances. He put one hand around your throat pulling you back to his mouth but not squeezing your throat at all. Just his hand on your throat sent a sharp pang of arousal through you. You moaned, involuntarily into the kiss. The second spank made you gasp, it hit firm and hard against your right cheek. He massaged the hurt away. You went in to finish your kiss but the hand on your throat kept you from doing so. The look in Lucifer's eyes told you he was about to do something to fuck with you. 

"Don't lose your manners, lovey. What do we say?"

You were going to put cyanide in his coffee in the morning, "Thank you," you murmured.

He spanked you again, "Thank you what?" You gasped at the sudden sting. He smiled at you and you fought the urge to head butt him. 

"Thank you, daddy. "

"You're welcome, lovey." He brought you down to kiss you one more time. This kiss was down right sinful. He pulled you down into his lap, coaxing you to grind against him. His hands ventured under your dress and you moaned as his fingers grazed your inner thighs. You needed to breathe again to keep your head but Lucifer was kissing your neck and trailing down to your breasts. He bit the top of your breast pulling an embarrassingly wanton sound from you. It made Lucifer lift his head from your chest to look you in your eyes. You felt seconds from losing what little self control you had left. You wanted his mouth on you again to feel his tongue on more intimate places

"I think… I need to take her home,"Lucifer concluded slowly.

"How soaked is she?" Samuel asked.

"Why don't you tell us, lovey?" 

"I… I made a mess."

"You gotta let us see." Paul spoke.

You hid your face against Lucifer's neck. "Tell me to give them my underwear." 

“Fuck,” he murmured,"Stand up.” 

You got up and stood before Lucifer. Your eyes were still trained on his. His eyes were half lidded and dark as he looked at you. It felt like there was an electrical current buzzing between the two of you. It was maintained solely by eye contact. It buzzed through your body like a living breathing thing, making your knees feel a little weak as you stood before him, still in between his wide spread legs. 

"Why don't you give them something to remember you by?"

"But Daddy-"

"You've been so good, don't ruin it now. I don't want to treat you like a naughty girl. Take them off."

With your eyes still trained on Lucifer and you took off your underwear, careful not to flash the onlookers, not that they would have minded. You tossed the soaked panties haphazardly, not looking to see who picked them up. 

"Fuck," someone behind you cursed, "They're soaked through."

Lucifer stood up quickly and took you by the wrist, "Thank you all. I've got to go reward my lovey for her bravery tonight." He spoke hastily. 

"Fuck her good for us!" Laurel yelled amidst the various whoops and cheers as Lucifer led you out of the house. The cool night air was welcomed and needed to clear your head. Though the cool glide of the night breeze against your wetness kept you from fully getting your wits about you. You pulled out your phone from the dress's pocket and texted Chloe. 

  * THEY'RE SWINGERS



"What was that, Detective?" Lucifer hissed at you making you snap your gaze up to him. 

"I'm sorry. Did I cross a line? I was just trying to do enough that it wouldn't be suspicious that we don't want to actually have sex in front of them or with any of them. It was spur of the moment. I wasn't trying to perv on you or make you uncomfortable."

He looked at you incredulously as the two of you kept walking towards the house, "You think I feel violated. No, you  _ lied  _ to me. You said you found me repulsive."

"No, I said I found your personality repulsive. You're physically attractive enough."

"Enough to make you soak through your underwear?"

"Please don't make me talk about this."

"Fine," he settled and you let out a relieved breath. You thought for sure he was going to drag you across the coals. Of course you saw Lucifer’s appeal. When he wasn’t saying or doing something stupid there was a debonair charm to him. It was an air of mystery that he usually shattered with stupid innuendos and cheeky smiles. Occasionally, though you rarely admitted it to anyone (Except Chloe once when you were hammered), he was exactly the kind of man that could get you hot and bothered. He could work a room like no one you’d ever seen. He demanded attention without much effort. Unlike Paul he didn’t have to insist and press to get his desired outcome. Nine times out of ten his point of interest was already much more interested in him than he was in them. For a moment tonight, he’d lost that cheeky brand of flirting that usually pissed you off and instead there was just him, all mystery, all sex appeal.

When you finally got in the house you immediately poured yourself a glass of wine. You were usually the one out of the ten women who Lucifer could not sway because you  _ had  _ heard his stupid innuendos and you knew he was an idiot in a designer suit. You never thought you'd have this kind of reaction to Lucifer Morningstar. You hated him. He was literally the worst. Maybe that's why it felt so good. It was the disdain, secretly wanting to make him lose his cool before you. Why did you taunt him like that when he spanked you? Where did it come from and why was your ass warm and tingly just from remembering it? You closed your eyes trying to push away that deep aching arousal brewing in the pit of your stomach as you leaned against the counter.

"Please go get dressed in something different," Lucifer requested. 

"Fuck off," you sighed squeezing your eyes shut. 

"I'm asking you nicely. You can't stand there with nothing on under that dress." 

You opened your eyes to find him standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Despite the considerable distance between the two of you, you still felt that electrical hum when the two of you met eyes. Except now that you were so far away, you felt a sort of pulling at the pit of your stomach to be near him again. You tried to disregard that longing, focus on the things wrong with this evening.

"Why would you say I have a daddy kink?" You demanded, holding on to the anger of being thrown to the wolves. That was a bold assumption to make, and if it was true then it was sensitive information to give to someone. It wasn’t in the deal, and you didn’t give him permission to say something like that.

"You seem like the type." Lucifer answered nonchalantly. It’s like he knew that his devil may care attitude was your kryptonite. 

"And the hand on my throat?"

"Just instinct," he shrugged, "Like I said, you seem like the type."

"Did you know they were swingers?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him. He hadn’t seemed nearly surprised enough when he came into the kitchen. 

"I didn't know the whole time, but I suspected.”

"So you knew when you pulled that stunt when I was on your lap. And then you told Laurel she could have me!"

"I didn’t _know_ , but I knew we were being watched and you were the object of several people’s desires. I thought that was our strategy. Plus, I saw the way you looked at her when we delivered those cookies. Coincidentally, it was the same way you looked at me after we kissed."

You chose to ignore that last part. It wasn’t really something you wanted to talk about. He needed to understand that while he might be cool with having sex with people in return for information, you were not. He couldn’t sell you out like that. "She thinks this is real. I can't indulge her."

"You didn't deny looking at me like you wanted me." Of course that was the only part of what you said that he cared about. He came around the kitchen island, completely unhurried. His eyes didn’t leave yours as he drew closer. As he came to stand right in front of you, you had to tilt your head back a considerable amount while he looked down at you with something close to fascination in his eyes. There was certainly something haughty about his gaze, it was too close to him looking down his nose at you to not be, but his face was rather relaxed and so it moved from arrogant to self assured, completely confident, and in charge. 

"You want me." He spoke. It was not a question; it was an observation. Looking into your eyes he noticed that your pupils were blown wide as you looked up at him. 

"I thought you said you found me equally repugnant?" You asked, trying to keep your voice from trembling.

"I meant your personality. Truth is, you've been driving me mad in this dress," he was pressed right up against you now. His hand was on your hip, thumb pressing into your hip bone. He looked down to stare at his hand for a moment deciding that he liked the way it looked, and how it felt to be touching you. 

"Say the word and I'll back off," Lucifer said, looking back into your eyes. 

You leaned into him wrapping your arms around his neck as he met you halfway and kissed you. He put both hands on your hips and lifted you on to the counter. He was grinding against your naked sex hard making you moan and whine into his mouth.

"Fuck, I hate you!" You moaned as one of his hands grabbed your breast and kneaded it roughly. He nipped at the flesh of your neck. You hummed a pleased sound at the light pain and the way he was kissing your neck. Just like that his hands were going under your dress, kneading the pliant flesh of your thighs, bunching up your dress around your hips some more so he could press his hardness right against where you were wet and wanting. 

"Please," you breathed, hands on either side of his waist, trying to pull him in closer.

"Are you going to beg, Detective? Are you going to beg me to fuck you? I think I would like to hear that."

"You're such an asshole."

"Do you want me to touch you, bury fingers deep inside you, give you something to squeeze around?"

"Yes," you breathed.

"Beg me."

His hand was tantalizingly close, lingering as high as it could be on your thigh without touching your sex. Were you going to beg him to touch you? Did you need it that much? It felt like your whole body was melting, pouring out from between your legs. You knew you were indecently wet. He had been doing all the right things to get you there. This was crazy you realized as you blinked up at him. This was actually crazy. It was Lucifer you were talking about. He couldn't act like he didn't want to be inside of you just as badly.

"You don't wanna know how wet I am? Everyone at that party knows what you did to me but you don't? Maybe I was just turned on by all those eyes on me. Maybe it wasn't you at all," you taunted. 

He growled a low sound of frustration before pressing his lips to yours. It seemed like he was going to check and you smiled anticipating the feeling of his fingers running through your folds. 

Then, your phone rang. It buzzed and let out a shrill tone on the counter beside you. You turned to look at it. 

"Shit it's Chloe," you put your hand on his chest and pushed him away. He took a few steps back until he was leaning back on the kitchen island. He stared at you looking like a man ravished by lust. He was looking at you because even dishevelled you were a thing beauty, breasts nearly exposed by that damn dress. The bottom of your dress now rested on your knees. Your legs were still spread, beguiling him with the secret that lie between. 

"They're SWINGERS?!" Chloe exclaimed. 

Fuck you forgot you texted her. Maybe this was divine intervention, God trying to keep you from making a horrible mistake.

"Yes. And I get the feeling Michelle and James were swinging too. It puts all of their sex shop purchases just a bit more into perspective."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Lucifer and I were at a party and got asked to join."

"No! Did you say yes?"

"Well yeah, it's the only way to stay close enough to figure out what happened to that couple. "

"You have the worst luck. I bet Lucifer is eating this up."

"Oh yeah. He practically fed me to the wolves."

"Well you know, he'll take any excuse to mix business with pleasure."

You looked at him now, "Yeah I know."

"You should call Pierce. He's probably still in the precinct. You need to know how far you're expected to go because, ugh I know you're ready to crawl out of your skin. It  _ had  _ to be Lucifer," she grumbled in distaste, "I mean you know he's my friend but yikes."

"Yeah. I have the worst luck. I'm gonna go ahead and call Pierce. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Stay strong."

"Bye." You hung up and took a deep breath staring at Lucifer now that the mood was pretty much destroyed. It really took Chloe to remind you that it was  _ Lucifer.  _ He was the same annoying, self-centered man that had half of the precinct calling you "ice queen" and saying things like "the witch is coming" when you passed by. Besides you were pretty sure he tried to get into Chloe's pants and he definitely had a thing with your last Captain. This wasn't special or novel for him, you were just a means to an end.  


"I'm gonna call Pierce." You announced, sliding down from the counter.

"Right I'm going to…. Take a cold shower."


	6. Safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief scene of assault in this one. Nothing really comes of it, but I just thought I'd put a warning.

Pierce was ultimately no help. He said, "Go as far as you're comfortable. It's up to you and Lucifer to make this one happen." That felt a lot like if you chicken out then it's your fault these people never get justice. He wasn't doing you any favors. Nevertheless, you were building rapport with the community. You gardened with Samuel, visited Laurel, and baked with Angie. For the most part, you avoided Cherie and Paul. You left them to Lucifer. He seemed eager enough to be split up anyway so it worked out. You did find out some helpful information from Laurel.

You were helping her make lunches for her kids while she talked. 

"Don't let anyone rush you along with this. Only do what you're comfortable with." Laurel told you, "The guys and Cherie can get overbearing sometimes but that doesn't mean you have to go along with it. You know, your husband's been beating Paul and Cherie back with a stick." She chuckled ruefully. 

"I'm just not sure about everyone right now. It's a trust thing. I trust Lu and I know he'd never hurt me. I just… I see what you meant about Paul…"

Laurel frowned, "Did he do something to you?"

"It's just the way he looks at me. It's so intense," you frowned, "it just sets off alarm bells in my head. It's probably silly."

"No. It's not. If you don't feel comfortable with someone you trust that. Don't think about their feelings or anyone else's opinion. I don't care if your husband says it's okay. It's your body and you set the boundaries." She spoke firmly.

"... Has this happened before?" You asked softly

She sighed, "It happened with Michelle. Paul used to watch her like he watches you. She felt weird about it. I told her Paul was harmless but to follow her gut. I should have just told her to follow her gut. James… James wasn't like Lucifer; he cared too much about what other people thought and I'm sure Paul kept pressing the issue, guilting him because he and Cherie did their thing but Michelle wouldn't go near Paul. James probably told her it was okay."

"You don't think Paul…" 

"No… well I don't know. Michelle and James were supposed to be with Cherie and Paul the night they died."

"Well why didn't you tell someone this?"

"It's a rule of the club. We're not supposed to talk about it. Besides, I saw Paul that night. He came by to talk to me about Cherie and James. I thought it couldn't be him because he was with me you know?" 

"But now you're not so sure."

Her face was tense with worry as she looked at him, "Just… trust your gut. Lucifer will back you up… and if you decide to try Paul out… maybe have your husband in the room."

That was more than enough information to tell Chloe and get her to look more carefully into Paul's alibi because you were sure that he'd lied about it. That was enough to bring him in for an interrogation. Gardening with Samuel revealed more of what you already figured.

"Michelle was a close friend.” Samuel spoke. 

“Did you two ever, uh pair up?” you asked delicately as if you were truly embarrassed to ask. That actually wasn’t too far off from the truth. This was well outside of your comfort zone, but Samuel seemed like a nice enough guy. At the very, least when you were alone together he didn’t let on that all he was thinking about was fucking you. He was set on getting these flowers in the garden and you could respect that. 

“Yeah, when she wanted a man that wasn’t James. But honestly, she was mostly with Laurel and Derek. They had something special, the chemistry in the room with the three of them was crazy.” 

“Oh, I thought she might have been with Paul,” you said, just to see what he would say. 

Samuel cleared his throat, “No, not really. Paul was definitely into Michelle but I don’t think Michelle ever tried him out. I think it’s just because Laurel and I aren’t so rough. I’m not knocking the guy at all. People like what they like.” 

“I’m… not gonna lie, I'm a little worried about that. I mean… aside from uh spanking, Lucifer’s not too hard on me.” You were never going to get used to talking about Lucifer like this, especially now that your brain had material to torture you with every time you brought up Lucifer. It was going to be the absolute death of you. At least your awkward hesitation to talk about sex fit with the innocent persona you were putting on. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Paul will get over it.” Samuel assured, passing a nursery plant to you. 

You passed that information along to the proper avenues. Lucifer was learning quite a lot about Cherie and Paul’s tastes. They called themselves the kinkiest couple but Lucifer wasn’t so sure. If he had to say who was the kinkiest he’d say Laurel and Derek. They trusted each other far more and therefore tried a lot more in the bedroom. They weren't having a real life power struggle. Paul and Cherie were just into a lot of pain play, and Cherie rooted her sexual liberation in how much pain she could take from Paul. It was… concerning to say the least but farbeit from him to give a crash course on the ethics of BDSM to the leaders of the HOA and the founders of their little group of swingers. They seemed happy enough. That being said, he had to complain about it at some point and it usually came out at your weekly brunches with Chloe to get more information on the case. 

“You should hear what they say about after care! They treat it like it’s optional!” Lucifer complained and you were trying to focus on shoving pancakes in your mouth so you could disassociate from everything. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, massaging her temples as he kept talking. 

“If Y/N were really my wife I’d stab myself in the eye before I ever sent her their way,” He continued. 

“How is this related to the case?” Chloe tried to redirect him. 

You knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with him, “Their head of the HOA. You don’t think there’s some unequal power dynamics there, with people who obviously have a hankering for power. Check past homeowners in the community. Complaints they filed, people who moved, things like that. People rarely just escalate to murder out of no where. If they’re behind this then they probably have a track record of violence in one shape or another. Endangering someone’s living situation counts.” 

“Right, okay. And I looked into Paul’s alibi. You’re right it’s bogus. So we’re gonna bring him in for questioning. We also think we know what killed Michelle and James. It was insulin. They took another look at the blood glucose levels of those too and it was  _ low.  _ I don’t know how that slipped through the cracks for so long.” 

“Huh, alright. Yeah that would knock them out. Wait… James had ligature marks, I don’t remember anyone talking about ropes being their interest.” 

Lucifer nodded, “Cherie and Laurel like to tie their men up. Though I will say Laurel’s methods are a lot more thorough and safe than Cherie’s.”

“I’ll send you pictures of the ligature marks and you can make your judgment. I wouldn’t even know what I was looking for.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“We’ll probably have more to go off of after tomorrow. The dinner is at Laurel and Derek’s house.” 

“Yep. I’ll keep digging. I know we’re close to figuring this one out,” Chloe assured. 

You and Lucifer pointedly did not talk about that night. It was a fluke, just a byproduct of too much sangria and that kiss. You did talk about other things. Your back was killing you and Lucifer was so tired of hearing you complain about it. Between sleeping on the couch and gardening with Samuel you were dying. It finally came to a head when you dropped your oven mitt in the kitchen and as you bent down to get it something clenched in your back. It was probably just a tense muscle but the pain nearly brought tears in your eyes. 

“Sleep in the bed,” Lucifer said with a sigh as he came over to pick the oven mitt up for you. He watched as you slowly stood to your full height again. 

“I’m fine.” You couldn’t even lie convincingly, the pain in your voice said it all. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you. Come on, let me see,” he coaxed taking your arm and turning you around so that he was behind you. His warm hands slipped under your shirt, fingers pressing firmly into the muscle there. They were all a bit achey, but he soon found the problem area. You cried out as he pressed his thumb into the knot there.

“Well, there’s your problem. Relax.” He kept talking to you in that no nonsense tone, like he was already tired of your shit. To be fair, he probably was. You held onto the counter gritting your teeth against the pain. Eventually you had to admit it did get better, and you hung your head, able to fully relax into the massage. Lucifer stood close behind you by necessity, but the heat radiating off him was something akin to comforting. 

"You'll sleep in the bed tonight. I promise I won't bite, lovey."

"Fuck off," you sighed stepping out of his hold and going back to putting your dessert for tonight's dinner into the oven. 

"Bold words for a woman destined to be in my lap all evening," he mused and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just when I thought you might be tolerable. Do you ever think, maybe you should just shut the fuck up?"

"How would anyone hear my brilliant ideas? Half of my charm is my wit."

"And what's the rest? Humanity's depravity?"

"I was going to say sexual prowess and good looks. But I suppose the depraved do find me quite tempting. You should know."

"I am not depraved. "

"I remember you begging last week."

"I did not. I remember you asking me to beg and getting no such thing."

"That's only because you looked so desperate. When's the last time you let anyone touch you or are you always this prickly?"

"Right before we moved in, thank you very much. And being prickly is part of  _ my  _ charm."

"What's the rest? A house made of candy and ruby slippers."

"I'm a witch now? I wasn't a witch in that dress that drove you mad," you countered.

Lucifer opened his mouth then closed it, narrowing his eyes at you, "What do you desire?"

"For you to stop being a smug bastard," you grumbled.

His eyes widened in shock. That had never happened before. That wasn't what you desired. It was something you made up on the spot. People didn't answer him like that when he asked that question. Maybe you were just complicated. It stood to reason. He knew, first hand, how difficult you could be. So he stepped in front of you and bent down a bit so you had to look him in the eyes.

"No, what do you truly desire?"

"Oh you're trying to do that thing you do to suspects. Nice try," you moved around you, "I want you to give me my space, because you're right."

"Oh," he straightened up momentarily distracted from the enigma you were. He gave a self satisfied grin shifting his weight on his feet.

"I'm going to have to spend all evening in your lap so that Paul doesn't maul me the first chance he gets. I get that this is  _ fun  _ for you but I am beyond stressed. You have no idea what it's like to have a gaggle of people look at you like a sex object no matter what you do!"

"Don't I?"

"You don't! You're a man you don't get it. In their mind I'm the object that gets fucked not the fucker. You've never heard the phrase everything is sex, except sex which is power?"

"No."

"You made it so incredibly clear that I'm a submissive partner. That's the amount of power they assign to me now. I'm always going to be small to them. They're always talking down to me. And it's whatever it works for the case but I'm still a real person okay. I'm a woman with a career that makes it nearly impossible to garner any respect from my coworkers and if this gets out that while I was undercover I was the object in this relationship that's it, I might as well quit my job."

Lucifer frowned, realizing you were being sincere and not just intransigent. You really did seem to have a hard time in the precinct, "That's a common misconception, you know? I gave you the most power. In any good relationship between a submissive partner and a dominant partner the submissive sets most of the boundaries. It's about trust, not about what the dominant partner wants to do, but with the submissive partner will allow. All of it crumbles if the submissive revokes consent. "

"I didn't know that and because I didn't know that I know the vast majority of people don't either. Their going off of puritanical Christian ideology where wives are submissive-"

"You mean subordinate? I'm familiar with the many iterations of the books made for the faith of my father."

"Fine, so you know it doesn't matter so let me be stressed without you poking at me." You sighed going to the sink to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher. Lucifer supposed you were right. It wouldn't matter in a broad sense what the truth was, your reputation was on the line. You could thank the ways the Christian religion ruined sex for your predicament. As he moved away from you he noticed he had a text from Ella.

  * You’re looking for someone with a slow acting insulin here’s a list of a few brands.



Attached was a list of the different brands of slow acting insulin to look out for. He simply forwarded the message to you. Much to your relief Lucifer seemed committed to giving you space. That way when it was time for you to leave the house you weren’t so on edge. Like always, Lucifer was ready well before you. He waited downstairs with a glass of whiskey thinking about the case, and who he thought might be the killer. His chips were in with Paul. It was entirely possible that he and Cherie genuinely enjoyed a good serving of pain with their pleasure but Lucifer was always suspicious of men who scoffed at aftercare and also bragged about knowing their way around a flogger. It just seemed like thinly veiled domestic violence and how eager he was to take those same principles to other women just made it more suspicious. He heard you coming down stairs so he turned reflexively. 

You were in another dress but this one was a pale blue. The neckline plunged down into a deep v with laces holding it closed at the bottom. It draped around your frame like early morning mist, the layers of thin fabric working to cover your body in an opaque layer of cloud like fabric. That being said the skirt wasn’t big at all, it hung down to mid-calf range, passively swinging with your movement. It wasn’t quite as darling as the first dress, but then he realized the body chains you were wearing. They were silvery with little crystals like drops of morning dew rolling down the center of your dress. That drew his eye to a lingering mark on your breast that was taking it’s time to go away, from that night when the two of you nearly came together. If the people at this party were half as weak to your beauty then that little mark would send them spiralling. 

“You ready?” you asked as you came to stand in front of him. 

“I was waiting on you.” 

“Well you’re just standing there, so…” you trailed off, “get the cake please.” 

“Question,” Lucifer began as he walked towards the kitchen, “Is my job to keep the gaggle of iniquitous men away from you all night?” 

“Yes… but in a way that you’re being braggy.”

“I understand now and that’s to what end?” 

“Building anticipation, making Paul more desperate, and generally being teases.” 

“I don’t enjoy that it’s you, but I’d be remiss to say this isn’t exactly my skill set.”

“Yeah I know, and I don’t enjoy that it’s me either. I should have just stolen this case from Chloe in the beginning then she’d be in here playing house with you and I’d be babysitting my goddaughter.” 

“You’re really that little creature’s guardian if something happens to the detective.” 

“Well Dan first then me. Yeah. We trust each other. I mean I trust that woman with my life… and I trust her enough to keep giving you the benefit of the doubt. And trust me there are  _ a lot  _ of doubts.” 

He chose to ignore what you said about him. “Hardly seems like an honor to be a godparent, more of a burden given her line of work.” Lucifer came back with the rum cake. 

You opened the front door for him, “It’s about trust. Chloe’s a great mother and she trusts me to raise Trixie the way she would have wanted in the event that something happens to her. I don’t know if I could… but I know I would try.”

“And now you have a child and you didn’t even get the fun bits of making it.” 

“I don’t expect you to understand. Besides, Trixie’s like the best kid ever. She’s got everything smarts, wits, a healthy appetite for mischief. The makings of any great woman,” you smiled thinking about your goddaughter and the joy she brought to your life. You suddenly missed her very much.

“I never thought you’d be a kid person.” 

“Kids are great, man. They don’t care about the stuff that adults do. It’s just simpler. I dunno, maybe I feel that way because I don’t have kids. I just think they’re cool.” 

“You are so very odd,” Lucifer remarked. 

“Oh says the guy who calls God dad, alright,” you scoffed laughing a little. 

“Well sometimes I call him Father. Daddy never felt right.” 

“No prayers to sky daddy then?” 

“For as long as I live I never want to hear anyone call him that ever again.” He said with so much seriousness that it made you genuinely laugh. He sounded so disgusted by the name. He realized while you were laughing that you had a genuinely nice laugh, and a beautiful smile. It was just a shame that you were laughing at his expense. 

“Forgive me, daddy, for I have sinned,” you giggled.

“And you call me immature,” he complained as the two of you climbed the porch stairs to Laurel and Derek’s house. You knocked on the door still giggling like a twelve year old. 

“Using my father’s name in vain is not actually a sin punishable by eternity in hell, but after what you’ve said I think it should be.” 

“Sky Daddy is my shepherd, I shall not want.” you responded, trying to stifle your laughter but finding it impossible. The front door opened and there was Derek with a wide smile. 

“I could hear Y/N laughing down the street.” 

“She laughs at her own awful jokes.” 

“Well he’s not going to laugh and someone has to,” you answered as you walked in, “He can be so grumpy and for what?” 

“When you say something funny, I’ll laugh. That wasn’t funny. The fact that you snore, definitely is.” 

You rolled your eyes and started mimicking his accent, “When you say something funny I’ll laugh.”

“I do not sound like that at all.” 

“No, I think she’s spot on,” Laurel smiled.

“See?” you grinned. He gave you a withering glare as he set the rum cake down on the counter. 

“Another one of Y/N’s creations for your enjoyment.” he announced. The two of you were actually a little early so helped Laurel set-up outside. Laurel was actually quite easy to get along with. She talked to you while the two of you set up. She talked about her kids, her work, all kinds of little things. Lucifer sat with Derek who came over with a bottle of a nice single malt. 

“Before everyone else comes in,” Derek wink. 

Lucifer raise an eyebrow, “Trying to butter me up?” 

Derek chuckled, “It’s more of a thank you for coming into our lives. Laurel’s been… well I think you can tell she’s taken quite a shining to your Y/N. It’s taken her mind off of what happened to Michelle. I mean she’s not 100% but it’s a start.” 

“They were close?”

“Incredibly, I mean she was always over here, I swear it was like she lived with us.” 

“What about her and James? I mean, I can’t imagine being apart from her so long. Maybe I’m selfish but…” he trailed off. He meant to finish what he was saying but you looked through the glass doors at him. When you caught his gaze you stuck your tongue out at him.

“No I see it, you two are… You’ve got something special. And she’s a special girl, she makes people light up… guess it fits that you’re the Morningstars. Two light bringers.” 

He never would have described you that way himself, but he supposed at this very moment, seeing the way you made Laurel laugh probably by doing a horrible impression of him, maybe you were a light in someone’s life. That someone would have to have one incredibly dull, dark life though.

Eventually the other couples showed up and the dinner was pretty much the same as always. You kept close by Lucifer's side or Laurel’s talking to the two of them. It didn’t escape Lucifer’s attention that Paul had his eye on you. You worked around the room, flirting with everyone lightly, but none more than Laurel. You sat in Laurel’s lap and he thought Paul was going to crush the glass in his hand. It was probably a sore spot that another woman was more interested in Laurel when he wanted her so badly. From what Lucifer was learning, Michelle really only consistently had sex with Laurel and her husband James. Jealousy was a powerful emotion and it could make someone do some very unpleasant things. 

As the sun went down the party moved inside and everyone started choosing their partners for the night. The conversation invariably circled back around to you and Lucifer. 

“Can I ask about safe words? Your hard limits?” Laurel asked. 

“I do thelight system. Green for great keep going, yellow for slow down or pause, red for stop everything immediately. She’s not much for pain past a spanking.” 

“Just with your hand?” Laurel asked. 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Ropes… I like when I’m tied up,” you added. 

“Yeah, and then your daddy makes you take all the pleasure he can give you.” 

This woman was going to kill you. Even a daddy kink that you didn’t explicitly sign up for sounded marvelous rolling off her tongue. 

“Do you mind if I have a kiss? You can stay on daddy’s lap, I just want a taste of those pretty little lips.” 

The ethics of this were… questionable at best, but it wasn’t the worst thing you’d done for information and it wasn’t the worst thing a cop has done for information. So you nodded slowly leaning closer to her. She held your face gently in her hands as she pressed her lips to yours. Her lips were soft and plump, moving against your own in a sweet unhurried fashion. She nipped your bottom lip lightly and you opened your mouth, letting her tongue brush your own. When she pulled away, she watched your face with a little smirk. 

“You’re just as sweet as I knew you’d be.”

You felt a little light head, like your brain was a floating weightless thing in your head. Lucifer pulled you back against him so he could talk in your ear. 

“Was that everything you hoped?” he asked. 

“They could get that parting gift right now, I swear.” You stood up from Lucifer’s lap to go to the bathroom, to get your head on straight before you had a repeat of last week. The group watched you go. You really just needed to stare yourself in the mirror and have an internal lecture. You were  _ not  _ going to fuck someone else’s wife. You weren’t going to fuck Lucifer just because you were horny, and for whatever reason you’d laughed more today than you had all week. You weren’t going to do any of that. You were going to solve this damn murder so that you could go back to your house. You could go out on a date with someone you  _ actually  _ liked, have sex, then continue your career like you always did. There was no need to get desperate. Yes you were down bad, but you weren’t down that bad. Just as you went to leave the bathroom you noticed a test strip on the floor by the bathroom trash can. Stooped down to pick up the strip, it was for testing one's blood sugar. You noticed part of it was the dark rust color of old blood. You wondered if Ella could get a DNA match from this. You put the strip in a piece of tissue then you were met with the obstacle of figuring out where the hell to put it. This dress did not have pockets and you weren’t wearing a bra. You folded up the tissue around the little test as small as you could and clasped it in your hand. There was a good chance you could get it into Lucifer’s pocket. You walked out of the bathroom set to join the group. You barely got out of the hallway before Paul was in your way. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Paul spoke. 

You nodded, following him into the kitchen. He looked, upset or maybe frustrated was the right word. That was the plan for today, so it wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was how quickly he got to the point of trying to get you alone. If you weren’t a trained officer you would be horrified right now. This man was horrifying. You stood a good distance away from him when he stopped in the kitchen. 

“You know, I started this little thing we have going on here,” Paul told you. 

You nodded, “Yeah, Lucifer told me.” 

“None of this would be happening without me you know. And I just think… well it’s a little naughty that you’ve spent your time with everyone but me. How do you think that makes me feel, lovey?”

You couldn’t keep from frowning at the name now that he was using it, “I… I don’t know.”

“Well it makes me feel like you don’t appreciate what we have here,” he said, moving to close the distance between the two of you, “It makes me think that maybe you’re not a very good girl. Maybe you’re bad and you need to be taught a lesson.” 

“Paul, I don’t know what you’re doing but I don’t like it,” you expressed stepping back until your back hit the counter.

“Oh, I like it when little girls like you play hard to get. I saw the way you kept looking at me today. You just wanted to get my attention, make me want you.” 

Well he wasn’t technically wrong, but now he was crowded up against you. He looked as if he meant to kiss you so you turned your head. He settled for kissing your jaw. He made your skin crawl. It was like every man at the academy who swore up and down that they could show what a real man was like. It was never about sex. It was about power. Paul was a man looking for power over women because he couldn’t exercise any in his life. 

“Red, Paul. I’m not playing. I don’t like this. I want to go back to Lucifer,” you said firmly. You tried to push past him, shoving at his chest. He grabbed both of your wrists in just one hand. 

“Come on if you play nice I’ll play nice,” he spoke in a hushed voice between clenched teeth

“Lovey!” you heard Lucifer call from the next room. You hoped he was getting up to come in here because if you were left to your own devices, this man was going to suffer several very serious fractures and a concussion. 

“Let me go,” you insisted loudly. 

He grabbed your face in a tight grip. The hold he had on your face hurt like hell. This was it, the final straw, You were drawing back to head butt him when suddenly someone shoved Paul. He let you go to catch himself, and you saw Lucifer. You immediately moved behind him. This could be leveraged in your favor. It kept you the victim and there for a delicate woman that needed protecting and not social ostracization. 

“If you ever lay a hand on her like that again,” Lucifer began in a slow precise voice. You couldn’t see his face but you assumed he was giving Paul crazy eyes. It was the look he had when his eyes were wide enough to see his entire iris. As a general rule of thumb nobody was entirely stable when you could see their entire iris. The other couples were coming into the kitchen now and they saw you behind Lucifer. 

“We were just having a bit of fun, weren’t we Y/N,” he looked at you and you realized how another woman might be in this predicament. Paul was the head of the HOA he could make your life a living hell if he wanted. If your situation was different you might just agree and ask to go home. You weren’t that woman. You had the ability to cry on demand and Lucifer’s uncanny ability to go along with whatever stunt you were pulling in the moment. 

You let big tears well up in your eyes, “No, No! I safe worded and you didn’t let me go! I told you I didn’t want to do this.” 

Paul glared at you as if he meant to argue. Lucifer obscured his view of you. Oddly enough Lucifer was the safest person in the room. There were boundaries Lucifer did not cross. Sexual consent was a boundary you never even saw Lucifer try to push. He and Paul kept having their stare down as if Paul was sizing him up trying to see what he thought he could get away with. To be honest, you never really considered Lucifer particularly domineering. He was just a guy, and he was usually making bad jokes and immature innuendos. For the most part he was neutral at best, but up against Paul... well you knew who would win that fight if it came to it. Cherie seemed to know as well. Which is why she came to save Paul from possibly getting his ass kicked. 

"Paul, ease up on the new couple. She said go slow." Cherie chuckled trying to break the tension. She stood between Lucifer and Paul. You looked around and noticed that no one was surprised by Paul's behavior. Angie looked particularly scared. She was looking at you with so much concern that you wondered if she had been in your position before, only she had something to lose. Samuel didn’t seem like a fighter either. 

Cherie kept talking, she put her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder with a bashful smile, “I’m sorry Lucifer. We play a little rough. We thought you two were open minded. It’s our mistake. Paul went too fast. It’s just well she signed up for-”

“I safe worded!” you cried louder, hiding your face behind your arm. 

“I barely touched you,” Paul rolled his eyes. 

Laurel scoffed, “What does it fucking matter Paul?! She said her safeword. You did the exact same thing to Michelle! And before that you did it to Angie!”

“Laurel,” Derek warned. 

“No I’m fucking tired of making excuses for Paul! No one thinks it’s weird that right after Paul pulled a stunt like this with Michelle she  _ and  _ James just turned up dead in that pond! That’s not  _ weird  _ to anybody else?! I’m not going to let you hurt another woman because you can’t take that fact that nobody is down for you to treat them like a punching bag and call it sex! That’s not how this works!”

“You don't get to tell me how this works. I made this group, none of this would exist without me.” 

“And maybe Michelle wouldn’t be fucking dead without you! I’d rather never have any of this shit if that woman was alive! I don’t care. Kick us out of the cul-de-sac do whatever you have to do to feel big, but right now? Get the hell out of my house! You too, Cherie!”

Paul glared at her then Derek as if to challenge if Derek was going to make him leave. 

“Laurel, would you like me to escort him out?” Lucifer asked, still glaring daggers at Paul. 

“No,” Cherie interrupted, “Let’s go.” Everyone watched them leave. No one took a breath until they were out of the house. Lucifer turned around to look at you, his brow furrowing as he lifted your chin with the side of his index finger. 

“Are you alright, Y/N?” he asked you seriously. You understood that he wasn’t asking Mrs. Morningstar if she was alright, but you. He wanted a real answer.

You nodded, “‘S gonna leave a bruise but…” you shrugged. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Laurel sighed going to the freezer, “Sit, I’m gonna make an ice pack for you.” 

You went to the kitchen table and sat with Angie and Samuel. Angie had her head in her hands.

“You said Paul’s done this before?” Lucifer confirmed. 

“He did it to Angie and Michelle.”

“Why didn’t either of you tell the police?” 

“Because it’s a high risk. He can pull strings with the community leaders, and now all of a sudden our mortgage has a lien on it for something ridiculous like an unkempt lawn. But Michelle told me. She told me that Paul did this same exact thing, and she never told James because she didn’t want to worry him or make him lose out on being with Cherie. It’s like she didn’t think he’d be able to protect her,” Laurel put ice in a little ziplock bag and wrapped it in a paper towel before giving it to you. You pressed it to your jaw. 

“Angie… did he do the same thing to you?” Samuel asked. 

Angie sniffed softly as she nodded and Samuel wrapped her up in his arms, “Oh baby. I’m so sorry.” 

“I couldn’t watch him do that to another woman. Who knows what shit show I just started? I’m honestly just glad Paul finally encountered someone his own size.” Laurel finished. 

“We’re going home,” Lucifer announced, “it’s been a tiresome day.”

“Alright. We’ll be looking out of the window for you.” Laurel responded, “Please keep an eye on her. You’ve got a special woman on your hands.” 

You and Lucifer took the short walk back to the house. When you got in you finally unclenched your hand from the tight fist you’d been holding since Paul grabbed you. The carefully folded tissue with the test strip in it was right there. Lucifer was already on a tangent about why exactly people who dabbled in BDSM with absolutely no knowledge were so dangerous. He was quite passionate about it. You were dialing up Ella. She answered after a couple of rings. 

“Hey chica! What’s up, how’s the married life?” she asked in a chipper voice.

“It’s not agreeing with me. Are you still in the lab by any chance?”

“I actually am! I’m studying the way forensic evidence like blood and other bodily fluids absorb into different species of moss!” She began explaining and you knew she was going to go on a rant. 

“Babe, I need you to focus. Lucifer and I are gonna swing by. Do you know if Chloe’s still in?”

“She is.”

“Great, tell her we’re on our way.”

“Gotcha see you soon!”

“See ya,” you hung up and went to the kitchen to put the test strip in a plastic bag. Lucifer followed close behind you. 

“Where are we going?” 

“The precinct to talk to Chloe and give some evidence to Ella.” 

“You are hurt, you are going to go lie down.”

“I’m not Mrs. Morningstar right now, You can’t boss me around.” You grabbed your keys out of the bowl on the hallway table. 

“Well at least let me drive. You need to keep that ice on your jaw before your face looks like a botched filler job.” 

You threw a withering glare at him as you stood by the door. 

He didn’t seem to care, grabbing his own keys, “I mean it. I’m driving. Let’s go.” 

“Alright, lead the way Morningstar.” You gestured for him to take the lead. 

Lucifer fretted over you the entire ride, and then while you were walking into the precinct. Ella and Chloe were in the lab together obviously waiting for you. Lucifer rushed ahead of you to open the door for you. Ella gasped the moment you walked in. 

“Oh no what happened?” Ella asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” You answered, holding up the bag with the test strip in it, “Think there’s enough blood in this to get DNA?” 

“More than enough,” Ella took the bag from you. 

“What is that?” Chloe asked. 

“Blood test strip,” Ella answered, “It’s usually used by diabetics to check their blood glucose levels.” 

“That’s huge! Y/N good job!” 

You waved it off, “Your partner came in clutch with the assist. I thought I was gonna have to blow my cover.”

“Yes, you should be going over to that house and arresting Paul. He is using his position in the HOA to coerce women into sex they don’t want to have. He  _ assaulted  _ an officer.” Lucifer spoke passionately. 

“Lucifer, I’m fine. Hazard of the job. We were trying to get a rise out of him and we got it. Plus now we know what Paul’s about.” 

“He was holding your face tightly enough to bruise.” Lucifer argued. 

Chloe and Ella exchanged a look between one another as the two of you kept bickering back and forth. 

“Lucifer, I’ve literally been shot before this is nothing.” 

“But you weren’t shot on my watch. Why didn’t you call for me sooner? We knew Paul was bad news.” 

“Because the plan was to push him over the edge! It was the intended outcome.” 

“You make awful plans! Truly dreadful, I could have come up with a better plan if you gave me 20 minutes. When you said to make him break I thought you meant some yelling, not a full on assault. I do not need you getting hurt while you’re on a case with me. Right now, you’re my partner, and partners look out for one another.” 

“I don’t need your protection! I thanked you for the assistance. What more do you need? Why couldn’t you be happy that we got some actually helpful information? I mean we’ve been playing house for two weeks. This might be a fun little adventure for you but this is my  _ job,  _ people are dead and I’m interested in finding a killer.” 

“You don’t think I’m interested in finding a killer? I’m just as devoted to this case, but I’d rather not see you get killed in the process. You are abrasive and stubborn but I don’t wish you dead!”

“Can I get a good job, Y/N, you got the information we needed even though you got hurt? Can I get a good job, Y/N you were scared shitless of a man who probably could have crushed your trachea but you didn’t blow your cover. Where’s that? It was  _ ME  _ I’m the one with stupid finger shaped bruises on my face! It’s not about you Lucifer! So  _ I  _ want to nail this killer so that it’s all for something. Is that alright with you?!”

The room was quiet for a beat as you caught your breath and pressed the ice pack back on your face. Lucifer’s face softened while you were yelling at him, until he didn’t look angry at all. He just looked helpless and concerned. It was more than you could handle so you turned to face Chloe and Ella. They were both staring at the two of you with wide eyes. 

“Wow… acting like a married couple is turning you guys into one. That’s crazy,” Ella spoke. 

“I couldn’t marry a woman as stubborn and prideful as she is.” 

“Well I couldn’t marry a man as self-absorbed and ignorant as you are.” 

“Uh huh… well,” Chloe nodded, “We did recently confirm that Paul’s alibi for the time of death was a complete lie, so I was gonna have him picked up tomorrow.”

“Once we figure out whose blood this is then we’ve got another suspect.” 

“Good, and that means that there’s nothing more for you to do here, and you can go to bed.” Lucifer concluded.   


You threw your head back in exhaustion, “Why me, God? Why me? I go to church with Lopez once a month, is that not enough for you?” 

“Please don’t bring him into this. It’s hardly necessary.” Lucifer complained. 

Ella went around the table with her arms open. You sighed and stepped into the embrace. Ella was a hugger and you honestly didn’t mind all that much. 

“Lucifer’s right. You should go rest. I’ll call you as soon as I have something,” she assured. 

“I can’t believe you and Lucifer are ganging up on me. Chloe, come on, I know you want details.” You looked at your fellow detective over Ella’s shoulder. 

“Tomorrow,” Chloe said. 

“Et tu, Chloe?” You gasped. 

“It’s for the best that you guys aren’t gone too long. You know I’ll call you the moment I have any information. Right now I know you need rest,” Chloe’s voice was soft and understanding so it was impossible to pick a fight with her about it all. Plus all the talking made your jaw hurt. It’s like that guy really intended to break your mandible. 

“Alright, off you go then.” 

“That’s a really cute dress, by the way,” Ella called after you as Lucifer all but pushed you out of the lab. 

“Thanks, babe!” you called back. 

Ultimately, Lucifer didn’t seem satisfied until you were back in that stupid house, in that stupid cul-de-sac. You went to set up your comforter and pillows on the sofa like you did every night before you went to take a shower. However when you got out of the shower, your pillows and comforter were on the bed. You turned your gaze to Lucifer who was already in bed. 

“Don’t give me that look. I told you this morning you would be sleeping in the bed. I meant it. I even made a wall of decorative pillows between us. That’s your side, this is mine.” 

“... Why is your side bigger?” 

“Well because I’m bigger than you.” 

“I’m a restless sleeper,” you warned. 

“Do your worst,” he encouraged. 

You let out a little exasperated breath but went over to the bed, “Good night Lucifer.” 

“Night lovey.” 

“I fucking hate you,” you groaned, leaning over to turn off your bedside lamp and plunge the room into darkness. 


	7. DInner with the Morningstars

You woke up early in the morning, a habit formed from years of waking up early for your shift at the station. You sight however, was eclipsed by one of the decorative pillows that Lucifer used to build that stupid wall in the bed. You smacked the pillow off of your face, perhaps Lucifer thought to smother you in yourself but then thought better of it. As you tried to mentally prepare yourself for another day as Mrs. Morningstar, the pillow under your head moved. For whatever reason you just hadn't realized that you weren't even strictly on your side of the bed anymore, and instead your face was pillowed on Lucifer's chest. You pulled back and only to realize his arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you in place. Trying to pull back the way you did, jostled Lucifer just enough to wake him up. You had no idea how the hell the two of you got this way, but you'd be damned before let Lucifer pretend that you were behind this treachery. 

"Fucking Christ, Morningstar. You don't get enough of touching me through out the day. You have to bother me in sleep too," You complained, shoving his arm away so you could crawl to the other side of the bed.

Lucifer was still trying to fully ascertain his surroundings. He looked at the mess of decorative pillows scattered across the bed. It was hard to believe that there had ever been a neat wall between the two of you. It occurred to him that _he_ was still in the same place he fell asleep. 

"Lovey, I haven't moved all night. If you wanted to cuddle, you could have asked." 

"I am sure you pulled me over there!" You walked towards the bathroom. 

"No need to be embarrassed, even the most strong willed of women can only resist me for so long." 

You pretended to wretch, "I would rather mop up the ocean, you overbearing idiot." 

Once you were ready for the day, you realized that, just like Chloe promised, officers came to pick up Paul for questioning. You watched them load him up in the police car while you sipped your morning coffee. Ella called you while you stood there to tell you that the blood on the test strip did not match Paul's or either victims. Techs were running the DNA sequence through criminal databases, but she didn’t expect that to be very lucrative. You suppose you should have known that would largely be useless to her. There was no reason for the police to have any of these couples DNA on file. It would only be good for confirming a suspect, not pointing one out.   


“Best bet is to find out who’s diabetic and start there. We can’t go swabbing everyone’s mouth in the neighborhood, you know.” Ella told you.   


“Right, yeah. I can do that. I guess I’ll start with Laurel and Derek.” 

“Logical. Hey, what was that I sensed between you and Lucifer last night?” Ella asked. You could hear the smile in her voice.   


“Contempt? Annoyance?” you offered. 

“No. You actually talked to him. You usually just ignore him. You get this stoic, stone cold fox look on your face and it’s like nothing he says can bother you. You do it to everyone but me, Chloe, and now Lucifer.” 

“Okay I’ve lived with him for more than two weeks. He’s impossible to ignore, because he’s crazy. I mean the man really thinks he’s Lucifer.” 

“He’s method acting,” Ella assured.

“Okay then when does the movie come out, or the T.V. show?” 

“... Well you’d have to ask him.” 

“It doesn’t exist because he’s crazy.” 

“But... I dunno it seemed like he was really worried about you last night.”

“He’s ridiculous. I’ve been through much worse.” 

“I get that you have this bad ass reputation to maintain, but it’s okay that you were kinda scared."   


“Ella, please don’t start worrying about me too. I can’t take it. You’re the light of my life, girl.” 

“I’m just saying. Cut Lucifer some slack, he’s a good guy, and I do think he was worried.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, fine. I’ll call you if I figure anything else out.” 

“Yep, see ya.” She hung up and you set your phone down on the counter. You set about busying yourself around the house. Lucifer did a morning jog with the Samuel and Derek some mornings. It didn't seem like he particularly enjoyed jogging, so you'd encouraged them to make him go. It was the least you could do for the daddy kink he saddled you with. It was also a chance to have an empty house, and sit with your own thoughts. You worked better alone anyway. You didn't have a partner and it worked for you. All of your best ideas came in silence with no one to distract you from your thoughts. You were deep in thoughts about possible motives Derek and Laurel might have to kill Michelle and James while you were making yourself a smoothie, when you thought you heard someone knock on the door. You turned off the blender and listened. Sure enough another set of knocks hit the door.   


"Coming!" you yelled, as you walked to the door to open it. When You did, Laurel was standing at your doorstep. She gave you a fond smile as she saw you, but her eyes were wide with worry. 

“Hi, Y/N. I just… I couldn’t stop thinking about last night, and I wanted to check in to be sure you’re okay.” 

“Would you like to come in?” You asked, moving aside. She nodded and walked inside your house. You closed and locked the door. You led the way to the kitchen so you could pour up your smoothie.   


“I’m really alright,” You assured as you poured, “It only hurts to the touch.” 

Laurel sat at the kitchen table, “I just. Ugh I couldn’t sleep at all last night thinking about Michelle and what she must have gone through. She told me to keep it a secret but I really shouldn’t have listened. I should have done something. I  _ really  _ cared about her, I might have even loved her. And when she said she was going with Paul and Cherie instead of me and Derek I… I didn’t ask any questions because it felt a little bit like a betrayal. She was always with me. James was so enthralled with Cherie, he probably didn’t even see what was happening to her. Or maybe he didn’t care. Who knows? I’m just so grateful Lucifer is nothing like that.” 

“... Can I make you a smoothie?” you asked, lifting up the pitcher. 

She looked at you with glassy eyes, her face already a little splotchy from tears she had yet to shed, “It’s too much sugar, baby doll.”

“You seem like you could use some sweetness in your life,” you offered, trying to make her smile. 

She did smile, albeit tearfully, “I’m diabetic and I don't have my meds. I really can’t.” 

Your heart dropped a little. That didn’t mean she did it. Derek had access to her medication surely. They had people there all the time. Someone could have stolen the insulin. Hell, you could buy insulin for pets for twenty dollars. You were already making excuses for her. You didn’t want to believe it was Laurel. She seemed so sweet, and what could possibly set her off. Jealousy? Maybe Michelle was starting to like Paul… she said herself it felt like a betrayal. Maybe she was angry with James for allowing Paul access to her. 

“Oh sorry… I’ve got some baby carrots in the fridge,” you offered trying not to let the mess of your mind show on your face. 

“No, no it’s fine. I should go anyway. I just needed to see you were alright,” As Laurel stood up, the front door opened and closed. 

“Y/N. You know I’m starting to believe that-”

“Baby, I’m in the kitchen,” You hoped calling him a pet name would be enough to keep him from saying anything that would compromise your cover. You turned to see him walking through the living room. He was shirtless, of course he was shirtless. What was this man thing with clothes. Either he was utterly devoted to a three piece suit or he struggled to wear clothes at all. A t-shirt would have been perfectly acceptable for a morning run. You were pretty sure neither Samuel nor Derek were shirtless for that run.  


“I’m baby now,” he taunted, “This morning I was an overbearing idiot. I have to say I like baby more. Oh hello, Laurel.” He greeted her as he came into the kitchen. 

“Hey Lucifer, I was actually just leaving. Just wanted to check in over here. If you two need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Sure thing,” you chirped, “ see ya.” 

Once Laurel was gone you sighed heavily before picking up your phone to text Chloe.  


“Well what’s the matter with you. I’ve hardly said anything to you and you already look annoyed. Is my presence alone enough now?” 

“What? No. Laurel’s diabetic, which means she had access to insulin, and her alibi is flimsy at best.” You looked up from you phone to see that Lucifer was drinking your smoothie, "Hey! That's mine!"  


“What's yours is mine, darling. Anyway, I doubt it was Laurel it seemed like she loved Michelle to bits.” 

“Love can make you do some crazy things." You grabbed the blender and another glass and poured a new smoothie since Lucifer claimed yours.   


“Well… do you think she wrote this note to us?” Lucifer asked holding a folded piece of paper out for you to grab. You looked at his bare hand holding a piece of very important evidence. 

“Why the  _ fuck  _ are you just holding it with bare hands. Fucking hell, Lucifer,” you complained, grabbing the dish gloves before taking the letter from him.

" I hope you both rot in hell you fake pieces of shit. You'll both get what's coming to you." You read aloud.

"Well I'd rather not go back to hell. I've had my fill."

"I'm obsessed with the fact they typed and printed this. Imagine typing this on your desktop then using ink from your printer to print it out. Was it supposed to be scary or just a memo?"

"It's certainly not scary. More like Martin Luther's 99 Theses."

You snorted, "What would  _ you  _ put on a note like this?"

"I don't know something far more compelling. The language here is so crude. I suppose they're right we are fake but rotting in hell that's just leaving the dirty work to me."

"I'm thinking 'You only breathe because I allow it. Take each breath like it's your last.' And like put it in an envelope with a suspicious white powder, give 'em a little anthrax scare."

Lucifer looked at you with wide eyes, "How do I get off of your bad side?"

You just laughed, "Don't worry I'm not gonna send you a fucking letter. If I'm gonna kill you I'll do it when you least expect it. Come on we gotta get this to Ella. " You folded the paper back up and put it in a Ziploc bag. 

"You are harrowing. Do you know that? I genuinely have no idea if you're joking." He complained watching as you put the blender in the sink nonchalantly as if you didn't just say you would kill him. 

"Go get dressed."

You wound up calling Chloe and she sent Dan to meet you outside of the cul-de-sac in order to take the note. You couldn't risk Paul seeing you in the precinct. The neighborhood was suspiciously quiet, as if with the apprehension of Paul the people of the community didn't really know what mood to make. Lucifer had an idea. You hated it naturally, but you didn't have a better idea so you supposed it was time for him to make himself useful. You needed to figure out if Laurel was behind all of this and that meant getting people talking together again. The plan was still largely the same, emulate the lost couple to get a reaction out of the killer. Apparently, Michelle and James hosted the last dinner before they met their untimely demise.  


It was you and Lucifer's turn to have the dinner now. Parties _were_ Lucifer's field of expertise so you let him have control over planning it. You made a point to tell everyone that it was happening. Lucifer made sure Cherie knew without explicitly telling her, she was a nosey neighbor. It wasn't hard to let her in on the information. The story was simple, the two of you wanted to show everyone that they didn't need Paul and Cherie in order to continue what they had here, so you were hosting a dinner without them with the promise of something special. Chloe and Dan would be in the neighborhood, just in case some arrests happened. In the days leading up to it you felt out Laurel. She leaned into you so easily it hurt your heart to just be using her for information. What you learned was that her insulin was locked in a fridge in her bedroom so the kids couldn't get to them. That narrowed things down to her and Derek. 

Lucifer proposed that the night be themed just to make it all the more tantalizing to the couple that could not come. He was calling it the Night of Sin. You had a feeling it was going to be…humiliating, but no one threw a party like Lucifer. At any rate, his meticulous planning kept him out of your hair and you were able to work the case to the best of your ability. Ella did wind up pulling prints from the note left in the mailbox. It didn't match Paul which took the focus off of him as the killer, but he was still being held for assault charges. 

When the day of the dinner finally rolled around Lucifer came into the bedroom with a flat black box. You were doing your hair in the en suite when you heard the bedroom door open. You were really just peeking out of the bathroom to see what he was doing. You looked at the box, then him speculatively, wondering what horrors were inside the box for him to look as self satisfied as he did. You hadn't seen much of him all day as he was busy moving the living room furniture to the garage, and making this cookie cutter suburban house look like the den of some kind of weird sex cult. You could have sworn you saw him carrying a dog collar this morning, and you didn't know _who_ that was going on, but it certainly was not you. You'd been sequestered inside of the bedroom, a little too scared to see what else was going on downstairs. Part of you feared that Lucifer was going to have you make good on your word during that first dinner when you said you'd be down to watch.   


"This is what you're wearing tonight," he announced,setting the box on the bed. You paused in your task to go over and see what he had. You were expecting a dress but instead you found a mess of white lace.  


"What the hell is this?" You wanted to sound more angry but you were just exhausted, lifting your head to read his expression. Maybe he was just fucking with you, and he'd tell you that he actually planned for you to wear some kind of ritualistic robe to match the weird ass theme he had going on downstairs.   


"Your outfit tonight. It's roleplay." So he was completely serious. You wondered if Chloe ever wound up in situations like this with him, or did he reserve this treatment for you because he liked to see you suffer.   


"What am I dressed up as? A sexy doily. Why is there so much lace?" You picked up the first garment your hand intercepted. It was a bra. You peered at the size and realized it was correct, "Lucifer how do you even know my size?"

"I'm never wrong about a cup size, my dear. The theme for tonight is campy and tasteless, the kind of thing that suburban couples eat up. You're playing the role as virgin sacrifice."

"Wow, is this like an actual fantasy for you? Tired of people sacrificing goats to the dark lord Satan?"

"Well, I'm not a fan of sacrifice in general but if rituals were held in my name I much prefer they involve pleasuring a beautiful woman. Virginity is not a requirement but a sense of corruptible purity is your draw for these people." He answered with such ease that you found it genuinely concerning. Was this something he thought about often? How familiar was he with weird sexual rituals? After posing the question to yourself you realized he was probably very familiar with weird sexual rituals, this shouldn't be surprising.  


"Fine whatever," you settled, "But if this gets weird I'm blaming you specifically."

"It's already a murder investigation, lovey. How much weirder could it get," he mused as he left the bedroom. You stood staring at the white lingerie set in the box. You could quit your job right now. You could leave, maybe open up a bakery. You could do that. It would be peaceful, and no one would ask you to wear this much lace ever again. 

When the couples came over it was well after dark. The house was plunged into darkness; the only light was from candles placed about the room. As always it took you longer to get ready but this time it was because the lingerie was complicated and it took you a couple tries to get it on right. You refused to look at yourself in the mirror once you had it on. This was way more skin then you were used to and you didn't even want to see what the hell this looked like. Your body was a body. It did it's job well, and it didn't deserve any scrutiny you might give it if you looked in a mirror. You shrugged on the partially see through robe that was at the bottom of the box and left out of the bedroom. The house, outside the bedroom was incredibly dark. Dim orange light glowed from the staircase. You approached the stairs and saw an ungodly amount of candles lighting up the stairs.   


"Lucifer, this is a fire hazard." you complained at the top of the stairs. The robe fluttered down to your ankles and the tea lights on the stairs seemed too close for comfort.

"Hardly some of them are LED lights. Besides where's your sense of drama? You could stand to be a bit more open, this is a privilege," He responded without looking up at you. He was lighting the last candle on the hallway table. 

"You seem like you watch a lot of musical theatre," you remarked.

"Why does that sound like an insult?" He demanded turning around to see you in the lingerie set. The bright white was perfectly visible even in the limited light as you came down the stairs. As you stepped into the golden light of all the tiny flames around you Lucifer saw the way the set made you look as tempting as sin. There was something dizzying about your appeal. It made it difficult to focus on just one aspect of your body. The robe you were wearing didn't have a tie so it performed more like the worlds worst cardigan. He knew that you'd look good in the set.   


"I never tire of being right. Whatever happens these poor souls will know true iniquity," he spoke without looking away from you. 

"So remind me why creepy sex cult was the angle you went with?" You said as your eyes traced of the rest of the front room. Specifically what looked like a stone table in the center of the room with flower petals on it. 

"We're the Morningstars, I'm Lucifer," he said as if those two things were supposed to equal creepy sex cult. 

"I thought the point was for you to do your little jedi mind trick on these people to see what they want without it being weird?"

"Yes it is, but I promised this night would be special and considering I didn't think you suddenly changed your mind about having sex with any of them or me, this was the next best thing. Besides, I've been wanting to try out something like this in Lux for a very long time. This is something of a trial run."

You rolled your eyes, "I should have known. Why aren't you dressed differently?"

"I'm Lucifer, I fit the theme regardless." 

You threw him a dirty look not appreciating that he was wearing a button up and pants while you were straining yourself trying to suck in your stomach in lingerie. You wrapped the robe around yourself and crossed your arms,  "You just wanted to see me in lingerie."

"It was more for the benefit of the guests; my current view is simply a perk of the job."

"Yeah commit it to memory, hot shot. You'll never get the chance again. " 

Shortly after speaking someone knocked on the door. Lucifer shooed you towards the dining room. You hurried over and paused before a table filled with food. You guessed the room was a homage to gluttony, full of all kinds of delicious foods. Tall red candles illuminated all of it in a dim golden glow. You looked over the sprawling spread while Lucifer invited people in. As you walked towards the head of the table you looked at all of the food presented at the table and all you could think was, did he hire a catering service for this?"   


"Oh wow, you two went all out," you heard Samuel remark. 

"It's not the Morningstar tradition to do anything halfway. Tonight is a night of unbridled desire. Truly a night to make your fantasies come true," Lucifer replied. The two couples followed behind Lucifer, eyes preoccupied with the decoration. They didn't even seem to notice that you were sitting at the table. The point was to be more tempting than ever before so when their eyes fell on you, you smiled. 

"Wow," Laurel breathed looking right at you with breathless wonder. You rested your elbow on the table and curled your finger in a come hither motion. She came to you, as if compelled to move forward.

"Will you sit by me?" You asked. 

"Of course yeah." She nodded. 

The other guests sat down, Lucifer on the opposite end of the table. You were really trying to be sexy but you just weren't feeling it. First of all who was going to eat all of this food, and then go have sex? It seemed like a set up for a very bad night... or at least stomach cramps. Nevertheless, you did your best to perform as Little Mrs. Morningstar. There was information you needed, and with Laurel right at your side you could probably get it.   


"Lucifer and I just wanted to show what was possible when you gave into desire freely and willingly," you said, "We wanted to show you how we play."

"You light this many candles every time?" Derek asked skeptically. 

"Do you think it is difficult for the devil to make fire?" You posed trying and failing to keep the smile off of your fact. This was so corny and they were falling for it. It was just mood lighting and a bountiful spread of food. The devil thing was a diversion, something weird to offset what was about to be a weird line of questioning after dinner. Though you suppose humans were always susceptible to the hysteria of the devil. How else were we to rationalize the wicked things that we do despite wanting to be good people? 

“Nothing can be wrong if you desire it,” you said leaning closer to Laurel, “Desire is the only thing that makes life worth living, you know?” 

“Mmhm,” she hummed, eyes half lidded as she looked at your face. 

Derek took her hand on the table, “This is crazy, we haven’t had a themed night in… well since we started this whole thing. Laurel and I don’t need all the smoke and mirrors to get in the mood.” 

“Where’s your spice of life, Derek?” Lucifer chided, “There’s no harm in creating a mood. Laurel seems quite taken with it.” 

Laurel nodded, “Oh I am. This is brilliant. You two are after my heart, aren’t you?” she laughed. 

Samuel spoke too, “I think it’s good that the two of you have a sense of humor about your names. I’m sure it’s gotten you some negative attention through the years.” 

Lucifer agreed, “Yes, there was once a fanatical priest that drove himself mad trying to warn the public about me.”

“So that’s what gets you off, Y/N, having Lucifer play devil for you? I don’t know if Laurel and I can measure up to that.” Derek asked. You tilted your head for a moment. The dim lighting made it difficult to read his facial expression but you sensed a little hostile energy.   


You shrugged, “I’m just attracted to people who know what they want and how to get it.” You turned your gaze back to Laurel. If you could get her comfortable enough tonight maybe she’d talk to you some more about Michelle, or you could figure out some missing puzzle piece of information. Maybe Derek was just nervous. Perhaps he was more of a pious man than you anticipated. Then again maybe he was excited to see what was in store for them. 

"Do you know what you want, Laurel?" you asked her plucking a strawberry from a platter closest to you and putting it to your lips. Eating sensually was a skill you were pretty sure you didn't have but maybe the lighting or lack thereof was working because you had her. She looked completely focused on you. 

"I've uh... I've got a few ideas," she responded. For the most part, dinner went like every dinner did. They talked about Paul and his arrest. Angie talked a bit more about being relieved that he was gone. You encouraged her to press charges. When everyone had eaten their fill he was the first to ask what was next. 

The living room was covered in cushions. The sofa was discarded in place of putting all of these cushions around a single raised table about the height of a coffee table that looked to be made of marble with painted on symbols. It was meant to look like a sacrificial altar you realized as you approached it. You supposed if it came to it, the dark, mood lighting would hide the fact that you and Lucifer would not be touching each other in any serious capacity at all despite any show you might put on. You had to admit though, there was something charming about the dark room and having so many eyes on you. You stood before the platform and let the robe slide off your shoulder. You crawled on the altar locking eyes with Lucifer as you got comfortable. It had the same appeal as a dark night club with only colored lights to illuminate it. It was deceptive in its lighting. You could see much less than you thought you could. Your position on the table put you on your knees in front of Lucifer. If you were being honest with yourself, it wasn’t the worst position you’d ever been in, especially if you allowed yourself to forget that it was Lucifer you were looking up at. You stifled a sigh, you would have to get laid immediately after this case. This mini dry spell was really messing with your head. Lucifer put his hand on the side of your face, a gentle caress. 

"What do you desire?" He asked you.

Once again it was a struggle to keep your face straight. You wondered why other people were so compelled to bare their soul to him. Maybe it was the same reason why so many women found him irresistible. Lucifer had his moments, but it was never enough to make you tell him your deepest darkest desire. 

"To live deliciously," you answered. He bent down and kissed you, his hand around your throat as he did so holding you in place. When he let you go you turned to Laurel where she sat. You leaned her way on your hands and knees before asking in that beguiling soft voice of yours. 

"Wouldst thou like to live deliciously?" You questioned. Lucifer had to keep himself from rolling his eyes because you couldn't take anything seriously. It worked though and Laurel nodded obviously transfixed in your gaze. You looked up at Lucifer who stood close just behind you. He leaned in to ask his question. 

"What do you desire?" 

"... Freedom from my marriage, from this suburban lifestyle of cookie cutter monotony. I want freedom." When she was done speaking her eyes widened in confusion at her own words. That didn't seem like a motive to kill Michelle or James. It did seem like an interesting conversation after these festivities. Lucifer moved on to Samuel, who desired you at that very moment, and Angie he wanted Lucifer. When he got to Derek there was a knock on the door. Lucifer answered it. Cherie stormed in obviously upset to be left out. You and Lucifer expected that she would be on a warpath but you thought it would be a problem for tomorrow. 

"You are all ungrateful assholes!" She yelled at all of you, “Paul is being interrogated by the police and you’re all having a stupid sex party! We built this group!” Instead of really reacting to Cherie's hysterics Lucifer simply leaned down so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. 

"What do you want, Cherie Miller?"

"I want my husband to myself again. I'm tired of spineless mousey voice bitches getting between us! The moment I got rid of one, you brought another!" She yelled and you blinked as if to clear your eyes after hearing that confession. 

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked, straightening to his full height.

Cherie blinked, realizing what she'd confessed to, "I- I… it wasn't fair! All he thought about was her. All he ever talked about was getting her to join the club and then to join us. I did  _ everything _ to make him happy. I suffered through everything he put me through to make him feel good and it wasn't enough. He had to have Angelina and then once he had her he needed, Michelle, then when she was gone it was you!" She pointed at you. 

"You killed her." Lucifer finished. 

"I wasn't alone! Derek helped. He said they'd never be able to find it in their blood."

You turned to look at Derek. You wondered if Chloe ever felt this behind a case when she was working with Lucifer. It didn’t happen often that you were looking in the wrong direction for a case. His gaze was hateful and trained on Laurel as he spoke, "I did everything to make our marriage work. I thought we were better. I thought I was all you needed because you were all I ever needed and then there was Michelle. You didn't even want to touch me if she wasn't with us. I warned her to stay away. I knew she was ruining what we had and listen to you now. You want freedom from our marriage?"

"You wrote the notes," you concluded and Derek was now looking at you with contempt.

Lucifer turned on the front room light, the signal for Dan and Chloe to come in. The moment the room was fully lit you realized Cherie was armed.

"Gun!" You yelled.

Cherie pulled it and aimed it at you, "No one else is coming between us." She pulled the trigger. You heard the gunshot. You definitely heard the gunshot. You didn't feel the bullet. Maybe she missed. The moment the gunshot rang out you flinched squeezing your eyes shut. As you opened them you saw Lucifer standing in the way of the gun. 

"Lucifer! " you yelled scrambling to get off of the table and go to him. 

Lucifer snatched the gun away from Cherie. The front door burst open and Chloe and Dan were there to arrest both Derek and Cherie. You couldn't take your eyes off of Lucifer. You could hear the chaos around you. Laurel was yelling at Derek. Chloe was reading Cherie her rights, but you were just staring up at Lucifer. He was standing there absolutely fine. There was a bullet hole and when you put your hand over the hole in his shirt it was hot but there was no blood. He wasn't wearing a vest, you would feel it. You would see it through the whole in his chest. There was just his flesh. 

"I'm fine," he assured you.

He shouldn’t have been. He should be dead. The bullet hole was in the middle of his chest, so obviously she wasn’t shooting blanks. It had happened but he was fine and it didn’t make sense. "You are, but I saw her shoot you. I saw-"

"We can revisit this later, you might want to put the robe back on. Detective Decker just called in back up. Wouldn't want to be the talk of the precinct would we?"

"Right," you hurried over to grab the discarded robe and wrap it around your body.

"Wait, what is going on? You two are cops?" Laurel demanded now that Dan was leading Derek out. 

"I'm not," Lucifer answered, "She is.” 

You saw the betrayal play across Laurel’s face and your heart dropped. This was the worst part of your job, the collateral damage, the people you hurt in pursuit of justice. Before she could have a real emotional response you hurried upstairs. You told yourself you weren’t running from the consequences of your actions, you just needed to put on clothes before backup arrived. That being said you took your time getting dressed, so that by the time that you came down officers were already taking statements and so no one could confront you. You went outside and saw Lucifer talking to Detective Decker. Chloe smiled as you joined them. 

“Nice work, Y/N,” she congratulated. 

You shook your head, “I can’t take credit. Lucifer pulled that one off. I was just there to watch it happen.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, you were actually quite the amiable wife overall. None of it would have worked if you weren’t so convincing.” 

You looked up at him, still trying to figure out how the hell he was absolutely fine after taking a shot to the chest like that. Maybe you should drop it. Whatever happened, he wasn’t dead. 

“I think I saw tears in her eyes when she thought I was hurt,” Lucifer told Chloe. 

“No, you didn’t,” you lied, he definitely did. 

“Admit it, I’ve grown on you, Detective L/N.” 

“Like a cancerous tumor, sure. I am more than grateful to be giving him back to you, Decker. You can keep this problem child.” 

“Child? You just said you wouldn’t have pulled this case off without me! I hardly deserve-”

“It was flattery. I would have figured it out. Come on get over yourself.” 

“I won’t let you ruin this, lovey. You were worried about me in there. And I don’t think you’re half as immune to my charms as you think you are.” 

You glared up at Lucifer, “Don’t call me that.” 

“And what will you do to stop me?” he asked in that unbothered voice that was the bane of your existence. The two of you looked up at each other and that electrical hum was back to life in your body again. You wanted to wipe that grin off his face, make him eat his words, and beg to have you before it was all said and done. 

“I’d be careful pushing her, Lucifer. It’s not the way to live a long healthy life,” Dan spoke breaking you out of your daze for a moment. You noticed that Lucifer took a moment to respond to, blinking a few times before turning to Dan. 

“I’d sooner renounce sin than take life advice from you, Detective Douche.” 

“How long before statements are done, Espinoza?” 

“Probably another hour or so.”

“Decker, you wanna grab a drink with me?” You turned your gaze over to her. 

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Great. You know I recommend Lux-” Lucifer began. 

“Not you. I’ve had enough of you for a lifetime.” you linked arms with Decker and started walking to her car. 


	8. What Happens in the Dark (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just smut. If you're here for the story, you could skip this chapter if you want to. If not, then enjoy! It's safe sane and consensual... well... "safe" use a condom y'all.

By the time you came back from hanging out with Chloe the fanfare around the house had died. Chloe parked in front of the house; you noticed that Lucifer’s stupid shiny car was still in the drive way. 

“Ugh, I thought Lucifer would be gone by now.” 

Chloe laughed a little, “He really gets under your skin.” 

“It’s like exactly when I think he might not be so bad he does something so incredibly asinine that I despise him all over again.” 

She still had a small smile on her face, “I know exactly what you mean. He’s the single most ridiculous person I’ve ever met.” 

“And you like him!” You exclaimed incredulously. 

She shrugged, “I’m not surprised that you don’t. You have trouble relinquishing control, and there’s no controlling Lucifer. You just have to trust that he’s just as committed to solving the case as you.” 

“Did you just call me a control freak?” you questioned. 

“Affectionately,” She offered.

You scoffed and tried to appear mad at her but in the end you failed because she was right. It’s not like this woman hadn’t known you for years. “Well you can take him back gladly. I’ll continue to deal with the one person I can control. Me,” you got out of her car and closed the door. Chloe didn’t drive off until you were inside the house. All of the candles in the front room were out, which was a relief. You’d hate to burn the place to the ground. Honestly, you just had to collect your toiletries, spices, and clothes. Everything else was the department’s contribution or something Lucifer bought and therefore not your concern. You went upstairs to the bedroom. Lucifer was there of course, it seemed he was mostly done which was a relief. You didn’t intend to speak to him at all, but he spoke first. 

“You’re a puzzle of a woman,” he remarked.

You stopped shoving your clothes in the suitcase, “People usually just say I’m difficult. That’s what you’re saying, right?”

“Not quite. You’re not difficult, just absolutely confounding. If you hate me so much, Detective, then why were you so worried?”

You sighed, “Well I’m not a psychopath and I don’t want you dead. It’s not my fault you’ve decided I’m an unfeeling witch just because I don’t particularly like you.” 

“I don’t think you’re an unfeeling witch… anymore. I think you’re quite capable of feeling, you just bottle it all up, which is what the best of people do. I don’t see how that could be unhealthy in the slightest. Maybe that’s why my mojo doesn’t work on you.” 

“Lucifer, I am full up on your weirdness for tonight. I saw you get shot and you didn’t die and now you’re talking about mojo.”

“I’m the devil, it comes with the territory. It’s probably best if you don’t think about it.” When you turned to look at Lucifer again, he was much closer to you. 

“I actually think you’re absolutely right, so I won’t be thinking about it at all. You can keep your weird mojo over there.” 

“Just… look at me,” he asked and at the same time he held your face in both of his hands, coaxing your gaze up to him just to see what the hell he meant to do. He leaned in closer to you and your heart decided now was the best time in the world to pick up into a sprint. Warmth spread through your cheeks and down your neck, everywhere his hands touched. You didn’t typically like people touching you, especially not your face. Yet, you felt rooted in place just staring up at him. If he kissed you, you thought, you were going to head butt him so hard it would hurt him to think for the next 40 days and 40 nights. Still you couldn’t move. Maybe it was whatever weird mojo he was talking about. 

“What do you desire?” he asked, slowly staring into your eyes intensely. 

“This again? You’re little weird hypnotism thing doesn’t work on me. Give it a rest, buddy.” 

“But why? Everything else seems to work. I mean you’re obviously attracted to me.” 

“It was one time, and I had like six glasses of sangria,” you argued. 

“Hm? What’s your excuse now? Your pupils are about as big as olives, so either you and the Detective had a little more than a drink or you're looking at someone you find very attractive. Given what I know about the detective, and the simple fact that you’ve allowed me to hold you like this for this long I’m betting on the latter.” 

You batted his hands away from your face, “You are so goddamn vain.” 

“But I’m not wrong, am I?” 

You glared at him and that stupid buzz of energy was back and tingling throughout your body. There had to be some outlet for this weird energy, so you chose to just speak your mind, “You are so fuckin narcissistic and everytime I try to like you, to see what Decker sees in you, you just piss me off Even. More,” you poked his chest with the last two words, and he grabbed your hand. Before you even really knew it he was kissing you and even more astounding you were kissing back. You were pulling him down firmly against your mouth, kissing him with every bit of frustration in your body. It seemed like the only reliable way to get him to shut up. Unfortunately, he liked to talk. 

“See? You can’t help yourself,” he murmured against your lips before dipping down to kiss under your jaw. 

Your head tipped back almost reflixively, “Please shut the fuck up.” 

“Please? Are you begging?” 

You carded your fingers through his hair then made a fist to tug at the root and pull him away from your neck, “I  _ don’t  _ beg.” 

“I think I could make you,” he smiled and it’s like your fingers decided to let go of his hair all on their own. He was back to kissing that part of your neck that made you weak in the knees. Your jaw fell open on a silent moan as he nipped your earlobe.

“Let go, Detective.” 

And you did. You absolutely did. He bent to grab your thighs, one in either hand and lift you up so he wouldn’t have to bend to kiss you anymore. You caught his jaw in your hand keeping him in place to kiss and lose yourself in the feeling of his tongue brushing against yours. In another second he’d all but tossed you on the bed, making your suitcase and a plethora of other things fall as you bounced. 

“Fucking asshole,” You complained as you sat up and grabbed him by the shirt. He let you pull him down on top of you, lowering slowly despite your impatience. It didn’t really matter because soon enough his lips were back on yours, and one of his hands were sliding under your shirt, pushing the fabric up and revealing the lingerie set you never got around to taking off. Your hands were very busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. He didn’t seem to really notice that you were undressing him until you were struggling to get to the bottom buttons. He made a frustrated sound and sat up straight so he could hastily remove his shirt. 

“Pants too while you’re at it.” 

“You’re so demanding, lovey,” he grinned, undoing his belt, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

You were already pulling your shirt over your head, “You’re so fucking annoying,” you grumbled, tossing the shirt across the room then hastily pulling down your pants. He helped you pull them the rest of the way down. 

“This is far too pretty to take off,” he murmured and you had a feeling he wasn’t really talking to you, just admiring his own eye for style. 

Nevertheless you said, “Aw, you think I’m pretty.” 

“Gorgeous, when you’re not talking,” he snarked back as he crawled back over you, putting a knee between your legs and keeping it tight against your sex. 

You opened your mouth to say something equally snarky but then his mouth was on your breast, sucking your nipple, teasing it with light nips, and flicking his tongue against it. You arched your back against the sensations, coincidentally grinding against his thigh. A breathless sound left your mouth. 

“Should have known you were a boob guy.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked as he switched breasts. 

“Mm, it just checks out since you’re such a whiny bitch,” you breathed. You really wanted that insult to land more poignantly but your chest was sensitive and the things he did to you felt so good. At your taunt he flipped you over on your stomach. You were just barely getting your bearings when he smacked your ass. Your voice caught on an embarrassingly wanton sound. 

“Who’s whiny now?” he asked, grabbing your hips and pulling them up until your knees were under you. You tried to lift up on your hands but he pushed you back down with a firm hand in the middle of you back, his other hand was pulling down the delicate white panties you were wearing. Threads snapped at his impatient tugging and you turned your head to the side to speak. 

“I thought it was too pretty to take-” you cut off as Lucifer put two fingers in your mouth. 

“Wet those for me, though I hardly think you’ll need it,” his request sent a sharp pang of arousal through your sex. It was almost painful how badly you wanted him to do whatever he intended to do to you. You moaned around his fingers, licking across the pads of his finger tips. 

He pulled his fingers out, “That’s a good girl,” he praised and before you could even think to be indignant about it his fingers were petting through your wetness. You turned your face pressing it into the bed so he wouldn’t hear the little whimpers leaving your throat at the gentle teasing feeling of his fingers where you wanted him most. 

He wouldn’t have noticed anyway, too caught up in the picture you made open and dripping before him. He was right, you didn’t really need to wet his fingers, you were already drenched, glistening in the light of the bedroom. 

“Fuck,” he murmured. There was really only one thing that he wanted more than to be deep inside you. He wanted to taste you. At the best of times he wasn’t one to deny himself a desire, besides he wanted to know what sounds you would make when he tasted of your forbidden fruit. 

The moment you felt his tongue against your sex you gasped. His tongue slipped from your hole all the way to your clit. Lucifer Morningstar was going to be the death of you. Your hands clenched into a fist holding the comforter underneath you in a grip tight enough to kill. He was entirely too good at giving head and within a minute you were trying to shy away from the constant onslaught of pleasure that felt like it was building way too fast. It was certainly the fastest anyone ever had you feeling like you were falling apart the seams. 

At the realization that you were trying to move, he spanked you and grabbed your hips to pull them closer against his face. You arched your back even deeper, lifting your head to moan freely as you felt your orgasm rushing closer to you. 

“Lucifer, fuck!” you called, one hand going back to hold his head exactly where it was to the best of your ability, given the angle. That steadily mounting orgasm crashed into you like a tsunami, utterly devastating, pulling sobbing moans out of you as he kept licking and sucking that over stimulated bundle of nerves. It took you but a few seconds to realize that Lucifer had absolutely no intentions of stopping. 

“Oh fuck, Lucifer, please, please,” you weren’t even sure what you were asking for. Did you want him to stop. Did you want him to keep going, slow down, fuck you, let you rest? All of it. You wanted all of it at the exact same time. His tongue left you and he slipped two fingers inside of you, and you felt like you were on cloud nine. How the hell was he stroking over that exact spot that made your thighs tremble with need. Your back arched a bit more pushing back against his fingers wanting to feel him deeper. He grabbed your throat and hauled you up so that you were kneeling, and your back was flush with his torso. 

“Well, lovey, that sounded an awful lot like begging,” he rasped in your ear, you swore his voice was deeper, hungrier. He wasn’t as unaffected by you as he wanted to pretend. 

Your reply was embarrassingly breathy, “Fuck. You.” 

“I do love a woman on top.” 

He man handled you a bit until you were straddling him. He looked up at you with a taunting gaze as if to say “And now what?” What would you do? What was your move? You wanted so many things. You wanted to feel him deep inside of you. As you looked down at him and you saw his cock, erect and just between you legs. You felt your mouth water wanting very badly to put him in your mouth. However, more than anything else you wanted vindication. You wanted to reduce him to a begging mess. He wasn’t going to leave this room with the upperhand over you. You looked at his face, and his arrogant little smile and you knew exactly where to start. 

You loomed over him, putting one hand beside his head to support yourself and the other to hold his face in your hand, “So smug for a man with my cum on his face,” you purred and watched as he lost that taunting smile. Instead he licked his lips as if he was savoring the taste of you on them. You licked your own slick from the side of his mouth before kissing him. You pulled back feeling him pressed against your wetness, tantalizingly close you where you both wanted him to be. He was breathing heavier now as he watched you. You slowly crawled backwards, keeping your eyes on him so that you saw the exact moment he realized what you intended to do. There was no reason why you couldn’t have everything you wanted. You took him in your hand and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. You let your grip on him slowly grow tighter as you brought it up his length then back down. He was going to be more than a mouthful. If you were a quitter you might have felt a certain amount of fear for your cervix, but you were not a quitter so all you could think is if Lucifer was that good with his mouth he was going to ruin you when you finally had him inside of you. As you brought your hand back down his shaft you followed your fist with your mouth, slowly engulfing him in the warm wetness of your mouth. 

He let out a heavy breath as he watched your head descend. Your mouth was… he’d ask if perhaps you were a demon if he didn’t know all of his demons implicitly and by name. He felt you swallow around him as you took him that last bit deeper before it was too much and you began to go back up. He lost himself in the sensation of your mouth. He could feel your saliva dripping down his shaft as you started bobbing your head faster. His hand went to bury his fingers in your head, just holding your head there. The pace you set was…. it was simultaneously too much and not enough. You moaned around his cock and he lifted his head to look at you. He realized one of your hands was between your legs. You were pleasuring yourself while sucking him off and he wasn’t sure why that did something devastating to him but it did. 

You opened your eyes to look at him when you heard him moan. You couldn’t even help smiling as you saw that Lucifer Morningstar was making that stupid face that all men make when they’re seconds from blowing their load. You took him out of your mouth completely, slowly stroking his length as you looked at him. 

“Please, don’t stop. Y/N,” he began and your smile grew wider. 

“Oh, Morningstar, that sounds an awful lot like begging,” You purred. You knew he wanted to say something to you, anything to match your snark but you took him in your mouth again and doubled your efforts, listening to the moans you pulled out of him. When he was at his peak you watched him through his head back in pleasure and you did your best to swallow his cum as it hit the back of your throat. 

You lifted your head slowly and sat back on your knees, using your thumb to wipe away the mixture of saliva and cum on your chin. 

“Need a minute?” you asked watching his chest rise and fall. Apparently the answer was no because he sat up and pushed you down to the bed so he could loom over you again. He kissed you messily, as if he meant to taste himself in and on your mouth. You hooked your legs around his waist and pulled him close, wanting him deep inside you, to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk straight. You wanted him to ruin you entirely. He pulled back to look you in your eyes, as he lined himself up with your entrance. You kept whispering yes in the limited space between you, over and over as he pressed into you, until you were gasping from the stretch, and the way he filled you up. Your eyes rolled back; he seemed endless still moving deeper, filling you up. It was torture, it was bliss, the burn of the stretch, the satisfaction of having that place inside of you filled, and the agony of still wanting more. How could you still want more? It felt like he was practically in your stomach, and your hands still went out, grabbing his hips, fingers pressing against his ass cheeks beckoning him deeper.

He bowed his head, forehead pressed to your breastbone as he let out a heavy exhale, “You’re so fucking tight.” He said it like a prayer and it condensed on your breasts. You rolled your body trying to get him to move. Even that small movement pulled an absolutely devastated moan out of you. 

He lifted his head to look at your face. Your eyes were squeezed shut, and your bottom lip was trapped between your teeth. He pinched your chin between the side of his forefinger and thumb, coaxing you to have mercy on your lip. When your mouth relaxed he studied the plump curves of your lips for a moment, before placing the sweetest, most chaste kiss of the night on them. 

“Lucifer,” you breathed on the tail end of a moan. He pulled almost all the way out of you before slowly pressing back in. You thought he was going to go hard and fast, make you cry from the intensity of it all. How naive you were. Of course he’d go slow, everytime you thought you had the faculties to say something other than a fraction of his name, he’d start pushing into you so deep it drove the breath from you, and when you recovered from that he’d be pulling out rubbing over that place inside of you that made you clench down harder on him, just so he would hit it again. 

Lucifer littered kisses and a handful of little marks on your chest that he knew you’d curse him for later. At this very moment, you welcomed it. Your hand was in his hair again and you were pressing him into your chest. Somewhere in his unhurried pace you started to get your wits about you, growing accustomed to his size, and the sweet slow rhythm of his hips. His lips traveled up to your throat again and you held a handful of his hair and gave it a tug, something that made him moan low and deep in your ear. 

“That all you got, Lucifer. Afraid you’ll blow it too soon?” you taunted. Your voice sounded foreign to you, too breathless and raspy to be entirely yours. 

He sighed as if disappointed in you, “There’s no being kind to you, lovey.” He was no longer looming over you and instead knelt between your legs, back straight. He put one of your legs up on his shoulder. He pulled his hips back at that same unhurried pace and then met your gaze before snapping his hips forward. The force of it sent you sliding up the bed and a startled little yelp left you, completely involuntarily. He didn’t let up at all driving into you hard and fast, hitting that spot that made your toes curl and your eyes roll back every time. You were making a lot of noise, and there was some small part of you that knew that, but you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t stop moaning. It felt like crying but there were no tears yet, just sobbing heaving moans as he drove you out of your mind with pleasure. 

Lucifer watched with half lidded eyes, the way you tossed your head back in pleasure baring your marked up throat to him. His eyes followed those marks down to your breasts and they way they moved with every thrust inside you. He was momentarily lost in the ocean of sensation and the rhythmic ripple of your breasts. It was dizzying, completely disorienting, like there was nothing in the world except the sweet music of your voice, the jiggle of your breast, and the tight wet heat of your cunt. As much as he resented it, you were a little right, moving fast was testing his restraint, but you didn’t seem to be able to take much more either. When he managed to break the spell it was because you were sobbing his name, and grabbing incessantly at the hand on your hip holding you in place, keeping you from sliding too far up the bed. Curious of your intentions, he let you move his hand. He thought maybe you wanted him to rub your clit, but when you pulled his hand upward he thought maybe you were far more wholesome than you appeared, and you just wanted to hold his hand. Then you put his palm against your throat. You were going to be the death of him. He grasped your throat, squeezing the sides with just a bit of pressure and you were somehow wetter than before. The sound of him moving in and out of you alone was enough to drive him into a frenzy, but you were a feast of different sensations

“Lucifer, fuck yes, Oh Lucifer,” you whined holding the arm of the hand clasped around your throat. He leaned down, pushing your leg against your chest as he did so. 

“Am I deep, lovey?” he rasped in your ear. 

There were the tears. They were finally breaching your waterline. A tear slipped from your eye, and down your temple and another was collecting in your other eye, “Yes, yes, yes.” 

“Say my name.” 

“Lucifer,” you obeyed in a startled gasp as you felt something building inside of you, something down right sinful, something that happened from toys and/or your own expert navigation, never with a partner. Your hand grabbed at his back, desperately clawing against the climbing build. 

“Again,” he purred. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer, fuck. I’m gonna- Fuck,” you cried out in a desperate sob. Could you die from too much pleasure? Could this kill you? It felt like the end of all things as he moved faster somehow.

“Come on,” he growled at you, pulling back just enough to see the tears streaming down your face. He pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“Let go, Y/N,” he demanded. 

“The sheets!” you managed to yell, but it’s not like there was much to be done about it at that point. It was like someone turned a faucet on between your legs. It wasn’t your first time you ever squirted, but it was the first time anyone ever made you squirt. Lucifer cursed as if taken off guard by the sudden wetness and the way your cunt locked down on him like a vice. He meant to last much longer, slow down again, drive you absolutely mad with it, but he lost it completely. He shoved in deeper and you made a positively wounded sound. He spilled inside of you, giving a couple more shallow strokes before he was done. He took a moment to compose himself before rolling off of you to lay at your side. 

You stared up at the ceiling completely unseeingly, miles outside of your body. Your mind was just… blank, endless. You weren’t entirely sure that you were blinking. You were just staring up at the light fixture. Lucifer Morningstar had fucked every thought out of your head. There was just sensation, the slightly aching throb of your sex, still trapped in a prison of pleasure, but much less intense than before. You heard your own breath and Lucifer’s ragged and disjointed. You could feel your heartbeat throughout your entire body. 

“What are you?” Lucifer spoke aloud as he stared at the ceiling in a complete daze, high on endorphins and the best orgasm he’d had since… he hesitated to say ever but he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t even handle touching you right now, his whole body felt like a livewire, like one touch and ZAP.

You had no idea how long you laid there but you knew exactly what sensation brought you back down to reality. You could feel Lucifer’s cum leaking out of you. That feeling, and that one alone made you sit up straight as a board. 

“I’m a fucking idiot,” you hissed pushing yourself out of the bed. The moment you put weight on your legs they buckled just a bit, muscles still spent from clenching as hard as they did when you were coming. You recovered and went to the bathroom. You slammed the door shut. You sat on the toilet to try to pee and you put your head in your hands. You were going to need a fucking Plan B and an STD test.


	9. What's Between Us

You were trying to be positive. There were things to be happy about. Cherie and Derek confessed, Angie decided to put in a complaint with the other members of the Homeowners Association and they were in the process of expunging Paul from his position, there was also solid evidence tying Derek and Cherie to the murder of Michelle and James Wilson. It was a solid case, no shadows, no wondering if you got the right people. It was black and white. There were just… details that didn’t sit right with you. For whatever reason, you had genuinely grown to like Samuel, Angie… and Laurel. It felt horrible to betray their trust like that. That was the job though. Commit a lesser offense to catch the perpetrator of a greater offense. Still it felt awful. Granted, it was probably because the Plan B you took last night. You just felt like absolute garbage. 

Nevertheless, you were at work. You considered calling off, but that felt too much like hiding for your liking. You didn’t  _ hide  _ from anyone, or anything. It’s just that you didn’t particularly feel like dealing with Lucifer’s bullshit and he was sure to be a nuisance. Again, you were trying to be positive. You got up early enough to do your makeup, dress nice, and go get coffee at your favorite spot. There was a cute barista there that always made your drink just the way you liked it and today she wrote her number on your coffee cup. Maybe you’d give her a call, maybe have dinner, create a meaningful relationship with a human being who didn’t make you want to commit murder in the first degree. 

“Hello, Detective L/N,” a voice that you were surprised to hear spoke. You looked up to see the last person who ruined your life walking up to you. The difference between her and Lucifer was… you’d love to let her do it again. 

“Hey, Mazikeen. I’m guessing you just brought in a fresh one,” you couldn’t even help smiling as she walked around your desk and sat on your side. 

“You know it. This one at least put up a bit of a fight. It was almost fun.” Mazikeen’s eyes traced over you slowly as she bit her bottom lip, “You know, I like it when you wear all black.”

“Oh do you? I thought you liked it when I wore nothing at all.” 

“Well,” she nodded with a little shrug, “You got me. How about I swing by your place tonight?"

This is why you always have protected sex. You had a trip to the clinic waiting for you after work and at least a day before you knew the results, and so you had to turn down a night with the sexiest woman you’d ever fucking met all because you were a stupid idiot. 

“Rain check?” you asked hopefully. 

“You’ve got my number,” she nodded standing up to leave. You watched her go in devastated silence. You wanted to throw a little temper tantrum seeing her go like that. It’s like your every mistake gets punished ten fold. Instead of outwarldly flailing about like a juvenile you just huffed and went back to writing up your case reports. You were left to your own devices for quite a while before anyone else interrupted you. 

Ella came over to your desk. She put a huge cookie down on it and then slowly slid it forward as if you were a wild animal that might take her hand off if she wasn’t careful. You lifted your gaze to meet hers.

“Here’s a cookie to brighten your day,” she offered with a little smile. 

“Ella, you brighten my day all on your own. No cookie needed.” 

“Aw, stop,” she grinned, “You just looked so sad over here. Anything you want to talk about?” 

“Not really,” you breathed. 

Ella sat down in the chair beside your desk and leveled you with a stern glare. Well it was as stern as Ella could manage with her high ponytail and bright graphic tee. “You’re lying to me.” 

“I just made a bad decision and I’m trying to cope with it.”

“Did someone get hurt?” she asked in a hushed voice, leaning closer to you. 

“No, no nothing like that. Just… hurt my pride is all. It’s actually really petty. I’ll get over it.” 

“Come on, we’re friends, we can talk about it.” 

You considered that, looking over her earnest expression. There was a reason you liked Ella so much. She was a good person. She had this uncanny ability to see the good in just about everything and one. That was a trait you needed to experience as a detective. It was so easy to become jaded, especially with the way your coworkers acted, and you could think everyone was a bad person. Ella proved to you that there are honest to God good people out there. She wouldn’t judge you for this. 

“There’s this guy,” you began and Ella gasped. Excitement took over her features. You probably should have known she was going to react like this. She loved talking about relationships. The drama of it all was her guilty pleasure. 

“Oh my god, tell me everything,” she gushed. 

You took a breath in to talk some more but then a group of officers passed, “Can we go to the lab?”

“Yes, absolutely,” she nodded, seeming to catch on as to why you wanted to go to the lab. You followed her to the relative privacy of the lab. She closed the door and hurried over to your side. 

“Alright, I had sex with a guy last night. And it’s bad because I don’t actually like who he is as a person at all, but the sex was phenomenal. I mean… like… I’m walking a little funny today because of it.” 

“Wait like… how good are we talking?” she tipped her head down a bit as she spoke in a lower voice. 

“I ruined the sheets good. It was… way too good, considering I think this guy is a fucking tool. I don’t even know how it happened. I mean it’s just one thing led to another and there I was fucking staring at the ceiling feeling his…” you omitted the word but gave her a wide eyed look, “drip out of me.” 

Ella smacked your arm, “You didn’t use protection?” she hissed at you, “que tonta! You know better!” 

“Ow, I know, I know. I’m paying for it now trust me. That Plan B is kicking my ass, and I get to go get tested after work. I already know it was dumb and totally not me which is why I’m trying and failing to let it go.” 

Ella sighed and wrapped her arms around you, “Alright we all make mistakes. Just… try to make less dangerous ones… I mean the bright side is… it was really good sex. And was he at least cute?"

“He’s alright.”

“Oh so he’s  _ really  _ handsome.” 

“Fine he’s handsome, but it doesn’t matter because my stupid decision means I have to miss out on a night with Mazikeen,” you whined petulantly. 

“Damn, you’re always so nice after you let her crack your back like a glowstick.” 

You snorted before bursting out laughing, “Shut up, Ella.” 

“You are! You brought the best muffins ever the last time you and her,”Ella rolled her body suggestively, “bow chicka wow wow.”

“I just feel like that woman resets my entire spirit. I guess it’s something like a baptism.” 

Ella hit your shoulder as she laughed, “You’re so bad!” 

“I’m just saying all I wanted was to wade in that water, but she’s probably gonna take another bounty and be gone for another month.”

Ella was trying very hard not to laugh because you seemed extremely sad. You could see that she was pressing her lips together to keep the giggle in. In order to let her know it was alright to laugh you started solemnly singing “Wade in the Water”. Her laughter was enough to make you laugh too. The door to the lab opened while the two of you were giggling like crazy. 

“Well, it’s certainly lively in here,” Lucifer said as he and Chloe walked into the lab. Your laughter died almost immediately. 

“Y/N, I was looking for you,” Chloe came over to you. 

“What’s up?” you asked 

“You’re still in charge of that case with Jane Doe that you were working on last week, right?” 

“The one with no hands or feet?” you asked for clarification. 

“Yep. We just found another body exactly like that.”

“You think we have a serial killer on our hands.” You guessed.

“Yeah, and Pierce wants us to get the guy before the department calls in the FBI.” 

You couldn’t catch a break. Working with Lucifer was like stepping into a black hole, it swallowed you the moment you were close enough. It had happened to Chloe and now it was happening to you. At least Chloe wasn’t stupid enough to sleep with him. She didn’t have that to deal with along with Lucifer’s  _ dazzling  _ personality. At any rate, it couldn’t be helped you had to work with Chloe and therefore Lucifer. You poured so many hours into figuring out who Jane Doe was when that case was at the forefront of your workload. Nobody claimed the body, her face was so messed up you couldn’t even reliably use the missing person’s database to identify her. She was a nameless victim which made it incredibly difficult to figure out who killed her, because you couldn’t figure out why she was killed. The leading theory was that she was homeless, and therefore an easy target. It crossed your mind that it was a serial killer or at least the beginnings of one when you saw that her hands and feet had been taken. It was just as likely that it was a measure to hide her identity. It could be both, honestly. 

"There was a flier on a piece of the body, wrapped in plastic so we'd get to it." She took a plastic bag from the lab table and gave it to you. It was an old missing person's report for a young woman named Candace Pope." Her parents are here so we can swab their mouths to see if the DNA collected from Jane Doe's body is similar."

“We should talk to them too. See what they can tell us about... “ you read the name on the flyer, “Candace Pope.” you repeated the name a few more times in your head, so you would be prepared when you talked to her parents. Part of you hoped it wasn't Candace for her parents' sake. They could go on hoping to find their daughter someday. On the other hand, though, this would be closure if it was her. Chloe led the way out of the lab.

You stopped at your desk to grab Candace Pope’s case file. You had to shimmy it from under a mountain of other cases. It really just made you feel worse that her name had gone so low in the pile of other people. If you thought about it too long it made you want to cry. People just got lost in this system, and you really couldn’t give everyone justice. It was a losing battle. 

“Hey,” Chloe called softly, “we’re gonna catch whoever’s behind this.” 

“Well we better. If the best detectives in the precinct can’t do it then who will,” you offered her a little smile trying to perk up a bit.

“Your pet’s not here,” you remarked grabbing your coffee cup. It was best that you knew where Lucifer was, so that he wouldn't catch you off guard by popping into a conversation that you were having with Chloe. He did that from time to time, and it always startled you. It just seemed like he shouldn't be able to move as lightly on his feet as he did.   


“Who?... Oh Lucifer,” she answered for herself, “I’m sure he’ll wander back.” 

“You better hope he’s not harassing those grieving parents.”

“He’s not incredibly interested in them. He’s having one of his days where everything is about him and his internal turmoil. I don’t know. I fade in and out. You get used to it after a while.” 

Chloe began to lead the way towards the room the parents were in. It was one of the meeting rooms. Probably the least intimidating room in the precinct. 

“All this time and I have yet to see a redeeming quality. So he’s got his weird question thingy. What else makes him worth the trouble, Decker?” 

“I don’t know, he grows on you I guess. I mean it’s like he talks one way but he’s actually another. Like right now, he is dead set on ranting about parents who abandon their children, but what it really means is, he’s upset that Candace Pope is dead, and she might not be if her parents were more supportive.” 

“Wait, they abandoned her?”

“Kicked her out of the house years ago.” 

“Then who filed the missing person’s report?” 

“A friend. He didn’t want to be here while her parents were. We’re going to talk to him next.” 

“Right. Good to know.” 

Lucifer was in the middle of a conversation with Maze. He'd caught sight of her in the precinct and thought to say hello. He didn't see much of Mazikeen these days but it was always a treat when he did. 

"I'm surprised to see that you're still here. You've already collected your reward." Lucifer said.

"Well, I was going to take a detective to lunch but it looks like she's busy." Maze's eyes were trained past Lucifer into through the glass wall of the meeting room where you were standing with your back turned to her. Your pants, made of a matte, supple leather made your ass look fantastic. She could look at it all day. 

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and saw you and Chloe talking to Candace Pope's parents, "I didn't think you and Detective Decker were quite so close anymore."

"What? No, not Decker. L/N. I was gonna take her out tonight but she's busy or something. Shame I wanted her to sit on my face."

Lucifer's eyes widened, "You've slept with Detective L/N."

"Yeah. We always link when I'm in town," Maze answered, "I told you I've been boning a Detective."

"If I'm being honest I thought you meant Detective Douche."

She laughed, "No. Not a chance."

"He's the only detective I've seen you interact with."

"He's a friend. I wouldn't keep coming back for Dan." She scoffed as if the idea was laughable. Lucifer supposed she had a point. He couldn't imagine a world in which Maze didn't get bored if Dan immediately. 

"It's always been Detective L/N?"

Maze nodded, "She's a great lay, best one I've had since your brother. Something about her keeps me coming back. And she's got this mean streak in her that really gets me going." Maze took her eyes off of you and actually looked up at Lucifer. The moment she did, her face broke into a salacious grin. 

"You fucked the Detective too," she guessed. 

"Yes, last night."

"Best sex you've had on Earth isn't it. I don't know what is about that woman. It's like her mother was a succubus or something. Is that possible?"

"I don't think so but now I'm not sure. I'm not sure what kind of mojo she has but it's dangerous and-"

"How long did you last inside her?" Maze asked, "my dick's not even real and it's not long before I need to cum."

"That is preposterous. I'm not going to discuss this with you. It's indecent."

"Oh please," Maze gasped, "You didn't last long?! Four rounds."

"Get out Mazikeen," he began to push her towards the elevators. 

"Three?" She tried moving slowly forward, "two?"

"Stop asking. I'm not going to answer you."

"Just one round. Oh that woman  _ is  _ special."

"Goodbye Mazikeen. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again."

"I'll ask her if she's down for a threesome one day," Maze promised as she got on the elevator. 

Candace Pope's parents were extremely callous people. To a certain degree you understood their disposition. She was addicted to drugs, she stole from them, and caused a good amount of upset in their lives. However, they were still her parents and you expected them to feel something about the possibility that their daughter had been married. Your patience with these people were running out. The door to the meeting room opened in the middle of Mr. Pope talking. 

"The girl was a lost cause. She got into all sorts of trouble. I'm not surprised by where she wound up," Mr. Pope finished and you closed the folder. 

"I understand, and I think we're done here," you stood up hastily. 

"Y/N," Chloe cautioned

"What? They don't care if Candace is alive or dead. Honestly it looks like they're hoping that's her body. Have they seen the pictures?" 

Chloe shook her head. You snatched open the case files and smacked down the picture as hard as you could. You weren't really this angry, it was a tactic to get the parents to speak some more. They'd developed a callous over the place where the love for their daughter once resided.

"We have to do DNA because this woman's face is unrecognizable." You put the photos down one after the other. They were used to hearing sympathy from people about Candace, and anger on their behalf. Mrs. Pope snatched up a photo with wide eyes. 

"That's her birthmark." The tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Sometimes people just needed a push. Mrs. Pope studied the picture in silent horror.

"Why would someone do this to your daughter?" Chloe asked softly.

"Maybe she owed them drug money. Who knows?" Her father shrugged.

"Candace was a good girl until she met that stupid Donnie. He got her into all this." The mother said.  


"She wasn't right before then and you know it. She gave up. She had one speed bump and she gave up. So I am done talking to these people. Let's go,"he stood and neither you nor Chloe stopped them from leaving. You had a tentative I.D. on the body so you could continue to dig. You collected the pictures from the table slowly. 

“They’re about to start moving the remains at the crime scene,” Chloe reported, looking at her phone, “Ella’s overseeing it. Do you want to go see the place before they move everything?” 

“That’s actually a good idea. We’ll put a pin in Candace Pope’s case.” 

The crime scene was… disgusting, but compost usually was. You would prefer to keep talking about the crime scene, but Chloe had a way of knowing when there was something bothering you. You supposed that’s what the better part of five years of friendship gets you. It’s like she could sniff out your emotional angst. If you were being rational, there was no better person in the world to talk this out with. She knew Lucifer better than anyone else in your life, and she knew you better than anyone else, period. If you wanted someone with sound advice you would just tell her that you slept with Lucifer and now your self perception felt a bit wonky. Instead you walked through the rows of plants with Chloe staring at you like you were a case that needed to be solved. 

“Did Mazikeen blow you off?” Chloe guessed as the two of you walked closer to the pile of compost on the ground. 

“Nope. I actually talked to her earlier.” 

“Oh so you guys are going to have sex and you’ll stop looking like a kicked kitten?” she asked. 

“No we’re not. She asked but I can’t tonight.” 

“See? I know there’s something wrong, because you will rearrange your whole schedule to fit her in. Which is absolutely ridiculous, but that’s how it works. What happened between today and yesterday that has you so upset?” 

You stopped walking towards the pile, “You’re not going to drop this, are you?” 

“No, you’re my best friend, and  _ you  _ don’t drop it when there’s something wrong with me so I have to return the favor.” 

You huffed, “I had a regrettable one night stand. Now let’s go look at a body.” You went to hurry forward but Chloe grabbed your arm and pulled you back. 

“No, no, no you have regrettable one night stands once a month. What’s different about this one?”

“Um, ouch Decker. Damn,” you complained. She was right but she shouldn’t say it out loud and without remorse like that. Chloe gave you an impatient glare. Her glares always made you feel like a child again. 

“You know I love you, and you know it’s the truth. What is it about this one? Did he hurt you?” she asked her last question more softly. 

“No, no nothing like that. It was just a bad decision, and I didn’t use protection, and I’m just bummed that I did that. I’m fine Chloe.” 

“You’re not, but we’ll talk about it later,” She settled. She continued towards the mound of compost you were calling a crime scene and you threw your head back and had the mini temper tantrum that had been brewing since you had to tell Maze no to sex. Now Chloe was going to have a serious heart to heart with you, and you were going to spill everything. It was proving very hard to be positive. 

The crime scene smelled of decay, and not just the decay of food waste but human body decay which had a distinctly sweet smell mixed in with a stench so foul you never forgot it once you smelled it. Ella was already knee deep in it all. Lucky for her, she was wearing one of the forensic jumpsuits. You had no idea how she was so close to everything and not making a face. If you breathed in too deeply you might vomit. She looked up as you and Ella approached. 

“I was just thinking you two, we need friendship bracelets. I don’t even care if they’re lame. I think we need them. I used to make them all the time when I was younger-”

“Ella,” Chloe sighed. 

“No, I think she’s on to something, I’m in if mine can be black.”

“You’re on. Alright. So this guy is still unidentified. We’re pulling dental records and DNA to see what we find, but he’s just as messed up as our Jane Doe. From the looks of the fly larvae in this guy it’s been more than a week. There’s evidence of first and second malts on the larvae. We’ve gotta get him out of here. Every second he’s out here we’re losing evidence because these little guys are eating it up.” 

“Yeah, that seems like the point,” you murmured looking around the area. Obviously this was a secondary location. It wasn’t very likely that the killing happened here.

“That’s not just bloat though, John Doe’s a pretty big guy. How do you get a guy out here?” 

“Walk him out?” Chloe answered. 

“Not enough struggle. Come on, a person who knows this is it, this it their last chance? They’re gonna make a run for it.” 

“Maybe they know they won’t get far.” 

“So our killer has a weapon or is otherwise threatening. So either he’s really big, or he  _ has  _ a gun and he chooses to slit their throats. Which is personal, or our killer’s got a thing for blood.”

“I dunno but we gotta get this body out of here, and as many of the bugs too, so,” Ella sighed as she stood up. 

“We just have to hope we get an I.D. on this guy so we can see if Candace Pope ever crossed paths with this guy.” Chloe concluded taking a step back before turning around. You followed her through the plant nursery. 

“Why the compost this time? He didn’t bother confusing the time of death for the other murder?” you voiced. 

“I don’t know. This one’s weird. I’m headed to go talk to the person who reported Candace Pope missing. Are you coming?” 

“Yeah, I’m right… What the hell is he doing?” You sighed as you saw Lucifer in the front of the nursery, talking to the people who owned it and drinking tea with them. Chloe didn’t answer, she just sighed and sped up.

“Lucifer, where’d you go? I thought you were coming to the crime scene with us.” 

“Once back there was enough for me, thank you. These are Louis Vuitton,” he pointed to the shoes, “I’m not ruining them. Instead, I’ve been asking these fine people about who has access to their composting.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, “Right, who has access?” 

“Well it’s really common for the restaurants around to dump their food waste around here. It’s kind of open you know. It has to be, it’s not something you really want up close and personal.” 

“But the people who would know to do this, include your workers, and the workers of the restaurants next door,” You clarified. 

“Yeah.” 

“We’re gonna need a list of your employees and the names of the restaurants that…” you paused as Lucifer held up a few sheets of paper. 

“I’ve already got it, Detective.” he smiled at you, handing them over. Chloe stared at him with wide eyes and her gaze slowly turned to you as you took the papers. You had no idea what game Lucifer was playing at but if he was going to be useful then you weren’t going to complain. 

“... Thank you,” you took the papers, “We’ll be in touch if we have any questions,” you told the garden owners before walking away to get to your car.

“This is new,” Chloe remarked as she looked up at Lucifer. 

“What do you mean?”

“I thought there was nothing here to learn but how to illegally grow marijuana, and now you’re interviewing the owners?” 

The owner cleared her throat, “We do  _ not  _ do that.” 

Lucifer gave her a fond smile, “I know you do, and I’ll be back later to buy some. Nevertheless, I’m committed to this case. I will show just how integral I am to the LAPD’s investigative efforts.”

“Uh huh…” Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. On a good day, she was never really sure what was going in Lucifer’s head. Just this morning he was utterly uninterested and now he was all in with the case. 

When Lucifer and Chloe left the garden you were leaning against Chloe’s car. Lucifer promised himself not to say anything, but you looked… incredibly enticing. Maybe it was the knowledge that you were wearing that black sleeveless turtleneck to cover the marks on your neck and chest, or maybe it was the leather pants that were doing it for him, but it was incredibly distracting. 

“Decker, I’m gonna head back to the precinct. You two can talk to the friend.”

“Alright… can I ask why?” 

“Three people in a room asking about a dead girl is overbearing. We need them calm, ready to talk. Besides, that’s what Lucifer is good for.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you at the station.” 

“Yep,” you went over to your car and got in. Whatever Lucifer was up to, you wanted no part of him. Working with Lucifer was a black hole, and you weren’t going to let it devour you quietly. You were going to try to get some distance. Besides, you still needed to identify what Candace Pope’s speed bump was. 

Lucifer huffed a little as he watched you get in your car, “She’s so peculiar. I’ve never had anyone be repelled by me after sex.”

“Whoa! What!” Chloe shook her head as if to clear it after hearing that tidbit of information, “You’re the… oh my god! Oh my GOD!” 

“If you say it one more time he might pop up like beetlejuice… on second thought don’t do that.” 

“Oh no. Oh she’s going to murder you. Why would you tell me?” Chloe hissed. 

“You’re my partner, and it’s not the kind of thing I usually keep a secret-”

“You’re going to keep  _ this  _ a secret.”

“Why? It was the best sex I’ve had… Well I hate to say ever but lately I’m not sure, but definitely in this century. I’d be remiss not to sing her praises. Cold heart or not she is a fantastic lay.”

“She will shoot you in the face just to prove a point. Keep your mouth shut!” Chloe went around the car to get in the driver’s seat. 

“But I want her to know she’s a formidable sexual partner.”

“If this gets out to everyone she will never talk to you ever again… and you’ll never figure out what happened to your mojo!” Chloe wrenched open her door then got in. There were a lot of mistakes Chloe thought you capable of making. She expected you to maybe slip up and kick Lucifer’s ass. She expected you to maybe mouth off at the Captain. Hell, she thought you’d make the horrid mistake of developing real feelings for Maze before she thought you would sleep with Lucifer. You  _ hated  _ Lucifer. Okay you didn’t hate him. If you hated him, you’d definitely have killed him by now. However, you certainly didn’t like him. You disliked him so much that sometimes you walked out of rooms the moment you realized he was there that’s not the kind of thing you do and then sleep with that person. She needed to know what the hell changed while the two of you were undercover. 

You were in the lab with Ella sipping your coffee idly as she talked through the process of determining the time of death using blowfly larvae, and how they used dental records to identify the body. It wasn’t uncommon for you to sit and listen to Ella just explain forensic science to you. It was actually quite interesting.

“Of course, I had to be sure that these were the blowflies indigenous to our area. Climate change is affecting the blowfly migration habits, and fly larvae can look incredibly similar but the gestation periods for the larvae vary..”

You noticed Chloe and Lucifer walk into the precinct. You watched them come towards the lab, but then they stopped. Chloe was talking to him very intensely. Whatever conversation they were having Chloe wasn’t happy with him. You wondered if he messed up the interview with the friend. Maybe his usefulness would run out and he’d get moved to a different department or something. He could be a civilian consultant for vice. You smiled to think about how miserable he’d be there. 

“So, you never did show me a picture of that guy,” Ella mentioned, trying to sound casual about it. You knew she was bursting at the seams with curiosity. 

“And I’m never going to. Worry about your maggots, babe.” 

“He’s the bad boy type isn’t he? I can totally tell, your neck’s a mess isn’t it,” Ella teased, hooking her finger in the collar of your shirt. You flinched away, but not before she could lift the fabric and see a mark on your skin. 

Ella gasped, “He really did a number on you. Look I’m not saying you should see him again, but I’ve been thinking. You know every time I’ve done the horizontal dance with no pants and it was with someone I thought I hated, I didn’t really hate him.”

“Please focus on your work.” 

Ella put her eyes back on the jar of writhing maggots, “I’m just saying maybe Mr. One Night, is actually Mr. Right.” 

“I promise you it was just a lapse in judgment. That’s all. He’s not Mr. Right, at all. In fact, I don’t even think he likes me. You know men have no standards when it comes to sex. I was just hot and willing and that’s as far as it got.” 

“Are you sure ‘cause I see that little catch in your step. He was all. Up. in. that,” Ella started rolling her body again. Turning away from the bugs to roll her body closer and closer to you. You wanted to be sour about it, but you couldn’t help smiling as she danced right against you. Unfortunately, the door opened while Ella was doing this. She paused mid body roll and so the two of you stood there. Your arms were crossed, holding your coffee mug close to your lips. Lucifer, the person walking into the lab, just stood in the doorway for a moment looking at the two of you. Ella cleared her throat and moved away from you, obviously embarrassed. You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing as she nervously straightened her clothes. 

“Uh hi, Lucifer. What do you need?” she smiled. 

“I’m going to disregard whatever that was, for both of our sakes. I’m here to steal Y/N.”

“Why?” you asked. 

“I think we need to talk.” He came all the way into the lab. 

“No, I don’t think we do. Anything you have to say to me, you can tell Chloe and she’ll tell me.” 

“Don’t be difficult, I’ll make it worth your while.” Lucifer didn’t stop moving until he was right beside you. You looked him up and down out of the corner of your eye in suspicion. Whatever Lucifer was up to, you knew you weren’t going to like it. You knew it was just going to piss you off. He was doing that weird, slightly unsettling, but very Lucifer smile. 

“I don’t think you possibly could. So talk to Chloe she’ll tell me the important bits.” 

Lucifer gave you a confused look as he moved closer to you, which was just barely possible. His chest was touching your shoulder now. You frowned and took a step over only for him to follow you. 

“What… are you doing?” 

“You don’t feel anything?” 

“... Lucifer, if I feel  _ anything  _ I’m going to shoot you in whatever I  _ feel. _ ” You answered in a hard voice. He seemed to catch your drift and moved back several steps. He still looked hopelessly confused. 

“You don’t feel it then. This draw between us. Come on there’s no need to resist it, lovey. I think we are well past that.” 

“ _ We  _ are not well past anything,” You hissed realizing that Lucifer was perfectly content with telling all of your business, right here right now. Ella was already shooting the two of you a weird look. She was a smartwoman, she’d put two and two together. 

“You’re grumpier than usual. I only want a moment of your time.” 

“It’s not you Lucifer. She’s having boy trouble,” Ella answered. You whirled around to glare at her. She looked back at you with wide eyes, and pretended to look around her as she said, “What? Who said that? Not me?”

“Boy troubles? Well I’m certain I could help you with that, lovey. Just say the word,” He smiled. 

“My  _ boy  _ troubles center around an immature man child, who got lucky exactly once and now won’t stop sniffing around me like a bitch in heat.” You glared right at Lucifer. 

His expression was immediately bemused. People didn’t do this. They didn’t have him just once and then have absolutely no interest in them afterwards. Furthermore, he didn’t usually experience this… nearly irresistible draw to a person after he had sex with them. He was always errantly interested, but it was like your every movement drew his eye. He had been actively fighting the magnetism of your presence. 

“Wait! Has he been calling you?” Ella gasped, “Oh my goodness, he likes you,” Ella began singing and dancing, “He thinks your gorgeous, he wants to kiss you-”

“Alright, Miss Congeniality.” You sighed. 

Ella jumped up and down, “Why didn’t you tell me? You have to let me respond for you!”

“There’s nothing to respond to. It was a lapse in judgment, and it will never happen again.” You threw a quick but stern glare at Lucifer as you said this.

“So you’re just gonna ghost him? Damn, mama, that’s cold.” Ella shook her head, but seemed to go back to her work. 

“It is what it is,” you shrugged, “So, Lucifer. Tell Chloe whatever it is you have to say.” 

“What are we telling me?” Chloe asked as she walked into the lab. 

Lucifer smiled and turned to look at Chloe, “Oh good, I’m glad you’re here, it saves me a trip. Apparently, any and all messages I have for Detective L/N can be filtered through you. So will you ask her why she won’t talk about last-”

“I will gut you like a pig!” you yelled at him and at the same time Chloe smacked him in the chest with the case file. 

“Whoa. What’s happening?” Ella asked, staring wide eyed at all of you.

“Nothing at all,” You answered, “Chloe, I figured out the ‘speed bump’ that the Popes were talking about. Come on, we’re getting lunch.” 

“Great!” Lucifer exclaimed, “I was beginning to feel peckish.”

“Not you!” you pointed at him, “You can choke.”

Chloe was being weird. She was incredibly quiet, but she kept cutting her eyes over to look at you. She was nervous, but you couldn’t figure out why. The last time she was this nervous around you it was when she first started dating Dan. The memory of that made you smile just a little. It was like you were her mother and you were going to tell her how disappointed you were with her. It was absolutely ridiculous, of course, sure you thought maybe she could do better, but they were in love and you weren’t going to rain on her parade. You parked in front of the diner and then looked at her. 

“What are you thinking about, Decker?” you asked. 

She took her time meeting your gaze, “It’s going to make you angry.”

“Well, I’m already angry. So lay it on me.” 

“No this- this is going to make you angrier,” she said in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

You groaned, “You and Dan aren’t getting back together are you?” 

“No. No that is  _ not  _ it.” 

“I promise I won’t be mad,” you droned, because you had to know now. 

Chloe fidgeted in her seat before she finally spoke, looking down at her hands all the while, “Lucifer told me.” 

She knew you were going to blow up. She was going to be down a partner, you were going to go to prison for murdering Lucifer, and she was going to have to explain to Trixie why you were locked up. However, you didn’t do that. There was absolute silence. When Chloe got up the courage to look at you, you were just staring blankly ahead. After a couple of seconds she got worried. 

“Y/N… are you okay?”

“I’m sorry. What was that? Say that one more time,” You laughed, a slightly manic sound, “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“Lucifer told me, that you and him… you know.” 

“That’s what I thought you said,” You responded then abruptly got out of the car. 

Chloe got out too, “Hey come on, I’m not judging. I’m not judging. It’s just- This is crazy. You two hate each other.” 

“Yep we do, and it was definitely hate sex alright? And it was a mistake that won’t happen again. Now we have two dead people and a murderer on the loose. Let’s focus on that.” 

“You’re absolutely right,” Chloe agreed, following you to your normal booth in the diner. You weren’t mad at Chloe. It wasn’t her fault, knowing her she didn’t ask him, he just told her. What you were was embarrassed. You were mortified. Sure, you probably would have told Chloe eventually. She’s your best friend, and she means the world to you. But you wanted to tell her on your terms, preferably at your house, with a couple of bottles of wine. Maybe when you were a little bit less upset by it. 

The two of you sat down and you started immediately talking about the case. The “speed bump” that Candace Pope hit was a serious one. She was assaulted by her boss while at work. Of course her employer got a nice fancy lawyer, and strung the case along until she could no longer afford to stick with it, and then he made sure to run her name through the mud, making it virtually impossible for her to get another job. You showed Chloe the case files and she went through them slowly. 

“Hm… wait… her boss, Christopher Hart has a gold tooth,” Chloe pointed to a picture of the man smiling in his mug shot like an asshole, then she rummaged through her own folder to produce a picture from today’s crimescene. There was a gold tooth amidst the decaying flesh of the corpse’s mouth. 

“Damn, do you think this killer is going after everyone involved in the case?” You asked, looking at the two photos together. 

“Looks like it, but then why kill Candace too? She was the victim.” 

“Yeah that doesn’t make sense. Seems like the girl had it hard enough. I mean she never recovered from this,” You sighed looking at the photo of Candace from the missing person’s flyer. She looked so lively then, like she had the whole world ahead of you. Chloe looked at her watch and sighed. 

“I’m gonna call in what we’ve found so we can contact Mr. Hart’s family and get DNA from them for a solid identification. Then I’ve gotta pick up Trixie from school.” 

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Do you want to come with me? You know Trixie would love to see you.”

“No, I’ve got a date at the clinic,” you answered. 

Chloe nodded knowingly, “Right, and hey… whenever you wanna talk about it… I’m here. No judgment.”

“Thanks, Chlo.” 

Lucifer stayed in the lab after you and Chloe left. He had questions and Ella seemed like the best person to answer them. You and Chloe’s friendship made sense. Chloe could be exceptionally boring in her interest, and she didn’t seem partial to spontaneity or any of the things Lucifer did, but Ella could be eccentric but you still liked her. While his eccentricities and Ella’s were different it stood to reason that she might know how to approach you.

“Well,” Ella began, “Y/N’s kinda like a cat right? If you come right at a cat trying to pet it and love it, you’re probably going to get claws and a lot of hissing right?”

“I’ll take your word for it, I haven’t much experience with cats.”

“Alright, well, you have to let her come to you. You’ve gotta be chill, you know?”

“Is that what you did ?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh no, Y/N liked me immediately, and like cats hold crazy grudges so if they hate you that’s pretty much it” she smiled up at him then she realized that Lucifer was probably asking for himself so he could figure out how to get you to like him. So she hastily continued, “But um, Y/N isn’t exactly like a cat. She’s just… give her time.” 

“Come on, Miss Lopez, even you don’t believe that.” It seemed a complete lost cause and so he might never understand the weird pull you had on him. 

“You like Y/N don’t you?” Ella smiled up at him. 

Lucifer looked down at her, appalled, “Absolutely not. She’s still the single most cold hearted person I know. I just don’t understand her. She is absolutely immune to my charms, and every time I think I might be doing something right she is cross with me.”

“She’s not cold hearted. She’s a softy. I brought her a cookie today and you would think I gave her a diamond ring. If you want her to like you, start slow.” 

“I don’t care if she likes me, I just have questions that need answering and she will not hear me out long enough for me to ask them.” 

“... Questions like, will you go to dinner with me?” Ella asked. 

“No questions like did her uncanny magnetism come with her reptilian exterior or was it sold separately? And does she know if one of her parents was perhaps a succubus?”

“Okay well those are rude questions.So you don’t like her, but you don’t like that she won’t talk to you?”

“Well, yes.” 

“Look, Lucifer. She’s already having guy troubles, she doesn’t need a little love/hate thing with you, but if you really wanna know the key to getting Y/N to talk to you then… it’s gestures of kindness. She can’t be mean when someone is genuinely being nice to her. Try getting her coffee or something sweet like that. It’ll buy you at least a minute of her time if you get the right flavor.”

“... Simple enough. Tell me her favorites.” 


	10. How to talk to the Unapproachable

You and Chloe walked into the precinct at the same time. Your trip to the clinic gave you an all clear to continue your life all together unbothered. It was the relief you needed to talk freely with Chloe about the situation. There were definitely things you wanted to talk about. Objectively, it was great sex. It was better than great sex, it was literally life changing sex. You wanted more of it.

“But this is Lucifer,” you whispered his name, “that we’re talking about, Chloe. No way I’m going back for seconds. Plus! Mazikeen is still in town so I’m going to give her a call.” 

“I don’t see how Mazikeen is much better.”

“Fake dick hits different, I don’t expect you to understand. I think it’s the fact that there’s no worry over a kid and the only obstacle to those nice deep strokes, is literally like physical stamina. It’s incredible. I’d recommend it but ya know,” you shrugged knowing Chloe was not going to take you up on your recommendation.

“Right. Okay, but I’m still stuck on how this even happened. I mean putting you and… him together is like trying to put together two magnets with the same polarity.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really know how it happened either. I just we were arguing and it’s like he was challenging me you know. And I can’t let this fucking idiot with his stupid designer suits come around and treat me like I’m not the baddest bitch he’s ever fucked with you know? I mean, Chloe, I ruin lives you know this about me.” 

“I do, yes, and I think it’s a little concerning actually, because I know that you are both extremely headstrong people. I say that with love of course, but it’s like an unstoppable force meets an immovable object and when Lucifer puts his mind to something….” she trailed off as the two of you rounded the corner to get to both of you desks. Yours was behind hers, but you hardly recognized the place. You stopped in your tracks staring at the vase of flowers on your desk, the coffee cup, bags of candies and other assorted snacks littering your desk. 

“This is what happens,” Chloe finished gesturing to your desk before clapping her hands together before turning her whole body to stare at you. Your face was a mask of horror as you approached the desk. There was a vase full of your favorite flowers with a little card in the middle of it all. You snatched the card out and read it. 

“Whoa, who has a crush on L/N?” Dan asked as he came over and saw your littered desk. 

“It is not a crush, it is someone trying to annoy the hell out of me,” you growled turning around to glare at Dan. He raised his hands in surrender. 

“Look, I don’t pretend to know what you have going on, but those are flowers and chocolate and that is the universal language for someone who wants to do something very different than annoy you,” he smiled. 

You tore up the card in your hand, and tossed it in your trashcan, “He hates me. He really hates me. Did I not make it obvious that I wanted discretion? That was obvious to you wasn’t it?” You glanced back at Chloe before snatching up a bag from beside the flowers. 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but then the man of the hour came over with his usual cheeky smile. He stopped, standing between Chloe and Dan. He put his hands in his pocket as he watched you open the bag from the bakery. 

“Apple turnovers from a beautiful pastry shop not too far from Lux. You’re welcome,” Lucifer explained. 

Dan turned slowly to look at Lucifer with a slow smile, “Hold on, whoa, are you macking on the ice queen?” 

You whipped around to glare at Dan. Chloe turned to glare at Dan too, her lips pressed together in anger. Dan leaned back on his heels realizing that he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud. Nevertheless, Lucifer answered Dan. 

“Oh absolutely not, Daniel, be serious. It’s just a kind gesture to perhaps thaw her cold, dead heart, so we can talk.” He finished by looking at you like you were going to nod and say “oh yeah of course let’s talk”. It’s not the first time someone has called you cold. It’s not the first time someone treated you like you didn’t have feelings. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It hurt every time someone said it. It hurt every time someone called you ice queen or any of the other little nicknames the assholes in the precinct had for you. One thing for sure though you weren’t going to get sad. You were going to get even. You grabbed the coffee off of your desk. You noticed that Chloe moved closer to you, and far away from Lucifer. She knew exactly what was about to happen. She only hoped that the coffee wasn’t still hot. You snatched the lid off of the cup and threw it on him. 

“Fuck you, Lucifer.” You threw the cup at him as well and stormed past them. Your shoulder hit Lucifer roughly as you passed. Chloe crossed her arms and looked at them both. Lucifer’s eyes were closed as coffee dripped down his face. 

“You are both really juvenile, you know that? Dan, that is your daughter’s godmother,” she spoke to him, “And Lucifer I don’t know what the hell you are trying to do, but whatever it is, figure it out quickly.” She went to follow after you, but thought to stop by the lab and grab Ella as well. 

“It was a joke!” Dan called after her. 

“I was trying to figure things out with this gesture,” Lucifer lamented, “And now here I am in a ruined suit, it’s like no one has any respect for designer clothing. I knew I should have gone with black today.” His grey jacket was stained brown with your coffee and the slow dripping roll of coffee was nearly unbearable to sit through. 

“So you did all of this just to talk to, Y/N?” Dan asked for clarification. 

“Yes! She won’t allow me to get a word in edgewise.” 

“I gotta say… this is a lot. Especially for someone you claim not to like. Listen, Y/N has never liked me, but she’s always listening, even when it doesn’t seem like she is. You know what, especially when it seems like she’s not listening. That woman has ears like a hawk. It’s uncanny.” 

“So you’re suggesting I just start talking.”

“Yeah. I mean it can’t hurt. You’ve already gotten coffee thrown in your face. Are you alright by the way?”

“I’ve lived in hell. It's going to take a lot more than coffee to burn me. Anyway, I think you’re on to something. I’ll just make her listen… after I change clothes.”

You were sitting in your car staring straight ahead. You earned your reputation on the force. It was better than being perceived as push over, or someone that could be bullied into submission. It was a survival tactic. You couldn’t be soft and be a cop who didn’t allow her coworkers to abuse their power. You couldn’t be soft and make detective. It didn’t mean you weren’t. It didn’t mean that the things people had to say about you ever stopped hurting. Deep down you knew that the important people in your life knew who you were, and that’s all that mattered. Chloe knew you were kind and soft, so much so that she trusted you to care for her child. Ella was your friend because she saw the good in you, even when you were quiet and withdrawn. If people like Lucifer or Dan didn’t see that then fuck them. What did it matter? 

There was a knock on your passenger side window. You turned your head and saw Ella and Chloe outside your car, waiting by the door. You unlocked the car doors and Chloe sat in the passenger seat while Ella got in the back. 

“I’m alright, you know? I just needed to get out of there before I murdered that man in a room full of cops,” you sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I don’t know what that was about, and they were both way out of line,” Chloe expressed. 

You just shrugged, “I know what people think of me. I just wish Lucifer wasn’t set on publicly humiliating me. Like, how does that make sense? He gets me all of my favorite things and then just stands there and insults me right in front of my fucking face? And then the way he said no to Dan like I was the single most disgusting creature on the planet, when he has been on my ass about whether or not I  _ feel  _ anything for him. Like oh, because I won’t let him hit it again, now I’m repulsive?  _ Now  _ I’m the worst thing he can imagine. Well trust me he wasn’t saying the night before last.” 

Ella gasped, “ _ He’s  _ the guy!!!! Why didn’t you tell me?! Oh my god! Y/N! That’s I mean... ” she paused for a second, “I mean like you know I feel nothing Lucifer, but it’s kinda hot. I mean you both kinda have this mysterious bad ass vibe, you more than him.”

You closed your eyes as Ella rambled. As much as you loved Ella, this is why you weren’t going to tell her. You just got so angry that the words all spilled out at once. Chloe turned around to glare at Ella and make a slicing motion with her hand in front of her throat. Ella’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. 

“But like he totally doesn’t deserve your time after the stunt he just pulled. Absolutely not,” she finished. 

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Ella, did the DNA results for the victims come back?” 

“Yes, they’re in the lab,” she answered dutifully. 

“Alright, here’s the plan. I’m going to work on this case, we are going to catch this killer and Chloe if you want your pet consultant alive and in one piece, keep him away from me.”

Chloe winced, she had no idea how she was going to do that. It’s like she was saying when the two of you walked in. Lucifer could be very determined. Nevertheless she agreed, and the three of you got out of your car and went back inside the station. EllElla alerted you that the evidence from Candace Pope’s case had been taken from lockup, and brought up to the more accessible evidence closet. There would be court transcripts and you could figure out what the hell happened with Candace’s case. 

When you got to your desk you noticed a plethora of officers looking at all of the things there. The sound of your footsteps were enough to make them scatter. You never wore heels to work, but the sound of your boots on the floor were just as distinctive. You opened one of your desk drawers and just started tossing every non food item on your desk into the drawer. When you sat at your desk Chloe turned her desk chair around to face yours and Ella sat in the chair beside your desk after she grabbed some important papers from the lab. 

“Alright,” you breathed leaning back in your chair, “Ella was the DNA a match?” 

“Yep, for both Candace and Christian,” she answered as she looked down at the papers. 

“That’s one hell of a resting period for a serial killer. If Candace went missing, months ago and we’re just now finding Christian, either there’s a body we haven’t found yet, or this isn’t a killing perpetrated out of compulsion,” Chloe concluded. 

“My money’s on the latter. I don’t believe that it’s a coincidence that these two were plaintiff and defendant in a case that smells all kinds of fishy.” You responded. 

“Yeah but why kill them both? Fine there’s somebody disgruntled by the outcome of the case, then you kill the defendant. That’s what makes sense.” 

“Did the friend shine any light on anything? Maybe something happened during the length of the trial.”

“Honestly, the guy just seems sad. Name’s Donnie Harlow and apparently he met Candace at her job and they just hit it off. He described her as his best friend. He put in the missing person’s report because she wasn’t answering his calls or coming around anymore. He knew she had trouble with addiction, but she never cut him out of her life. Her parents blame him for introducing Candace to the party scene, but it just seems like he was trying to cheer her up after everything with the trial.” 

“Addiction really comes out of nowhere and sometimes it grabs people before you can even catch them,” Ella said thoughtfully. You slid a look over to her wondering if she was speaking from experience, but Chloe kept talking. 

“Lucifer did his… thing, the only thing this guy wanted was to see Candace smile again.” 

“Aw,” Ella frowned. Chloe nodded sympathetically, it had been heartwrenching talking to the guy. He had all the warmth and compassion for Candace that her parents were missing. He really cared for her, in a pure unselfish way. That was rare to find.

You hummed to show you were listening as you wrote his name in your notes. You needed to see what exactly happened in that courtroom, that meant grabbing the evidence crate. 

“I’m gonna get the court transcripts.” You stood. 

“Alright, I’m headed back to the lab, but I love you both, and I’m sure I will see you soon.” Ella smiled at the both of you then turned and left. You did the same moving to go to the evidence locker 

By the time Lucifer was back in the precinct you and Chloe were reading separate parts of the court transcripts from Candace Pope’s assault case. The idea was to divide and conquer. It was dense reading material, but it had to be done. He noticed that your desk was clear and you were sitting like you always did, with your feet up on the desk, and you were reclined in your desk chair. It was always a great angle for you, it made your legs look long, and when you would look at him while he was at Detective Decker’s desk it seemed the angle was reminiscent of the view looking up at you from between your legs. It wasn’t spot on, but it was close enough to make Lucifer’s mind wander as he approached Chloe’s desk. You didn’t look up, of course, instead he was able to study your face as you were absorbed in concentration. You’d done something different with your hair, he noticed. It suited you well. If anyone else splashed coffee on his face he would still be absolutely livid. He supposed he was still livid, if he dug deep down and thought about it. More than that though, he was incredibly turned on by it: An oddity for sure. There was something truly titillating in your anger. Maybe it was finally getting a reaction out of you that sent shivers down his spine. You were, otherwise, quite stoic. These days the only sure fire emotion he knew he could get from you was anger. Yesterday he might have said lust, but now he wasn’t so sure. It seemed like the only one experiencing that feeling was him. Today’s shirt chosen to cover the marks that were probably still on your neck and chest was a smokey gray turtle neck that clung to your body like a second skin. 

“Leave her alone,” Chloe said in a low voice without looking up from her reading material. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically. He wasn’t a child, he didn’t need to be told what to do. Besides he had no intentions of trying to approach you at the moment. You still had things at your disposal that you could throw on him, and mess up the fresh suit he’d changed into. He would wait until you were away from your desk. At the moment, he was just appreciating the sight of you. 

“I can hardly believe that Ella steered me wrong,” Lucifer complained, “I brought her all of her favorites-”

“Me and Ella can do that. We can bring her those things and make her happy. You doing it just made her a spectacle and now half the station thinks Y/N has a secret admirer.”

“Well that’s preposterous, she’d scare them all off with her death glare.” 

“It is  _ not  _ preposterous,” Chloe hissed at him slamming the papers down. She glanced over her shoulder at you to be sure you weren’t paying attention to him, “She is one of the best people I know, and you are being mean. Which makes absolutely no sense. Yes she has stuff that she likes, but Ella and I didn’t become friends with her because we gave her stuff. We became friends because we talked to her and got to know her. We  _ didn’t  _ feed into the precinct chatter about her.”

“Chloe, I can hear you. Please don’t encourage your pet to talk to me,” you droned. 

“Did you throw away my gifts? They were peace offerings,” Lucifer complained, “The least you could have done was tried the apple turnover. They’re phenomenal.” 

You didn’t respond to him, it would just encourage him to keep talking and that’s exactly what he wants you to do. There was no way you were going to play this game with him.

“Lucifer we are trying to solve a murder. I need you to focus.” Chloe complained. 

“I will, after I talk to Y/N. Look, Detective, you might not understand because you are just as odd as her when it comes to your attraction to me, but you’ve seen it in action, I attract people attracted to men. Y/N has made it very clear she is attracted to men, and even more clear that she is attracted to me and yet she’s absolutely uninterested in me now. That never happens.”

“Well maybe you’re not as great as you think you are,” Chloe settled. 

“Very funny. I know I’m exactly as great as I think I am.  _ She  _ is an odd exception to the rule and I need to know why.”

“I don’t care Lucifer. If you’re not going to help with this case then you can leave.”

It became abundantly clear to you that Lucifer wasn’t going to shut up anytime soon so you stood up to leave. Lucifer stopped mid sentence to watch you go, eye drawn to the sway of your hips and the gleam of your badge clipped on to your belt, and the gun on your hip. He wasn’t usually a man that was made weak by weapons, but something about the sure unfaltering step of your gait just… it made him think of that night, that taunting smile on your lips as you made him beg. 

“Lucifer, if you like her. Tell her you like her. Don’t act like a kid in kindergarten who pulls on some girls pigtails just because he likes her. That won’t win, Y/N over. It will get you a lot more coffee to the face.” 

"I do not like her. How many times do I I have to say it before it gets through anyone’s head? If I am to believe what you and Ella assert, that she actually has some amount of human emotion- which I am not convinced of. It’s a clever facade to get what she wants. But if I am to believe that, then obviously those emotions do not extend to me, as she so eloquently demonstrated with her coffee this morning. I just need some simple answers about her lineage to see if she’s the daughter of a succubus and/or if she’s a miracle child of some sort and that’s why she has this unprecedented effect on me.”

Chloe stared at Lucifer, wondering if he heard himself when he spoke or if he tuned out his own ridiculousness. She could really talk to him all day, say any amount of wildly varying things and there was absolutely no accounting for what he chose to pick up on. What a world it would be if she could just read his mind and figure out where things got lost in translation. 

“Uh huh,” she nodded slowly, “So are you going to help with this case, or are you leaving?” 

“Well I can’t leave, Y/N is here.”

“Alright so, you’re helping with the case. Would you please go get the evidence bin for the Pope case. Here’s the case number,” Chloe settled, writing the case number on a scrap piece of paper. 

“Fine.” Lucifer settled, taking the slip of paper. 

“And don’t go through the other bins.”

“No promises,” he responded as he left. 

You were in the evidence closet, taking your time going through the Pope case evidence box. The evidence used in Candace Pope's assault case was mostly paper. Printed out emails between her and her boss that detailed a grim pattern of overstepping boundaries and put them together on the night of the assault. There were pictures captured by the security cameras inside that clearly showed what happened. Only, from what you read of the court proceedings no one had used the picture evidence yet. While you flipped through to later sections of the proceedings the door to the evidence room opened. You glanced over your shoulder to see who was coming in out of habit. It was Lucifer. His new suit for today was all black and it was honestly better looking on him than the lighter colors. Of course, you had no interest in saying that out loud. There was a small sliver of a chance that he wasn't in here for you. 

"Detective," he called. He watched you look around the evidence room as if he could be talking to anyone else. It was obvious that he wasn't. 

"Detective L/N, I am willing to forgive your actions earlier if you hear me out now. I think you owe me that much given that I worked hard to get that coffee. There was an incredibly long line at your favorite coffee shop. All of those things were not easy to find. So I am going to speak and you are going to listen."

You turned towards him. He probably wasn't going to drop this. He was also blocking the exit and while you could probably make a way out it didn't seem worth the trouble. Maybe if he got this off of his chest, he would finally leave you alone. 

Lucifer was not expecting you to just turn and face him like this. Your arms were crossed in front of your chest and you waited for him to speak. It seemed like Dan was right about something for once. The answer was simply to start talking. 

"Let me first say that that night was not at all reflective of my usual stamina and should be considered a... statistical outlier. I am known for doing far more than one round. Now, do you know if one of your parents is a succubus?" He asked. 

You snorted and covered your mouth to keep from laughing, "That good?"

"Yes. Far too good. I am serious; are you perhaps the daughter of a self-proclaimed witch?"

"No, Lucifer. Look, you're not the first guy to get hooked on me after our first night together, and I'm sure you won't be the last. But this is my place of work, keep your desperate pleading for me reserved for after I clock out."

"No one is desperate. I just need to know why I have absolutely no effect on you now."

"You've been an asshole all day, Lucifer. I can't say that's what gets me hot under the collar. Just shows me I never should have given you the time of day because you don't know how to act. So are we done here?" You questioned, having had enough of his blabbering. You went to move around him to leave but he was a solid wall, in the way of your progress.

"Hardly," Lucifer replied, "what was it that gave us our spark, hm? Was it the name, lovey?"

You lifted your chin to glare up at him, he was already looking down his nose at you. That perfect blend of arrogance and genuine lust did it. You thought of the last time he looked at you like that, how he'd put you on top of the counter and ground against you until you were a panting mess. You knew what Lucifer's tongue could do and thinking about one moment led you to thinking about that night and the way his mouth felt between your legs. You felt your weight shift forward a bit, completely involuntarily, placing your chest against Lucifer as you kept your quiet battle of wills surging through eye contact. It occurred to you, however that there were cameras in the evidence rooms. 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful, Morningstar, and bring that box to my desk like a good boy,” you taunted because that was the only play you had that didn’t make your sudden proximity to him seem like he was right, that there was some small part of you craving him. It was a part that you were constantly beating back with a big stick. It had bullied it’s way up to the surface for one small moment, but you had it back under control. He seemed taken aback by your words, obviously expect you to fall into him like a hapless damsel. His surprise allowed you to shove him to the side and go to leave the evidence closet. 

“I’m going to get the box, but not because you told me to, “Lucifer called after you. 

As you were coming back to your desk, Chloe flagged you down, asking you to come over. Technically, you needed a moment. You needed a second to clear your head, get whatever iota of influence that Lucifer tapped into out of your mind so you could focus on your job. This was a place of work. Not a place for Lucifer to play his game. You perched on the edge of Chloe’s desk. 

“What’s up?”

“It looks like Donnie was at the court proceedings. He was held in contempt for an outburst in the courtroom. Whatever he said is stricken from the transcripts, but that’s odd right?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Hey in your reading, have they said anything about pictures of the assault.”

“No, actually that seems to be the only thing going against Candace. There’s only circumstantial evidence. They’re talking in circles.” 

“See that’s crazy because I found pictures in the evidence box from the company’s security system. It seems pretty open and shut once you see them, you know in conjunction with the rest of the evidence. The only way this evidence doesn’t get mentioned is if someone hid it from the defense… and that’s us.”

“Damn, you’re right. Lucifer should be coming back with the box-”

“Who was the detective in charge of this case?” you asked going over to your desk to look at the official documents again, “Do you know if Bridges is in today?” 

Chloe shook her head. You knew who would. Dan was still friends with the rest of the cops on the precinct, he would know, but he wasn’t going to give you anything for free. You went around and opened your desk drawer and snatched up one of the many treats now at your disposal. Lucifer came over while you were going to Dan’s desk. He sat down the box of, mostly, paper and watched as you sat on the edge of Dan’s desk. 

“What is she doing?” Lucifer asked. 

“Bribing Dan for information,” Chloe answered. 

“What kind of information?”

“Information pertaining to the case, that you should be focused on. We think we have a lead. Seems like Pope’s case was set against her.”

“How so?”

You came back over with a serious look on your face, “Bridges didn’t show up to work today,” you reported as you went over to your desk to snatch up your purse, “We’re going to his house, there’s a chance he’s our next victim, and if he’s not, then we still need to talk to him.” 


	11. Accountability and Justice

The smell of a dead body is perhaps one of the most distinctive and stomach turning smells you’ve ever encountered. After years of this work you suppose you’ve learned how to appear unaffected by the stench. However, you were never truly unaffected. It always made your stomach churn. Chloe groaned a disgusted sound as she put her arm in front of her nose so she’d breathe in the scent of her sleeve instead of the scent of voided bowels and decay. You knew Bridges was dead, but you had to find the body before calling it in. Thankfully he wasn’t hard to find. He was amidst a chaotic scene, lying face down in the middle of it all. The coffee table was flipped over, the couch shoved into an awkward angle and his T.V. was broken. From the smell alone? You’d say he’d been here a day. Chloe called it in while you looked around the scene of the crime. 

“Either our killer underestimated how tough Bridges was or he’s deteriorating fast.” You concluded looking at the mess of the crime scene.

“Damn,” Lucifer spoke looking down at the body, “Now who’s going to try the weird donuts that no one wants?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe complained. 

“What?! That was his thing. And it looks like his other thing was obstructing justice. Am I supposed to feel bad? Sorry, detective, I don’t.”

The door was unlocked when you got to his house. You knew something was wrong then. There wasn’t much love lost between you and Detective Bridges. He was an asshole, but he was still a victim of a crime and so you would solve the case just like you did with everyone else.

“It seems to me that the only true victim here is Candace. Bridges and the compost man got what was coming to them.” Lucifer continued. 

“I think Lucifer’s on to something.” 

Chloe gave you an incredulous look, “Okay, I didn’t like Bridges either but the man is dead-”

“No, no. I mean Candace’s death is different from these two. I mean that’s two people on the plaintiff side dead within 48 hours. What if this is a different killer?” 

“Then who killed Candace. Who would even know how Candace died? We just identified her body.”

“I don’t know, but this seems to be about justice.” you concluded. 

Before long there was a plethora of officers, forensic specialists, and medics (who would largely be useless). You and Chloe searched the house, with Lucifer close behind. He wasn’t exactly helping, he was just making snide remarks about Bridges and the way he lived his life. The man was a 40 year old bachelor and he certainly lived like it. There wasn’t much in the way of a cohesive interior design, just a lot of stuff. Lucifer opened the fridge to find more beer than actual food. It looked like he ordered in every night. Just because a man was single, Lucifer thought, didn’t mean they had to live like this. He didn’t even have good beer in the fridge. 

“Are we sure our murderer didn’t do Bridges a favor? He was probably on a sure fire road to liver failure,” Lucifer quipped. 

Chloe scoffed, “You have a flask on you right now.”

“I’m the  _ devil,  _ I’m allowed my vices. You mortals can’t afford the risk. Besides, he was wasting his liver on craft beer.”

“Come on it’s not that bad,” Chloe argued. 

“God, Decker I just forget how awful your taste in liquor is. It gets eclipsed by your taste in men.”

“Is this really the time for you to act high and mighty, lovey?” she asked, raising both of her eyebrows as she looked pointedly between you and Lucifer. 

“Touche, bitch. Touche,” you chuckled. Chloe pressed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud as the two of you kept snooping through the house.

“I feel as though I should take offense to that,”Lucifer complained. Neither of you responded to him but you did share a little conspiratorial smile. You went into a room at the back of the kitchen, assuming it was just the laundry room, or maybe the entrance to the garage. It was a laundry room, but there was a lot more than laundry in it. 

“Well, fuck,” you huffed. You were staring at a pair of hands on the washing machine with printed news articles and screenshots from a news report. Chloe joined you and stared in horror at the way the appendages were arranged. The hands were sewn together to cup and apple in them, it was bitten so the insides were brown and the edges of the red skin were curling in. 

“What do you think Sky daddy thinks of this?” you asked Lucifer as he came in. He curled his lip in disgust the way you knew he would. 

“We have talked about this. Don’t call him that, and I’ll have you know, the forbidden fruit wasn’t a fruit at all… well… not in that way.” 

You narrowed your eyes trying to figure out exactly what that meant, but then you decided that it probably wasn’t worth the trouble. It was sure to be ridiculous in the end. You stepped back out of the room to go flag Ella down and and bring her in there so you wouldn’t have to deal with another forensic person. You knew she was probably on the scene by now. Chloe hung back to study everything in the room. Lucifer followed you without really even thinking about it, until after he was walking right beside you and you gave him a weird look. This was beyond out of hand, but what was he to do. It’s not like he ever learned how to properly ignore a desire. It wasn’t in his nature, this was new. 

You stopped in the main room seeing an excessive amount of cops in the room messing with things, and Ella trying to follow behind them all and tell them to stop moving things. She looked a frantic mess, ponytail swishing about as she moved around the many men in the house. 

“Hey!” you yelled in a loud authoritative voice, “Touch another fucking thing in here and I’ll report you all for obstructing justice! Forensics hasn’t even marked everything yet. What are you? A bunch of rookies?”

The officers looked back at you begrudgingly. 

“Get out of my crime scene,” you barked. 

“Bridges was our-” a cop spoke and you stepped toe to toe with him. 

“Look handlebar, I know you know who I am and what I do. I am willing to put in the time to drown you in paperwork. If I put my mind to it, I could probably make sure you spend the rest of your career in that silly little uniform. You are a patrol officer, not a detective. Outside now!”

Lucifer would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot that you stood up to people like that. It was the authority you oozed when you talked to people like that. Your hands were on your hips, shoulders squared and ready as if you were just begging for this man to challenge you in any way at all. He was partial to the time you spent in dainty sundresses, smiling in suburbia, but this was you. This was the woman who pulled his hair in bed and dared him to go harder. The officer’s filed out of the crime scene, all cursing under their breath and calling you out of your name. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” Ella breathed, obviously relieved that evidence was no longer in jeopardy.

“No prob. Wanna get one of your people on the body, I’ve got something a little crazier for you to see.” 

“Crazier than this?” Ella pointed to the man face down on the floor. 

“Well anyone can die in the middle of the floor. Takes someone special to use severed hands in order to make a reference to the Bible,” Lucifer said. 

Ella’s eyes widened with curiosity, you nodded your head towards the kitchen, “In the laundry room.” 

Chloe was still there, now meticulously reading the articles as the three of you went back to the room. It was a tight fit to have all four of you in there, so Lucifer settled for leaning against the doorframe. The three of you seemed to have this under control anyway. 

“This is coverage of when we found Jane Doe’s body. Our killer knew it was her,” Chloe explained. 

“But how? We only just made the identification.The only way for them to know it was her would be for them to have been there when she died.”

“Or, to know about Candace Pope’s birthmark,” you pointed to a bit of exposed flesh on one of the pictures, where the wind had moved the covering for the body. 

“Hey… these aren’t… these aren’t Detective Bridges’ hands.”

“What?” Chloe asked. 

“They were cut off with a different tool. They can’t be Bridges’.”

“You think they're Christopher Hart’s?” You asked.

Ella shook her head, “Both Bridges’ and Hart’s hands were hacked off with an axe or a large blade of some sort. You can tell from the tool marks on the flesh and bone. These? Were sawed off. Serrated blades leave a different pattern.”

“So there’s another victim,” you nodded already exhausted by the prospect of another body. Lucifer suddenly moved into the room, sliding in right next to you. He placed a hand on your lower black as he peered at the papers plastered on the wall. 

“Well this phrase is familiar,” he mused.

“What?”Chloe asked.

“A lonely thing to be completely unidentified. When we lose our name, we lose a bit of our humanity” Lucifer read, “When Donnie said it I thought it was odd, but he’s an odd man. So I didn’t think anything of it.”

“Fuck, Lucifer,” you murmured, he looked down at you absolutely stunned by the phrase and the context he heard it last. Before he could recover you were on the move, “You know his address right, Decker?”

“Yeah I’ll lead the way,” Chloe ran to catch up with you as you exited the house. Lucifer hurried after the two of you. It seemed like the action behind this case was finally unfolding. You got in your car, and Lucifer got in with Chloe. Chloe sped off in the direction of Donnie Harlow’s apartment. She hadn’t thought much of the man when she and Lucifer interviewed him. He just seemed upset to learn that Candace was gone. He’d been a breath of fresh air after hearing the way her parents talked about her. The passion he possessed didn’t seem out of place, but now she wasn’t so sure. When you all pulled up to the apartment complex, you and Chloe converged together. 

“Decker, let me take point,” you spoke, “Back up is on the way, but if things go south I want you to have my back.” 

“I know the layout better.”

“Don’t care. Come on,” You walked faster than her so she had no choice but to go behind you. Chloe was a mother. There was no way you were sending her in first for anything. At the end of the day she had a kid to get back to. You had an empty house. Your life wasn’t forfeit in the least, but you would gladly give it up for your friends. You were too focused on moving forward to notice that Lucifer was following the two of you. 

“He's on the third floor. Number 308,” Chloe spoke as the two of you climbed the stairs. 

“Are either of you worried about what we might be running into?” Lucifer asked as he followed the two of you. 

“Stop following. You’re an unarmed civilian.” you told him as you stepped on the landing of the second floor. Your gun was in your hand, pointed downwards as you kept climbing. 

“We both know I’m not going to do that.” Lucifer went around Chloe on the steps to be right behind you as you stepped onto the third floor. He was at your side by the time you stopped in front of 308. You banged on the door. 

“LAPD, OPEN UP!” you yelled. 

Barely a second passed before Lucifer rolled his eyes and just kicked the door down. 

“Goddammit Lucifer,” you grumbled as he walked in. You moved in close behind him, “Get the fuck out of the way,” you complained, unable to see around him. It was obstructing your view of what was to come, which proved to be a huge problem as Donnie dashed out the moment Lucifer cleared a corner. You reacted in enough time to shoulder check him out of the way. You registered the knife in Donnie’s hand the moment it sliced into your arm. Nevertheless, you grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the wall with all the force you could muster and made him drop the knife. He went to punch you, and you were ready to dodge but the punch never landed. You glanced over to see Lucifer holding his fist. 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re too late to save any of them,” Donnie laughed as you moved behind him still holding his arm, and taking his other hand from Lucifer. You read him his rights while you handcuffed him. 

Chloe took to looking around the home. It seemed mostly the same as when she saw a body shaped lump in the kitchen. It was packaged in enough plastic wrap that it wasn’t surprising that there was no smell yet. 

“Detective Y/N, you’re bleeding,” Lucifer spoke, worry pulling at his voice as he noticed the dark rust color the sleeve of your shirt was turning. It was a lot of blood for it to have ruined so much of your shirt already. 

“It’s just a scratch, help me get him up and out of here,” you instructed, knowing you couldn’t trust your own strength with the state of your arm. 

“Get out of the way, I’ll handle him. You put pressure on that.” 

“Careful with the shoulder,” you instructed as he roughly gripped Donnie. 

“Who gives a fuck about his shoulder? Look at yours.” Lucifer all but growled at you as he hauled Donnie up to his feet. You held your shoulder tightly. Chloe came over to escort Donnie out.

“I’ve got it, you’re still a civilian,” Chloe said, then she nodded towards you, “Make sure she actually gets to a medic.”

You stuck your tongue out at her. Now that the action was behind you, the pain of your injury was really beginning to get to you. It was hell keeping pressure on it, but you knew you needed to stop the bleeding somehow. Lucifer put a hand on the middle of your back to guide you out.

“What were you thinking?” Lucifer scolded as the two of you were relatively alone on the staircase.

“I was thinking, this big idiot’s gonna get himself killed if I don’t get him out of the way.”

“You consistently do quite a bit for someone you claim not to like.”

“Fuck, the bar is low for you. How often do women wish you dead for you to think a woman wanting you alive is novel?” you chuckled.

“Not nearly as often as you’d think,” he smiled. 

“So you  _ know  _ more women should wish you dead. Is it your crazy mojo keeping you alive?”

“I think so.”

“Eh well, in the grand scheme of things, Lucifer, you’re not that bad.”

“Oh my, you’ve lost quite a bit of blood haven’t you. I think you’re losing oxygen to your brain.”

You shoved him a little, bumping into him with your good shoulder, “You’re just annoying, but I think get why Chloe likes you so much. There’s never a dull moment.”

“Does that mean you like me?”

“Oh absolutely not. Lucifer you’ve been an ass all day. You think just because you got worried over a cut all’s forgiven?”

“You are impossible to satisfy.” Lucifer complained.

“You know that’s not true,” you joked glancing up at him with a mischievous smile. Lucifer took a second to understand exactly what you meant but when he did he smiled.

“Oh you, minx.”

“I do deserve an apology for earlier.”

“You threw coffee in my face!” he exclaimed incredulously, the smile quickly leaving his face. 

“Yeah, and you agreed with Dan about something, which you have to know means you’re wrong.” 

Lucifer opened his mouth then closed it, because your logic was flawless, “I am sorry.”   
Your eyebrows shot up as the two of you went down the last few steps. Medics were already coming for you. They were jogging up the sidewalk to meet you. 

“I’m sorry you’re incapable of accepting a nice gift, and that you use a cold facade to hide the fact that you’re actually quite charming.”

“Fuck you Lucifer,” you snorted, not nearly as mad as you should have been because you expected as much from him. 

“Any time you want,” he promised, as medics ushered you towards the ambulance so they could handle your cut.    
“You  _ are  _ macking on Little Miss Cold Shoulder,” Dan said. Lucifer turned startled to hear Dan’s voice. He didn’t notice the man coming over, too busy watching the paramedics tend to you. 

“No, but I am one step closer to figuring out what makes her tick.”

When you were all patched up you went back to the precinct to watch Chloe and Lucifer interrogate Donnie. He admitted to all killing the three men but, like you thought, he had nothing to do with Candace Pope’ death. She was just the catalyst for all of this. You stood on the other side of the two way mirror. Donnie looked like a broken man, staring dead eyed at Lucifer and Chloe. You wondered if he didn’t start attacking with the hope that he’d get a trigger happy cop. It didn’t seem like his plan was ever to get away with murder, it was just to get all of you to start looking. It was so someone would finally look at Candace Pope’s murder, so her body would be identified, and someone would know her name and her story. 

“Mr. Hart… in his last moments he said that he did it. He had her killed because she wouldn’t be quiet. She kept talking about what happened to her, and other people felt like they could talk about what happened to them and hearing him say that… I snapped. No one was looking for Candace’s killer anymore. No one knew where to look because money can buy you anything. Especially cops.” 

He had a point. Detective Bridges had obviously been bought and with that statement, you knew what you had to do. The cops at the station would hate you for it, but it was the right thing to do. When people died, especially when officers died, other people got this idea that they were now immune to criticism. You can’t point out his misdeeds, he's a deadman. Maybe if you could be sure that there was some karmic force to hold everyone accountable in the end, then maybe you could let some things slide to spare people’s feelings. However, you weren’t sure, and so you had to hold him accountable for your actions, because by doing so you also held yourself and your colleagues accountable. Therefore you went to your desk and started writing up the report of misconduct for Detective Bridges. It would be just like Palmetto all over again, but that was alright. It’s not like you’d made many friends since then anyway. 

Lucifer left the interrogation room feeling, less than accomplished. It was hardly Donnie’s place to go around punishing people, but he couldn’t say he blamed the guy. He could only imagine the anguish of losing a friend and knowing no one was looking for them. He noticed you were at your desk, working despite the fact your shirt was missing a sleeve and your arm was heavily bandaged. 

“She never stops does she?” Lucifer asked, pointing towards you. 

Chloe looked too, “No, she’s relentless.”

“She was stabbed. I think that necessitates taking the day off.” 

“There’s no breaks for her. You don’t get to be the kind of cop she is and take breaks,” Chloe mused, “And neither do I for that matter.” 

She joined you going over to your desk, “Come on, I’ll do as much of the paperwork as I can before I have to go pick up Trixie.” 

“Thanks, Decker… hey… I’m about to do something that’s… it’s probably gonna make people hate me more.”

“You’re reporting Bridges,” she said with a little knowing nod, “I already had Dan get a warrant and pull up his financials. Proof of a money transfer from one of Hart’s throwaway accounts to his.” 

You smiled looking up at her, “Love you, Decker.” 

“You’d better,” she smiled taking the case files for the freshly completed case and sitting at her desk. 

Across the precinct, Ella stepped out of her lab just a bit, seeing Lucifer leaning on against a wall while observing the people milling about the station. She waved trying to catch his eye. She succeeded, though she would have been hard to miss. Her waving wasn’t exactly subtle. Lucifer came over to see what she wanted.

“Come on, into the lab,” she coaxed, pulling him in and closing the door behind him. He seemed genuinely confused by her purpose which she supposed was fitting. 

“I know that you are the Detective’s boy troubles,” Ella smiled. 

“Oh… congratulations,” Lucifer offered, not really sure what she wanted him to say. He hadn’t been hiding it, you were. 

“No congratulations to you! Well sort of. I get why you were trying to get her to like you now. If you had told me that’s what you were doing I totally would have told you to do something else.” 

“What are you on about, Lopez? I told you I wanted a conversation.”

“Yeah, a conversation about your feelings for her,” Ella finished, “I mean, look Y/N’s not really a love girl, she’s more of a good friends better sex kind of person, and I have seen a  _ lot  _ of guys get ghosted. I mean I think Maze is her steadiest lay and that only works because Maze is completely herself. You just gotta be yourself, Lucifer.” 

“Even if I was trying to win Detective L/N’s affections, and I am not, I highly doubt being myself is the solution. She has said at least twice that she loathes who I am.” 

“No she doesn’t” Ella shook her head, “If she hated you, she would have let Donnie stab you. I’m not saying she would have done it on purpose, but it’s like cerebral. She wouldn’t have been all that nervous about you going in first because she’d have nothing to lose.”

“Interesting theory, Lopez. You think she’s more interested in me than even she’s aware.” 

“And I think you’re more interested in her than you know too,” Ella poked his arm playfully, “I just can’t let two of my friends strike out like this. She’ll come around, try acts of service next time. Try the coffee on a day she’s running late, food when she can’t stop to get lunch, plushies when she’s sad-” Ella began listing off. 

“Alright, that’s enough Lopez. Thank you for your insight.” 

“You’re welcome. Go get her, tiger,” she punched his arm as she turned to go get all of the evidence at her disposal in order. Lucifer lingered the lab content to just watch you and Chloe working together for a while. He inevitably got wrapped up in one of Ella’s mini forensic lectures. So by the time he turned back to look at you and Chloe, Chloe was gone. He realized the time. It was well after your usual shift and you were still working away. That couldn’t be good for your injury. If there was one way to get you to leave the precinct, it was by annoying you until you left. 

You were almost done with the report against Bridges. Your arm ached terribly, but it was better to get this out of the way. This wasn’t the kind of information you could sit on. In a lot of ways, you  _ had  _ to report Bridges, because if someone else found out that you knew and you said nothing it could just as easily be you getting reported. There were a plethora of people looking for you to mess up. You couldn’t give them the opportunity. So in that way, you were holding yourself accountable by holding others accountable. 

"You're still here." Lucifer observed walking up to your desk with his hands in his pockets. You looked tired, it was only four or so in the afternoon but it had been an eventful day. He supposed you’d earned your lethargy all things considered. 

"Yeah. Gotta finish up the report on Bridges’ obstruction of justice."

"He's dead. It seems as though he got his comeuppance." Lucifer took a seat beside your desk. 

"Maybe so but it's still important for the department to be held accountable. What he did ruined that girl's life... and now she's dead. We caught Donnie but we didn’t catch her killer. I doubt things would have turned out this way if everyone in the department was doing their job."

"Accountability is overrated and you didn't do anything wrong. You're a good cop."

"No such thing," you chuckled, "And you can't believe in punishment and not believe in accountability... or do you mean accountability for your own actions."

"I mean taking accountability for other people's actions. It's why the whole Jesus Christ thing vexes me."

"Is that why you'd rather go by Lucifer?” you questioned leaning back in your chair a bit, “ I suppose he's easier to relate too. Humanity's always felt a bit doomed... wonder if God stopped talking to us because he's ashamed of his creation."

"Quite a lot to unpack there, lovey. I don't  _ go _ by Lucifer. I am Lucifer and humanity and I have precious little in common. Lastly, humanity is my father's pride and joy. I didn’t always see what all the fuss was about but you are a lively bunch I'll give you that much ."

"You're weird, man. Let me have my Sky Daddy issues."

Lucifer made a little face of disgust at your chosen name for God, which was the point of you calling him that. "You're entitled to them, I suppose. So tell me, when you file this report won't that make your coworkers hate you even more."

"Oh yeah. If I were smart I'd quit my job now before they get me fired or killed, but considering the fact that I had sex with you, I think we both know I'm not very smart." You laughed ruefully at yourself and your pension for questionable decisions. He thought, not for the first time, you were almost charming when you weren’t actively trying to dismantle his self-esteem. There was a rueful edge to all of your humor that always got a smile out of him. 

"Come have a drink with me." He offered. 

You turned to look at him to really study his face. It seemed like a genuine invitation. He might just want a drink... but you had a feeling it would turn into something very different. 

"Can't. I have a date." You turned back to the monitor and hit send before turning off your computer. 

"With whom?" He demanded, alarmed now. He wasn’t sure when you would have had time to schedule a date, but surely not during this case. 

"Mazikeen. And I'm gonna let that woman ruin me in ways you can only imagine. " you grinned as you stood up. 

"I don't have to imagine, I know full well what the both of you are capable of."

"Good, then think about it, and suffer. " you grinned. You pushed away from your desk and started grabbing your things. 

"Why is she so tempting to you and I'm not? Are you just immune to celestial beings?"

"... You know the story of Narcissus, right?" You asked as you put our purse on your shoulder.

"Yes, sad tale, it really is a pity when no one else can measure up. But that doesn't answer my question. Why Maze?"

"She can't get me pregnant," you answered, "And she lasts longer than one round inside me."

"You are insidious. I told you that was in no way representative of my-"

"Oh how many times have I heard that before? 'I swear this never happens' 'You're just so beautiful'."

"As if you could have handled another round," Lucifer argued as he followed you, "I saw your legs knock together like newborn fawn the moment you stood."

"Well Maze makes sure I can't move for the rest of the night. I think I'll have her tie me up tonight."

"You are the single most vexing woman I've ever met."

"And yet you just can't get enough of me." You grinned as you got on the elevator. 

Lucifer joined you, "You're having fun with this aren't you?"

"I am." You smiled to yourself. Maybe Lucifer wasn’t all bad, that didn’t mean you had stop giving him a hard time. 


	12. A Clever Facade

It was one of your rare off days, and even more rare, Chloe was off at the same time. You sat on her sofa giving her the details of your date with Maze. You knew she didn’t really want the juicy details and any other time you would spare her but last night was different. It was so heart shatteringly different that you felt like you were going to lose your mind. 

“It's literally never happened with her before. I just... like I would cum but they weren't... I dunno they were good. It was really good every time I came but like eventually I just realized I was never going to be satisfied, " you told Chloe as you sat on her sofa. She looked greatly disturbed, which was always Chloe’s expression when you talked about your sex life. There were some things she was never going to understand but she tried because she was a good friend. 

"I'm sorry. How many times?"

"I called it at 9 and started returning the favor. I figured if I wasn’t satisfied after that the 10th was just gonna make me sore."

"9?!" She exclaimed incredulously, "I thought three was excessive."

You turned your head as you sat upside down on her couch to look at Chloe. It had been a long time since you were the one listening to anyone but Ella’s sexual exploits, "Decker, when's the last time you had someone diddle your fiddle?" You asked. 

"Uuuuh... hm,” Her cheeks puffed up as she filled them with air, presumably trying to think of the last time she had sex, “Wow it has been a while."

"Unfortunate. I could set you up with a guy. He was sweet, too sweet for me. We never got anywhere, but I think he'd like you."

"You know I hate being set up."

"I know but you make me feel ungrateful. Like I'm complaining about 9 good but unsatisfying orgasms and you haven’t had one since the summer of ‘63." 

She gasped and smacked you with a decorative pillow, "You're so mean!" 

You shielded your face from the torrent of blows she was hitting you with."Come on. Let me watch Trixie one night while you get your freak on, Mama."

She threw the pillow at you as she relaxed against the couch again,"I'll tell you when I find someone I want to take that offer up for. Right now I'm more invested in your insatiable lady parts. It sounds like some kind of weird curse." 

You nodded pulling the decorative pillow in to hug it to your chest,"I hate to say it out loud... but I think it's Lucifer's fault."

"You said it was one round." Chloe said incredulously.

"Alright, he did eat it from the back which was... incredible, " your eyes rolled back just thinking about it, "But the strokes, Chloe? They should be illegal. It’s a weapon of mass destruction, it should be outlawed by the Geneva convention. "

Chloe snorted as she laughed at you. At the very least you could always find a way to be humorous about the weird turns your life took. She supposed you could afford to laugh now, you weren’t pregnant and you didn’t catch anything so the two of you could laugh at your misfortune.   


You sat up, “I mean it though, Chloe. Is it the hatred that makes it so good? He is a tool, like a grade A asshole and it’s  _ not  _ sexy. Except for when it is.”

Chloe shook her head at you, “You're crazy.” 

“You are absolutely right. Well… looks like we’re both going to be relying on things with batteries.” 

“And own a lot of cats.” Chloe let out a wistful sigh before remembering the reason the two of you were just hanging out. Trixie was with Dan and would be back soon, so the two of you would have to clean up the conversation a bit. You also promised Trixie brownies, so you should probably get started on those. 

“Wanna eat the pain away?” Chloe asked. 

“You know I do.” 

Lucifer was having a similar struggle, but instead of confiding in a friend without any of the professional expertise to help him, he went to his therapist about it. He’d gone back to Lux last night and did what he always did after another successful case solved, he had a small orgy in the penthouse, but before long it was utterly boring. He lost interest a few hours in and just let the rest of the participants tire themselves out while he stood on the balcony. 

“I love orgies. I have never just lost interest in one. This one was especially grand too,” Lucifer lamented to Dr. Martin. After a while, Dr. Martin grew accustomed to the more eccentric facets of Lucifer’s life; so much so, that it was truly alarming to her that he’d said this.   


“Is there anything bothering you? Stress can affect one’s sexual appetite.” 

“Oh my appetite for sex hasn’t changed in the slightest. It’s the sex that has and I know exactly who’s to blame for it.” 

“Oh?” Dr. Martin clicked her pen and got ready to write notes. Anyone who could affect such an important part of Lucifer’s life was worth writing down. 

“Detective L/N.” 

Dr. Martin frowned, that name had come up once or twice, never in an intimate capacity. Lucifer was aware of you of course, mentioned your part in a case or two, but always in some disparaging way. Well, disparaging for him. She thought it was a good thing that you didn’t allow him to assault suspects for information, and that you recommended he stopped drinking during cases, but this wasn’t about her perception of you. It was about his and Lucifer didn’t particularly like you. 

“I know.” Lucifer responded to her confused facial expression, “I’m not entirely sure how it happened. The woman is a pit viper, ready and waiting to strike, but I suppose we did spend quite a long time together undercover.”

“And what was the nature of your undercover work. I mean did you just see each other often?” 

“We lived together, as husband and wife.”

“And how was that?”

“Dreadful. She’s loud, intransigent, cruel, self-righteous, and her things were always lying about. It was perhaps the worst time I’ve had on Earth.” 

“...And she’s the reason you’re not enjoying sex? Well does she make you feel… emasculated?”

“What? No. She’s soul vexing at best. She’s the reason I’m not enjoying sex because we had sex on our last night in the house and nothing’s been the same since.” 

“Wait… so you don’t particularly like her, and from what you’ve told me she doesn’t like you,” Dr. Martin watched him nod, “But the two of you had sex.” 

“Yes! And it was the best sex I’ve had since… well a part of me wants to say ever, but it’s at least within this century. No offense, doctor.” 

Dr. Martin closed her eyes trying not to make a face at his admission. She wasn’t offended, it was just funny, but now wasn’t the time for laughing, Lucifer seemed genuinely distressed. 

“To make matters worse, she seems entirely unaffected by me. I have never encountered a mortal that could have me just once.” 

Dr. Martin nodded, she hadn’t been able to resist and her stakes were high. She could have lost her license to practice. She  _ did  _ lose her marriage, and still she couldn’t help herself. 

“But when I’m around her I feel this pull, like… well it’s almost as if she’s reversed my mojo back on me. She obviously hasn’t stolen it. It works fine on everyone else.” 

“That is… odd.”

“Odd? It’s impossible. She can’t be of this world. She must be a weapon forged by my father to get me to go back to hell.” 

“...How would that work?”

“I don’t know! But that’s the only way to explain it. She can’t be immune to my mojo and so incredible in bed that she diminished my stamina to that of an average mortal man and be a completely normal human woman.” 

“Come again?” Dr. Martin asked, her eyebrows shooting up. 

“I couldn’t! One and done. Whatever she is, it is definitely not human.” 

This was the most curveballs Lucifer had thrown at her in one session, but she could probably talk him through this. “Are there other possibilities? Like… perhaps you feel more strongly for Detective L/N than you think. Passion can increase the pleasure of sex.”

“Well, hatred certainly is passionate.” 

“And you’re sure you hate her?”

“What else could it be, Doctor? I’ve never met anyone so locked into a moral code, even when it works against her. It’s disgusting. I hardly believed it when Maze said she was hooked on her.” 

“Wait, wait. We’re talking about Y/N?” Dr. Martin paused. 

“Yes!”

“Wow, alright, continue,” Dr. Martin said. She’d met you through Maze a couple of months ago. She thought you were delightful. You were funny, smart, incredibly beautiful. She hadn’t picked up on any self-righteousness but she wasn’t going to say that to Lucifer. 

Lucifer continued, “I think she’s entirely too uptight. She is needlessly dismissive, and incredibly rude. She didn’t even stay for a cuddle and she made for one of the most awkward post coital moments of my existence and yet… I want her again.” 

“Alright… and what do you want from this session? Are you questioning if you should propose the two of you have sex again? Or are you looking for ways to move on ?”

“That’s just it I don’t know. My own mojo has turned against me and I’m being the one seduced by her presence and every time she’s rude to me I just want her more.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound… healthy. Perhaps you should analyze what it is about her exactly that draws you in. Sometimes when we get hooked on a person it is because of something in us that they satisfy. That can be a good trait like someone who is a little too serious, may become infatuated with a person that doesn’t take things seriously enough sometimes and together they can balance each other out. However, other times we can get hooked on a person because something about them mirrors a trauma in us, or it indulges a habit. See what it is and if you decide that you don’t want her in your life, we can work together to figure out how to satisfy that part of you.” 

Lucifer nodded, thinking that over for a moment, “That’s brilliant. I need to get to know Detective L/N more thoroughly. Once I figure out her innermost desires, it should reveal her purpose and whether or not she is one of my father’s tools. Thank you, Doctor.” 

“Yep,” Dr. Martin chirped watching him leave the office. He never got the right things out of these sessions, but she was sure he’d stumble into the point of what she said while he was executing whatever plan he had in mind. 

You wound up staying at Chloe’s house. Once Trixie was there she was just so happy to see you that you couldn't say no when she asked if you’d stay for a sleepover. She was just such a sweet kid. She and Chloe were really your family. At times, Trixie felt like your kid. She certainly acted like it sometimes. Her penchant for trouble and a healthy side of chaos reminded you of yourself. You were making dinner with Chloe while Trixie sat at the kitchen table. On the menu was, Eggplant parmesan. You pulled the eggplants out of the fridge then set them on the counter in front of Chloe. You sighed heavily looking at the vegetables then up to Chloe who was already glaring at you as if waiting for you to say something ridiculous. She knew you so well. 

“I should call him,” You breathed wistfully. 

She snorted, “Do it. I’m sure he’d be happy to hear from you. Maybe if you get him to marry you, you can quit the force before the other officers finally start conspiring against you.” 

“If I married him I’d have to kill him, and inherit all of his wealth. Then me, you, and Trixie could live in a castle,” you tossed a wink at Trixie who beamed at you. 

“Like princesses!” she chimed in. 

“Exactly. Like princesses.”

“Or, you could marry him, be sure there’s no prenup then get a divorce. Perfectly legal, same outcome.” 

“I like my plan better.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend, Y/N?” Trixie asked. 

“Absolutely not. Boys are gross.” 

“I’m not going to  _ ever  _ date a boy,” Trixie said. 

You smiled at Chloe, “I’ve taught her well.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She shook her head at you and started rinsing the eggplant. You promised Trixie to teach her how to make pasta while the three of you were in the grocery store. In the midst of explaining it, she talked you into making fresh pasta. It really wasn’t hard to convince you. Fresh pasta was always better. While Chloe worked on the eggplant you worked with Trixie on the pasta. 

“You guys… we have way more eggplant than I thought,” Chloe said as she was setting it all out. 

You glanced over at her and laughed, “Why’d you cut all of it?” you asked

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn’t realize just how much it was.” 

“Well, I’ve never been one to complain about too much eggplant.” 

Chloe threw you a withering glare. 

“We’ll just make even more noodles, Mom!” Trixie said.

“Yeah, mom, we’ll just make more noodles. Come on.”

There was a knock on the door while you and Trixie were running the dough you made through a pasta maker. You let her turn the crank while you collected the noodles. The best memories really were made in the kitchen. Her face was alight with the kind of joy that come from making something from scratch with your own hands. You never really thought about having a kid or a spouse, but you often thought about this, having people to share a kitchen with, to talk to and laugh with. Trixie and Chloe were always that to you. Even when Chloe was married to Dan, the two of you got accustomed to each other because you had two very important things in common. You both loved Chloe and Trixie and you’d do anything for them. You were sure Dan thought you still hated him, but you didn’t. You couldn’t hate him, not when you saw how good he was with Trixie. There were some things you wish he’d handled better, like his and Chloe’s marriage, but people messed up. Chloe had her faults too. You used to be here more often, but things changed when Lucifer came around. She was usually off gallivanting with him. Though the sentence sounds bitter, you weren’t. You were glad she was happy. For a little while you thought they might get together, but Chloe let it be known there was nothing there but an extremely unlikely friendship. 

“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer spoke and your head snapped up, successfully breaking you out of the moment. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, you figured… or perhaps you might say, think of the devil. Either way his presence drew your eye, even though you knew you should be focused on making this pasta. Hearing his voice had activated that hum of electricity that seemed to run through you with his gaze, it was quiet a gentle heat waiting on the outskirts of your psyche to consume you completely.   


“What’s up, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. He did occasionally visit, uninvited, but not without reason. It was usually an important reason… even if the reason was only important to him. 

He began walking in while he spoke, “I have a few questions regarding-” he stopped as he saw you at the kitchen table with Trixie. You were looking at him, well more like glaring, the way you always did, and for just a second he was stuck in place, returning your gaze. He recovered swiftly however and continued to follow Chloe towards the kitchen, albeit slowly.  


“Hi, Lucifer!” Trixie waved a flour covered hand at him.

“Are you going to allow Y/N to deep fry your child? Why’s she covered in flour?” Lucifer looked back at Chloe, alarmed by what he was seeing. 

“We’re making pasta,” Trixie giggled. 

“Oh, that’s much better. I suppose children might go better in a sort of bolognese. Right, Y/N?” 

“What’s the joke here? I eat children because…” You dragged the word out waiting for him to respond. 

“Because you’re a witch. Keep up, it’s no fun if you don’t realize the joke. What are you doing here?” 

“Making pasta with my kid,” You answered. 

“You’re kid? That’s news to me,” Chloe mused, “Those nine excruciating months must have been a fever dream.” 

“C’mon, babe, don’t be like that,” you smiled at her as she came over. She snagged a tea towel from the counter and used it to wipe Trixie’s face. 

You continued, “She’s  _ our  _ child.” 

“Uh huh. Well  _ our  _ child has a problem with swearing. Maybe you can address that for me.” 

“Right! What’s your favorite swear word?” you asked looking down at Trixie. She opened her mouth to answer and Chloe abruptly wiped over her mouth with the towel.

“Don’t you dare,” Chloe said, before throwing a glare your way. 

“Am I interrupting a private moment?” Lucifer asked, because it certainly seemed that way. He always knew you and Detective Decker were close but he didn't know that the two of you were close enough to make dinner together on your off-days. Was that your innermost secret? You were in love with Detective Decker and you were so rude to everyone because you were in the grips of an unrequited love? No, that didn't seem likely.  


“Yes,” You answered. 

“No,” Chloe answered at the same time. 

You frowned at her as she went back over to tend to the eggplant. She was pulling them out of the brine bath and patting them dry so they could be battered and friend. Lucifer joined you all in the kitchen more out of curiosity than anything else. You were wearing a dress, not like the ones you wore while you were undercover but one that looked more like a long t-shirt. It was a lovely wine red, and you looked about as warm as he’d ever seen you while being yourself. 

“What did you need, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. 

“It hardly matters now. What is this you all are doing?” 

“Well,” Chloe began, “Y/N and I used to get together and make dinner all the time. Trixie wanted us to do it again.” 

“And have a sleepover,” Trixie reminded. 

“And what do you do on these sleepovers?” Lucifer asked her as if he was genuinely intrigued.  


“We play games, and we paint each other’s nails. Sometimes Y/N does me and mommy’s make up. And most importantly we eat lots of sweets and junk food.” 

“Incredible.”

“Do you have sleepovers with your friends?” Trixie asked. 

“Well, not quite,” Lucifer began they were technically sleepovers but they didn't do any of the things she just described. 

“He doesn’t have any friends,” you stage whispered to Trixie. Lucifer looked completely unamused. 

Trixie gasped, “Yes he does.  _ I’m  _ his friend and mom. Lucifer you can join our sleepover.” 

“Trixie,” you began in an exasperated tone. 

“As tempting as that offer is, I’m afraid I have different more adult plans for tonight.” 

“Like taxes?” Trixie guessed with a knowing little nod, as if that was the only other adult thing he could possibly be doing, “Can you at least stay for dinner? Mom cut too many eggplants anyway.” 

“I’m sure those taxes are gonna take him all evening. He can’t stay,” You responded. Trixie looked so unbelievably sad about this information that for a second you were going to ask Lucifer if he could stay. However he spoke before her little pout could break your resolve. 

“Actually, I  _ am  _ free for dinner and I would love to stay.” Lucifer responded, sliding a pointed little look at you that let you know that he was only agreeing because you said he couldn’t. You rolled your eyes and collected the pasta noodles from the counter. 

Trixie looked over at Chloe who probably should have had the first say in all of this, considering it was her home. You knew her answer. There was no way she was going to say no when Trixie had already invited him. She was just too nice for that.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Chloe answered, as you knew she would. 

“Well you can help Trixie make the rest of this dough into noodles. You’re going to earn your meal like everyone else,” you settled. You went over to assist Chloe and by “assist” you meant passionately whisper at her for allowing Lucifer to stay. 

“It could be good for you,” Chloe settled as she started battering slices of eggplant.

“Good for me? What the hell does that mean?”

“You seem to have a problem only he can solve,” she smirked. 

“You’re so mean to me. I can’t believe I ever loved you,” you responded as dramatically as possible.

Across the kitchen and quietly amongst themselves, Trixie and Lucifer were talking. It seemed like the little urchin was a good source of information on you. She certainly like to talk about you. She’d start describing your likes and dislikes to him, completely unprompted. Nevertheless he listened, trying to soak up every last bit of information she gave him. 

“And what do you think her greatest weakness is?”

“French fries. You can get her to do most things if you give her french fries.”

“I mean what’s her fatal flaw? Her Achilles heel.”

“Dad says she’s sticky or something.”

“What?”

“He says she has ‘attachment issues’ she gets stuck to stuff I guess.” 

“Huh, not what I was hoping for but noted. What else? Is she particularly scared of sharp objects? Getting her head chopped off or her heart torn out.” Those were common ways to kill a succubus, as such they were incredibly weary of sharp objects.  


Trixie frowned, “I think most people are scared of that, but Y/N did get hurt at work and she’s not scared so maybe not.”

“You’re no help at all.”

“She did say that you were the bane of her existence, so maybe her weakness is you,” Trixie said lightly. 

When dinner was almost ready, Chloe went to help Trixie clean up a bit. She’d managed to get flour all over her in the pasta making process. You stood by the stove arranging the food on plates so that everyone’s food looked nice. Lucifer came over, he leaned back against the counter opposite you. 

“This is what you do when you’re off-duty?”

“Uh-huh. What do you usually do? Bang people whose name you won’t remember?”

“That among other things. And what do you do when the detective isn't available?”

“I bake. Maybe hang out with Mazikeen, sleep,” you listed off slowly as you put a basil leaf on each of the plates.

“And how was your date with Maze?” he asked. 

“It was great.”

“And you were satisfied?”

“Why are you asking?” you questioned.

“Just curious. I’d hate to see a friend unsatisfied.”

“Are we friends now?” you challenged, turning to look at him. 

“We could be.”

The distance between the two of you wasn’t nearly far enough away for your liking. The moment Lucifer walked in it was like the air in Chloe’s home changed. You were hyper aware of his position in relation to you at all times. You knew when he was looking at you. His gaze warmed you every time he looked in your direction. This… something had been brewing since that day in the evidence closet but you had bigger things to worry about. There was a serial killer on the loose. You didn’t have time to get lost in whatever weird energy was lingering between the two of you. Of course, now there was no such distraction and you were aware of that latent yearning that had set up residence in the pit of your stomach. It was the only thing you could think of at the moment. Your night with Maze was as good as all the other times you’d been with Maze, it just wasn’t the same as that one night with Lucifer. That’s what you wanted. It was like… craving a particular food, chocolate chip cookies for example. You could eat snickerdoodles and they would still be good. You could eat peanut butter cookies and they would still be delicious, but still you’d want chocolate chip. The others just weren’t the same.

“Is that really what you want to be to me?” you asked.

“I’m partial to examining the definition of friend.”

You looked him up and down taking in his form, remembering exactly what he looked like naked. Your eyes stopped on his hands, not his crotch, or even his lips. It was his hands that sent your mind off into thought, remembering the feeling of his fingers against your tongue, his hand in your hair, around your throat, inside of you. He was wearing a ring on his middle finger. Had he left it on when he fucked you. Did you remember the cool smooth feeling of metal against your lips? You heard Chloe and Trixie approaching and snapped out of your daze whirling around to grab two plates. 

“Grab another two for me, Lucifer,” you requested as you moved towards the kitchen table.”

Dinner was… interesting. You didn’t have the mental capacity to keep up conversation, you were too distracted by the conundrum of Lucifer’s ring. He kept toying with it while he was drinking wine or just listening to Chloe or Trixie talk. You couldn’t remember if he took it off. Did he ever take it off. Did you remember a certain coolness in his grasp when he held your throat? You would have tasted the metal right? You would have felt it against your teeth. No his fingers weren’t that far in, were you truly so gone that you didn’t notice. 

“Y/N,” Chloe called, and you turned to look at her immediately, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. Yes, what’s up?” you asked, forcing yourself to focus on your friend’s face. She narrowed her eyes a little at you. 

“Does your arm hurt?” she asked. 

That was an easy out, easier than saying you were lost in thought over Lucifer’s fingers and his ring, “Yeah, it really does. I think I did a little too much today?”

“I can get some ibuprofen or Tylenol for you,” She offered. 

“No, no, enjoy your food, I’ll be alright,” you assured. You made an effort to look anywhere but at Lucifer. You really thought that sleeping with Maze would make everything alright. In reality, it had made it so much worse. It set you ablaze with want that you knew you’d never be able to satisfy, not alone, not without help from one person. A person you’d never admit any of this to. 

Lucifer kept an eye on you, having noticed right before Chloe called your name that you were looking in his direction. He wondered if you might not be so immune to him after all. It was just another facade, just like your cold indifference. Seeing you in Detective Decker’s home he knew his earlier hypothesis was correct. You weren’t nearly as cold and cruel as you made yourself out to be. You were warm with the people you cared about. He supposed Chloe was right before, it wasn’t about your words. You traded half hearted insults with Chloe like it was nothing. It wasn't about the words. It was about the fact that you’d made a meal with her, for Chloe and Trixie, and you indulged Trixie with a sleepover, and you entertained every rambling story Trixie told you about school even though those stories were terribly dull. 

So what did the action of you looking at him mean? As of now? Completely nothing, but he wanted to find out. Your eyes haunted him the entire evening. Though he never caught you actually looking at him, it was just a feeling, a charged energy in any room you shared. It persevered through a game of Monopoly, two bowls of brownies and ice cream, and watching you paint Trixie's face. He meant to leave sooner. He kept meaning to leave but there was something fascinating about the way you interacted with Trixie. You weren't Detective Y/N. You weren't the woman who could make a grown man fell a room just by walking in, you were someone softer, a bit more doting and generous with smiles. It was... disturbing, Lucifer decided. He found it disturbing that you could be so different and that Detective Decker could trust you with her offspring when you could shapeshift the way you did into a person he hardly recognized. How was anyone to know who the real you was, all of it could be ruse, a clever facade cultivated to best suit her environment like the world's deadliest hunter. 

Despite Trixie's ambitious plans of staying up late and eating junk food she crashed while the night was still relatively young. Her arms were wound around your waist as you watched _Anastasia._ It was no surprise that the movie put her out. She always started talking more when she felt sleepy, in an effort to fight the sleep. In truth, she'd been asleep for some time, holding on to you like you were her favorite stuffed animal. You were sure there was a puddle of drool on your dress too. You didn't mind because it was sweet. It was sweet that you gave someone enough comfort that they could fall asleep holding you. It was even sweeter that it was Trixie, the purest human being on the face of Earth. However when she started to stir in her sleep because of Lucifer rather loud protestations to the plot of the film you decided it was time to put Trixie to bed. 

"I'm afraid one of our hostesses is out," you announced carefully scooping her up into your arms so you could carry her to bed. Trixie slept just like her mother, completely gracelessly with her mouth open and sure to snore throughout the night. It was absolutely adorable. 

"She never lasts," Chloe chuckled watching as you took her to her bedroom, walking slowly as not to jostle her awake. Chloe remembered when Trixie was much smaller and she'd throw these random fits at bedtime that meant hours of crying before she eventually cried herself to sleep. You came over one time and held her just like you were holding her now, close to your chest, and rest your cheek against the top of her head. You would just stand and hold her. The crying always stopped. You spent almost a month that way, coming over to put Trixie to sleep. You'd earned your right to be her godmother. 

"And you aren't at all afraid that she'll steal your child's essence." Lucifer asked. 

"Would you stop?" Chloe sighed.

"Well am I supposed to pay attention to this asinine cartoon?" Lucifer huffed, gesturing to the T.V.

"Anastasia is one of Trixie's favorites."

"I don't understand why. It's riddled with historical inaccuracies. In fact I think they should have named it something completely different."

"She says it's because Anastasia reminds her of Y/N."

"Because she's completely incapable of being kind to anyone who wants to help her along the way." 

Chloe rolled her eyes, deciding it wasn't worth arguing with him about this. It was a children's film and she expected him to be gone hours ago, "Didn't you have something to do tonight?" 

'Not particularly," he answered, "Is this where the fun part of the sleepover happens? When you and Detective L/N have a flirtatious pillow fight before-"

"I think I know where this is going, and I think you should leave now. Goodbye Lucifer." 

"I was only joking," He protested, "Unless of course I'm right, and I would very much like to stay to watch." 

Chloe ignored him as she went to her front door and opened it, "Have a good night, Lucifer." 

He stood, obliging her wishes. You came out of Trixie's room just as he was leaving, "Oh good. You're finally taking out the trash," You cheered, joining Chloe by the door. 

"Hardly-" Lucifer began but you closed the door and locked it so you wouldn't have to hear whatever it is he was saying. You gave Chloe and exasperated little look. 

"Does he always just insert himself in your plans?" you asked, she nodded solemnly. At any rate it was time for the two of you to break out the wine and gossip about your job and with Lucifer finally out of the house that weird charged energy was gone as well. You could relax with a glass of wine on the couch and talk candidly about your lives. 


	13. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

You were at your wits end. You spent every night for the last week with your fingers buried inside of yourself, remembering only the way Lucifer felt inside of you. You lost patience with toys, men, and women alike. Nothing would do to satiate the festering ache inside of you. To make matters worse, there were no real cases. There were quite a few open and shut cases but nothing with any action or puzzles. You were forced to sit at your desk, day in and day out losing who knows how much time losing yourself in thought. You would just sit, staring at paperwork you were supposed to be reading, or your computer screen and you would think about Lucifer, your leg on his shoulder, his hand on your throat as he fucked you. You could almost see it, that half lidded gaze of his as it felt like he was dismantling you entirely. It was all you could think about these days. 

“You look stressed,” Ella said, making you jump, “Is it because every officer except Chloe hates your guts super hard right now?”

“What?” you asked. You hadn’t even seen Ella come over. You usually noticed her right away. That being said it took you a second to realize what she was talking about. You supposed that should have been what you were worried about. You should have been upset about the way other officers were glaring at you like they'd caught you boiling live puppies or something. Instead you were haunted by the thoughts of Lucifer's head between you thighs.   


“You know, it’ll pass. There’s evidence, and the Lieutenant seems to be taking it seriously, which is what you’d expect from a man like that. You know he’s really just on top of everything.”

“Yeah. I’m stressed,” you agreed because that was far better than the reality of you predicament. The reality was you felt it the moment Lucifer walked back into the precinct. You turned towards the stairs and there he was, the devil wearing Westwood, strolling in with Chloe like he hadn’t a care in the world. You might have believed it. You might have believed that he was entirely unbothered but the moment he could view you he did. Your eyes met across the precinct, and that tell tale electric hum flared to life inside of you. It was stronger than it ever was, like it might shake you apart entirely. You crossed your legs as you watched him nearly run into an officer while looking at you.

“Come out with me tonight,” Ella said, “You need to let loose, and look I know how you feel about Lucifer, but we can get into Lux for free. Free drinks too. So come out with me. Do a little dancing, have a little partay. And maybe you’ll feel better.” 

A plan was slowly coming together as you pried your eyes from Lucifer to look at Ella again, “Fine. You’re right. I need to release some pent up energy.” 

Your plan was simple in the grand scheme of things. You would just be going to Lux and seducing Lucifer. Two simple steps once you got to the club. However, you did have to lay down some groundwork. For starters, you had to be sure Lucifer was actually there. That sounds simple, and maybe it was but you didn’t know how often he actually joined the party in his own club. The partying had to get dull right? He might fill his nights with some other form of debauchery. You didn’t know. Which meant you had to get Ella talking. You couldn’t simply drop that information yourself. Then it would seem like you were looking forward to your night out. No you had to be a reluctant participant, just indulging your friend Ella as you often did. The best thing about Ella was how excitable she was. It didn’t take much to get her talking. So in between your work you popped into the lab. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to wear tonight,” you admitted, “Maybe I shouldn’t go.” 

“No! No you have to go! Y/N come on, I’ll help you pick out something to wear. I’ve already set my heart on this. Okay you’re not the only one stressed out. I am up to my tits in evidence and everyone is asking me questions and I just need one night. I need one night to dance, and to drink, and just let loose.”

“I dunno, I have work tomorrow.” 

Ella went around her lab table and latched on to your arm, “Please, Y/N I am begging you.”

You pretended to be considering it while you watched Lucifer and Chloe come towards the lab. 

“Fine, but you have to help me find something to wear.” 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, “And I'll totally help. We’re gonna be hot, and we’re gonna dance, and I’m gonna pretend I don’t even have a job. It’s just gonna be drinks and dancing, and maybe a few things I’ll need to repent for at church on Sunday.” 

Lucifer and Chloe entered the lab in the middle of Ella talking. Lucifer lit up the way you knew he would. 

“Someone’s planning a night of debauchery. Miss Lopez, I didn’t expect as much from you.”

“Me and Y/N are going… out,” Ella paused as she realized maybe she shouldn’t tell him that you were going to Lux, “Not like out, like dating, but out like partying.” 

“Come to Lux, I’d be happy to have you both. Maybe between the two of us we could teach Detective Y/N how to let loose and actually have fun.” 

You flipped Lucifer off. You knew how to have fun. Chloe was a vault for all of the regrettable things you did in your early twenties. She knew better than anyone that you could let loose and have fun. The little smile on her face as she watched Lucifer taunt you told it all. If only he knew what you were capable of. 

Ella waved him off with an unconvincing scoff, “We might swing by. Who knows? We’re just going where the wind takes us, man.” 

“... Right. Well I’ll be sure Detective L/N is on the list.”

When work was over you went home and started on the arduous process of doing your hair. You needed enough time to recover if the hairstyle you had planned went all wrong. You ate dinner and made sure to hydrate. Then you hopped in the shower and spent the better part of an hour shaving. By the time Ella came over you were walking about in a robe actually looking for something to wear. Your clubbing days were kind of behind you and your wardrobe did reflect that. You hadn’t anticipated actually needing help, but now Ella’s assistance was greatly appreciated. She came in with her hair already done and a big bag over her shoulder that you guessed contained her outfit.

“Whoa you smell good,” she breathed as she got closer to you. 

“Oh thanks. It’s not too much is it?” You asked sniffing your own wrist to test. 

“No, it’s nice. Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

Ella seemed to be having the time of your life going through your closet. You had a  _ lot  _ of clothes, specifically a lot of dresses. They were the perfect garment. It was one thing that you could put on your body and people would perceive you as well dressed. What’s not to love? 

“Oh ho ho, what is this?!” Ella exclaimed. She was holding up a strappy thing the took you a moment to identify. You hurried over and snatched it from her. 

“That is a body harness.”

“You’re wearing that,” she announced. 

“It’s not really for casual wear, and it’s a bitch to get on and off.” 

“Don’t care you’re wearing it. And this thing. It looks crazy and I love it,” she pulled a dress down that you hadn’t thought about in ages. You bought it on a whim, around the time you met Mazikeen. It was probably for a date or something but it was the sexiest thing you owned. With the way the neckline plunged down to just about your navel, you’d be showing off that harness. 

“Wow, when you said you wanted me to look hot, you meant it.”

“We’re going to Lux! You might find your future sugar daddy there. You don’t know.” 

You scoffed a little, “Alright, I’m gonna get changed, you can change in the bathroom if you want.” 

Was this plan largely unnecessary? Probably. Logically, you could be a mature adult and just ask Lucifer to have sex with you. He would probably agree, and you’d just have to deal with Lucifer being a cocky little shit for the rest of the time you knew him. That was  _ not  _ an option. You were far too prideful for that. Lucifer Morningstar was going to come to  _ you.  _

Lux was busy as it was just about every night. There was a line outside that would have made you turn around under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances, and Ella was already walking towards the front of the line while rambling at you. You didn't really know why she was talking so fast, most of her words were swallowed by the city sounds and the slew of people waiting outside of Lux.   


“Alright I have a confession,” She said as she stopped right at the front of the line.

“What’s up?”

“I’m actually supposed to be meeting somebody here and I didn’t want to go alone.”

“Ella,” you laughed, “You could have told me. I might have complained less.”

“I didn’t want you to feel used and I really do wanna party with you.”

“I don’t feel used in the slightest. Come on, we’ll go in, look for your person, and if they’re not there, or they turn out to be a weirdo then, we’ll dip.” You owed Ella that much.

She grabbed you in a tight hug, “You’re the best.” When she let you go she fixed her hair before asking, “How do I look?” 

“Amazing.”

“You too. I mean it. I keep getting distracted by your boobs. They look great in that thing,” She reached out and hooked her fingers in the harness. You smacked her hand away. 

“Let’s go, Lopez.” You directed her towards the club. Getting in was just a matter of giving your names, much to the chagrin of the people waiting in line. You’d never been inside of Lux, you didn’t have a reason to be. It was well above your tax bracket and you spent most of your time either working or recovering from work. This wasn’t the kind of place someone would find you after dark. You were more likely to be eating the words most elaborate charcuterie board, in bed and watching nature documentaries. It was boring to some, but you liked to call it relaxing instead. The inside of the nightclub was bathed in blue lights. It wasn’t as jam packed as the cheaper clubs you used to go to, back when partying still appealed to you. There were multiple levels to the club, and people on each one, drinking and making decisions they were probably going to regret. You were destined to be doing the same thing as everyone else. Ella led you straight to the bar where she waved at the bartender on duty. You wondered how often she came here.

“Come here often, Lopez?” you questioned. 

She shook her head, “Just once after a weird case. But the bartender is friends with my brother,” Ella explained, yelling in your ear over the loud music in the club. 

“What are you and your friend having?” The bartender asked. 

“Gimme a cosmo, and you?” Ella asked. 

“Vodka cranberry,” you answered.

“And two shots of tequila, preferably Patron.” Ella added and you looked at her as if she were crazy.

The bartender nodded to show he heard the order. You noticed his gaze lingered on you as he moved to start making the drinks. You tossed him a sweet smile. It was always a good idea to be nice to the bartender, they  _ were  _ in charge of your drink after all. While the two of you waited you looked out towards the dancefloor and all of the writhing bodies on the dance floor. There were dancers on the perimeter of the first floor, some in cages, some on a stage. Without completely realizing it you were looking for Lucifer. The moment you became aware of that you stopped choosing, instead to talk to Ella.

“Do you see the person you came to meet?” You asked. 

“Not yet but we’re early. Which is good I need these drinks to loosen up, you know? So I’m not so nervous.”

The bartender set your shots on the counter with two lime wedges on a small dish. You were grateful for the lime. It had been a long time since you took shots. You’d probably die if you drank tequila with no chaser. Ella grabbed her shot, and you grabbed yours, clinked your glasses together and threw the alcohol back. You frowned as the alcohol burned on its way down, hastily sinking your teeth into a lime wedge.

“We’ll sit for a while, let the alcohol take effect and hopefully your person gets here. And if not, you got me,” you vowed. You throw the whole plan away for Ella if that’s what it came to. She gave you a grateful little smile. You received your drink and passed the bartender a tip just so you wouldn’t forget while you were drunk. 

“Thanks, beautiful,” he said, tossing you a little wink. You and Ella giggled at his flirtation. The two of you sat at the bar talking. You learned about the person Ella was meeting. It was a guy she met a week or so ago. He seemed nice enough, and certainly handsome enough and so she was meeting him here, in a public place where they didn’t have to solely rely on conversation to see them through. 

“And if things go bad, I was pretty sure I could just find Lucifer to bail me out,” Ella concluded. 

You snorted, “If you could find him in all these people.” 

“He’s usually in that booth right over there, see?” 

You turned in the direction that Ella pointed and saw a circular booth towards the outside of the dancefloor. Sure enough there he was, sitting amidst a plethora of people all hanging on his every word and pawing at his chest. 

“Huh, what do ya know. Well if things go bad, you can come to me, but if they go well, leave me here. I’ll call a ride by myself.” 

“Are you sure?” Ella frowned. 

“Positive.”

By the time you finished your drink your body felt warm and tingly from the alcohol and you were going to suggest dancing when Ella spied the guy she was supposed to meet here. She had you tell her that she looked nice one more time before she hurried over to meet him. You didn’t move from the bar immediately, watching Ella to be sure she was alright. When it seemed like they were hitting it off that’s when you made your move towards the dancefloor. 

Lucifer usually enjoyed the party in Lux. It was usually enough to keep his mind off of a lot of very heavy things, the prospect of tempting his father to further punishment, the possibility that his brother was stuck on Earth forever, the nature of his eternal damnation, so on and so forth. However it couldn’t distract him from thoughts of you. To be fair, it didn’t help that everything a woman did reminded him of you, but it wasn’t the same. That lack of congruence is what made it so maddening. They weren’t snarky like you, they didn’t try to give him a hard time over absolutely nothing. When they whispered salacious propositions in his ear they didn’t have your voice, or your way with words. When he’d tried to indulge in another it just wasn’t the same. It was good, but not at all satisfying. He had come to accept that he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had you again. Which is why he was even downstairs as opposed to in the penthouse thinking about you. Ella was supposed to be bringing you here, but he hadn’t seen you yet. He wasn’t really sure what he expected to happen when he saw you. As far as he could tell, you were still completely uninterested in him. Maybe, he could do as Dr. Martin advised and figure out what about you put him in this predicament. Something made him turn his head and look through a small part in the people dancing on the dancefloor. You were there right in the middle of everything. Your dress shined subtly, every movement you made caught the lights in the club just right to make it look as though you were wearing a piece of the night sky. He didn’t know what it was about you in dresses but it was everything he liked to see. As you turned his way you looked back at the woman behind you as you wound your hips against hers. Lucifer couldn’t pay attention to the woman behind you for long because the leather straps across your chest were calling his name. He stood from the booth much to the protest of the people behind you to come towards you. 

The alcohol certainly made it’s point. You weren’t that drunk, but the liquor was a residual burn below the belt. At this point, you were _going_ to get fucked tonight. If worse came to worst, you’d take one of these eager dancers home. You’d traded dance partners so much you only had a vague idea of what the woman you were dancing with looked like. Your dancing partner pulled you in close to say something in your ear. You tried to focus as she held your hips against hers. 

“Lucifer’s coming over here,” she purred to you. 

You looked around, confused because you certainly didn’t see him. You'd been idly looking for him the entire time you were on the dancefloor. Well, not the entire time. You did lose the better part of an hour when the alcohol really hit you. When you did it was like he came out of nowhere and was right in front of you. He was looking down at you with that look that made you weak all those nights ago. There was no cheeky teasing smile. He didn’t mean to taunt you, that’s not why he was here. You weren’t dancing any more, just watching him take the last step before he was right in front of you. 

“I’m stealing her. I would say I’m sorry, but, I’m not,” Lucifer said to your dance partner. 

“There’s no reason we can’t all have fun,” the woman spoke. You turned to get a proper look at the woman. She was pretty, blonde, staring up at Lucifer like he was everything she desired. Poor girl, you thought, tonight wasn’t about her at all. 

“Perhaps another time, darling,” he answered, but there was no real promise in his tone. Maybe there  _ would  _ be a next time, but he seemed to doubt it as he pulled you through the crowd. The sea of bodies seemed to part for him without him needing to touch anyone. Your gaze wandered, taking in the faces that passed you. Some were completely oblivious to your passing, to busy dancing or making out with someone, others glared holes into you. Was that the allure of Lux? It was just a building full of people hoping for a chance to fuck Lucifer. If that was the case, then you certainly came to the right place. Lucifer pulled you over to the bar. He took a seat so did you. 

“Same as always for you, boss?” the bartender asked. His gaze flicked between you and Lucifer. You sensed a bit of disappointment in his gaze. You only felt bad because you knew he never had a chance. 

“Yes and whatever she wants.” 

“Water would be nice,” you answered trying to be as sweet as possible to make up for the fact that he didn’t have a chance at all with you.

“Where’s Miss Lopez?” Lucifer asked.

“She was meeting someone here,” you answered, eyes scanning the club until you saw her dress. There wasn’t much of her face to see. You laughed seeing that she and that guy she met up with were getting along famously. 

“Is she alright?” he looked around. 

“Oh she’s doing great from what I can see.” 

Lucifer glanced at you then looked in the same direction that you were. He noticed Ella as well, “I hardly expected that from Miss Lopez.” 

“You don’t know her well. She’s gotta have something to confess on Sunday.” 

The bartender set down your water, then Lucifer’s drink. You knew better than to look at Lucifer right now. You’d lose your air of nonchalance, like you could take him or leave him. 

“I’m beginning to think I don’t know you well either,” Lucifer mused, “You didn’t strike me as the type to dance the way you do.”

“You don’t know me very well.” You shrugged sipping your water. 

“So let me become more well acquainted.” 

“As my friend?” You questioned, making the mistake of looking at him. His eyes were low on your body. He appeared to be looking at your thighs. To test that theory you crossed your legs and saw his eyes move just the slightest with that movement. 

“Sure,” he answered in that absent tone he’d used with your dancing partner. He didn’t have much faith in his answer. You noticed he was fiddling with his ring again. It must be a nervous habit. 

“Do I make you nervous?” you asked, turning in the barstool so that your legs were right against his. 

“Nervous?” he chuckled, eyes slowly drifting back up to your phase, “No. You do not make me feel nervous.” 

“Then what is it? You seem a little flushed.” 

He finally focused on your face and you smiled at him coquettishly, “You don’t like to talk about yourself, do you?” 

“I love talking about myself. You just haven’t asked me a question yet,” you breathed. 

“What do you desire?” he questioned. 

“This again?”

“Indulge me.” 

“Right now?” You asked and he nodded, “I’m looking to relieve some stress.” 

He raised his eyebrows, “I might know a way to do that.” 

“Maybe if you ask me nicely.” You met his gaze one more time, unable to help yourself. He had that smile on his face. It was subtle, thoughtful. The kind of smile you knew preceded great destruction. This man might really be the devil, you thought, as you felt breathless looking at him. His hand went to rest on your knee as he turned you just a bit more towards him, so that your legs were between his. Your eyes watched the way his fingers moved down to grip your calf and uncross your legs. His hands looked very nice against your legs, and they felt even better, lightly moving up over your knee, up to your thigh.

“Is that why you agreed to come here, lovey?” Lucifer asked and you were startled by his proximity. You’d been so entranced by the movement of his hand and the ribbons of warmth that licked your flesh with every touch that you didn’t notice him leaning in.

“I was just being there for a friend,” you breathed. You inhaled the familiar scent of him. It was warm and spicy, with a hint of sweetness to help balance the smokier notes of whatever cologne he was wearing. It was intoxicating. You’d bathe in that scent if you could. 

“But you’d let me steal you from her. If I asked nicely.” 

“Depends on how nicely you ask.” 

“Oh, lovey,” he breathed. His hand continued its slow slide up your thigh, his thumb pressed firmly against your inner thigh. Your eyes were glazed over and staring sightlessly as his fingertips touched the hem of your dress. 

Someone tapped your shoulder from behind you and you turned confused by the interruption. You turned to see Ella right there. She was holding her guy of the night’s hand. 

“I’m headed out. Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked. 

You were struggling to get your wits about you. 

“She’s fine. I’ll be sure she gets home,” Lucifer answered leaning back so she could see him. 

“Oh hey, Lucifer! I didn’t even see you, man. Cool. well see you, Y/N.” 

“Wait!” you called before she could leave. She turned to look at you, confused. You weren’t looking at her you were looking at the guy with her. 

“First and last name,” you demanded. 

“Damien Byers.” 

You reached in your purse and pulled out your badge and held it up, “Keep it safe, sane, and consensual Mr. Byers.” 

Ella scoffed, “Thanks, mom. Come on.” She left and you stowed your badge away again. 

“Now where were we,” Lucifer asked, flexing the hand on your thigh just a bit. 

“You were asking me nicely for whatever it is you want,” you reminded him, putting your elbow on the bar and resting your cheek against the heel of your palm. 

“Hm,” he hummed, using his free hand and to lift his glass to his lips. “Come upstairs with me,” he said at length. 

“That wasn’t really asking. It was more of a demand.” You put your hand down on top of his where it rested on your thigh. 

Your hand smoothed over the back of his hand. It drew his eyes back down to your thighs. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out immediately. You let your thighs fall open just a bit. 

“I would really like it if you followed me upstairs,” he tried. 

You leaned in closer in a little closer so your lips, “Come on, Morningstar, it’s like you don’t even want me.” 

“Will you please come upstairs with me?” 

“Lead the way.” 


	14. Talk of Small Deaths (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely a smut chapter and can be skipped. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual.

You barely stepped into the elevator before Lucifer was crowding up against you, hands gripping your waist and sliding up towards your breasts as he walked you forward. Your breath caught on a gasp as he squeezed your breasts roughly, feeling the edges of the leather harness bite into your soft skin. You heard the elevator ding and then Lucifer was turning you around to face him. He grabbed you by the middle of the harness, where there was one long vertical strap, and tugged you against him. You were up on your tiptoes kissing him back. He bent down just a little more. You thought it was for the purpose of not making you struggle but then he grabbed your hips and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, leaving the kiss unbroken as the two of you climbed the floors in that elevator. Your whole body was hot and buzzing with want. It felt like an ever burning flame was taking over your body. His hands were on your ass, squeezing, pulling you closer as if you could be any closer. You couldn’t be closer, not while your clothes were still on. He pressed you against the wall of the elevator and one of his hands grasped your throat keeping your head against the wall as he broke off the kiss. You made a sound of discontent and he breathed something like a laugh. The sound was too breathless to really be called that. He let your throat go to push your dress down your shoulders. He leaned in to press kisses to your chest. You carded your fingers through his hair and made a fist so you could pull his head back. 

“If you leave marks where I can’t hide them with a regular t-shirt, we’ll never do this again.” 

“Mm so you’re already planning our next time.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” you pressed his face against your chest again. He continued pushing your dress down until he could suck your nipple into your mouth. You moaned watching the numbers climb while you pulled your arm out of the sleeve. He was grinding hard against your clothed sex, and you knew your panties were done for. They were probably soaked through. He began pulling at the other side of your dress to get your other arm free when the elevator dinged. You pulled your arm out of the sleeve and held Lucifer’s shoulder just as he pulled you from the wall. The elevator doors opened and he was walking into the penthouse. It was as if you weighed nothing, his steps didn’t falter at all. He set you on the nearest flat surface. You didn’t really know what that was, but he was already pulling your dress off your hips and to the floor. He moved back just a bit, giving you just a breath of space. It didn’t seem to be so you could catch your breath, but instead just to look at you. 

You were perched on the bar in only your underwear, your heels, and that damn harness. The harness formed a star across your chest, perfectly caging your breasts. You were breathless, lipstick smeared across your mouth, and probably his too. He didn’t know what you were, how you did what you did to him, but your gaze alone made him moan. Just seeing you look completely focused on him, waiting for what he’d do next. He wanted you naked, except for the harness, on the bar. 

When he joined you again, he was tugging at the waistband of your underwear. You put your hand on the ledge behind you, so you could brace yourself and lift up. Lucifer pulled your underwear down your legs. He got down on his knees as he pulled them the rest of the way down. You realized now that you were behind the bar, sitting on the place where people usually made drinks. You rested your elbows back on the bar’s counter as you looked at Lucifer. He tugged you to the edge of the counter as he put your legs on his shoulders. 

“Fuck,” you breathed in anticipation. You remembered how good he was with his tongue. He did not disappoint. You couldn’t get control of your breath as his tongue parted your folds. His fingers were already at your entrance, just teasing you. 

“Is all this for me, lovey?” he asked you, looking you right in your eyes as you peered down at him. The best you could do was nod. 

“You can’t help being good for me,” he murmured, kissing your inner thigh as he slipped a finger inside of you. You gasped as he rubbed right against that part inside of you that made arousal tingle through your entire body. He licked your clit lightly, only teasing you with the friction you wanted. You put your hand in his hair and pushed his face against your sex more firmly. He moaned in response and added a second finger. 

“Fuck, Lucifer,” you moaned throwing your head back. He sucked your clit particularly hard as a reward for your moans. You couldn’t hold in the sounds you were making if you wanted. Your body moved on its own accord, grinding against his face as you held him between your legs. Every nerve in your body seemed to be screaming “yes”. This was all you wanted. This was everything your body had been craving. He started fucking you hard with his fingers, rocking against something devastating inside of you. You knew exactly where this was headed. 

“Fuck, Luc. We’re gonna make a mess,” you warned breathlessly, lifting your head to look at him again. His eyes were closed as if he was completely content with his head between your legs. 

“Mmhm,” he hummed. That was the point. He wanted you to make a mess. He didn’t let up at all. Your orgasm consumed you with a strength that caught you completely unprepared. You cursed loudly, the muscles in your legs spasmed, and you sat up a bit more than you should have and nearly fell off of the bar. Lucifer quickly took his fingers out of you to catch you by your hips. He put you back on the bar, a feat of great strength that you would have noticed if you weren’t still in the grip of your orgasm. 

He took your legs off of his shoulders so he could stand up again. You watched him slowly ascend, trying to catch your breath. The sight of him didn’t help. The lower half of his face was soaked, his hair was a mess, and he was looking at you like you were the only thing in the world he could ever want. You had no idea what you looked like, but you already felt like a mess. The wetness between your legs was cooling without him there, and that just made everything feel much more sensitive.   


“Fuck,” you breathed as he put himself in the space between your legs, his own hardness putting pressure on your sex. 

“Have I tired you out already?” he questioned. 

You shook your head, “Not even close, but you can’t fuck me on the bar. I’ll hurt both of us somehow,” you breathed. 

He stepped back, “Bed’s that way,” he gestured just behind you. You looked over your shoulder and sure enough you could see the end of a bed on the other side of a doorway across the room. You hopped off of the bar and immediately stumbled forward. The muscles in your legs felt like jelly, just barely holding it together. Lucifer grabbed your arms to steady you. 

“Careful, lovey.” 

You could hear the smile in his voice. You flipped him off before kicking off your heels. It was already going to be a task getting across the room without the extra obstacle. 

“You’re so fucking smug,” you complained, pushing him by the chest to get out of your way so you could get to bed, “take off the shirt. It’s ruined.” You moved around the bar while he touched his shirt and realized it was wet. 

He wanted to tease you, to bring you to the brink of rational thought with pleasure in retribution for pretending not to want him. At one point he had a plan, to make you beg for him, to hear you admit that you wanted him all along, but that plan went out the window the moment the two of you got in the elevator. You were too tempting. He couldn't even pinpoint what it was about you that made him toss his pride aside and give you everything you wanted from him. It just felt _good_ to do so. It felt better when he indulged you, instead of trying to prove a point. The point didn't really matter, not when it came to you. Proving you wrong, rejoicing that he hadn't lost his mojo after all, it was less than secondary at this point. In place of all that was an intoxicating pull of desire that grew stronger the further you stepped away from him. Even though you were going to his bed watching you leave pulled at something in him. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and left it behind the bar so he could catch up with you. You really hadn't gotten all that far, but it didn't seem to matter, that longing wasn't satisfied until he'd picked you up and carried you the rest of the way.   


Suddenly being swept off your feet, startled you. Not many people picked you up these days, even fewer people did it without you knowing it was coming. No longer having that solid connection with the wrong made you yelp in surprise, momentarily thinking you were falling until you realized what was happening. Lucifer tossed you on his bed carelessly, and you struggled to right yourself as you bounced on the mattress. 

“Someone’s impatient,” you complained as you sat up in bed just a bit, “How badly have you wanted me, Lucifer?” 

“Very badly, and I think I’ve been too easy on you for making me wait so long.” 

“Oh? Well what can I do to make it up you,” you asked, shamelessly staring at his dick through his pants. You were eye level with it, you might as well give it a look. You grabbed his belt and started to undo it. He put a hand under your jaw so you would look up at him. His gaze was half lidded, regarding you as if already intoxicated and yet, he was far too sure on his feet to be drunk. His thumb traced your bottom lip slowly before he leaned down and kissed you. Your hands continued the task of undoing his belt. You just got it free, by the time he was putting his knee on the bed, and grabbing your hips to move you back on the bed. He pushed his pants the rest of the way down and your legs immediately went around his waist. As you felt his cock rest against your sex there was only one thing on you mind. 

“Fuck, fuck condom. Get a condom.”  


He pulled back to look at you incredulously. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not taking another Plan B and a trip to the clinic. No entry without a condom.” 

He chose not to tell you why exactly a condom wasn’t necessary and just went with it. He’d be inside you faster that way. While Lucifer looked through his nightstand for the box of condoms usually reserved for orgies and threesomes you struggled to get out of the leather harness. As cute as it was, it felt restrictive. You wanted it off. That was easier said than done, you rolled over on your stomach and tried to undo the clasps on the back. 

“Need a hand?” Lucifer asked. 

“If you don’t mind.”

He moved to straddle your body. You thought he might just undo the clasps and go on, business as usual. Instead he grabbed the center of the web of leather straps on your back and hauled you up to your knees so that your back was against his chest. 

“I don’t know why you want it off, I quite like it, lovey,” he rasped in your ear. You could feel him, hard and ready against your lower back and it wiped just about every potential snarky comeback out of your mind and replaced it with unfiltered want. 

“Lucifer,” you breathed, letting your head lull back against him. He was rutting subtly against you. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to get over this power trip you’re having and fuck me already.” 

“Close enough,” He settled, pushing you forward making you fall face first. He pushed you by the hips so you'd roll over on your back again. You looked down between the two of you to see him line himself up with your opening. He brought that hand up, the one still wearing that ring and held your face, making you look him in the eye as he entered you. Your eyes fluttered as they rolled back. You could hate him all you wanted but that moment when he entered you for the first time was enough to dismantle just about every thought in your head but him. There was just miles and miles of him. Looking into his eyes just made it that much worse. It felt like you were falling into the darkness of them.

He bared his teeth against the pleasure of slipping inside of you. He’d almost hoped that the condom would dull the sensation enough that he wouldn’t feel absolutely mad with pleasure the moment he was inside of you. No such luck. It was entirely possible that it was more than being inside of you that was working against him. There was your face, pretty as ever, twisted in pleasure as you panted and moaned, your thighs wrapped tightly around his hips, and then there was the way you were looking at him. That look in your eyes was hard to define, but he simultaneously wanted you to stop, and to never stop. If eyes are the windows to the soul, then whatever you saw had you transfixed. Mixed in with the intensity of your gaze was the deep desire to give you everything you ever wanted. 

“Lucifer, please, please, please,” you whimpered holding the hand under your jaw. You watched as his eyes skipped over different parts of your face before landing on your lips. 

He kissed the corner of your mouth, “Quiet, lovey. You’ll have what you want.” 

He pulled his hips back and pushed back into you slowly, relishing in the whining moan you let out as he did this. Lucifer was no longer interested in teasing you, so he built his pace quickly wanting to see and hear you fall apart around him. He wanted to see those tears of pleasure so deep it was devastating. He wanted it all, everything you had. The tips of your fingers pressed into the flesh on his back, no doubt leaving crescent shaped marks from your fingernails. He let go of your face in favor of putting your leg up on his shoulder to go deeper inside of you. 

A wounded sound left your throat as he put your leg on his shoulder then leaned down to press kisses to your chest. He wasn’t so deep it almost hurt. You couldn’t quite call it pain. It still felt good, too good. It was too much, too fast, and it was driving you out of your mind with pleasure. You needed some kind of reprieve. You needed him to give you more, to push you over that ledge, or maybe you needed him to slow down. You couldn’t decide and you damn sure couldn’t vocalize it. Tremors shook through your body, without enough external outlet of the rapturous feeling coiling through your body the energy turned inward. It was ever mounting, constantly meeting new heights, like you were tied by a single rope, being hoisted higher, and higher. As you went higher the rope grew more fragile, breaking down slowly but surely until… snap. 

“Ah, fuck,” Lucifer moaned shoving deep and pausing his movements while your cunt clenched around him. He wanted to fuck you through it. He wouldn’t last, and he already knew what would happen if he let himself cum right now. You couldn’t reduce him to one round twice. He listened to you moan his name and try to pull him closer to you, nails dragging down his back. It was truly ungodly the way you could still feel this good, when he wasn’t even moving. That was reason enough to hate you. No one woman should be this much of an indulgence. He kissed the middle of your chest as you stopped clenching around him and you seemed to be coming down from your orgasm. 

You were staring up at Lucifer’s stupidly ornate ceiling trying to call your soul back to your body. Little after shocks kept shaking through you the moment you thought you were getting your shit together. Lucifer’s face was suddenly in your line of vision. He tapped your face lightly with two fingers. 

“Are you still with me, lovey?” he questioned. 

“Stop,” you breathed, “Calling me that.” 

“There she is. Do you need another minute or do you need to tap out?” 

“Do  _ you  _ need another minute?” you challenged. It was hubris. It was Icarus with his wax wings flying to touch the sun. You probably should have accepted the mercy that he offered. That first thrust immediately had you scrambling backwards on the bed. He was entirely too deep you were too sensitive to continue on as you were.  


“That’s what I thought,” he pulled out of you. Despite the lesson you just learned, you whined at the loss. 

“Ugh, fuck you.” 

“You can, whenever you’re ready,” he answered. He might have seemed unphased if not for the slight rasp to his voice. You turned to see him settling against the pillows at the top of the bed. 

“You just fucking wait until I have feeling in my legs again. I’m gonna rock your world.” 

“Don’t strain yourself.” You could hear the amusement in his voice. Spite and pride alone got you on to your hands and knees. He wasn’t going to make a quitter out of you. You crawled over to him and threw one leg over both of his so that you straddled him. The two of you were suddenly face to face with each other. 

“That was fast,” he murmured.

“I think I’m getting my second wind,” you answered sardonically, knowing full well the muscles in your thighs were trembling with over exertion. A shiver ran through your body as you felt him still hard and waiting for you to sink down on him. You put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder for leverage and another between your legs to spread yourself open for him.

“Give a girl a hand will ya?” you asked. He held himself steady for you and you watched yourself sink down on his member. Your breath caught in your throat as he was inside of you again. A hard shiver spilled down your spine. You rode Lucifer as best you could with the muscles in your legs firing on… some pistons. Lucifer put his hands on your hips, guiding them up and down. After a certain point he was doing most of the work again and you were just along for the ride. You bounced in his lap fast and hard. He was even deeper in this position and you were able to pay attention to his face, tense with concentration, probably focused on not cumming. That wouldn’t do at all. You clenched around him and listened to him curse as he tried to slow down. Spite could get you surprisingly far apparently, because you pushed his hands off your hips and rode him yourself since he didn’t want to keep the pace up. His jaw dropped as he moaned. He moved in to press his lips against your throat but you grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back to keep looking at him. 

“Come on, Luc. Let go,” you breathed, watching the pleasure play across his face. You knew exactly when his orgasm hit. He grabbed your hips again and moved you on top of him once, twice, three times and then he moaned your name. You hummed in delight. You could get used to hearing him say your name like that, like his whole world was ending and you were the sole orchestrator of both his demise and savior. You fucked him through it, moving your hips slowly, exaggerating the roll of your body against him. 

“There you go,” you cooed, leaning down and kissing his cheek. 

“Off,” he ordered briefly before pushing you over on the bed. You fell over with a breathless giggle because he was too overstimulated to endure your antics. You rolled over on your back and rubbed his thigh with your foot. 

“How ya doing, champ?”

“What are you?” he breathed.

“Insatiable,” you answered completely honestly because you already wanted to cum again. You rolled back on your stomach then got up on your knees, “Will you take off this harness now?”

Lucifer looked at the picture you made, sitting back on your knees with your back to him, silhouetted by the city lights. 

“Oh, lovey, you’re going to be the death of me.”


	15. Late Nights Late Mornings (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one opens with a bit of a spicy scene.

It was easy to lose track of time when Lucifer was buried inside of you. You lie on your side in his bed staring out at the early morning L.A. skyline as he fucked every thought out of your head. His hand was wrapped around your throat keeping your back flush against him. You played with your clit as you felt yourself climbing higher and higher. His phone rang… again. It was probably important, but he seemed just as interested in answering it as you were. He was painfully close to coming. You cried out as you hit your high and took him over that edge too. Your voice was slightly hoarse from moaning so much. He stilled inside of you as he moaned your name in your ear. It was the only time he ever used your first name, you realized. The moment he let go of your throat you rolled away from him, needing distance before you got turned on all over again. 

Lucifer rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling in utter disbelief. The two of you slept for maybe a composite four hours. Eventually you would both wake up for another round. You were truly addictive in a way he could not understand. He turned to look at you on your stomach, feeling nothing but pure amazement, and somehow equal parts resentment. No one should be able to keep up with him in bed like this. His phone rang again while he laid there in post orgasmic bliss. He huffed and decided to see who was calling him. He grabbed the device off of his bedside table. It was Detective Decker. 

“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer answered, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

“Why do you sound out of breath? Actually nevermind I don’t want to know. We have a case. I already sent you the address.” 

“Give me… an hour I’ll be there.”

“Fine. Hey, have you heard from Y/N? Ella says she was at Lux last night.” 

“I saw her last night,” he answered carefully, watching as you jolted up in bed. You scrambled out of the California king. The moment you tried to stand your legs buckled and you fell on the floor. 

“Fuck,” you hissed. Lucifer smiled watching as you popped back up and started moving as fast as you could to go get your things.

“Was she alright? She’s not at the station and her phone’s going straight to voicemail. I’m covering for her right now, but I don’t know how long it’ll be before Pierce notices.”

“I’ll stop by her house on my way in.” 

“Thanks, Lucifer. She’s probably just hungover honestly,” Chloe sighed, “See you soon.” 

“See you,” he hung up and listened to you curse in the front room. 

“I can’t fucking believe I’ve done this. Shit!” You could honestly kick yourself. It should have occurred to you that the sun was way too fucking high in the sky. You were supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago. Lucifer came out of the bedroom to watch you look around for your dress, in the underwear you find behind the bar. 

“I’m going to shower and get ready, then, I’ll take you home.” 

“Please make it quick,” you huffed. 

“You could join me. Another pair of hands might speed up the process a bit.”

“Could you be serious for one fucking second?!” You yelled at him. He didn’t seem moved by your yelling at all. Instead he simply went to the bathroom. You were going to lose your job and he was completely unbothered. Of course he was unbothered. Well you didn’t have time to play this game with him. You shimmied your dress back on your body and simply snatched up your heels. You grabbed your purse from the floor and pulled out your phone, only to find that it was dead. The next step was looking for Lucifer’s phone. There was a lock on it, but it was embarrassingly easy to guess. It was four digits: 6969, because he was an immature manchild. You booked an uber that was conveniently close by. You were out of Lux and on the road to your home before Lucifer even got out of the shower. 

You got home, put your phone on the charger. You had an automatic coffee maker, so there was already a cup of coffee waiting for you. You tossed it in the microwave while you pulled out something to put on after your shower. There was no way you were walking onto a crime scene smelling like sex. It just wasn’t going to happen. You took the quickest shower you could manage, threw on your clothes, did the absolute best you could with hair and make up, poured your coffee in a travel mug then got all your things to bolt right back out of the door. Your phone had just enough juice that you could read the variety of messages from both Chloe and Ella. They were both going to have your head when you got to work. 

Lucifer, naturally made it to the crime scene first. Chloe looked extremely put out. He assumed that she was put out with you. He was often late to crime scenes, she should be used to it by now, but you? You were Little Miss Diligent. It’s not often that you were late to work, especially this late. You were going on being an hour late. The crime scene was less than telling at this point. Forensics all already took the body and now there was really just Ella and Chloe. Today’s case was in a McMansion. A poorly built house of great stature that might as well have been made of cardboard and plaster. The exterior was ghastly, a mess of Beaux arts and Mission revival architecture. He thought that was as bad as it could get but the inside was worse. 

“Well, I hope whoever died in this house fell from that unnecessary indoor Juliet balcony,” Lucifer remarked as he approached Chloe. 

“The victim did actually fall off of the balcony but that wasn’t the cause of death.” Ella answered, as she walked into the foyer. Lucifer looked down and saw the blood splattered on the fake marble floor. 

“Did you check on Y/N?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes, she’s on her way.”

“Do you know what kept her?” 

“She lost track of time having morning sex with a dashing gentleman,” he answered, knowing that you were going to be unbelievably cross when you found out he told Chloe that. He did have enough decency not to say it was him. Regardless of his need to press your buttons, he didn’t want to make you so angry you’d never sleep with him again. He could easily make last night a habit. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Of course, she did. I figured that’s what happened.”

“Does she have a history of doing this?” Lucifer asked, intrigued now. 

Chloe shrugged, “Once every blue moon. I wouldn’t even care if Pierce didn’t already hate my guts. I had to say that I needed her to interview someone for me so he wouldn’t be looking for her. So now he thinks I can’t do my job.”

“I’m sure he’s just hard on you because he knows you’re a good cop and he wants to see you be better,” Ella assured. Chloe tossed her a withering glare. Ella smiled nervously before pointedly looking down at the blood on the floor. 

It was about 15 minutes before you were walking through the doors of the ridiculously big house. Chloe was still in the foyer listening to Ella explain blood splatter to her, and how she knew just from the splatter that the fall didn’t kill the victim. Chloe looked up as she heard you coming in. Just from looking at you, she couldn’t tell that you were in a rush this morning. You looked bright eyed, bushy tailed, and ready to go as you joined her.

“Fuck, did whoever lived here die of poor taste?” you asked her trying to break the tension caused by the way she was glaring daggers at you. She didn’t respond to you. You winced, she was really mad, “I’m sorry, Chlo. I lost track of time-”

“Boning some guy? Yeah, Lucifer told me.” 

Lucifer turned around to smile at you from where he was snooping through a cabinet that you were sure never got used. Who put a cabinet like that in an entryway? 

“Of course he did,” you grumbled, “I mean it though, I’m really sorry. Stop looking at me like that, Decker. You know I can’t take it when you’re mad at me. Come on, lunch is on me, wherever you wanna go today.” You wrapped both arms around her from the side and pulled her in close. Her arms were firmly crossed in front of her chest as she kept glaring straight ahead. 

“You are so lucky, I love you. You know Pierce doesn’t like me, and I had to cover your ass by saying I need you on this case. He’s already questioning my ability to do my job.”

“I know. I know. Thank you, Chloe. I won’t let it ever happen again and I’m sorry you had to do it in the first place. I’m so grateful to have a considerate, beautiful, extremely understanding, and forgiving friend like you. I wouldn’t be half the woman I am today without you,” You were laying it on thick because she was mad, and with good reason you knew it.There were two ways to get Chloe out of funk and you’d need to use them both today: Flattery and acts of service. 

“Yeah, yeah. At least I know mystery guy from last night was worth it. You’re glowing,” she said begrudgingly and she broke out of your embrace. 

“I’m naturally radiant,” you protested. 

Ella came back into the foyer with a frown on her face. She came right over and hit you in the shoulder, “I was worried about you! I thought you got axe-murdered! I thought you were dead!” She kept hitting you and you flinched out of the way holding your hands out to block her blows. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you called out. Then she grabbed you in a tight hug. 

“Aw I can’t stay mad at you. You obviously needed good sex. You’ve been so grumpy.” 

“I have not!” you yelled. 

“You have. And Chloe’s right, you’re glowing. Mystery man gave you that get right.” 

“Shut up,” you complained.

“Cracked your back like glowstick, ifyaknowwhatImean,” she giggled. 

“The case! Can we talk about the case?!” You begged feeling your entire body go hot with mortification. Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing some more, and you noticed that Chloe seemed to be holding back a smile. At least, Chloe told you about the case like you asked. It seemed simple enough, a house wife fell off the horrid interior Juliet balcony after being bludgeoned to death. No one knew how it happened despite there being several people in the house at the time of the murder. 

“My guess is the maid did it with the candlestick in the lounge,” Ella said at the end of it all. 

You snorted, tossing her a little smile. 

She smiled back , “You get it, because Clue?” 

“I do, that was funny.” You nodded. 

Chloe looked between the two of you as if you’d both lost your minds. 

“You’ve never played Clue?” you asked, “What kind of detective are you?” 

“There’s no candlestick around here,”Lucifer said but his voice came from above, he was staring down from the balcony. 

You looked up at him and couldn’t help yourself from making a joke, “But soft! What light from yonder window breaks?”

He criticized as he leaned against the railing, “That was an awful job at iambic pentameter. Your inflection was all wrong and it’s ‘through’ not ‘from’.” 

“So sorry, I’m not an actor. Decker, wanna give it a shot?” you asked her. Decker glared at you again. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to allude to her acting career, considering you were already on thin ice, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Ooo, ooo I have one!” Ella exclaimed, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair,” she called dramatically. 

“A for effort Miss Lopez,” He congratulated, before looking around the doorway. 

“Alright, fan out, we’ve got to look through all of these rooms. Lucifer, please put on gloves.” 

You grabbed a pair of blue vinyl gloves from Ella then went to go look in one of the bedrooms. Working through this house took forever and yielded very little that you couldn’t guess already. In the main bedroom there were divorce papers stashed in the nightstand drawer. Lucifer found a collection of bills in the study desk. Chloe noticed that there were new purchases in the closet, expensive ones from high end brands. It seemed like these people were living a life that maybe they couldn’t afford any longer. Though the wife didn’t seem to be acting like it. All of the new clothes were women’s clothing. 

“Did you guys actually find a murder weapon?” you asked when all of you reconvened in the foyer. 

“Nope, but she was definitely bludgeoned,” Ella answered, “Her skull looked like a deflated basketball.” 

“Well… shit,” you frowned. 

“What a sad way to go,” Lucifer began, “In a house with wood paneling in the kitchen.” 

“What in the where?” you asked. 

“It’s ghastly, we should put the interior designer of this place in custody now.”

“And the architect.” You agreed. 

Lucifer nodded, looking around the foyer in disgust. The foyer didn’t actually make sense. It looked like the contractor was supposed to make a double staircase but then realized there wasn’t enough space for the open concept kitchen and dining room.

“Architecture? Architecture is where the two of you agree?” Chloe asked incredulously. 

“Come on, Chloe, you know this place is bad.” You sighed. 

“I’m not looking at style. I’m looking at evidence.” 

“I’m sorry, okay. Look, the only reason to build a McMansion is for the illusion of opulence. I bet if we look through these people’s finances, they are swimming in debt. It reeks of new money and bad decisions in here.” 

“Cool, so  _ you  _ will go digging through bank statements and doing the paperwork to cease that information. Lucifer and I will be interviewing the people who were in the house at the station.” 

You were definitely in the dog house. You didn’t complain. It was a just punishment for the trouble you put her through this morning. Besides, your legs were sore as hell anyway, you were grateful for the excuse to sit down for a while. 

The precinct was just a tense as you expected it to be. Words was out now, for sure, you reported Bridges. For a moment you did forget about that, but you were very rudely reminded. You got to your desk and saw an unmarked box waiting for you. You opened it with a pen to see a dead rat inside. You sighed. You wished it was the first time you’d seen something like this, but it was the second time. The first time hurt your feelings, this time you were just disappointed they hadn’t come up with anything new in almost a decade.

“Fuck, one thing about pigs is that we are not a creative bunch, huh?” You asked aloud so that most if not all of the precinct could hear you. You closed the box and picked it up with the intentions of going to the dumpster to toss it out. However before you could get far, Lieutenant Pierce called for you. 

You held up the box to explain that you needed to throw something away, “I’ve got-”

“Now,” he said firmly. 

You shrugged and went to join him in the office. If he wanted to be in a room with a stinky dead rat then so be it. Pierce was going around to sit at his desk when you walked in. Marcus Pierce never sat well with you. He reminded you of every cop alpha male. He probably got off on treating the people around him like shit now that he had power. His kind was a dime a dozen and you were so tired of men like him. There was nothing spectacular about him. He probably cruised through the academy like every other blond haired blue eyes aryan race motherfucker. Given the chance he’d probably have left this rat on your desk himself. 

“You know when I took this job people told me about you,” he began staring at you with narrowed eyes, “Said to watch out for you, you couldn’t be trusted, you turned on your own partner. The bond forged between partners is supposed to be the one thing you can trust out there in the field.” 

You squared your shoulders as you met his gaze. No one could make you feel bad for what you did. It was the right thing to do and it was the only thing that kept you here. If you left then no one would have the balls to do what you did. No one  _ could  _ do what you did. You weren’t endangering anyone’s life but your own. Chloe had a kid to worry about, even she could only go so far. She could never do anything that put you on these people’s shit list the way that you were. For a whole year after you testified against your partner you got death threats. You learned to sleep lighter; you increased the security in your home to  _ Home Alone  _ levels. Whatever intimidating speech that Pierce was about to give you meant less than nothing. You would go over his head and turn your report in if he refused to see it through. 

“I read the reports. I did the research, and I knew that if there was one detective I wanted on my team it was you. You were willing to make the hard decisions to do the right thing. You trusted your partner to do the right thing, and he let you down. I just looked over your most recent report, and I think you’re right about Bridges. I want you to know I’m behind you, 100%,” he said. 

You blinked completely baffled by the way the conversation turned around, “Uh, thank you Lieutenant.” 

“You can call me Marcus.” 

“Lieutenant has a better ring to it,” you shrugged. Just because he agreed with you, as he should, didn’t mean he should get too familiar. 

He nodded, “What’s in the box?”

“Oh, dead rat,” You answered. 

It was his turn to look confused. 

“A present from my coworkers I’m sure,” you elaborated, “I was about to go throw it out.”

“Right. Hey, don’t let them bully you out of here. You’re the best damn detective I’ve got. I’d hate to lose you.” 

“Ah, stop you’re gonna make me blush,” you waved him off, “Am I good to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

You left out of Pierce’s office feeling like everything was really going your way for once. This was a far cry from the last time you had to report an officer. You went around back, tossed the box in the dumpster then went back up to start going through those bank statements for Chloe. A little bit into the brain numbing work, Ella came over to gush about the Lieutenant calling you into the office. You didn’t really understand the hero-like worship that she had for him. You wished she’d put a little less faith in him. He still rubbed you the wrong way. Still you allowed her to gush while you kept searching for suspicious activity in a bank account. While she was talking you noticed a familiar account name. You’d stumbled across it while working a case with a detective from the Vice department. It was the account associated with drug money, old drug money owned by the kind of people that didn’t bother making deaths look like accidents. 

“Where’s Chloe?” you asked as you printed the documents. 

“She’s in an interrogation with Lucifer still.” 

You nodded and got up to go to the printer. It wasn’t far from the interrogation rooms. As you waited one of the doors to the rooms opened. Lucifer and Chloe were coming out. Chloe looked just as angry as she did this morning but this time it was probably Lucifer’s fault. You were ready to call her over so you could tell her about the accounts when an officer referred to you. He did  _ not  _ say your name but you knew who “Detective Bitch” was.” 

“Ah, call me Y/N, Detective Bitch is your mother,” you corrected with a good natured smile as you turned around to face him. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve walking around here like your hot shit. You’re a fucking snake, L/N. I promise before it’s all said and done you’re gonna get yours.” 

“Are you gonna do it yourself or are you gonna sit around and talk shit like a little bitch,” You asked glaring up at him. The first go around you shied away from moments like this and all it got you was more ridicule. You weren’t going to make yourself small and hope that they left you alone. If they were going to try to bully you over this, then you were going to be sure to make them just as miserable. The officer looked down at you, stepping toe to toe as if he meant to do something more than just exchange hostile words with you. 

“You better be careful with the enemies you make.” 

“You better be careful threatening me. One thing I know how to do is ruin a cop’s career.”

“What’s going on here? Another admirer,” Lucifer asked, coming to stand right beside the little stand-off, “He hardly seems your type.” 

You didn’t take your eyes off the officer, “I don’t date cowards who need a badge and a gun to feel big. I’m sure you have something you need to be doing. I’d hate to have a conversation with your superiors, officer.” 

He scoffed, trying to appear unafraid but he took a step back and walked off, but took to whistling “Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead” as he left. That wasn’t new either. It wasn’t even original. Lucifer started calling you the Wicked Witch when he saw the way cops scattered when you walked into a room. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Chloe asked. 

“It’s fine. Definitely been through worse,” you shrugged, turning to look at her once the officer was out of sight, “I got info though. You remember that case I worked with Vice that one time?”

“Uh huh, with Mr. Dreamy,” Chloe confirmed seriously. That  _ is  _ what the two of you called him. You doubt she remembered his real name. 

You rolled your eyes, “Sure. Well we identified a throw away account connected to drug money right? And it shows up on the bank report of Mr. Copeland, the husband of our victim,” you said with a self satisfied little smile as you swiped the papers off of the printer. Chloe’s brow was still furrowed with worry. 

“Are you really okay?” she asked, quieter now. 

You took a deep breath, “Can we… just focus on the case right now?” 

“Fine.” 

“No, no we cannot,” Lucifer disagreed, “What was that little standoff about? You break his heart?”   


“I’m not popular around here,” you sighed, “I thought you of all people would know that. I mean you’re the reason people call me the Wicked Witch, Little Miss Cold Shoulder, Ice Queen, and I’m sure there are others that you keep just between you and the guys. Did they beat you to Detective Bitch, or was that your work too?” 

Lucifer looked down at you unsure of what to say. 

“Right, so how about we focus on the damn case so I can go back to working on my own.” You began to lead the way to the elevators. Lucifer turned his confused stare to Chloe when you were out of sight. 

“It’s like I can’t do anything right,” he complained. 

“You  _ are  _ the mind behind a lot of the names in the department.” 

“Detective Bitch wasn’t me.” 

“And I believe you. Doesn’t change the fact that you helped undermine her image.” Chloe concluded leaving to go help you out. 


	16. A Deal

Detective Ramos was in the department and just as handsome as ever. Detective Julian Ramos was handsome enough that you almost thought about sleeping with him when you first met him. You had a rule about having sex with cops though and that was to not to. You never know who’s going to turn out to be crooked. However, just because you weren’t drinking the wine didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy the bouquet. He had a head full of dark wavy black hair, slight graying at the temples. He had sweet beautiful brown eyes, not quite as dark as pitch they were still obviously brown. There was a warmth in his eyes that wasn’t often found in law enforcement. They glistened too, in the light, he had stars in his eyes. It was absolutely charming, especially set against his tawny brown skin. When you came over with Lucifer and Chloe, he was sitting at his desk practically bursting out of his smokey gray button-up. His chest and arms were straining the fabric. He had his sleeves neatly folded up to his elbow. He was wasted as a cop. He should have been a model or something. 

“Detective Ramos,” you called when you were coming close to his desk. He looked up curiously, then broke out into a perfect smile. His plump lips revealed perfect white teeth. His jaw was perfectly squared and defined by nicely groomed yet rugged looking stubble. 

“Detective L/N. I thought you were avoiding me,” he greeted standing up to greet you. 

“You know they keep me busy over in homicide.”

He opened his arms to you for a hug. Lucifer balked at the gesture. He’d never seen anyone save Ella and occasionally Chloe, hug you on the job. You said you weren’t popular but this man who looked like a modern day Adonis was certainly fond of you. You accepted the embrace and swayed side to side with him as he held you. 

“Damn girl, you look good as always.” He complimented, holding you at arms length.  


You smiled and did a little pose to show off your outfit a bit, “You can’t fight crime if you ain’t cute.” 

“Breaking hearts and taking names as always,” he smiled, “Still think you’d break my heart?” he asked.

“Oh most certainly. You’re too sweet for Ramos.”

“So this isn’t a personal visit?” he asked looking away from you to Chloe and Lucifer. You suddenly remembered that you weren’t alone. 

“No, you remember Decker,” you gestured to her and she waved with a smile.

“How could I forget her?” He bit his lip as he looked over at Chloe, offering her his hand to shake. Despite the playful flirtations that you and Ramos had, you never really believed he was interested. The whole time you worked with him he never gave the impression that he wanted to pursue anything, but he had always been interested in Chloe. At the time though, Chloe was married. 

Speaking of, you hadn't Chloe smile this much since you brought lemon bars to work for her. She shook his hand staring at him with all the wide eyed wonder of a woman in lust. 

“No it’s- it’s good to see  _ you.  _ You look… uh, I mean you look great,” she stuttered. Bless her, she was hopeless when it came to flirting. 

“You two put me to shame,” he waved off then looked at Lucifer next. 

“Oh this is Lucifer, my partner, uh- civilian consultant. Not like my- you knew what I meant,” Chloe continued to stutter. You covered your mouth with your hand as not to laugh at her bumbling. She was just so sweet. Lucifer looked… well he was certainly appreciating Detective Ramos’ beauty. 

“Lucifer Morningstar. Charmed,” he greeted shaking the detective’s hand, obviously undressing him with his eyes. It occurred to you that you should probably get to explaining before Lucifer scared Ramos away with his... Lucifer-ness.   


“We’re working on a case, and I ran into a familiar bank account name,” you explained, “I wanted to check with you for information and to be sure I wasn’t about to ruin your whole thing here.” You held the papers out to him. He took the papers from you, and snatched up a pair of glasses from his desk. He was even more handsome with glasses, like a professor you’d gladly ask for extra credit. 

“I see what you mean, damn,” he mumbled sitting back down to go to his computer, “Run down the case to me.”

You looked at Chloe and nodded your head towards him. Detective work was her strong suit. There was nothing sexier than Detective Decker when she was working. You’d seen newbie officers fall for her in seconds while she barked orders at them at a crime scene. Maybe tossing Ramos her way could make up for this morning. She gave him the details on the case while you moved out of the way so she could look over his shoulder. When it seemed like she was holding her own you looked up at Lucifer and nodded towards the elevator. 

“I’m gonna make Lucifer tell me about the interrogations. You figure things out with Ramos,” you said, already taking steps backward. She looked up at you with wide eyes looking every bit like a child who was riding a bike with their parent’s assistance realizing their parent had let go. You gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, “Get him, girl,” before you hooked your arm with Lucifer’s and pulled him away with you. 

As you and Lucifer got on the elevator Lucifer let out a breath that he had apparently been holding, “That man is wasted as a cop. He should be living a life of leisure as a trophy husband somewhere.”

“There’s no reason for him to be that fine. What’s the real kicker is, he’s funny too. No one should be allowed to be that handsome and also have a great personality. It’s not fair.” 

“Well we precious few seem to have all the luck,” Lucifer gloated with a cocky little grin. 

You frowned up at him because you knew he couldn’t be talking about himself, “Who’s we?” 

“We both know you find me handsome. There’s no need in lying.” 

“I’m not disagreeing with your looks,” you assured. 

“ _ I  _ have a dazzling personality. Just because you abhor fun doesn’t mean everyone else in the world does.”

“That’s nice, Lucifer.” 

“What an odd stance from someone I was inside of just this morning.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re charming, it just means I have horrible taste. Something I’ve accepted about myself. I couldn’t be this hot, this smart, this funny, and also have great taste in men. I’d be too powerful. God had to humble me somehow,” you mused watching the numbers move on the elevator.

“You obviously weren’t humbled enough. I can’t believe you call _me_ egotistical.” 

“I am occasionally shallow, and I’m my type. If I weren’t me I’d fuck me, there’s a difference between that and being an egotistical little shit. I can also decide since I have horrible taste in partners that me being attracted to myself really just means I am deeply and maybe irreparably flawed. It’s a brilliant design, and it’s very sexy of me.”

“You’re a mad woman.” He was staring down at you like you were unfathomably horrific. 

“Yeah, and if I let you, you’d fuck me again. So we’re both a little crazy, and a little stupid.” you settled. The elevator doors rolled open and you walked out. “Tell me about the interrogations.” 

“Prime suspects are Mr. Copeland, and the mistress Erika Burke. Are we making last night a regular thing?” 

“If you can keep your mouth shut about it, yes. But you breathe a word of this to anyone and I will drop you like the bad habit you are sure to become. So there’s a mistress? Mr. Copeland could barely afford his wife, tell me about this mistress.” 

By the time Chloe came back you were caught up on the case. Mr Copeland was a fifty year old man with a 30 year old wife, and a 22 year old mistress. His financials were in the gutter. He was drowning in debt from his wife’s spending habits. His money was in real estate, but property isn’t really selling the way it used to. It was possible he’d taken out a loan from some very nasty people to make ends meet. It was also possible that those people killed his wife. Then again, there was very little love lost between Mr and Mrs Copeland so that hardly seemed like a valid form of retribution for a loan that had gone unpaid. It seemed more likely that the kids would be a target if they really wanted to hit him where it hurt. So how did Mrs. Copeland wind up with her skull bashed in on the foyer floor? 

Chloe noticed you and Lucifer talking over the case. Lucifer was sitting on your desk on the same side as you, while you had your feet up on the desk reclined in your chair as usual. If she didn’t know you two, she’d say you were good friends with how at ease you both looked. For once, it didn’t seem like the two of you were arguing. That was a marked improvement from just a few days ago honestly.

“Ramos gave me an address to visit and some pointers.Apparently, they’re skittish. We probably have one good shot at talking to them before they pack up and fall off the face of the Earth. The address he gave me is something we should look into sooner rather than later, just in case something else makes them get up and leave. ” Chloe informed, “Do you mind staking out the place? I have Trix right now, and-”

“Say no more. I got it. It’s been a while since I did a stake out.” 

“I’ll come too,” Lucifer said. 

You frowned, “No you won’t.” 

“Come on, you can’t go without backup.” 

“I’d rather be gunned down by druglords, honestly.” 

“Lucifer should go with you. It’s safer,” Chloe said. 

“Is this punishment for being late to work, because I apologized, and I am buying you lunch. You don’t have to do this to me.” 

She rolled her eyes, “It’s for your own good… Now come on, I know what I want for lunch.” 

The rest of the work day was a lot of getting warrants to seize personal information of the deceased and look into joint accounts, that kind of thing. You also spent a good amount of time ignoring whatever the hell Lucifer was talking about. His current obsession with this case was with the mistress. She was a rather unbothered woman. It didn’t seem that she was particularly upset that Mrs. Copeland had died. She didn’t seem nervous about the fact that she was a suspect for murder, or that Mr. Copeland’s financial situation was in the gutter. All that mattered to her was her lifestyle, or at least she was going through great pains to make it seem that way. At any rate, Lucifer believed it, and it was really bothering him that women could be so cold. You were willing to bet money that this preoccupation was rooted in his lingering insecurity about whether or not he was a person that women found genuinely interesting. After that one time everyone Lucifer had sex with within 8 weeks came to the station and basically called him a walking sex toy you understood that he had reason to wonder.   


You’d felt a little bad for him, for like 5 seconds during that case, but then realized a man that wanted to make a meaningful relationship would and he was an idiot if he thought he could sleep with multiple women a night and foster a meaningful non sex related impact. He didn’t give people a chance to really have an opinion about him. If they did, it would probably be negative. You certainly didn’t like him. Granted, you supposed if anyone asked you in an interrogation room you probably wouldn’t say that he absolutely meant nothing to you You’d say he was a nuisance, a constant thorn in your side, but not the worst person you’d met. That was a bit more than the indifference you were sure other women felt towards him. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t leave you alone. Some reaction was better than no reaction. Still, that didn’t seem healthy. At any rate, you were beginning to understand how Chloe dealt with him. She definitely was not listening to him. 

The stakeout itself was just for the purpose of deciding if two cops should really just walk into this place. Sometimes it was fine. There was enough traffic in and out that they wouldn’t blink an eye until you were already inside. You got in your car with Lucifer in the passenger side ready to figure out what exactly you were working with. Of course, Lucifer hadn't shut up in hours, so you shouldn't have been surprised that he wasn't shutting up in the car.  


“Can I ask why you own that harness?” he questioned after a 2 second moment of silence as he abandoned his previous topic of frigid women.   


“No.” 

“Can I ask if you came to Lux with the sole purpose of seducing me?” 

“Nope.” 

“Can I-”

You turned on your radio. 

It didn’t stop him for long; he just spoke louder, “Can I ask when we’ll do it again?!”

You sighed, this is why you didn’t want to be stuck in the car with Lucifer for long. He didn’t know how to shut the hell up. So you turned on the radio and made it rap music just to annoy him. It would force him to start complaining about your music and not asking questions that you didn't want to answer. Besides, there was nothing like a little Megan thee Stallion to boost morale before a stake out.When he realized that you weren't going to engage with him he stopped talking and looked out of the window. He might have been muttering angrily to himself, but you turned the music up so loud that you couldn't hear it. Unfortunately, you couldn’t keep playing music once you got to the address. It was a warehouse, behind a concrete fence and it looked like there was a group of people at the front. With the new found quiet, Lucifer started speaking again. 

“So your mother is a human woman, yes?” 

“Yep.” 

“And your father? He's human?” 

“... Yes.” 

“What are they like?” 

“Why?” 

“I’m curious about who made you the way you are.” 

“Lucifer, you think cold hearted all the time because you have an egocentric world view. It's the way I act around _you_ not a central personality trait.”

“But why?” 

“Because you wouldn’t know what to do if I was nice to you. I’m starting to believe that this preoccupation you have with me is precisely because I’m a woman, perhaps the only woman, who has had sex with you and thinks of you as something other than a sex toy. I’m sure if you annoyed other women, half as much as you annoy me, they would feel the same way.” 

“It has nothing to do with your weird attitude problem. It’s about the sex itself, it shouldn’t be that good. I have had sex with  _ a lot  _ of women, and none of them-”

“Okay, that’s just because they’re not me,” you scoffed watching carefully as someone walked up to the people in front of the fence. You lifted the camera you brought along and snapped a few pictures of them all. 

“Well, yes, but you shouldn’t have left that impression. I mean pardon my saying it but usually if you’ve been in one vagina you’ve been in them all.” 

“Uh huh… and you want me to… like you?” you asked for clarity's sake. 

“No, you should be attracted to me. That’s how this works. I have amazing sex with a woman, she keeps coming back for more, and I don’t have to be nearly as engaged as I have been.” 

“Right. Um, yeah I’m not doing that. Frankly, speaking, I have something you want and you have something I could… give or take,” you bluffed. You weren’t entirely sure you could give or take it, but you could usually drop a bad habit if you really put your mind to it, “So it seems to me that you should be a lot nicer to me, so that I don’t decide you’re not worth the sex and go on about my merry little way.” 

“Is that what this is? You’re a lesson sent down by my father to teach me manners?”

“While God did give me an amazing gift, I doubt I’m walking the path he intended for my life. I’ve fucked a guy named Lucifer twice, and I’ll probably do it again if you don’t make it seem like too dumb of a decision. Do you have kids?” you asked abruptly, trying to decide how stupid this decision was. 

“No, I can’t have them.” 

“Right. When’s the last time you got tested.”

“I’m a divine being. I can not catch your human diseases.” 

“Alarming! That’s horrific, that you said that out loud. Fuck! Maybe this is a sign that I should stop while I’m ahead,” you grumbled. 

“Can you?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yep.” 

“Then you didn’t come to Lux with the purpose of seducing me?” 

“No, I came because Ella asked me, and I fucked you because you pulled me away from the woman I was going to take home. I’m sorry to say it, Lucifer, but you're mostly just a product of opportunity.” Yes, you were lying, but it was for the best. You were never going to have piece if Lucifer knew that you wanted him almost as much as he wanted you. It was a white lie, compared to the other lies you could tell.   


“And the first time?” 

“A spur of the moment thing.” 

“You know, I think you like me.” 

“Interesting idea, considering you’re one of the many people in the precinct who talk shit about me behind my back.”

“It was all in good fun, Y/N. It was hardly at your expense, you seem quite self aware for someone of your… disposition. You know how others view you.” 

“I am willing to believe it’s all fun for you. I’m willing to believe that to you it’s just a joke that makes the guys laugh, but this is my real life, Lucifer. After you’re done making a joke out of how I’m a hard ass, or how I don’t have emotions do you know what your little buddies do? They treat me like I’m just a complaining bitch, and they treat me like a robot without any emotions. So maybe it’s fun for you to run my name through the mud, but it’s not fun for me. So no, I don’t  _ like  _ you. I think you’re a self centered asshole that does more harm than good because you can’t be bothered to look past the tip of your dick.”

“That’s quite a bit of range you’re giving me,” he mused. 

“And you’ve proved my point.” 

“So you don’t like me, at all, but you’re willing to have sex with me again.”

“Do you feel anything for the people  _ you  _ have sex with?” 

“Well a certain amount of fondness, usually.” 

“Hm, Lucifer, I’m going to be honest. I don’t understand my attraction to you any more than you do. My money is on the idea that we are two very sexually compatible people, but two extremely socially, romantically, and mentally incompatible people.”

“So you  _ do  _ feel what’s between us?” He asked with an excited little grin. 

You sighed, “Yes, Lucifer. I feel the same draw to you, as you do to me, but do not be mistaken, when I’m sick of you, I’ll cut you off like a diseased limb.” 

“I might be tired of your idle threats first.” 

“Uh, huh, whatever you say,” you agreed. 

“What makes you so confident?” 

“I’m me. I’m the only me there is, and you’re never going to find another woman like me. You however? I could find another you no problem.” 

“I beg to differ. Regardless as to whether or not you believe me. I am the devil and there is only one me. However there was, for a time, someone using my identity but he did not live up to the name.”

“Mmhm, it won’t be hard to find a man who thinks he’s crazy and unfathomable, and treats people like costars in the movie of his life. I could go down to the nearest CVS and find a guy with a god complex in like five minutes tops. Now if you posed that I might not find another man as good in bed, I’d give you that, but I’m not just attracted to men and I already know of woman who can do what you do in bed.” 

It was like someone flipped a switch in his brain as his eyes lit up with realization, “Is Mazikeen why you have that harness?” 

“... Maybe.” 

“You know it wouldn’t be the first time Mazikeen and I had a threesome-”

“I’d like to keep her separate from you, thank you very much. I actually enjoy her company.” 

“Not enough to seriously date her though?” Lucifer posed. 

“Maze doesn’t do serious dating.” 

“So you would if she did.” 

“No.” 

“Hm, a little birdy told me you have attachment issues. What? Daddy left when you were young or your first partner cheated. What is it?”

“None of the above. I just don’t date. Drop it,” you said firmly, turning your attention more firmly to the cement wall where you saw yet another person trying to get in. He got shoved back a bit. The man seemed to collect himself and move on. 

“Did I strike a nerve?" Lucifer turned his body to face you just a bit more, watching the irritation play on your face, "What was it? I’m putting my money on a partner who ruined you.”

“Drop it, Lucifer.” 

“So they didn’t cheat, maybe you were the other woman. Did they promise to leave her for you? Or maybe you didn’t even know there was another woman until much later. What happened to make you so reluctant to let anyone close?” 

“What happened to you, that made everyone’s life seem like something for you to poke at? Is your own life that fucking dull? It must be if you have to light it up with bright neon lights in a club every fucking night and you  _ need  _ people to want you, and you  _ need  _ them to tell you how good you are at an act that isn’t even about feeling good to you. It’s about  _ power,  _ it’s about tempting people to do things they wouldn’t normally do because it makes you feel big! It’s so fucking obvious it’s not for pleasure when the first time it seems like you want someone more than they want you, you panic like an insecure little boy. I am  _ sorry  _ Lucifer that your parents didn’t hug you enough growing up but you don’t get to unlock my tragic backstory just because your life is dull and it feels pointless.” 

“My life is not dull! It is quite exciting-”

“You spend every night you're not on a case, in Lux This volunteer job is all you have that actually excites you,” you said glaring at him, “You can’t be intimate with another person all you can do is fuck. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, and I don’t think you have the emotional capacity to try to care.” 

The inside of your car was silent when you stopped talking. You refused to tear your eyes away from the building you were supposed to be watching. There was no way you were baring your soul to Lucifer Morningstar. For what? So he could go back to precinct and make it all one big joke. You were done confiding in people like that. Your last partner killed that in you. People are fundamentally flawed. Whatever is inside of us that makes us hurt people, that makes us dump salt in someone else’s wound, to maim, to kill one another, whatever that is it’s been in us since the beginning and it’s rotten. You started out in the force thinking everyone was fundamentally good. People get dealt a raw deal sometimes and they move away from the light but no one is  _ destined  _ to be evil. These days you weren’t sure. Sometimes you thought maybe it was the opposite. We’re all thrust into life broken in ways we don’t know, in ways we can’t know until we have to lean on that which is broken and it crumbles beneath us. You thought maybe you were born with an inability to love the right people. It was uncanny, how often the people you wanted to give your heart to turned out to be downright awful. It’s like you were attracted to people whose rottenness was irreparable, or rather who had no interest in repairing what was rotten and instead they let it fester. They let it corrupt everything. You wondered what exactly was rotten with Lucifer, and what would it feel like when it finally came to pass. The most you could hope was you would be long done with him before it ever revealed itself. 

“You’re quite lucky I’m incapable of caring, because that might have hurt my feelings,” Lucifer mused, despite his words his voice was different, pseudo-calm like he was forcing himself not to show any emotion at all.  Somehow that made you feel awful. It might be easier living if you were as cruel and heartless as everyone said.

“Lucifer,” you began wanting to apologize and just tell him to back off and focus on the stake out.

“Sh,” he hushed you. 

“But I-”

“I think that’s Mr. Copeland there. Well what a treat. Why don’t you snap a few pictures?” 

You turned to look at the wall again and sure enough there was a new guy at the wall. You hadn’t seen Mr. Copeland yourself so you took Lucifer’s word for it and snapped some pictures. He went inside after a couple seconds of talking. 

“Huh, wonder what he’s up to.” you murmured looking down to check the pictures and be sure they were good. 

“Are we done? This is incredibly boring, and I am already apparently living an incredibly dull life.” 

You let your head fall back on to the head rest as you closed your eyes, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t actually know if you find your life meaningful or not. That’s not for me to decide. What’s for me to decide is I don’t want to talk about the ways I’m broken with you. I don’t want to collect all of my hurts for you to hand select which one to pour salt in based upon how you feel on any given day.”

“What  _ do  _ you want?” he asked. 

“From you? If I’m being honest, regular sex, and for you to shut the hell up every once in a while.” 

“I cannot promise that I will shut up.” 

“...Alright so you’re not impressed with sex with other people right?” 

“It’s good sex.”

“No, I know. I’m not… I’m not particularly interested in sex with other people right now either. Why don’t we… just fuck? No emotions, no figuring out each other's deepest desires or wishes, we just fulfill a need together, until it stops being a need? I don’t owe you anything emotional, you don’t owe me anything emotional… just exclusively fucking one another.” 

“Until one of us starts wanting other people.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I can agree to that deal.” 

“I can too, as long as you get tested.” You said back. 

He rolled his eyes, “Fine.” 

“I’ll need a copy of your results.” 

“You have serious trust issues.” 

“Well, if we make this deal you can’t worry about me or my trust issues.” 

“It’s a deal then.” 

“It’s a deal.” 


	17. The Truth About a Cold Heart

You were a little late to work this morning. You wouldn’t have been late if you skipped all the things you usually did in the morning. Unfortunately,  _ someone  _ snoozed your alarm on their way out, so you were grossly behind schedule. You had to skip coffee and breakfast in order to make it to the station on time. It was like it simply wasn't enough for Lucifer to be a part of a stupid thing you were doing, he had to behave even more ridiculously just to rub it in. If you were smarter, or maybe if you had better self discipline you'd just stop now before he did something that  _ really  _ pissed you off. You'd savor these last three times and then call it a day, maybe try celibacy out for size while you examined why you only liked people who were bound to upset you. You did not have great self discipline. 

Lucifer was the only man you'd ever encountered who seemed to enjoy giving head, or at least was compelled to do it, and not just so you'd return the favor. He'd laid down on your bed last night, grinning salaciously as you took off your shirt and said, "Your seat is ready," while pointing to his face. Now your favorite thing about having Lucifer's mouth on you, well second favorite thing, the act itself was divine. Your second favorite thing was the quiet, it was the only way he couldn't talk back, he couldn't say anything stupid that would make you want to kick his ass. It was just your own moans and the wet sounds of him going to work on you. It was pure and utter bliss. 

Lucifer snapped in front of your face as you sat at your desk staring at your mug like it was the most interesting thing in the room. Which he knew couldn't be true because he was in the room and he also had breakfast and a coffee for you. 

"Detective, you look tired. Eventful night?" He asked, setting down the coffee and bag of food in front of you. You tossed him a withering glare as you broke out of your thoughts. 

"What's this?"

"Food, it may not be your usual diet of the hopes and dreams of the innocent but I think it will do nicely. Miss Lopez told me your favorites."

"Um, thank you," you felt your face getting hot, which was absolutely ridiculous. There was no need to get bashful. It was his fault that you didn't have time to eat and caffeinate and Ella told him what you liked. It's not like he figured it out himself. Maybe he was just trying to butter you up so you'd spill your guts to him. Or he realized that if he didn't treat you at least a little nice you'd wise up and leave him alone before he was ready. Either way you weren't going to let a croissant breakfast sandwich win you over. 

"Someone seems a little bashful. Ella was spot on; acts of service really do get you flustered. Is that rooted in your need to be alone? Do you secretly wish someone would take the time to get to know you?"

"Someone already has taken the time to get to know me. Chloe knows me like the back of her hand. Don't you Chloe?"

Chloe was coming over with her arms full of paperwork. She looked at your desk then you, before her jaw dropped. 

"I thought I knew you. You ordered food without me?" She gasped. 

"You know I would never do that. Lucifer brought it. Here you want a piece?"

"I'm actually fine but that coffee looks good. Was I not good enough for breakfast, Lucifer? Is that exclusively for women you've slept with and are trying to get to sleep with you again?" She asked

"Hardly. Can't I get a woman breakfast and a coffee without scrutiny?"

"No. You can't and certainly not for Y/N. The best way into her bed is through her stomach."

Ella came over while Chloe was talking and thought to add two cents, "Get in her gut, to get into her guts. Am I right?"

"I can't believe I call you people friends. You're all working against me," you grumbled unwrapping the breakfast sandwich. To Lucifer's credit it was really good, so you had absolutely nothing mean to say to him. Instead you just sat back in your chair and listened to Ella painstakingly describe every detail of her work to you. 

"And so by analyzing the perimeter of the wound and the depth of the impact I was able to guess the overall shape and weight of the murder weapon. I hadn't taken into account the fall, and how that would have impacted the wound. It likely made it a bit bigger but the way the bone broke from the fall and bludgeoning is super different!"

Any other time you would urge her to get to the point but you were too busy enjoying this sandwich. The croissant was literally perfect. The longer Ella spent explaining the longer you could just sit and savor your food.

"So I'm thinking, paper weight," Ella finished.

"Who even has a paper weight these days?" Chloe asked.

"A fifty year old man with a McMansion." Ella answered. "And we found a paperweight in the trash that we seized the first day on the scene. Down side no prints though."

"Well that's still useful. What did you two find from your stakeout?" Chloe asked. 

You nodded towards Lucifer for him to answer while you had this sacred moment with your food. 

"Seems like they have pretty tight security, but we did catch Mr. Copeland going inside so we're definitely looking in the right place."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"We've got photo evidence."

"Well good work we can definitely talk to him about that. I found out the mistress's financials were not nearly the mess that the Copeland's were,  _ and  _ those two had a prenup. So their divorce was destined to leave Mrs. Copeland high and dry. The kids are coming into town now."

"They had kids?" Ella gasped. 

"Mr. Copeland had kids. They're all about his mistress's age. We'll split up and interview them when they come into the station… Y/N do you need a moment alone with that sandwich? "

"I dunno maybe. It's like really good. I never thought much about having pesto for breakfast. But it is delightful. Points for Lucifer today. I'm like on cloud nine right now."

Ella shot a wink over at Lucifer because she knew how good of a mood food could put you in. Lucifer gave her a discreet little thumbs up. He had a plan. There were definitely things about you that he needed to know. If you weren't inhuman then there was just something about you that was fascinating to him. The easy answer was, it's the sex and the sex was phenomenal. Better than phenomenal. He wondered if your legs were at all sore from the way you rode him last night, unrelenting and with wild abandon. Looking at your face now and your soft smile as you talked to Ella he couldn't help but remember that almost vindictive smile you wore when you knew you were driving him out of his mind. You were breathless, riding him slow and sensual, rolling your body against his and using the headboard for leverage. He didn't say it, he couldn't say it, but you looked phenomenal on top. Most of the time he found your scathing remarks and sharp tongue to be utterly annoying and cruel but the way you held his face in your hand and commanded him was divine. He could still hear your voice in his head, "Are you gonna be bad and cum without permission? Are you gonna make me punish you?" Surely on another night he would have to explore your punishments but last night he'd just wanted to cum, too riled up from the sight of you riding his face. He swore you looked as good as you tasted, especially when you were on top.

"Alright, well who wants to talk to the mistress?" You asked. 

"Lucifer and I will get on it. If you could give these pictures to Ramos-"

"No way in hell! You're talking to Ramos. I'll go in with Lucifer. I'm not gonna let you blow this. He likes you. And you need some action, mama. You can't just live vicariously through me."

"You don't do this to Ella-"

"Ella fucks. Okay? If Jesus died for our sins Ella is making the most out of his sacrifice."

"That's blasphemy," Ella complained. 

"Am I wrong?"

"Well… alright but you know I like 'em bad. That guy from Lux? Ugh he really hit the spot," she winked at you. 

"Captain Hook?"

"Not so much an uppercut but on my side?" she smirked,”Game changer.”

"I see you. Ella, did he do the thing-"

"I will go talk to Ramos if we can stop talking about Ella's sex life." Chloe interrupted you.

"Alright. Go get Trix a stepdad, babe."

Chloe glared daggers at you as she stood up. She was going to thank you later for this when she had Detective Ramos all to herself. He was exactly her type. Hardworking, funny, a little uncool once you got to know him. He was a total teddy bear. Despite being as hot as he was he had a reputation of being a genuine softy. Which spoke volumes to his character to you because with how handsome he was, he could be an asshole and be just as popular. Maybe if he was an asshole you would have slept with him and broke your no cops rule. 

"So what about your guy?" Ella asked.

"What about him?"

"Has he called or texted you? Do you have a pic?"

"Ella I'm not giving you details. This one's my secret."

"Come on! Why?! Is he like famous?"

"Regionally," you shrugged, "But you see, Ella, whenever I talk about a guy too much with you I start getting bored of him really quickly. So I'm gonna keep this one close to the chest."

"Literally?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe so, it's where he likes to be."

"Fine, keep your secrets,” Ella huffed, “If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Yep." You took your feet off of your desk and sat up in order to look at a few of your notes while you balled up the sandwich wrapper in your hands. Something told you, this case was much more simple than it appeared, but you didn't know in what way yet. Maybe it was the husband. He was already a shady customer barely making it with mountains of debt with a wife who spent money faster than he could make it. He was already desperate enough to go through illegal means to get money. Was he desperate enough to kill his wife?

"I have a genuine question." Lucifer said. 

"Uh huh."

"If you're not always angry and emotionally reserved what are you?"

"Well most of the time I'm just annoyed and disappointed but not surprised by the depths to which people will sink. This job does that."

"And so the aggressive facade-"

"It's not a facade, it's very real. I  _ will  _ become a problem if I need to."

"Fine well that's just a byproduct of having colleagues who don't respect you."

"Yep. And I don't respect them much either. See, they see this job, this badge as an anointment, a gateway to power, or that they are somehow above the law right? I see this badge as an oath to serve my community. I do my best to do right by people… and that puts me directly at odds with my colleagues."

"And that's why they don't respect you, because you protect and serve, exactly what's on the tin?"

"Yep."

"Well I don't believe that."

"Really, well here's a little homework for you. Learn about Donovan Evans," you unlocked a drawer in your desk and pulled out the file from his case. You kept a few copies just in case something "happened" to the evidence. “I want you to look at the facts, and then I want you to ask the rest of the station about him.” 

“And what will this tell me?”

“It’ll tell you why I am, the way I am. That’s what you're curious about right? You wanna know who hurt me? Well no one person hurt me. It was a group effort. For now, I’m gonna work on the case at hand, I think I just saw the mistress walk in.” 

Interviewing the mistress, Erika Burke, was… well it was proving interesting. She was an incredibly young woman, especially considering the man she’d been involved with, but there was also something about her that made you believe she wasn’t all that she appeared. She  _ was  _ the normal L.A. 22 year old. Pretty, probably a couple of cosmetic procedures in, and looking for somewhere to fit in the world. She seemed to be smart. For everything going on she was somehow more financially stable than her sugardaddy. Which meant that she couldn’t have been too soft with him when it came to financials.

“I mean, I’m not gonna mince words, there’s no love lost between me and Mrs. Copeland. Obviously no woman really likes their husband stepping out on them, but she’d accepted that he was going to do what he wanted to do, and she decided that she was going to do what she wanted. I say more power to her, she deserved everything she had.” Erica said. 

“So, you’re saying Mrs. Copeland was just taking the money she deserved in whatever way she could get it?” you asked for clarity’s sake. 

“Yeah.”

“Well it hardly seems smart to buy clothes when you’re on the road to divorce,” Lucifer mused, “Maybe she should have been investing in a lawyer.” 

You tossed a withering glare to Lucifer and Erika did the same. 

“Is this a smart cop, dumb cop routine?” Erika asked, “I bet you think women just innately love diamonds too?”

“They are a girl’s best friend.” Lucifer answered as if he was being clever.

“They were insurance, wise guy, for when some guy decides to hell with you and they want to leave you high and dry. All of the clothes still had the tags. She could resell them sometimes for double their cost. She knew Sal was getting ready to divorce her, and she knew she didn’t have a prenup. It was her livelihood.” 

“Do you think Mr. Copeland had a clue what she was doing?”

“I don’t know. He was always complaining to me about how she was spending so much of his money. I think the woman had been doing this for years. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. He was just more fed up with it than usual. He kept talking about the two of us getting hitched, I think he thought he was the only guy I was seeing, or that he paid me the most. I was getting ready to break it off anyway. Didn’t need the chump change anymore.” 

“So you felt absolutely nothing for Mr. Copeland?” Lucifer asked. 

“He was a wallet. You don’t get through a life like mine by feeling something for every man that thinks you’re worth looking at. The moment they think you care about them, they used that as leverage to short change you. I’m a luxury. Luxuries are for indulgence not love.”

“Well, you seem delightful. Can I just ask you one more question?” he asked while you were finishing up writing your notes on Ms. Burke, “What do you desire?” 

You looked up, curious to really see if this worked. You saw it when you were in suburbia with him but it had been dim, and you weren’t really paying attention. You looked at Lucifer first, the slight smile on his face as he looked into this woman’s eyes. Then you looked at her, watching as her face went blank, completely relaxed as if in a trance. 

She answered, “I want to belong somewhere. I want to be seen for who I am, not what I look like.” 

“How quaint, I half expected you to say diamonds or perhaps a vacation home in the Bahamas,” Lucifer mused.

You watched Erika as she blinked seemingly coming out of whatever trance that made her say what she said. She looked properly put out that she’d said anything which definitely made you believe that Lucifer wasn’t so charming that people  _ wanted  _ to tell him things. For whatever reason, they were compelled to. It was incredibly weird, and entirely impossible so what the hell was going on? 

“Yeah, well, I’ll settle for those things. It’s much more practical.” Erika snarked back. 

“ I quite like her. I don’t think she’s our killer.” Lucifer announced looking over at you now. 

“Yeah, he’s not the cop here. Don’t leave town, we might need to talk to you again. Alright?”

“Yep, sure thing.” She sighed. 

You collected your notes and went off in search of Chloe to see if she’d successfully spoken to Ramos. The moment you saw her sitting at her desk, still blushing, and with a little smile on her face, you knew. You came over to see a number written on the back of the pale yellow folder holding all of her case materials. 

“Is that his number? You got his number?” you gasped, “Chloe, you little flirt, you really are gonna go get Trix a stepdaddy.”

“Stop it,” she hissed at you,“I swear you are worse than Lucifer.”

You gasped, putting your hand on your chest, “Those are fighting words! I was just trying to congratulate you.” 

“You know what you’re doing. And this number is just for the case, so he can fill me in on any important details.” 

“Then after the case he can fill in  _ your  _ important details. Come on. You deserve happiness too you know. And by happiness I mean multiple orgasms. Like at least two in one night.”

“Just two?” Lucifer questioned. He seemed genuinely confused, bless his heart. You knew two was a bad night for him. 

“Can we not have this discussion with Lucifer around?” Chloe complained. 

“You’re absolutely right. We just got done interrogating the mistress. Let me tell you the details.” 

You told her everything you learned from Erika Burke. She then told you a bit more about the coded language in Mr. Copeland’s phone and she figured out that he had been selling land to them for quite a bit more than it was worth, so at least some of the money was hush money. Now while all of Copeland’s official financials were in the gutter there were some offshore accounts that Ramos traced back to him that could pay off his debt tenfold. 

“That kind of makes sense if he was promising Erika that they’d run away together, you know throw everything to the wind. Maybe wifey found out and got in the way.” 

Lucifer frowned, “I can’t imagine any man thinking that a woman like Erika actually cared for him. She seems incredibly blunt about her place in his life. She doesn’t seem like the type to lie about her motives. She told us easily enough that she was just using him for money.” 

“You have no idea what she’s like behind closed doors. She could have been selling him a dream of romance, all he had to do was divorce his wife,” you posed, “Wifey finds out about the plans right? Or maybe she finds out about the extra money and she calls him out on it. She knows too much, now she’s got a paper weight to the head.” 

“It’s a theory,” Chloe nodded, “We need to talk to Mr. Copeland again, see if we can push him for info first before we try to mess with that warehouse anymore. Vice is building a landslide case on them, it’s delicate and if we start poking around we might ruin it.” 

“And Ramos won’t be poking around in you. Alright. That’s fine. You and Lucifer go talk to Copeland and I’ll wait here for the kids to come by.” 

“Why don’t I ever get a say on where I go?” Lucifer complained, “You both just decide for me and I’m expected to go along with whatever you pick.” 

“Well you’re the  _ civilian  _ consultant,” you answered, “Besides, Chloe gets pouty when someone else tries to steal her hard work. So go, run along.” You shooed him off as you went around to your desk. 

“Am I not good enough for you, now? I thought you’d be happy to come back. I’m starting to think you like Y/N’s verbal abuse.” Chloe teased. 

“Hardly, I just have questions, and instead of answering them, she gave me reading material.” 

Lucifer was incredibly easy to distract, you realized. Chloe began walking away and Lucifer just followed after her because he was still arguing that he didn’t like when you insulted him and it was rude for her to insinuate that he did. You wonder if he knew that he was already making the reason for his argument moot, he was going with her. None of it mattered now. 

He did realize once he was in the parking garage with Chloe and she was already in her car. He’d just opened the car door and got in when it occurred to him that none of it mattered, he was in the car and would be talking to Mr. Copeland now whether he liked it or not. The truth was, he  _ did  _ want to talk to Chloe, after he read whatever was in this folder. He wanted her opinion of the case first. So he opened the folder and started reading while Chloe pulled out of her parking spot. It was… straight forward, he realized as he read. A case of police brutality that ended in a young man losing his life. There was no concrete footage of the incident but plenty of witnesses. Detective Evans stopped the man because he fit a description for a robbery a few streets over. The man was described to have resisted arrest in the official report, but it didn’t seem like the jury agreed, or the officer’s partner. He realized after he finished reading the testimony of the partner that what actually happened and what the police paperwork said happened was very different. That testimony fit with the word of the witnesses, whose statements he skimmed before going back to the partner’s testimony. It was dark, they couldn’t get an accurate look at the young man, but Detective Evans stopped him anyway. The man appeared unarmed, he said he was on his way home, he’d just finished a shift at work. Evans went to handcuff him and the man took a step back to ask why he was being arrested. Evans reacted by pulling his baton. At this the partner tried to deescalate the situation. The man in question did resist being put in handcuffs, but when he died he was definitely in handcuffs.

“You’re quiet all of a sudden,”Chloe remarked at length when she realized that Lucifer wasn’t talking her ear off. She glanced over to see him with an open case file, “I know you aren’t studying  _ this  _ case.” 

“No… I’m… it’s a case Detective L/N gave me to read… It’s one that involves a Detective Evans.” 

“...Oh,” she said softly, making herself focus on the road ahead. 

Lucifer saw that at the end of the statement, the partner was you. Your name was right there in the ink, “She had to testify against her partner.” 

“It… she had to. She couldn’t just let him away with what he did. And it killed her to do it, she…” Chloe stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts, “Your partner’s supposed to be the one person who has your back and he… he  _ did  _ have her back, until that night. She watched him… kill that kid, and he expected her to lie for him about it. I mean it’s what other people did on the force. They just cover it up when something like this happens, or they deny any wrongdoing, but not Y/N and it was… ten times worse than what I went through with Palmetto. It was like she’d killed the fucking Pope. I mean Evans was like a hero in the precinct, everyone loved him. But her testimony put the nail in the coffin for his case.”

“And what do you think about the case?”

“I thought she was right then and I still think the same thing. I trust her judgment but I wasn’t there so there wasn’t much I could do but… support her. I… She- she really trusted Evans, I mean he was her partner, she trusted him with her life. It… it changed her. Which was to be expected the whole station turned on her. No one survives that without changing, but… it also made her someone I trust to do the right thing, no matter what, even when it hurts… especially when it hurts.” 

“What was his sentence?”

“10 years with a chance for parole, coming soon,” Chloe sighed, “It was ruled second degree murder because of Y/N, but it was brought down from what should have been a 15 to life sentence to 10 with parole because he’s a cop. Bastard still got off easy, and Y/N’s life’s been hell in the station ever since. I can’t even imagine what it’ll be like when he gets out.” 

Lucifer frowned. He still didn’t really understand what that had to do with the way you treated him, or why he was so drawn to you, except maybe your devotion to justice. It’s what he wanted at the end of everything, for people to be rightfully punished. He wasn’t so sure. He remembered what you’d said about the system. People just grew more jaded in prison as far as you believed, and he was quite sure you were right. 

You learned from the Copeland kids that their father and his wife were actually on the mend. They’d been in couple’s counseling. They were trying to work through their issues instead of divorcing. It seemed like they were well on the way to falling back in love. It didn’t seem likely that their father would kill their step mother. 

“Dad had his ways, but really? He was head over heels for Jessica. She was his whole life at one point, they just… agreed to work it out you know. I mean yes, he had Erika but he said that was just a shallow sex thing. He and Jessica were twin flames or something. My guess was Erika was a byproduct of his mid life crisis.” The eldest daughter spoke. She did seem genuinely sad that Jessica Copeland was dead. It did seem like she was generally liked by the kids, well as much as she could be liked by a group of adults that were all in their twenties. Apparently their mother died when they were much younger and Jessica had been around ever since. They didn’t think their father had it in him to kill any one. 

The baby of the family, a 19 year old boy said, “My dad couldn’t even kill a spider. I don’t know how he’d move on to a human being. That’s crazy.” 

Mr. Copeland had an excuse for his appearance at the warehouse. He was at a beach house that he owned, while the investigation took over his house. The man looked disheveled, like he was losing his mind. He was wearing only a robe, maybe there was underwear on under it, but they had no way of knowing. It looked like he’d just rolled out of bed.

“I was just delivering them the deed to their property. It’s not illegal to sell property, Detective,” he assured. 

Lucifer spoke, “Well it depends on what they used to pay for the property. Was it your wife’s untimely end? Was she spending too much of your money for your liking, figured it be easier to off her than put in the paperwork for a divorce?”

“What? No! Jessie and I were working things out. We weren’t even getting divorced anymore. I mean, yes, she had a shopping problem, but we talked it out in therapy and it just turns out she was shopping to fill the void that me cheating on her caused. Jessie and I were in love, she was the only woman who ever loved me for me.”

“That woman was 20 years younger than you. Are you sure she loved you for you?” Lucifer questioned.” 

“She  _ did  _ we were flat broke and she still stayed with me.” 

“She was spending money you didn’t have, burying you in debt, I doubt she cared.” 

“Jessie couldn’t help it. She had a real problem. You know, being a shopaholic is a real condition.” 

Chloe cocked her head, confused by Copeland’s devotion, “What about Erika?”    
“What about Erika?” he questioned. 

“Well she believes that you were quite taken with her.”

“Erika was in love with  _ me.  _ I entertained her affections for a while, I mean it feels good to have a lovely young woman infatuated with you when you’re,” he gestured to himself, “You’ll understand when you get to be my age.” He looked to Lucifer for understanding. 

“I assure you I am past your age and I don’t. But continue,” Lucifer disagreed. 

“Well it was just a fling. I cut her off so that I could get my marriage together.” 

“Interesting, that’s not what Erika said.” Lucifer looked at Chloe as he said this.

“No, it’s not. Did Erika and Jessica actually get along?” Chloe asked.

“Well… they knew about each other after a certain point I wouldn’t say they got along. There was rarely a reason for the two to be in a room together.” 

“Interesting, alright, thanks for your time,” Chloe stood up and Lucifer followed her lead. As they went back to the car Chloe called you to tell you the news. You answered after a couple rings. 

“Hey! I was just about to call you! So! I just did a little more digging into family financials, and things were actually on the upswing with them. Technically selling to a drug lord  _ is  _ shady, but it’s not illegal so… ya know what are we gonna do? But it does seem like the payments to Ms. Burke stopped two months ago. So she’s a liar.”

“Yeah, Copeland said he broke up with her, and started focusing on his marriage.” 

“That’s what the kids said too. So I went over to the neighbors across the street right, because I realized they have security cameras. They let me look at them and guess who we can see entering the home in the dead of night?”

“Let me guess. Erika Burke.”

“Erika Motherfuckin’ Burke. I’m headed over with Dan to pick her up before she skips town to go meet one of her sugar daddies. That girl’s living my dream life, why’d she have to fuck it up by murdering someone?” you sighed wistfully. Dan scoffed at your side. 

“The wrong people get all the breaks. I’ll ask Lucifer if he’s in the market for a sugar baby, for you.” 

“Would you? I don’t intend to actually be sweet to him. I just want him to give me his money.” 

“Yeah I’m sure that’ll fly. See you soon,” She chuckled. 

“See you!” you sang before hanging up. The car was quiet for a little bit. Dan had a serious problem with silence, especially when it came to you. You made him feel nervous. It just always seemed like you were silently judging him. He could never tell if you were. He felt like you only tolerated his existence because he was Trixie’s father. Nevertheless he had questions. 

“What’s going on between you and Lucifer?” he asked. 

“Nothing, why do you ask?” 

“Well the other day he bought you a shit load of presents, today he brought you breakfast, and the two of you have been talking more often.” 

“Maybe he likes me,” you shrugged. 

“And you?”   
“Dan, are you trying to get girl talk out of me? Because I’ll never tell.” 

“Not girl talk I’m just trying to figure it out. Look, no offence, I know how you can be with guys and-”

“Dan, I can’t help if he thinks I’m hot. Besides, I know you’re not worried about Lucifer. First of all, he calls you Detective Douche, I call you by your name at least. And he has a different girl for every day of the year, if there’s anyone who’s in trouble it’s me.” 

“... Is that why you won’t give him a chance? You’re afraid you’ll get hurt, because eventually, L/N, you gotta give love a try again. I mean I know the last time didn’t-”

“If I wanted dating advice, I wouldn’t go to you Dan. I’d sooner ask Lucifer himself, he seems to know what women like at the very least.” 

“Right, I forgot who I was talking to. You’d have to experience real human emotions for other people in order to be afraid of getting hurt.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I’m glad you remembered,” you snarked back.

“Right, well, I hope you’re not teaching my daughter how to be just like you.”

“Oh so you want her to be just like you? A crook and a liar?”

Dan went quiet. He knew you knew about him, and Palmetto. You had a hunch back in the day, but Maze told you herself a while ago. It reminded him that you might actually hate him. He didn’t understand why you hadn’t filed a report yet. Maybe it was for Trixie’s sake, maybe Chloe’s, he couldn’t be sure. It’s why he always felt judged by you. At any moment you could decide to start digging and he knew you’d find the evidence to put him away. Part of him wanted you to. 

“If you know so much why don’t you turn me in like you do everyone else.”

“Three reasons. One and two are Trixie and Chloe. Trix doesn’t deserve to grow up without a dad. Chloe… would be broken. She loves you. She’s not in love with you… but she loves you and I couldn’t hurt her like that, but most importantly, you wouldn’t learn anything behind bars and I don’t think you’re a danger to anyone else. Besides, it kills you much more to live with the guilt of what you did. So I’m not gonna dig. I’m not gonna make a case, I’m just gonna have my little hunch and my hearsay.” 

“And you’ll hold it over my head for the rest of my life.” 

“No, you will.” 


	18. Another Day Another Case Solved

You brought Erika Burke into the station in handcuffs. Lucifer and Chloe were already back and talking over the case. Chloe noticed that Dan looked less than pleased to be assisting you. She thought maybe you and Dan were seeing eye to eye but maybe that was always wishful thinking. The two if you never got along and she couldn't figure out why. When she asked you always said you just didn't like him, you wouldn't say why. Still, part of her hoped that your mutual love for Trixie would bring the two of you together. Maybe she'd even begun to hope with the way you were obviously warming up to Lucifer that maybe you were in the mood to bridge some gaps. That did not seem to be the case. 

"Decker," you called just outside of the interrogation room, "You and Lucifer want in on this?" You jerked your thumb in the direction of the room. You were about to interrogate Erika again. 

"I certainly do. I want to figure out how I could have been wrong. She's a business woman, not a murderer." Lucifer got up to join you in the room. 

"I'll watch on the other side, you two should handle this," Chloe assured. You gave a curt nod before slipping into the room with Lucifer close behind you. Chloe chose to go in the room on the other side of the two way mirror. Dan was there, watching the interrogation. 

"You got any idea what's going on with them?" Dan asked. 

"No clue. Lucifer's odd, I don't pretend to understand half the stuff he does. He's just curious about her I think. I mean love her or hate her, she's one of the most interesting people I know."

"She's gonna eat him alive." Dan chuckled. 

"She's not an animal."

"You always did that, you know? You've always stood up for her even when we were married."

"She's my best friend, Dan."

"Yeah but I was your husband. It would have been nice to have you on my side for once-"

"And it would have been nice to have you on my side with Palmetto. Instead you treated me like I was crazy," she snapped at him, "So yeah, I'm not going to let you say just anything about Y/N because she always has my back."

"As long as you don't screw up."

Chloe didn't respond because she knew he was wrong but she couldn't say. Even when she was wrong you still had her back. It was like she said to Lucifer before, when her world was crumbling around her, you were who she wanted on her team. 

The interrogation was well underway and Chloe chose to pay attention to it. You were a beauty to watch in an interrogation. This is how she knew everyone else was wrong. You knew human emotion better than most, you understood people, how to get them to open up, to tell you things that they were feeling. It was like watching an operation theatre. Chloe always felt a little behind whatever Lucifer was doing in an interrogation, he always managed to catch her off guard, but you used his outbursts as diversions. It kept the true nature of your questioning hidden. 

Lucifer was as animated as ever,"You're a business woman! Killing the wife was bad for business! Y/N it makes no sense."

"Except it wasn't just business was it Erika? You thought Mr. Copeland saw you. You thought he saw past the pretty face, you thought he really wanted you. You weren't a cold businesswoman. Not with him."

"He was… so different then the other men I'd dealt with. We actually talked," she whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

"You believed that he loved you."

"He  _ told  _ me he loved me. He promised me he'd leave her. He promised me that he saw she didn't care about him. She just wanted more money. She made him broke. I helped him get back on his feet and then he tells me they're working on their marriage?"

"He treated you like you didn't have feelings, like you were the one who just wanted money."

"I  _ loved  _ him! It wasn't about the money. What he gave me was chump change compared to other guys. I loved him and he betrayed me."

"You didn't deserve that," you said emphatically sliding a box of tissues to her. 

"I just wanted to talk to him," she cried, "That night I just wanted…" She stopped talking realizing what she was about to say, "I want my lawyer."

"What did you want Ms. Burke?" Lucifer asked. 

"I wanted him to feel the way I felt. I wanted him to lose the one person he wanted so he could feel that pain." She answered as if the words were being torn out of her. The next words out of her mouth insisted upon a lawyer and so you left the interrogation room. You felt bad for Erika. She probably didn't have a choice but to appear as hard as stone. It was the job. You knew how that felt. 

"Don't know if she said enough to put her behind bars, but the evidence is there." You sighed as you met Chloe outside of the interrogation room. 

"That's the most we can do right now," Chloe shrugged. You both walked towards your desks together both trapped in your own thoughts solitary thoughts. Chloe was thinking about what Dan had said. It didn't seem wrong that she stood up for you. It didn't seem wrong that she took your side, it was never about being against Dan it was just that she agreed with you, and she didn't agree with him poking fun at you, or calling you any of the names that floated around the precinct. She supposed, maybe you shouldn't have had to say why you didn't like Dan. It was obvious why you wouldn't. People thought that just because you didn't react that the things people said didn't bother you. She knew it did, and even if it didn't, she couldn't have let anyone just talk about you behind your back like that. It wasn't who she was.   


You were preoccupied with the duality of Erika Burke. She really did a full 180. That's not to say you weren't surprised. Most people are different on the job, and it hadn't made sense why she would keep Mr. Copeland around if it wasn't for the money. If she made more with other men, then it stood to reason that she should have gone where the money was. Love, though, it could blur the lines of work and the heart. You remembered what Erika said in the first interrogation: She could never let on that she had any true feelings for any of the men she dealt with, the moment she did, she knew they would short change her. Mr. Copeland had done just that. You thought that was true of love in general. Loving someone was a huge risk. If they weren't there with you it could lead to a world of hurt. It could lead to you being taken advantage of. Everyone knows that when you have on rose tinted glasses red flags just look like regular flags. No one knew that better than someone with an agenda. You'd had to learn that listen the hard, almost as hard as Erika had. 

Lucifer left out behind the two of you but Dan waved him over. He peeled off from the two of you to see what Dan wanted. He seemed to be watching you warily, as if afraid that you would catch him talking to Lucifer. Maybe that was exactly what he was afraid of. From what Lucifer could tell, you liked Dan less than you liked him, which was only noteworthy because Dan bothered you much less than he did on a daily basis. It seemed like he tried to stay out of your if he could help it. He was one of the cops in the precinct that scattered when he heard your footsteps. Dan leaned in to speak to him as if passing a secret.   


"What's going on between you and Y/N?" He asked. 

"Why does it matter to you?" Lucifer challenged, "Have you got your eye on her?"

Dan scoffed, "Very funny. Just be careful. You gotta walk the straight and narrow with L/N around. Unless you wanna wind up behind bars."

Interesting point of view, considering you didn't seem to be bothered by a lot of things that he did. You once caught him smoking weed at a crime scene and simply told him to leave and come back when he was done. There was only one officer he knew of that was behind bars because of you. It was also something Lucifer wanted to ask Dan about. Lucifer didn't think much about Dan's opinions on things, but it would be interesting to learn his opinion. "Is this about Detective Evans?"

Dan looked around to be sure that there weren’t any officers nearby before asking in a quieter voice, "Who told you about that?"

"I was reading his case. Detective L/N testimony put him away and you boys in blue have hated her ever since, but I can't understand why. Her story is the same as every other witness."

"It's not my place to pass judgment-"

"There was video evidence-"

"No one but her and him knew the context of that video anything could have happened... but I believe Y/N. You can _not_ tell her I said anything but she loved Detective Evans. They were a huge thing, I haven't seen her that crazy about anyone since. I mean she was in love and she testified against him. As awful as she is, I know she couldn't do that to someone she loved if she didn't believe he was a danger to others. It's not something she'd lie about."

"So you just stay quiet about the fact you believe her so that the rest of the precinct doesn't turn on you too. Well at least I have you aptly named, Detective Douche," Lucifer concluded, walking away to join you and Chloe. The two of you were packing up for the evening. Chloe much quicker than you. He supposed she did have a child to attend to. You had no such obligation. A betrayal like that from someone you loved could turn a person cold. It could wall off parts of oneself to protect that which is fragile. He was the same way. Was that sameness what drew him to you? He thought of this as Chloe left and he sat with you as you gave information to the prosecuting attorney and talked on the phone with the defense attorney. You didn't treat the attorney's any differently, he noticed. He'd even seen Chloe show a certain amount of disdain for the defense but you? It was all equal. He asked you about it and you just shrugged. 

"I'm not the judge, jury, or executioner really. I'm just a detective. I find the clues and a suspect. A good defense keeps me honest and thorough. It makes sure an innocent person doesn't go to jail and yeah sometimes people I know aren't innocent walk away, but that's usually because I or my colleagues didn't do their job right or the evidence just wasn't there. That's life." You said, as if it was really as simple as that. At the end of it all you collected your purse from your desk and walked with him to the parking garage where both of your cars were. Your hands were shoved inside of your back pockets as you stood by your car. 

"Do you wanna come to my place? You know if you don't have plans to do body shots off of a couple of blondes at Lux."

"An invitation, lovey? Oh my, maybe there is something going on between us."

"Alright, nevermind. Fuck, it's like it's your job to annoy me," you complained, whirling around to snatch open your door so you could hide from the mortification. This was the last time you ever tried to propose sex. He utterly ruined that. However as you opened your door, he closed it with a firm hand at the top of the door where it framed the window. 

"Stop, stop," he laughed, "I'll be there. Look at me."

You reluctantly turned around to face him again. He leaned on your car, caging you between him and the door. He really seemed to know just how to get you hot and bothered. 

"Our deal was every night I want you as long as we're exclusive. I'm curious to know how long you can keep up with me."

"Morningstar, I could run laps around you," you taunted, flaunting your own libido. You had yet to meet anyone, but Lucifer, who could match you for sexual appetite. 

"We'll see." He opened your car door for you and when you got in he closed it too.


	19. A Steady Routine

You had it down to a science now. It had been the better part of a month of fooling around with Lucifer and you finally knew how to be sure he wouldn’t make you late for work. It did involve getting up earlier though, which was rough but, oh so worth it. Your mornings went like this. Your alarm went off at 6 A.M. You slowly peeled your eyes open to turn it off, but Lucifer always had at least one arm over you while you slept so it was difficult to move. However if you struggled enough he would simply reach over you, grab your phone, and shut it off himself. Now despite the fact that he liked to pretend he was asleep after this, you now knew he never was. He rolled more firmly on his side, and pulled you back against him, letting you feel how hard he was as he pressed against your ass. The first time he did that you thought you’d died and gone to hell. You hadn’t wanted to wake him, but you’d wanted him so badly. Now you knew he was wide awake and waiting for you to make a move. You wiggled backwards just a bit, as if coming closer for warmth. He hummed a pleasured sound, deep and raspy from sleep. The arm draped across your waist pulled you in closer to him. You couldn’t help the moan you let out. He didn’t make it much better, kissing your shoulder up to neck until he was at your ear. 

“Is it that time of the morning already, lovey?” he questioned. 

“You started it,” you reminded him. 

The arm around your waist lifted so he could put that hand on your hip. You opened your legs so he could enter you just as he did every morning in any amount of positions. This morning it just so happened that he was satisfied taking you on your side. The moment when he first entered you always felt like the first time he ever did it. It sent pleasure rippling throughout your entire body. You thought you’d start to get used to Lucifer, maybe grow a little bored with time. It was quite the opposite. There was an important difference between Lucifer and other sexual partners you had. He wasn’t tied to fucking you just one way. He was always learning what you liked. It seemed like every time he had you, he made you cum faster than the last time. He wasn’t even just interested in the ways that pain could elicit a response, which was often Mazikeen’s preoccupation. She liked to spank you, bite you, hurt you, and mix it all with so much pleasure you could barely stand it. Lucifer’s preoccupation was seeing how good he could make you feel before the pleasure was absolute torture. So he played you like a fine tuned instrument, holding your throat to keep you in place while he fucked you, the other hand playing with your clit. You were already soaking, stupidly close to cuming right then and there as he murmured praises in your ears. 

He’d tried taunting you at first, calling you a slut, and greedy for him. It just made you indignant, all teeth and claws with him. There was an occasion for that, surely, but more often than not it was much more lucrative to praise your body. How well you took him, how pretty you sounded when you came undone around him, how wet and tight you were. You were so incredibly vain and he couldn’t bring himself to blame you for it. You were all of those things, and he wasn’t bored yet. He wanted more of you. It was becoming increasingly obvious to him that for all of your rougher delights there was an equal amount, if not more, of your softer desires. Even the hand on your throat was less rooted in a desire to be choked but more one to be held, to be completely wrapped in the touch of another. With that thought he pushed you over on your stomach, a position he knew would push you over the edge as he pressed his body over yours, putting a good measure of his weight on you. Your answering moan as he reentered you was all the gratification he needed. At some point, he assured himself, he’d stop craving the feeling of being inside of you. 

You pressed your face into the pillows as Lucifer put his hands over yours where they were in fists by your head. He managed to relax your hands so that he could put his fingers between the spaces of yours. There was no other sensation you could feel. There was only his body completely overtaking yours as he laid on top of you, pressing you into the mattress, while pushing in and out of you at a steadily growing pace. 

“How’s that feel, lovey?” he rumbled in your ear. 

You felt drunk with it. You started off hating that pet name, but as it became associated with moments like this it was like he could make you tighten around him just by calling you it. 

“Feels-” you couldn’t respond, your voice caught on a moan at a particularly good stroke. You arched your back against him wanting him deeper. 

“You feel divine.” He moaned.

You pressed your face harder into the pillow moaning at the sound of his pleasure and the way it intensified your own. He was moving faster in and out of you, a clear sign that he was getting close. That was fine you were right there. Every sensation was pushing you closer and closer to that precipice. One of his hands let go of yours to go between you and the mattress, rubbing your clit and quick circles. 

“Come on, let go. Let me feel you, lovey.” he coaxed. 

Your orgasm made your body go rigid under him for a moment, as every muscle in your body locked down, including your cunt, making it harder to move in and out of you. Lucifer never lasted long past you coming. He cursed, like it was a surprise just how tight and wet you got when you were coming, and how despite his plans to slowly ride you through your orgasm he could no longer fight his own. You could hear him moaning your name and pressing in deeper to you. That was more pleasure than you could take. You gripped the sheets, moving slightly up in the bed to shy away from how deep he was, something Lucifer rarely tolerated. He grabbed your hips, letting the rest of his weight crush you a bit to keep you in place as he moved in deeper, then kept playing with your clit until you were coming around him again, muscles too spent to fight against the pleasure and instead you surrendered to it. Afterwards he didn’t move immediately, letting himself rest inside of you enjoying the gentle pulses of your sex as you came down. 

“Alright, I’m suffocating,” you complained when you were fully back in your body. 

“Right,” he rolled off of you and you took an exaggerated deep breath. He smacked your ass, “You’re being dramatic.” 

“One of these days you’re going to smother me and I’ll die.” 

“At least you would go out satisfied,” he said, completely unbothered. 

You lifted up just to glare at him, “Nevermind, I can’t go out like that. I can’t have you out here in the world thinking your dick is something a bitch can die from. That’s too much power.” You picked up your phone where Lucifer dropped it on the far side of your bed. It was around 7 A.M. now which meant you had two hours to get ready for work and head out. 

“Bold of you to assume it hasn’t happened already.” 

“I know it hasn’t happened, because you haven’t called your dick the Grim Reaper or some shit like that. You have no subtlety, dude. You would have led with a whole disclaimer if that had happened before,” you argued getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. You turned on your shower and sighed as you looked at your bathroom counter. It was a mess, and you blamed it on the fact that some of Lucifer’s things were there as well. It was just practical, considering how often the two of you got called to a crime scene while you were fucking. You turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. When you didn’t hear him moving you peeked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards your bedroom. 

“Are you showering or not?” you yelled, “Because you don’t pay my water bill, and therefore a separate shower is not an option!”

“You just want shower sex, lovey. You’re not clever.” 

“I want shower head! I’ll wash your hair while you do it, two birds one stone.” 

“Oh and I can have soap in my eyes while I drown?” 

“Three birds one stone. If you die, you die,” you cackled. 

After one quickie in the shower you were clean and ready to get dressed. Lucifer did have a suit or two in your closet, it was just practical. You had a couple of work outfits at Lucifer’s penthouse. It kept you from ever being suspiciously late for work ever again. By 8:30 A.M. you were taking your coffee cup from Lucifer and sitting down to have breakfast. It was a routine that worked and kept the fact that you and Lucifer were fucking a secret.

“Are you eating the muffins I made yesterday?” you snapped as you looked over and saw that the container had been disturbed. 

“You made far more than Chloe or Ella could eat. I’m doing you a favor, this way Detective Douche doesn’t get one.” he justified. You huffed and glared at the container that now had an odd amount of muffins inside. It was easier to just drop it, the deed was already done. 

Lucifer continued to speak, “Don’t pout like that, lovey, I’ll make you late for work.” 

“No you won’t. I’m leaving now so come on get the fuck out.” You left out for work at around 9 and you were there a little early. Lucifer didn’t have a reason to be in the precinct today, and apparently he had an appointment with his therapist anyway.

When you entered the precinct you were immediately ambushed by Ella. It’s like she had an internal radar for when you had baked treats on you. She bounced right up to you, eyes immediately honing in on the muffins. 

“Hi, Y/N… those are a lot of muffins you have there,” she observed walking with you to your desk.

“Uh huh,” you smiled. 

“You’d probably need help finishing those off,” she said. 

“Not necessarily.” 

“Don’t make me beg, because I will,” Ella threatened. 

“I can’t even get to my desk. Let me set ‘em down first, damn,” you complained.

“It’s been forever since you brought food,” she explained. The moment you set the container down on your desk she opened it. You huffed a little laugh as you took off your purse. 

“I was worried, the new guy was making you too tired to bake, which was a wild concept, but possible. I mean obviously he’s fucking you good. I mean you smiled at Dan yesterday, but if he’s spending up too much of your energy then what good is that too me- Oh my god is this banana nut?” she gasped before biting into the muffin. She closed her eyes as she chewed and danced. You elected not to respond to anything she said, instead you waved at Chloe who had now turned around to see what the two of you were talking about. Her eyebrows shot up. 

“Muffins?” 

“Yeah, I had extra time last night,” you answered. In truth… you made them to distract yourself from the anticipation of Lucifer coming over. Just the knowledge that you were destined to get fucked stupid could fill you with an ungodly amount of anticipatory excitement, and so you had to do something to make the time move faster.

“So who is it?” Chloe asked as she slowly took the cupcake wrapper off of the muffin. 

“I can’t bring my two favorite people muffins without any other motivation.” 

“You figured out the problem with Maze?”Chloe guessed. 

“No, I just wanted to make muffins, and now that I see you two are ungrateful I won’t do it again.” You huffed and crossed your arms in front of your chest. 

“It’s a new guy,” Ella assured, “My money’s on the guy from Lux. Look at her skin.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, “Well… if you won’t tell me who it is, then I guess I won’t tell you about the date I have this evening.” 

You gasped, “Is it Ramos? Chloe, you sly dog-”

“Nope. I’m not talking.” 

“Fine, Ella’s right. Are you going on a date with Mr. Dreamy himself.” 

Chloe nodded, her face was already turning red as she talked about it, “We… decided to keep in touch after everything and I dunno, he’s really sweet so… yes we’re going on a date tonight.”

“Do you need me to watch, Trix?” you asked. 

“No, Dan’s gonna have her.” 

“Well shit, Decker, work your charms, go get some.” you cheered. 

* * *

Lucifer sat across from Dr. Martin, trying to think of a way to explain what was going on between you and him. He was no longer so sure that you were a tool his father was using to trap him. There’s no way God would allow him this much fun. He still wasn’t sold on the fact that you were a completely normal human. The fact that you could keep up with his sexual desires was proof enough. Even women who were completely under the spell of his devilish charms were tired long before him. Additionally, he wasn’t bored of you yet.

“So the two of you are dating?” Dr. Martin asked, desperately trying to understand. 

“Absolutely not. We’re… well really we’re just having sex.” 

“You're just two adults, with things in each other's home, who spend their evenings after work together, share meals, and are getting to know each other.” she described, hoping he would realize that it sounded a lot like dating. 

“ _ I’m  _ getting to know her. I’m still not sure what kind of human she could possibly be that I’m satisfied with just her, but I have found out that she’s not nearly as indifferent to me or others as she pretends to be. I mean, her sense of humor is admittedly snide and she still thinks I’m a self absorbed idiot, however, I’m sure if she really despised me she certainly wouldn’t treat me to all of her various sexual talents. She does this thing where she-”

“As amazing and interesting as I’m sure that is, I am concerned.” 

“You're concerned that she’s dangerous. I assure you she is. I saw her take down a man twice her size for an arrest. It was brilliant, highly arousing, and that night I learned she has quite an arm on her.”

“No. I’m worried about reciprocity. You seem to know a lot about her, but I’m worried that perhaps she does not know as much about you. So while you seem quite invested in her life, is she as invested in yours?”

“She… doesn’t have to be. Dr. Martin this isn’t a relationship.”

“Right and so what are you hoping to gain from this thing the two of you are doing?”

“.... I don’t know, perhaps I want to know how she’s captured me in this endless loop of annoyance and captivation, and why other people don’t make me curious anymore, and why my parties aren’t really all that stimulating if she doesn’t come by Lux.”

Dr. Martin blinked because she couldn’t believe that he was describing the symptoms of real genuine feelings to her, and he seemed completely unaware that that’s what they were. She supposed she should have known he was capable of this. He did misinterpret every bit of counseling she gave him so of course he would misinterpret his own emotions. When he figured it out, and he would figure it out eventually he always did, he was going to have a very hard time if you weren’t there with him. 

“It seems like she satisfies a need for exploration for you, would you say that’s accurate.” 

“...Perhaps.” 

“And you feel satisfied with what you find with her?”

“Well, I usually feel more puzzled…”

“And why is that?”

“She’s simply never what I expect. I’m usually quite a good read of character, and you humans are horribly predictable, and yet she never does what I expect her to do, at least not in any significant way. Is that the trap? She’s a labyrinth of a person designed to get me completely lost in her endless puzzles until I am trapped and willingly go to hell to escape her?” 

“No, no!” Dr. Martin said hastily, “I was inviting you to examine why this arrangement seems to trouble you even though you say you don’t expect anything from her. That’s all.” 

Lucifer frowned, “I have no idea what you’re on about. I’m not troubled at all. Maybe you’re troubled because I’m not pursuing a traditional romance, and you assume that’s what everyone wants. You should reexamine your biases.” Lucifer stood and left leaving Dr. Martin there to realize she was absolutely right. Lucifer wanted something else from the arrangement he had but didn’t know it yet. He’d get there, eventually, through the path of most resistance. 

* * *

After lunch you and Chloe wound up being the two closest detectives to the crime scene, so you left the diner the two of you always went to and drove straight there. It felt a little like old times going to a crime scene with her like this. The two of you used to work together much more often. Honestly, over the last month, you’d worked with Chloe more than you had in years. You were both pretty good at your job, and your previous captains had a divide and conquer mindset. Pierce seemed to value a thorough job well done over the quantity of jobs done. With that in mind there wasn’t a better duo than the two of you. It was equal measures speed and accuracy. Together, the two of you could finish a case in about two days. It made sense that Pierce wanted the two of you together. 

The crime occurred at a restaurant on the beach, the kind of place you’d only go if you had  _ a lot  _ of disposable income. The guests were all out of the restaurant and milling about near the parking lot. They obviously weren’t happy to have their lunch interrupted. You both flashed your badges as you entered the building. The bright side, you supposed, was that the bright modern design wasn’t ruined with blood splatter. This didn’t seem to be the sight of a particularly violent death. 

“Did the victim die from a heart attack when he looked at the prices?” you asked peering at a menu that you swiped up when you passed the hostess podium. Chloe leaned in to look too. She let out an incredulous laugh. 

“Wow, a $40 appetizer?” she scoffed. 

“You mean hors d'oeuvres?” you corrected in a haughty little voice. You spotted Ella out on the back patio space. You went right out to join her.

“What’s the sitch?” you asked as you approached her. She was taking samples from the table’s appetizers. The portion sizes were so tiny to be as expensive as they were. 

“The guy eating this spinach artichoke dip had a really bad time. All of a sudden our victim just collapsed in his appetizer. His lunch date said that the guy felt a little weak but they both figured it was just from being out in the heat for so long. They thought having a little lunch would perk them up. Worked great for one, not so much for the other.” 

“Damn, the spinach artichoke dip is killer here,” you said with a tiny smile. You could see Chloe glaring at you out of the corner of your eye. She had no respect for a good pun. 

Ella, however, giggled, wagging her finger at you, “You’re so bad.”

“The joke was right there,” you explained. You moved to stand beside her, looking at the test kits she had that would show the presence of certain common poisons.

“Anyway, they rushed the victim to the hospital but he died on the way there,” Ella explained, “So now, we’re just being sure he didn’t get poisoned here.” 

“What kills that fast? They just had appetizers, they couldn’t have been here long,” Chloe asked. 

“Cyanide, compound 1080… arsenic is pretty quick, but I’m doing a couple of onsite tests just to cover my bases. We’ll know for sure once the M.E. does a tox screen.” 

“I’ve heard of dinner and a murder, but lunch? What is the world coming to?” Lucifer said, making his entrance to the crime scene. You glanced up from the food to see him walk through the grand patio doors with his hands in his pockets. 

He continued talking, “It’s a shame, this is actually quite a nice place for lunch, I never come for lunch though, too busy.”

“I’m sure it’ll lose some traffic after today,” Chloe answered. 

“I doubt it, the food’s to die for,” he smiled. 

“Ah, Y/N already did a killer food joke,” Ella responded, “That wasn’t so bad though.”

“Eat your heart out Lucifer,” you joked as you peered at the grouping of wait staff inside of the restaurant. They were huddled together near the kitchen talking to one another. There was one cook standing in the doorway talking to them as well. They were all looking in your direction. 

“I’ll talk to the wait staff if you go to the kitchen, Chlo,” you announced. 

Lucifer was caught in admiring the color of your lipstick and how it flattered your skin tone, making your lips look utterly sinful, “New shade of lipstick, lovey?” he asked as you went around the table and passed him. 

“Mmhm, it’s named deep throat,” you said quietly when you passed him, knowing Chloe and Ella would hear. Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to watch you go around him. 

“Oh, detective,” he murmured absently, staring at your ass as you went through the doors back into the restaurant. The pants you were wearing today, did wonders for your ass and Lucifer was certainly enjoying the view.

Chloe stood beside him to see what he was looking at so intently, and with a look of utter contentment. “When you’re done staring at my friend’s ass, would you come to the kitchen?” 

“Absolutely,” he answered but it didn’t seem like he intended to move any time soon. 

“Lucifer,” she called. 

“I’m not done yet.” 

She groaned and decided to go to the kitchen by herself. 

Lucifer noticed the way people reacted to you, especially men. They always gave you a once over before they started posturing, making themselves look bigger than they were. One of the waiters was going to pull a muscle if he tried to flex his arms any harder while they were crossed in front of his chest. You had your notepad out and you were diligently taking notes, as if you were unaware that you were causing quite a stir amongst the staff at the restaurant. He knew you were going to cause a fuss today when he saw the outfit you picked out today. It was professional, sure, but it was also unnecessarily flattering. There was hardly a reason for a detective to look as tempting as you. 

Ella waved in front of his face, breaking his line of vision and therefore making him look down at her, confusedly as if she was the weird one. She looked at him and then you, “Did you try the things I told you with, Y/N?”

“Why would I?”

“Um, so you can stop pining over Y/N and you can actually get with her. I mean she’s a tough nut to crack, but I think there’s something there. It’s been like a month since the last time, if you want another taste you gotta apply pressure man.”

“I assure you I’ve applied all the pressure I need to, Miss Lopez.”

She smiled, “I  _ thought  _ she wasn’t so mean to you lately. I mean… well she’s mean but in a funny way. I think she might even kinda like you.” 

“How do you know?” His conversation with Dr. Martin was fresh in his mind and despite what he said to the doctor, he supposed it might be nice to know that you were at least partially inclined to get to know him better, if only to prove that you were a normal human woman. After all, if Dr. Martin expected it of you then it should be expected of a woman that wasn’t trying to seduce him into his demise.   
“I can tell by the way she looks at you, less bitter contempt. And when’s the last time she ignored you?”

He nodded thinking that over. You were more inclined to argue with him over pretending that he hadn’t spoken at all. He didn’t know if that was an indication that you liked him more. He assumed that he was simply too annoying to ignore any more. That was enough for him. He liked the way you looked at him when he pushed your buttons. It was always amusing because he was sure that you wouldn’t feel that same way about him once the sun went down. 

“I’m rooting for you man. You’ll win her over.”

“I’m not trying to win her over,” Lucifer denied, it wasn’t necessary. He already had you in the exact capacity that he wanted you.

Ella didn’t seem to buy it at all, “You’ve got it bad, man. I can see it on your face.” 

“You’re mistaken. I’ve got the detective exactly what I want her.”

“Riiiiight, whatever you say man. I’m on your team. Just watch out. Whoever the new guy is that she’s sleeping with, he’s doing a good job. She brought  _ muffins  _ today.” 

Lucifer suppressed a smile as he nodded, “Noted. I’m going to…”he pointed towards the kitchen. 

“Yep, just don’t stop applying pressure, because you have competition.” 

He entered the kitchen and Chloe was already taking statements. Her little notepad was full of names and shorthand notes. By the time you were done with all of the wait staff, Chloe and Lucifer were coming out of the kitchen. Lucifer was going on about something having to do with chefs who had lost their passion and Chloe looked a little annoyed, which was normal for them. If Lucifer wasn’t being a little ridiculous and if Chloe wasn’t annoyed by it you’d start wondering if everything was okay. She came right over to you, naturally to see what you had to say. 

She told you what she thought of the kitchen staff, “The cooks seem clueless and they already turned over the kitchen to be searched by the health department.” 

“The wait staff is clueless too. The waiter for that table said they’d barely been there 20 minutes, and I don’t know any poison that could be put in food and work that fast. Chances are, he was already poisoned when he got here.” 

“Yeah that’s what I’m thinking too. It was worth looking into. We’ll regroup at the station.” Chloe led the way towards the exit. 

“Actually,” you said, “Can we go straight to the victim’s house?”

“Why don’t you want to go to the precinct? Is it because everyone hates you? Because it seems a bit late to start getting sensitive about it,” Lucifer noticed that you were glaring at him, but you were often glaring at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Lucifer,” you sighed and refocused on Chloe, “Where to next?”

“The victim’s house, we need to see what we can find out about him, the first officers on the scene already ran his name. Miguel Fowler actually lived in the area so it’s not too far away.” 

Lucifer didn’t like the way you’d dismissed his question. It was an honest question, not just a chance to remind you that your colleagues hated you. 

“Great, send me the address, we’ll meet you there,” Lucifer said as he took you by the wrist and started going towards his car.

“Wait,” Chloe protested. 

“It’s fine,” you waved off her worried stare, “We’ll meet you there.” 

You allowed Lucifer to drag you over to his car. He was more likely to pitch a fit about it if you protested. When Lucifer got worked up there was no telling what he’d say and you really didn’t want Chloe knowing that  _ he  _ was the guy you were sleeping with. You pulled your wrist out of his grasp after a few steps. 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that Lucifer?”

“Is it news to you that you are despised amongst your peers?”

“No, but do you have to remind me?”

“I’m just honestly curious.” 

“If you must know, today is Donovan Evan’s meeting that will determine whether or not he’ll make parole. It’s tense in the station right now. Everybody is suddenly really keen on reminding me that I’m the reason he’s in there. It’s not exactly my favorite work environment.” 

“Do you think they’ll let him go?”

“I know they will,” you sighed. The moment Evans received that 10 year sentence you knew eventually you would be dealing with this. You hoped he wouldn’t make parole, but deep down inside you knew he would. You should probably tell him the dangers of knowing you in any intimate capacity once Donovan was a free man. He had a right to know that his life might be in danger if he continued dealing with you. You could probably protect Chloe and keep any of this from blowing back on her, but Lucifer didn’t listen to you at the best of times. It would break her heart if something happened to Lucifer. You watched the horizon as Lucifer drove, appreciating the beaches and the way the sun made the ocean glitter. 

He glanced at you now, seeing that you had none of the mirth, or taunting sass that he was used to. He could only wonder at the meaning behind what you said.

“So your house again tonight?” he asked. 

You huffed a quiet laugh, “Yeah. Same time as always and maybe stop looking at me like you wanna fuck me while we’re at work. It’s a little obvious.” 

“Perhaps try looking less tempting.” 

“Well what’s the fun in that? It’s not my fault you can’t pretend not to be interested in someone. You gotta work on your poker face.” 

“You first, lovey.” He glanced at you as he said that little pet name that had gone from a strategy to annoy you to one that could make you look at him like you meant to fuck him right then and there. It seemed like a Pavlovian response, and it was his favorite thing to do these days. Sure enough when you turned your head and met his gaze you looked possessed by lust. 

“That’s not fair, and you know it.”

“I’m the devil, I’ve never claimed to play fair.” He glanced at you,noticing the way your brow crumpled in on itself with worry. There was something bothering you, and he would find out what it was. He couldn’t just ask you things and get a straight answer, ever. He couldn’t ask your desires, figure out what meant the most in the world to you and then immediately understand your character from there. It was a bitterly long process of asking innocuous questions whose answers seemed inconsequential enough that you would tell the truth, but had a deeper meaning that you wouldn’t notice. 

Miguel Fowler had a gorgeous beach house that his boyfriend let the three of you inside when you arrived. There were already a few forensic people moving about in the kitchen looking through the cabinets for a possible source of the poison. The boyfriend was beside himself with tears. You elected to search the house while Chloe and Lucifer did the interview. You were on edge as it was, you couldn’t take the chance that you would start sympathetic crying. They looked like a happy enough couple. There were plenty of pictures of them together, it looked like they traveled a lot. That seemed like a really nice dynamic, not so much the traveling but just having someone you could rely on to go on late night adventures with, even if it was just to go out for a drive at night. It just seemed nice.You were still zoning out when Chloe and Lucifer joined you again. 

Chloe started talking and it made you jump nearly a foot in the air, “Sorry. I thought you heard me come up.”

You put your hand on your chest to steady your heart, “No no, it’s not your fault. What did you say?” 

“I said we can’t get much from the boyfriend, he’s hysterical, and there’s this family friend that insisted we leave, so I’m headed back to the station. Are you riding with Lucifer again?”

“Don’t know. Depends if he’s gonna throw a tantrum about it if I don’t,” you sighed, setting the picture back down carefully and following Chloe out. 

“I guess we’ll see. We’re just headed back to the station. We need the toxicology report to tell us what exactly we’re looking for.” 


	20. Intimacy: A Thing of Night and Day (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... surprisingly tender, but it's still smut. End and beginning of the chapter is plot relevant though.

You were waiting on Lucifer to come over, which was what you did now after work, or you were counting down the hours before you went to Lux. You tended to save those nights for your off days, that way you didn’t have to wake up early after Lucifer inevitably persuaded you to join the party with him. Trying to drink and fuck Lucifer all in the same night was a sure fire way to be late for work in the morning. So it was much more practical to have him come to your place. That being said, your house wasn’t the most comforting place in the world right now. In a few short days it would be the first place Evans looked for you, if he meant to look for you at all. The evaluation went as you expected, the people in charge deemed that Donovan Evans was a changed man who deserved to be out and about in the world. You didn’t know what to expect, and that put you on edge. There was a small chance he’d learned his lesson and would focus on being a productive human being. He promised you that day when you testified in court to make you regret ever being born, and Donovan Evans was a man of his word. 

So you were baking a little rum cake, because Lucifer seemed to like them and therefore you wouldn’t have to eat it all yourself. Baking kept your mind off of the things you couldn’t control. This cake was just complicated enough that you couldn’t think about much else. To really be sure no thoughts were going through your head you turned on music as well. For a little bit you were just in your own little world. Unfortunately that did mean that when Lucifer knocked on your door it scared the hell out of you enough that you audibly screamed. It took you a second to realize that it was only Lucifer at the door. You opened the door for him. 

“Rum cake?” he asked as he came in. He walked right past you and towards your kitchen, leaving you to close and lock the door.

“Not even a hello this time. You’re getting too comfortable,” you complained.

“Hello. Can I cut this now?” he asked as he cut the cake. 

“Well doesn’t really matter now does it? You know when I was making this cake I thought you’d take a bit more time to, I dunno, admire it, be grateful that I made it for you.”

“You made this just for me?”

“... Yeah… I mean I was gonna have a slice but it’s mostly for you, yeah. You like boozy desserts.”

You were standing on the other side of the kitchen. You didn’t really understand the smile on his face when you said that, but he seemed happy enough as he took a generous helping of the cake. There were some things about Lucifer you weren’t sure you would ever understand. Weirdly enough it wasn’t the way he talked that often confused you, it was what he didn’t say, the things he chose to omit. Here he was standing in your kitchen smiling like a weirdo because you baked a cake. It wasn’t even that big, and you made things for Chloe and Ella all the time. He was just so odd, and it never seemed like he was actively trying to be weird to stand out, he was just… a weird guy. It wasn’t necessarily bad, just different. 

He curled his finger at you in a come hither motion as he ate. You came over mostly out of curiosity. You weren’t afraid to start things off, but Lucifer usually did it. He always claimed to have some part of you that he’d been thinking about all day. It was usually your lips, or breasts, once it was your ass and that was the byproduct of an off day that you spent in pajama shorts around your house. 

When he gestured for you to come over it was with the intentions of massaging the tension out of your shoulders. Your shoulders were visibly higher than normal as if you expected something to go violently wrong. It had been that way all day. For whatever reason, the fact that you were on edge put him on edge too. He questioned Chloe about it. He noticed you were on edge in the station, well more on edge, and he’d asked her who the culprit was. 

“It’s the Donovan case. It’s been ten years already,” Chloe responded, “I think they’re going to let him out on parole.”

“He killed a man.” 

“He’s a cop,” Chloe sighed heavily. 

“She’s worried he’ll want revenge once he’s out?” Lucifer guessed. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Just leave her alone, alright? She’s getting grumpy.” 

It was by design that no one knew just how much Lucifer had gotten to know you lately, but that’s not to say it wasn’t annoying to have Detective Decker think that the best strategy to employ was keeping the two of you separated. He’d been curious all day about your rapidly declining mood. Any time he got a chance to ask, you sidestepped his questions and redirected his attention to the case. If the two of you were alone he would have simply held your face in his hands and asked out right. You seemed less inclined to lie to him when he did that. He was pretty sure it wasn't a product of his usual charms, but instead some new oddity about you that he did not understand but chose not to question. It got him what he wanted, more often than not, and that was to know what the hell you were thinking. Alas, doing that was completely of limits during the day. You'd threatened to break his arm the last time he reached out for you like that in the precinct.  


Despite all of that, when he held a hand out to you, he didn’t expect you to move into the space under his arm, as if you really wanted to embrace him, but something, possibly pride kept you from doing so. He’d expected you to take his hand and he was going to pull you into him. This worked too though. You could get so indignant when you thought someone was perceiving your vulnerability, especially while the sun was up. At night, however, you were a softer woman. 

“What’s happening here?” you asked at length when he didn’t do anything else and you were just standing idly under his arm. It felt nice of course, but you were put off by the intimacy of the situation.   


He stuffed the last of his cake in his mouth then went to wash his hands.“You look like you need a massage,” he answered around the cake.

“Really not necessary. You don’t have to get me in the mood, I promise I’m there,” you joked. 

“That’s not what this is about at all.” he dried his hands, “Frankly, I’m afraid you’ll pull a muscle in your back tonight if you don’t relax.”

“You hear Ella talk about cracking my back like a glow stick one time and you think you’re actually capable of doing it.”

“If you don’t enjoy it, I’ll stop,” he bargained, “But I don’t think I’ve ever done anything you didn’t love. So perhaps you should simply trust me.” 

“Easier said than done,” you huffed but you didn’t move as Lucifer moved around to stand behind you. To his credit, he was good with his hands. Well, you supposed you always knew he was good with his hands, but he kneaded the muscles in your shoulders firmly but gently, working out the knots in the muscles. It hurt, but in a good way, it was a relief to stop holding that tension. He moved back just a bit and gave your ass a little slap. 

“Get in bed, be naked when I get there,” he instructed.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to put away this cake so it doesn’t dry out.”

"Oh… um okay. Do you know where the cake dome is?"

"I'll manage. Go."

You huffed and did as he said. You weren't wearing much to begin with. You'd changed into a big T-shirt and shorts after you showered from work. It was two garments really. You dutifully laid a towel out on the bed. It didn’t take you long to realize that laying out towels was a must for sex with Lucifer. You made yourself comfortable in bed listening to Lucifer go through your kitchen looking for the cake dome. You set your phone on Do Not Disturb. It was better than just putting it on silent. Calls from the Lieutenant, Chloe, and Ella would get through but everything else could wait until tomorrow. It seemed like Lucifer wasn't in any hurry tonight, which was always equal parts thrilling and nerve wracking for you. It usually meant one of two things: He had enough patience to edge you into oblivion or he had enough patience to give you a countless number of orgasms before he felt the need to chase even one of his own. You didn't know which one it was tonight.

He came into your bedroom and you watched his unhurried movements as he went over to your dresser where all your jars of different skin creams, bottles of perfumes, and things like that were arranged semi neatly. It was always electrifying to see Lucifer fully dressed while you were completely nude. He plucked your jar of whipped shea butter off of the dresser. Within the second week of exclusively fucking Lucifer you learned that he was a little addicted to the way you smelled, and one of the key components to your scent was your body butter. 

"Lucifer, that's expensive. Whatever you're planning. Think again."

"Hush I'll buy more for you. Right now get on your stomach and relax."

You narrowed your eyes at him. 

"Trust me?"

You slowly rolled over on your stomach pulling your pillow under your head and trying to get yourself to relax into it. You could hear Lucifer rustling about but you didn't know what he was doing. It seemed like eons before you felt the bed dip under his weight and his war band touch your lower back. You couldn't help looking back at him. He was down to just his underwear, you noticed. 

"You have serious trust issues," he complained, seeming seriously peeved, "Have I ever done anything new or perhaps risky without asking you first?"

"No," you sighed turning back around and resting your cheek on the pillow. 

"And have I ever done anything to you, that you didn't absolutely enjoy?"

"No," your voice was quieter that time.

"Do you trust that I'd stop everything if you told me to?"

You didn't have to think about it, you knew he would, "Yes."

"Then please try to relax, lovey," he murmured as he rubbed his hands together to warm the body butter and turn it into more of a liquid. He massaged your back first, kneading the muscle pulling soft sounds of relief out of you until you felt completely relaxed into the bed. True to his nature his hands rubbed over your ass, massaging both cheeks in his palms before landing a light smack on either cheek. You pressed your face into the pillow to muffle your laughter. He moved down to your thighs, your calves, then lastly your feet before he flipped you over onto your back. Being on your back felt different. Maybe it was the knowledge that he was going to encounter far more erogenous zones. His hands on your neck, gently loosening the muscles there, but the pressure alone made you wet. You kept your eyes closed, for the sake of relaxation and because you knew you wouldn’t be able to take looking at him while he rubbed your body. His hands went down to your collarbones and you had a thought.

"Hold on… look in the top drawer of my night stand there's a black box at the bottom. Give it to me," you stopped him before he could get more of your body butter. 

"Tell me what's in it and I'll get it."

"It's flavored body oil."

"Well why didn't you say you had that?"

"You like the smell of my body butter, I figured that's why you chose it… but I don't think you should ingest it, and I know how you are with my boobs."

He opened the drawer, shoving a few other things out of the way to pull a box out of it. 

"Please ignore the other things in the box." You mumbled as he got ready to open it. He raised one eyebrow, suddenly excited to see what was inside. The box had a few of your smaller toys like a bullet vibrator, ben wa balls that were an over ambitious present from a guy who read an excerpt of  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ and thought he knew what he was doing in the bedroom. There was lube in different flavors, creams that increased sensitivity and then the body oil you were talking about.

"You've been holding out on me," he smiled, looking about as happy as can be making a mental note of the different things inside the box. 

"I didn't need the extra things to get off with you," you shrugged. 

"Careful, lovey, flattery gets you everywhere." He took the oil and flipped open the cap to let it drip directly on to your chest. You closed your eyes again in an effort to relax and not tense up again in anticipation of his next move. He rubbed the oil into your skin. Your breath hitched a bit feeling the way the oil warmed on your skin. That was a selling point of the oil, it had a little bit of a warming effect. It became more apparent when you felt Lucifer's breath on your breast. He licked up from the bottom swell of your breast to your nipple. 

"Is this apple pie flavored?"

"Mmhm." You hummed. He was massaging your other breast while he sucked your nipple into his mouth. He switched from one nipple to the other. He kept playing with your breasts and until you were wiggling under him. He moved on, massaging down your ribs, to your stomach moving tantalizingly close to your sex but skipping down to you thighs. He separated your legs and knelt in the space they created. 

When he finally got to your pussy, you knew you were already dripping. You could feel your wetness on your inner thighs the moment you separated them. You put an arm over your face as his fingers lightly trailed crossing the seam of your lips.

"You're always so wet for me. It's like everything I do makes you want me."

"Or maybe I'm just always wet? You don't know."

"I suppose not, but I'll be taking credit for it regardless, thank you very much. I have half a mind-"

"Oh half really? More than I thought." You mused.

He pinched your hip, "I have half a mind to use that vibrator on you for getting mouthy but that spoils a little of my fun. That's hardly fair to me."

"It's not fair at all. I think you deserve a taste."

He didn't respond, already preoccupied with opening you up and petting through your wetness. You closed your eyes and relaxed as he fingered you starting with teasing one of his fingers inside of you. His fingers were longer and thicker than yours. He added another once he realized you were more than wet enough to take it. He watched your face and the way your teeth worried your bottom lip. Your breath was coming quicker now. He curled his fingers inside of you just right and you couldn’t help but try to fuck them back. It was all you could think about, the slow hot arousal seeping through every nerve ending. A quiet impatient sound left your throat. He kept his fingers inside of you, but planted his free hand on the bed so he could kiss you. Your lips, even without the lipstick, were inviting. They were soft and plush against his own. Despite the needy little sounds leaving your mouth, you let him lead the kiss. When he pulled back it was because you were closing your legs around his hand, making it hard for him to move it. 

He sighed, “And you were doing so well. Relax,” he instructed firmly. 

"Please fuck me. Please just fuck me " you breathed opening your eyes to look at him.

“I will, for now, open your legs.” 

You relaxed your thighs and he took his fingers out of you. You whined at the loss. He ignored you, moving from straddling your body to kneeling in the place between your legs. For a moment you thought that he was going to give you what you wanted immediately. You should have known better. He slipped his fingers back inside of you, curling his fingers just so. You moaned a high pitched sound, arching your back. Lucifer didn’t seem at all motivated to move any faster than he was. Eventually he leaned down and placed soft licks on your clit. 

It could have been minutes or hours of squirming on the bed as he fingered you and sucked your clit. Every time you felt close he’d slow down and back off. You put your hand in his hair to push him closer, but it didn’t actually seem like he was any closer to your sex. He had one hand on your lower stomach, keeping your hips flush with the bed so you couldn’t even grind against his face. Your moans had taken on a tortured, almost sobbing quality. 

“Lucifer, please,” you whined, “Please let me cum.” He pressed in closer to you, sucking your clit harder than before. He made you cum in record time, you were already right there teetering on the edge. It truly didn’t take much for you to cum, thighs shutting around his head as he kept licking and fingering you through your orgasm. 

He took his fingers out of you and liked them clean before kissing up your stomach. You watched him crawl up your body. His hands gripped your ribs as he laid on top of you. Just the feeling of him, hard and pressed against your sex made you want more of him. He kissed you slowly, messily. You put your legs around your waist, and buried your fingers in his hair. 

"There you go, lovey," he muttered as he pulled away.

You rolled your hips against him, wanting him to get on with the next part of things, “Please, Luc,” you mumbled leaning back in to kiss him. He let you kiss him, enjoying the feeling of your lips on his. 

“How can I deny you when you ask so nicely?” he muttered as his lips moved down to your throat. You let out a quiet breath of relief, feeling him move to give you what you wanted. It wasn’t long before you felt him, pressing into you. It was slow and sure. It always felt like he was never ending, filling you up to the brim. Logically you knew he insisted upon making you cum at least once before he entered you so he wouldn’t hurt you, but damn if you didn’t wish he gave you this far sooner than he often did. His mouth was glorious, but the feeling of him filling the empty spaces in you was absolutely intoxicating. 

In truth, missionary wasn’t usually Lucifer’s favorite position. There was no challenge, no interest, but with you things were different. You posed enough challenge as it was. There was a certain weakness he had for you that he couldn’t understand, and so the physical challenge not to cum was present in a way that it was not often present in other people he slept with, but missionary won him over because he could see your face. He could watch the beautiful, tortured, expressions of pleasure on your face. He could lean down and kiss you without any difficulty. For whatever reason, he was always compelled to map you out with his mouth. His first urge was to kiss you, all the time, to press his teeth into the soft places where fat made you soft and pliant. It was maddening.

Lucifer put a hand around your throat, not squeezing at all, just holding your throat but it made you open your eyes and look up at him. When you looked at him, he wasn’t looking at your face, he was watching himself move in and out of you, and the way your hips rolled upward in order to meet his thrusts. He started fucking you harder, full bodied thrusts that made you slide up towards the headboard. You lifted a hand to put on the headboard so you wouldn’t hit your head. This was exactly what you needed. The only word you could form was yes as your hand on his lower back kept pulling him in closer. You still wanted him closer, to be completely overtaken by him, until there was absolutely nothing but him, hitting places no one else had even grazed. He was giving you this look, you couldn’t describe it. It’s the look you give something that might kill you, and you might let it. It’s the look you gave the ocean, when the waves looked too big and they were coming towards the shore. They might kill you, if you gave them the chance, then again the might not. It was the look you gave the tenth shot of the night when it was provided to you and you were already well over your limit: It might kill you, then again it might not. It was his version of that, like he was weighing out your ability to kill him, you might, but then again you might not. 

“Kiss me, kiss me please,” you gasped, because you couldn’t understand the way he was looking at you, because it was making your brain go off into weird thoughts, thoughts about dying and you didn’t want to think of that. 

“You are greedy tonight,” he grumbled, but didn’t deny you. It’s not like he didn’t want to kiss you. He took the hand from around your throat and used it to hold your hand, interlacing your fingers with his as he kept fucking you. Hearing the way you moaned with him pressed against you like this he completely understood what you needed. He stopped holding a good amount of his body weight off of you and wrapped the arm previously holding your thigh, to keep you from sliding up the bed, around you. You gasped and pressed your face against his shoulder. 

“Yes, Yes, just like that,” you moaned as he just kept fucking you into the mattress. You were still trying to get him closer, eyes rolling back as he kept hitting your g-spot with every thrust. 

“This your secret, lovey? You’re just needy? Hm?” he rasped in your ear. His voice was breathless, wrecked with pleasure, “You needed me deep inside you, fucking you like the good girl you are.” 

You moaned at the praise, fingernails pressing into the flesh of his back. 

“You like it when I call you that? You like being my good girl? Is that why you take my cock so well? Is that why you’re always wet for me? You just wanted me to tell you how good you are, lovey?”

Tears were slipping down your cheeks, it felt too good, way to good, and you were about to ruin your sheets. You could feel it building and you pressed your head back on the pillow as the pleasure over took you, and you could both feel and hear the wetness squirting out of you. 

“Fuck,” he moaned an absolutely wrecked sound, as he abandoned trying to make you come undone and chased his own orgasm. You weren’t meeting his thrusts in more, you couldn’t keep up, instead you just kept holding on to him, setting your teeth against his shoulder as he moaned right beside your ear. 

“Fuck you feel divine,” he growled in your ear. You knew that tone of voice he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Come on,” you moaned, voice much higher than normal from the onslaught of pleasure and the pain of him hitting the end of you over and over again when you were already so sensitive, “Cum in me, please. Fill me up. Please, I wanna feel you.” You chanted any combination of those phrases until he shoved deep inside of you and let out a particularly loud and absolutely wrecked sound.

“Stay,” you breathed against his shoulder, pressing your lips against his shoulder now. Your hands relaxed and you threaded your fingers into his hair, and let your other hand rest on the middle of his back. “Stay right here for a minute please,” you whispered. You were going to hate yourself for this later, but you needed it. You needed him to hold you just like this, while the two of you were so intimately connected, just for a second, because you knew the moment he let go he’d be free to start snarking at you about begging. You just needed this mental quiet to last. The only thought in your head at the moment was an observation that he smelled a bit more like you, it was most likely from your body butter that probably rubbed off on him in the act. It mixed nicely with his cologne, and the smell of sex in the air. To be fair, you just really liked the way Lucifer smelled. It could get you in trouble during the work day, but sometimes you stood just a bit closer to him to smell it. You didn’t know how long you stayed there before your hips began to feel uncomfortable with the way his body weight was resting against them. 

“Okay,” you breathed softly letting him go and getting ready to face the music of him calling you a needy bottom, or something stupid like that. 

“Do I have to?” he asked. 

You scoffed, “I guess the world doesn’t revolve around me, but my hips are starting to hurt.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” he sighed, beginning to lift off of you.

You felt immediately cold as his body heat left. Lucifer was like a space heater, just incredibly warm all the time, and it didn’t help that whenever you were touching him, there was strenuous exercise involved. You winced as you laid your leg flat. 

“Ah that’s gonna hurt in the morning,” you sighed. 

“Here, give it a stretch,” he said he grabbed your leg and pushed your knee slowly towards your chest, then pulled it until it was fully extended. The stretching helped a little and you touched the towel under you to find that it was pretty wet.

“We’re gonna need to put another towel down before our next round,” you announced, wiggling your hips as you pulled the towel from under you. Lucifer hummed to let you know he heard you but didn’t otherwise respond. He was still holding your leg as he reclined a bit. Your ankle rested on his shoulder while he traced the crest of your shin with his fingers ever so lightly, running them down then back up. 

“What’s bothering you today?” he asked.

“Nothings bothering me,” you answered reflexively. It would have been a better idea to just come clean, tell him that there was every chance that you were going to become a very dangerous person to associate with. You didn’t want to talk about it yet. You wanted to relax and enjoy his gentle touch and the afterglow of your orgasm. He was touching you absently as if he just liked the way your skin felt under his fingers.

“Hm, well, you have Detective Decker, worried.”

“Decker always worries. It’s just how she is.”

“What are you hiding from me? Are you bored of this?” he asked, and kissed your ankle so that you would know what  _ this  _ meant.

“No. Are you?”

“Not at all, but I am bored of your need to be secretive about absolutely nothing,” he sighed, sitting up and making your leg bend with him. He put a hand on your hip and started massaging the muscles in that area that were sore. 

You huffed, “I’m not bored, but… but we should probably stop soon. You remember that case I had you read about Detective Donovan Evans?”

“I do.” 

“Well, he’s been cleared for parole and he gets out at the end of the week. The last thing he ever said to me was that he was going to make me wish I had never been born. Evans is a man of his word, and I don’t want you getting hurt behind it.” Nothing you wanted could ever last. 

Lucifer paused looking up at your face, “You believe he’s dangerous to you?”

“I know he is. He’s had ten years to think about how he’s going to make me pay for what I did. He’s not likely to let bygones be bygones.” You went to exhale and your breath shuddered on your way out. Were you going to cry? You were not going to cry, not in front of Lucifer. The prospect of your own very real mortality just bothered you, immensely. Which was normal especially when you were now considering that your death might be a violent one. It was absolutely normal to be scared. You were allowed to be scared. You were  _ not  _ allowed to cry in front of Lucifer Morningstar, when you were both naked no less.

“Well I can’t let that happen. I’ve gotten quite attached to certain bits of you, and I’m not going to let a crazed ex-cop ruin that.” 

You scoffed, of course that was his answer, “This is serious Lucifer. A very dangerous man, who knows where I live is very likely going to be coming after me.” 

“So we’ll go to my place, you can lie low, and we can figure this out. Does Detective Decker know?”

“Yeah, but she can’t get involved. She has Trix, and I’m not going to put either of them in danger. Just like I’m not going to put you in danger, Lucifer. I don’t hate you so much anymore, and there’s a shortage of good dick in the world, it’d be a crime to be the reason people lost out on you.”

“I assure you, I can take care of myself. I’m invulnerable. You’ve seen it with your own eyes, it’s going to take a bit more than a bullet to kill me.” He took your leg off of shoulder and laid on his side next to you. 

“Hm, well I put a bruise on your shoulder, Mr. Invincible,” you murmured, noting the angry looking red mark where you’d bit him in the midst of everything. You traced in the texture of the teeth marks as you put your hand on his shoulder. 

“I thought that hurt just a bit more than usual. Are you part vampire?” he questioned, “I was quite sure they didn’t exist, but I’m running out of options when it comes to you.” He was trying very hard to look at the bruise on his shoulder but it wasn’t quite within his view.

“Why only part vampire?”

“I haven’t caught you drinking blood yet, so I assumed you were some sort of hybrid.”

“You are one weird guy, you know that Lucifer. You know if I told anyone else that there was a crazy man who would kill me and them, they would leave. Pussy’s not worth your life.” 

“While that is one of the bits of you I’m quite fond of, it is attached to other things that I like as well, and those are worth ruining a couple of suits over.” 

You sighed, “Chloe likes you alive.” 

“And how do you like me?” 

“I don’t,” you tried to answer that as straight faced as possible, but you felt your expression cracking as soon as you said it. 

“You’re an awful liar. My guess is, you like me naked.”

“And silent.” 

“Is that true? Because I know a time when you quite like being talked to.” 

“Alright, so I prefer you alive too. You’re missing the point, Lucifer. This is life or death. I’m a trained cop,  _ you  _ are a civilian. It’s my job to protect and serve people like you.” 

“Well I don’t need your protection but I know how you can  _ serve  _ me.”

“Ready to go again? Ruining my hip wasn’t enough for you?”

“Well, yes and no. I will always want to go another round with you, but, how about a drive. It’s a nice night.” 

“Why?”

“Perspective.” 

“Eh…”

“We’ll stop and get french fries,” He offered. 

“... I’ll get dressed.” 

Things with Lucifer were different at night time, easier. Maybe with fewer people he was just less inclined to be this larger than life person. That’s not to say he wasn’t still behaving like the whole word was a stage, but his show was less flashing lights, and more outrageous stories about things he’d done in Hollywood, scandals he was the root of, parties he still remembered fondly. It was easier to laugh in the nighttime when you knew there was no one around to see that you were enjoying yourself, no one to question why you were smiling, or to decide that you shouldn’t be smiling. Lucifer wasn’t looking for a chance to pick you apart. You weren’t really sure what he was looking for, or what he would think when he found it, but you knew that once he made you laugh it was nearly impossible to stop.

“I think the Detective should be more proud of her brief acting career,” he proclaimed, “And her breasts still look great.”

“Exactly! They are great and she breastfed Trixie. She always yells at me when I tell her that. The woman doesn’t look like she had a baby.” You were in your car, because you felt better inside of a car with tinted windows and a roof, and because Lucifer said there was no way you were eating anything in his car. Even so, you let him drive. You didn’t actually care for driving all that much, but you liked late night drives. The city was a different type of alive. It was dark, anonymous, full of a thousand little mysteries, and even more secrets. This was a secret. You parked by the beach so you could look out on the water while you and Lucifer talked. True to his word Lucifer did buy you french fries, and they were fully loaded with all of the best toppings so you were eating them with a fork.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” you asked, holding a fork full out to him. 

He rolled his eyes, “Fine I’ll try it, but it looks like a heart attack waiting to happen.” 

“Shut the fuck up and open your mouth.” 

“Ooo, yes, Detective,” he purred. 

You laughed as you put the fork in his mouth. You waited for him to eat it, because you knew it was good. You knew he would enjoy it. 

“Why is that so good?” he questioned.

“Because I know food, Lucifer. I know good food, and see you spent so long saying it looked disgusting and now you want more,” you teased taking another forkful and eating it. 

“Well, I did get them for you. It seems the little urchin was right, you’ll do most things for french fries?”

“Trixie? She told you my weakness?”

He nodded, “She also said you have attachment issues.”

“I do not!”

“Well, she was repeating what her father said. Detective Decker’s genes are certainly putting in overtime to save her offspring from her father’s idiocy but I’m afraid there will be nothing to do if she keeps spending so much time with him.”

“He’s her  _ dad. _ ” You laughed. Lucifer shrugged as if that was an inconsequential bit of information. You shook your head and looked out of the windshield at the ocean. 

“You know,” Lucifer began after a long beat of silence, “Detective Douche told me something about you.”

“Did he tell you the story of how he got habanero juice in his eyes? Because I  _ actually  _ had nothing to do with that.”

“No, though that sounds like a hilarious story.”

“What did he tell you?” 

“He told me that Detective Evans was more than just your partner… well he was your  _ partner _ .”

You huffed a wistful laugh as you looked down at the styrofoam container of fries, “Yeah, I loved him, I’ve since learned my lesson, I really have. I didn’t know that my taste in men was trash yet, I know now.”

“How do you turn in someone you love?” he asked and it was a genuine question, not an accusation. He wanted to know how you could bear to do it. 

“You don’t,” you sighed, “I stopped loving Evans when that kid’s heart stopped. I saw who he really was, his true face and I… I still can’t look at him, not even in pictures; it makes me physically ill.”

“It was that simple?”

“It was simple but it wasn’t easy. I mean, fucking look at me. I don’t date, I don’t really trust very many people, and I’m making peace with the idea that Evans is gonna come kill me. Obviously, I’m not right in the head, but you know I guess you get some perspective after you watch someone beat another human being to death. Things change, you start believing things you didn’t before.”

“Things like what?”

“Humans are fundamentally broken. Whoever made us, left something out, or gave us a broken piece. We can’t be made in God’s image and break each other with such reckless abandon.”

Lucifer laughed ruefully, you were dangerously close to understanding the very thing that damned him to hell, “You’ve almost got it figured out,” he answered cryptically. 

You thought about it for a while, watching the ocean, trying not to cry in the car with Lucifer. After a bit Lucifer started fiddling with your radio. If humanity was broken, but it was made in God’s image, what did that make God? Broken? Not quite right? You were used to Lucifer’s religious fixations, and chose to ignore it most times but now you felt… incredibly sad thinking about it. What do broken beings do, if not create? What did you do when things felt so dark you might never see the light? You made something, usually a cake. 

Lucifer looked through your glove box and found a CD book shoved inside. You had quite a few very nice CDs inside. He was going to tease you about still owning CDs but thought better of it when he saw the look on your face. You were on the eve of what Dr. Martin might call a breakthrough. As far as Lucifer was concerned his father was a broken bitter old man and  _ that’s  _ why humanity seemed so doomed to fail. It was their design to ruin each other and themselves. So instead of talking to you he chose a CD, his favorite among your collection and put it in the CD player. He skipped a couple of songs which caught your attention. You looked at the radio then him in confusion until he landed on the song he wanted to hear.

“You did not just put on Anthony Hamilton,” you said as if it was utterly unbelievable.

“... I did. You have the CD, which is completely ridiculous to have in your car. You have an AUX cord.” 

“What do you know about Anthony Hamilton? Lucifer, do  _ not  _ let me find out you have half decent taste in music.”

“My taste is better than half decent. He’s a great singer and ‘Charlene’ is a great song and since you talked through the beginning, I’m starting it over.” He did as he said he would and the song started over. You decided not to question him anymore and just quietly sway with the music as you went back to eating your fries.


	21. Bargaining for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence, but there's some description of PTSD and being triggered by blood.

You walked into work with one mission and one mission only. You had to figure out how Chloe’s date went. You brought her breakfast and coffee just to butter her up. Chloe was at her desk with a case file open. She didn’t seem to notice when you came over until you set the cup carrier with both of your coffees on her desk. She looked at breakfast then at you. She wanted to smile. You could see it on her face, but she was holding back. 

“Are we celebrating your popped cherry or mourning a lost opportunity? Tell me which one, Decker.” 

“Shut up,” she hissed at you. 

You laughed, giving her the coffee, then digging through the bag for her breakfast, “Come on, how did the date go?” You sat in the chair beside her desk, wanting all the details. It was a good date, you could tell from just how red her cheeks got when you mentioned it. She had fun. You missed this. You missed seeing Chloe like this. When she'd just started dating Dan she looked this happy, and even though you didn’t approve you were still happy for her.

“It was great. He’s…” she trailed off looking for the world. 

“Incredibly handsome?”

“Yes, but more than that, he’s really sweet. I mean like… he didn’t talk over me, or pretend to know more about my interests than me. It felt like he was really listening, you know? And I know I’m not the most exciting person in the world, but he made me feel interesting, and we didn’t even have to talk about work to find common ground.” 

“Yeah? And did you make use of your empty ass house?”

“Yes… but not the way you think. I just didn’t want the date to end so he came inside and we talked… I  _ did  _ kiss him goodnight,” she smiled. 

“Aw! You’re so cute, I’m gonna puke,” you teased. 

“I know, it’s not your level of juicy gossip but… I really enjoyed myself, and I think he did too. We’ve already got the next date planned.” 

“Chloe, my love life is a mess, don’t you compare yourself to me. You’re doing what works for you, and I’m so proud. Ugh, Ramos is so hot too. You deserve a really really hot guy.”

“He is really attractive,” she breathed, “I kept getting distracted by it. He must have thought I was a total space cadet.” 

“Nah, he was probably just as distracted. I saw the picture you sent me of your date outfit this morning, and sheesh. I’m surprised he didn’t propose on the spot.” 

“Yeah, I  _ actually  _ wanted your opinion. What were you doing last night?” she complained. 

“I was making regrettable decisions. I’m 90% sure I pulled something in my hip. I’m getting too old for my crazy lifestyle.” 

“Same guy?” Chloe asked. 

“Same guy,” you sighed

“So you like him?” Of course this was the avenue Chloe would go. You brought her breakfast and coffee to talk about her romantic endeavors and now she was more interested in yours. You supposed this would give her a chance to actually eat her breakfast. There were things you wanted to talk about anyway. Things were… different than what you expected with Lucifer. Turns out there was a bit more loyalty in him than you expected. Maybe he just really liked sex with you, but you hardly thought that was something to die over. 

“I mean… he’s turning out to actually be a friend… and not just benefits. I… I told him that we should probably call it quits at the end of the week, you know for his safety. I don’t really know what things are gonna be like for me, and he deserved to know.” 

“Y/N,” she sighed, “I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Crazy enough that was his response too. I think, I think maybe I’ll still call it… but it was nice to pretend for a moment. We went on a drive and he put some things into perspective…”

“You don’t want to stop seeing him.” Chloe guessed. 

You looked down at your breakfast as you shook your head. It was weird this morning, going about your usual routine with Lucifer in your house. He kept touching you, not just in sensual ways, but casually. They were touches that didn't mean to lead to anything just a hand on your back, touching your arm, he’d kissed your forehead before he left, and you’d been thinking about it ever since. 

Chloe looked at how sad you seemed, and part of her wanted to figure out who this guy was. She’d put him on a private protection detail if he just kept seeing you, even if you tried to push him away. That wouldn’t work though. She could never get you to do anything you didn’t want to, even if it was for your own good. This was for your own good. You were happier these days. She was sure you didn’t even notice, but it was so obvious. The officers in the precinct hated you more than ever and you didn’t even seem to take notice, wrapped up in your thoughts that probably included this mystery guy. 

“Hey,” she called, “Are you going to let that asshole Evans ruin something else for you? You’re gonna let him have that much power?”

You furrowed your brow, “Chloe it’s not about power.”

“You don’t date, because you don’t trust your judgment of people any more. The officers on the force despise you, and so you don’t care for your job anymore. That's all Evans' fault and you’re gonna let him ruin your sex life too?” she challenged, because she knew she could get you with that. You didn’t get a chance to respond because Lucifer was making his grand entrance into the precinct. You could hear him already getting on Dan’s nerves. 

“Detectives!” he greeted happily, then frowned a bit, “You’re having breakfast without me. Detective Decker, am I no longer your partner? Am I being replaced?”

“Technically, Y/N was here first and  _ she  _ brought breakfast.” 

He turned his gaze to you, “Lovey, I thought we were just beginning to see eye to eye.” 

“Don’t call me that and look in the bag, idiot,” you grumbled. 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Chloe’s did too and she looked at you with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t want to hear him whine about it for the rest of the day. By the way, did the tox. screen come back yet?” you asked her, carefully turning the discussion to work, and not the face that you brought Lucifer breakfast. The two of you were a little off schedule this morning and so neither of you ate. It was just common courtesy. 

“Yes, botulinus toxin. Not the usual choice of poison for murderers. It can take anywhere from 6 hours to 8 days for it to take effect."

"Can't you get that from canned food?"

"Home canned yes. But it’s more likely to be found with a cosmetic surgeon… it’s botox."

"Right, I knew that. So the restaurant is definitely out. Are we sure this is a murder? It could be an accident, or like a malpractice lawsuit." You asked, because it's not like either of you found a reason for the victim to be a target of foul play. 

"I was going to say that but then two things happened: Miguel didn’t seem to have any trips to a cosmetic surgeon planned and when I went to run Miguel's name in the system I realized that the name only goes back a couple of years before that there's nothing."

“Hm… do you think he’s in the witness protection program?" you questioned. If that were the case then there should have been someone looking out for him, being sure this kind of thing didn't happen. Chloe nodded. 

"Oh so he's a rat," Lucifer said lightly, "Well we know what they say about snitches."

You and Chloe glared up at him. Sometimes you were pretty sure Lucifer didn't hear himself when he spoke. He just talked and waited for a reaction so he could talk some more. He looked at the both of you expectantly, as if you were going to finish the phrase for him. When you didn't he huffed a little. 

"They wind up in ditches. Come on you two, I know you've heard it."

"Thank you so much for your commentary Lucifer. If you have anything else to say, keep it to yourself." You snapped at him.

"I didn't come up with the saying. It's a rule of the streets. Are you sensitive about it because you're a snitch? Because I'm sure  _ you _ won't wind up in a ditch. You are going to be fine."

"Lucifer," Chloe spoke in a stern voice trying to subtly tell him to be quiet. 

"What? All cops doing their jobs are snitches."

You decided to go back to the tried and true method of ignoring Lucifer, "Why haven't we run into federal road blocks yet? I mean, who's supposed to be looking after this guy?"

"Don't know. He might not be a witness; he could have just as easily been a crook who got a new identity. I think we should talk to Miguel's friend, see what he knows, and revisit his partner."

"Right. I'll give a heads up to Pierce just in case he starts getting phone calls from the FBI."

"Ugh thanks, I was dreading that. He seems to actually like you."

"Maybe he just thinks I'm cute," you winked, standing up.

"Sleep with him for me so he can mellow out a little but," Chloe grumbled.

"Detective," Lucifer admonished, "Using our dear Detective L/N as a pawn to make your life easier, doesn't she mean anything at all to you?"

"Think he'd kick Lucifer out for me if I did?" You asked. 

"Worth a try." She shrugged. You laughed as you walked away towards the Lieutenant's office. Lucifer appeared absolutely scandalized by your conversation. You couldn't actually want Pierce. You wouldn't want him if you knew who he really was. Still he watched you as you went towards his office, and the way he straightened up at his desk and smiled at you.

"Hey, I don't know if your new thing this week is to piss Y/N off again but maybe try a different week Lucifer. She doesn't need your shit," Chloe reprimanded him, "You read the damn case file, you know Evan's is getting out soon. That whole snitches thing was not cool."

Lucifer struggled to get out of his own thoughts and pay attention to what Chloe was talking about, "It's just a phrase Detective and I was talking about our victim-"

"Well it's highly applicable to her so maybe just stop. I know what she seems like to you, but she's scared, genuinely scared and if you're just going to exacerbate that feeling then you can leave."

"I meant what I said. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Prickly as she is, she doesn't deserve to die for doing the right thing."

Chloe blinked, surprised by Lucifer's sincerity, "Well… good. That's good. Now I just have to worry about the mystery guy she's gotten so attached to."

"Mystery guy? Oh do tell, detective." Lucifer grinned leaning forward. 

You knocked on the glass door to Pierce's office. He turned to see you and smiled a bit. He waved for you to come in.

"Hey, Lieutenant. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Decker and I think that our victim might have been in the witness protection program. So if you start getting threatening calls from the Bureau, it's us. We'll try to be delicate but we've got Lucifer with us."

"If he becomes a detriment to the case, kick him out. You have the reins on this one. Decker's too soft with him. I can trust you to make the calls you need to."

"Oh, well Decker understands him more than me," you rejected the praise, not appreciating that it came at the expense of your friend, "That's all I wanted though. " You moved to leave back out of the room but you heard Pierce getting up so you paused to look at him and figure out his intentions. 

"Wait a second," he spoke softer, "I know that Evans gets out on parole this week. I'm willing to put a few good officers on parole outside of your home." Pierce stood close enough to you that you had to look up to make eye contact. Your first instinct was to take a step back, but you held your ground as not to seem intimidated by him. 

"Good officers," you scoffed, "anyone qualified to be on a protection detail would shake Evans' hand when he came over to kill me. I think I'll pass."

He nodded, seeming to understand and agree with you, " Tell me if you change your mind though."

"Uh huh, sure thing," you left out of the office trying to figure out what the hell Pierce's deal was. He went from trying to push your buttons to being ridiculously accommodating. You were pretty sure you liked it better when he was trying to annoy you to death. At least it fit your expectations. This psuedo-nice guy bullshit is exactly why you didn't trust cops as far as you could through them. He wanted something but you had no idea what yet. Unfortunately since you were so caught up in your own thoughts you didn't realize that Lucifer was right in front of you until you walked right into him.

You apologized reflexively then you realized who it was, "Oh it's just you. I take it back. Get the hell out of my way."

"Oh lovey there's no need to be so cold. I know how you feel about me."

"I  _ feel  _ like you should get out of my way," you moved around him so you could meet up with Chloe who was talking to Dan. 

"I think it's worth talking about. Our little friendship is hardly anything to hide."

"We had a deal Lucifer. Shut up," you reminded. 

"What will you do if I don't?" He dared 

You whirled around to glare at him, "I don't know what has gotten into you today but let me remind you, I can give or take this little arrangement we have."

" _ I  _ don't believe you. The detective told me about the 'new guy from Lux' that you like so much. Are you fond of me, lovey?"

"I thought I was getting there and now I see I was mistaken. Don't worry it'll never happen again." You closed the distance between you and Chloe right then. Just as she turned you started talking. 

"I'm gonna go talk to the friend. You take your pet back before I snap his fucking neck," you said much more sharply than you really meant to. Chloe didn't know the "guy" was him. She had no way of knowing, and while you wished Chloe wouldn't talk about your business at all it is what it is. What you refused to deal with is Lucifer pushing your buttons. You really thought for one second that this wasn't all a game to him, like your whole life wasn't just some odd diversion to him and all his eccentricities. It meant nothing to him and you had to remember that. You could never let yourself forget it. Which is why you were calling it quits at the end of the week. There was no need to drag this out. It was fun while it lasted but play time was over. 

Chloe watched you storm out of the precinct with wide eyes before turning her gaze to Lucifer, "I just told you to leave her alone! What did you do?"

"I think you're mistaken about the man in her life. She still hates him," Lucifer answered, still looking in the direction you went. 

"What? Why would she tell you- You brought that up to her? Oh great! Just great, come on Lucifer. We have a job," Chloe huffed.

* * *

Lucifer was getting the silent treatment. The car was unsettlingly quiet as Chloe drove to the victim's house. Her irritation was palpable, almost tangible in its intensity. He was no stranger to angering Chloe but she rarely seemed this upset. Of course, he knew that you and Detective Decker were protective of one another. He just didn't anticipate just how serious things were. That's not to say if he had grasped the importance of your bond that he would have been more tactful, but it was still worth noting that he didn't know. He hadn't seen Chloe this angry since they first became partners. He should be the angry one, she gave him false information. You weren't softening towards him in the slightest. You were capable of the same coldness as always. Last night was obviously a fluke. For a moment he'd begun to think that you were actually becoming friends. You dashed that idea against the stones.

"I hardly understand why you're upset. You weren't given false information-"

"What is your obsession with women who don't immediately fall at your feet?" Chloe questioned, "She is going through a very real very dangerous situation. She could  _ die _ and I am sorry that she's not comfortable enough with you to share the intimate details of her dating life with you, but maybe consider that you've spent the better part of a year antagonizing her."

"I wouldn't call it that. If was just a bit of fun with the names really-"

"It was fun for  _ you _ . It's  _ her  _ life you're having fun with! She's absolutely right. Every time it feels like you get it, like you might understand that other people aren't your play things you prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you don't understand anything."

"Thank you for telling me how you really feel, detective." Lucifer said much quieter than Chloe was speaking. She clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to apologize. He wasn't going to turn this around on her. He was the one in the wrong here and she was going to stand by that.

When they got to Miguel's house they were still quiet. Chloe knocked on the door and they received a pretty prompt answer. The man who opened the door looked a mess, void of any joy, his eyes were red as if he had been crying just before he opened the door.

"Detective," he greeted. 

"Hi Mr. Stewart, can we come in? We just have a few more questions."

"Absolutely and just call me Remi," he nodded and let them inside. The house was in disarray. He lead them to the front room. One of the couches was completely covered in blankets and a pillow. There was a man they hadn't seen before sitting on one of the chairs.

"This is a family friend. Here for support," Remi introduced. 

"Is it alright that we talk about Miguel with him here?" Chloe asked as she took a seat on the loveseat. 

"Yes."

"Alright. We want to know if Miguel ever tried home canning. Preserving any types of jams, vegetables, fruits, that kind of thing."

He shook his head, "No, never."

"Alright, was he undergoing cosmetic procedures. Botox?"

"No. Can I ask what this has to do with the investigation?"

"Your partner was killed with botulinus toxin, or botox. It can grow in improperly canned foods or be used for cosmetic procedures. We're just trying to rule out the idea that this might be an accident."

"It wasn't an accident." He shook his head, there was a conviction in his voice that gave Chloe pause. He wa biting his finger nails as he sat on the couch. He look like a man on the edge of losing his mind.   


"You said yesterday Miguel didn't have any enemies."

"But I do!"

"Remi," the family friend cautioned. 

"No! It is eating me alive! I only agreed to protection in order to protect him and now he's gone. It is one thing for my past to come at the cost of my life. It is another thing entirely for the person I love to pay the consequences for my actions." He cried, falling heavily on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"So it's you. You're in the witness protection program," Chloe nodded.

“I told him he should go. I told him that it could be dangerous but he said he didn’t care. I knew better. I knew better than to drag him into all of this. I was arrogant enough to believe I could keep him safe and now he’s gone.” Remi cried, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. It was hard to watch, and keep the calm professional facade that was expected of CHloe as a detective but she managed. 

"Who would kill your partner to get to you?"she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" The friend stood up and walked over to Remi. 

"Who are you really?" Lucifer asked. It didn’t seem like Remi was telling the truth when he called this guy a family friend, and his behavior didn’t make sense given the context. Why would he be cautioning Remi against telling the whole truth.

"I'm just a family friend," the guy answered. 

"What's your name, family friend?" 

"Don't worry about it."

"He's FBI. They sent him after the news about Miguel. Look,” Remi lifted his head, “I don't care about any of this shit anymore. If they're coming for me let them come."

"You aren't thinking straight," the man spoke. 

"I don't care! If you bastards can't protect Miguel I'm as good as dead anyway. The people after me are coming out of the midwest, Chicago. They change names, but I know faces."

"I've got some pictures of the wait staff," Chloe opened the case folder, "Can you tell me if any of these people look familiar?"

"I thought we ruled out the restaurant." Lucifer said

"Yeah but usually people find a way to see a hit through."

Chloe set the folder down on the coffee table and Mr. Stewart leaned forward to study the faces in the picture. After a couple seconds he slammed his finger down. 

"Him. It's him."

Chloe studied the picture. Remi wasn’t pointing at one of the wait staff, instead he was pointing at a man who was talking to an officer. The friend that went out to lunch with Miguel. "Miguel's friend, Mikey Vasquez?" she asked.

"That is  _ not  _ Mikey," Mr. Stewart said precisely. 

Chloe felt her heart drop. They hadn’t done more than a quick search of the name to find out where he was staying. Mikey Vasquez wasn’t on any of the station’s records so there was no reason for them to have a picture of him. They never bothered to check with the state. She cursed and collected the file hastily, "Y/N was going to talk to him." You were going to meet a man all by yourself that was probably the killer, and you were completely underprepared. Chloe was already up and going to the door, while she took her cell phone out of her pocket to call you.

"Detective!" The agent called, "These guys are highly dangerous and this is a federal investigation. I can't have your people trampling over years of work,"

Chloe didn't even turn around. Lucifer was right at her side, moving just as quickly to get to the car. It didn’t matter what they were walking into, she didn’t care if she ruined decades of work on the world’s most prolific gang or whatever the story was. She wasn’t going to let you waltz right into the line of fire without you even being the wiser.You didn’t answer your phone. So she tried again once she was in the car, wedging the phone between her ear and shoulder as she started the car. 

“Please, pick up. Please,” she whispered listening to the dial tone as she sped away from Remi Stewart’s house. Once again she received your voicemail, “Lucifer, please, check her location for me,” she handed her phone over so that she could focus on driving, “She always leaves her location on for me, just in case.”

Lucifer did as she said and sure enough your location popped up. He read off the street name and Chloe cursed. You were in danger, real danger if you weren’t answering her calls. The house wasn’t that far, and once Chloe put her siren on her car, traffic was no longer an issue. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Lucifer assured, mostly to himself, “she’s good at her job.”

“But she’s not going in prepared for danger,” Chloe responded, “It’s different. She won’t have her guard up.”

“She is  _ always  _ on guard, Detective. The woman practically sleeps with one eye open,” Lucifer said, thinking of how much of a light sleeper you were. He couldn’t even get up to snoop around your house without you immediately waking up as well. There were rooms he wanted to explore that he never got a chance to simply because you were so defensive all the time. You couldn’t be caught unaware now. You just… couldn’t. 

“You’re right. She’s probably fine, and she’s not answering because… because her phone is on silent.” Chloe started making excuses as she flew through a red light. When she turned down the street, she saw your car immediately. It was parked a couple of houses away from the house in question.They got out of Chloe’s car and peered inside of yours to be sure you weren’t inside. The house in question was small, relatively normal looking. There would be no way for anyone to know the danger that awaited inside. You wouldn’t know to have your weapon ready. Chloe tried to calm herself with the knowledge that you were a great shot. You were more than capable of doing your job, even if you were alone. In fact, you worked best when you were alone, you’d been doing it for years. 

She banged on the door, “LAPD!” she yelled. 

“Move aside, detective we don’t have time for this,” Lucifer sighed. Chloe turned to see what he was on about, but he gently pushed her aside before he kicked in the door and waltzed right in. It was technically fine given that they had reason to believe that an officer was in trouble, but it still wasn’t the best to go in unprepared. Who knows what they were walking into? They hurried inside of the house. At first glance it appeared empty, but as the front hallway opened up to the living room they realized that their suspect had a gun and it was pointed at them.

You never actually went inside of the house. When you pulled up you saw Mikey go in, but he had a weapon on him. Instead you decided to stay in your car for a while, see who Mikey considered to be a big enough threat to stay armed for. You watched two big guys each holding duffel bags come to the door while you sat there. They were only inside for a few minutes before they came out without the bags. Out of curiosity you got out of your car and followed them. They parked quite a bit away from the house just like them. When you managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying you realized that “Mikey” was a man named Shep who seemed to have been hired for a job of some sort. Given the circumstances you assumed it was the murder of Migue Fowler. In order to avoid suspicion you walked around the block to get back to your car. When you came back and looked at the house, the door was wide open. You noticed Chloe’s car in front of the house. Did she have any idea what she was walking into?

You pulled out your gun and approached the house, stepping through the open threshold as quietly as you could. You could hear the man, whose name you now knew to be Shep, talking. 

“Drop the fucking gun or I’ll blow both of your fucking heads off!”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort I assure you. Now I  _ am  _ rather fond of this suit so I’d rather sort things out amicably. You put  _ your  _ gun down and we’ll talk this out like civilized people. How about it?”

You heard him cock his gun. The end of the hallway was a blind corner. You would give away your position if you looked around the corner. The best you could do was put your back against the wall to keep the suspect from seeing you and look towards the kitchen for a reflective object, something that would allow you to know his position relative to you, and what he intended to do. You didn't want to kill him, but if it was him or one of them then you knew your answer. 

You heard something heavy hit the floor and then slide across it. Chloe must have dropped her gun on the ground and kicked it away.

"Good, now get on the ground both of you." 

There was nothing reflective enough to let you see what was going on. You didn't even have your phone to improvise with. You left it in the car. Whatever you did it would have to be quick, a snap judgment, just look and shoot. You couldn't give him a chance to even register that you were there.

"I just came upon a lot of money and I'm not going to let two little cops ruin it. If you got any words for God knows the time to say him."

"Ugh, I haven't spoken to my father in this long I'm not going to do it now. Come on give me the gun and I won't hurt you too much."

"Lucifer," Chloe cautioned.

The next thing you heard was a gunshot. You'd waited too long. You turned the corner, located the suspect with his gun aimed at Chloe and you shot. Everyone makes it seem like things go in slow motion but they didn't, your brain was just hyper aware of far more things than it could process in the time give and so well after you shot you realized that Chloe was on the ground but she wasn't hurt, she was already yelling out for Lucifer. Your gaze went back to the shooter, he was already crumpling to the floor, you'd shot him in the very center of his chest. There was no coming back from that. Your gaze continued to sweep across the room to Lucifer who was holding his stomach. It was him. Of course it was him who had been shot. You ran into the room, going first towards the suspect when you saw that Chloe was already on it. She'd scrambled up to her feet and kicked his gun away from him before bending down to check his pulse. You changed your course, bolstering your weapon and going over to Lucifer. 

"Oh my god," you gasped looking at the blood soaking his shirt. He was looking down at it too, in utter amazement like he couldn't believe that he was bleeding. 

"I don't think he'll answer on my behalf, lovey. Great timing you have? Do you think you could have come just a little quicker?... wow never thought I'd say that sentence."

Your eyes were wide with fear. There was just so much blood. You pressed your hand to the wound and looked up at him. He met your gaze with wide eyes.

"Are you crying?" Lucifer asked, his voice was rough with pain.you shook your head. 

"Lucifer what's happening?" Chloe fretted, "Why are you bleeding?"

"What the fuck do you mean why is he bleeding? Call a damn ambulance, Decker!" 

"Right," she nodded, pulling out her phone. You did your best to lead Lucifer to the sofa so he wouldn't collapse on the floor. You were literally trying to hold the blood inside of him. While you were guiding him one of your hands rested on his back and came away bloody. The bullet had gone clean through. On the bright side, EMTs wouldn't have to fish the bullet out, on the not so bright side, he was losing a lot of blood. You pressed your hand against his back again as he fell onto the sofa.

"So this is dying," he mused in a sardonic tone as if he found the whole thing quaint. 

"Shut up, Lucifer you're not dying. You can't die on me," you spoke but your voice wavered with unshed tears. He couldn't die on you, not like this. It wasn't right, it wasn't fitting that some random guy would take out Lucifer Morningstar. 

"You can't let some nobody kill you, okay? I swear if you die I'll march down to hell and beat your ass."

"I'll be happy to see you, regardless I'm sure," he smiled but there was pain in his eyes. You couldn't think about how much pain he was in, because thinking about it was making it more difficult to hold back those tears. You were quickly losing your battle. Tears streamed down your face and now your new battle was not to full on ugly cry. 

"Are you crying now?" He teased. 

You squeezed your eyes shut and prayed. You could hear Chloe on the phone describing Lucifer's condition, but you tuned her out to talk to God.  _ I don't ask for much,  _ you prayed,  _ just please, please not him. Not right now. Please just see him through this for me. Please, please, please.  _

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked as he noticed your head was bowed and your eyes were closed, "Are you praying? What could you possibly be asking for? Would you like God to send me to hell quicker?" 

"Shut up, Lucifer." You groaned. 

"I'll be plenty silent when I'm dead I'm sure."

"Stop talking about dying!" Your voice cracked.  _ Anything you want. I'll do anything just name your price _ , you bargained. 

"Tell me what you really think of your mystery guy from Lux," Lucifer asked immediately after you sent that silent prayer. Was that the price? Admit to this ridiculous man that he'd grown on you. You stared at him incredulously. He was already getting pale, and his eyes were a bit glassy. Even if it wasn't the price for your bargain with God, he deserved to know. 

"I think he's self absorbed, and he's mean to me sometimes. I think he's an idiot with an overinflated sense of importance. He's the modern day Narcissus," you breathed out fighting the urge to start sobbing as you looked him in your eyes, "But he's my friend and I really like him, even when he's being an over indulgent jerk, and I'm not ready to let him go," you rested your head on his shoulder, finally losing your last battle against sobbing. You were beginning to hear sirens though. Was this really the price? Was the price telling Lucifer how you felt? 

"That's funny, because I met a woman in Lux and she's stuck up and mean. She has a sharp tongue and she's always giving me the cold shoulder…." He breathed in harshly and you lifted your head to look at him, "But I like her... Especially when she's mean to me. I think it's kind of hot."

"Yeah well if you pull through you can see her again, as much as you want, whenever you want. You just have to pull through, mmkay?"

"Well that sounds like a deal I'd love to take but I don't think I have the final say in that."

The sirens were closer. They had to be at the end of the street. He was going to make it. He had to make it. You couldn't lose him like this. You looked up at Chloe to see that she was crying watching the two of you. If you were just faster. If you went out on a limb and reacted faster this wouldn't have happened, but you were always so slow to put your finger on the trigger. Most times you thought that made you better at your job, now you weren't sure. You listened to Lucifer's labored breathing as you cried, too beside yourself with grief to talk any more. He only made it worse by trying to comfort you. Here he was dying and he was trying to comfort you. Chloe was talking to him now but you couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. You were just praying again, begging God for this one thing you wanted more than anything else in the moment. 

The sirens were deafening now and you could hear the EMTs talking. They came in quickly. A woman came to your side and you explained to her that the bullet went through. She took your place holding his wounds. You moved out of the way and Chloe immediately hugged you. You didn't hug her back, not wanting to ruin her clothes with blood. So she held you and you watched them attend to Lucifer and eventually get him on a gurney out of the house. You followed them out watching as they put him on the back of an ambulance. The moment you got outside Dan was running towards the two of you. Chloe let you go to meet him and assure him that she was alright but you were stuck, staring at the ambulance. You hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. Not since that night when you watched your partner kill a child right in front of you. You'd stood there after all of it the exact same way. There was blood on your hands, and you just stood there. You couldn't properly pay attention to what anyone was saying. That is until Chloe was right in your face talking to you.

"Hey! Give Dan your keys. He's going to drive your car to the station. We are going to go to the hospital, okay." She explained slowly. You looked down at your hands. They were red and sticky now as the blood was drying. 

"We'll wash your hands off first, come on." Chloe led you into the house again. Things were coming back to you. You could take this feeling, this huge feeling, and you could fold it up small. You could fold it up so small that it was the size of a pill. You swallowed that pill, as you watched Lucifer's blood rinse off your hands. 

"I can drive. I'm alright." You assured them as you went back outside. 

"Are you sure?" Dan asked as he joined the two of you. 

"Yeah. I'm good now," you started walking to your car. 

The moment you got in and turned on your car you turned on the radio to save yourself from the silence and therefore your thoughts, that Anthony Hamilton CD was playing but it had moved on from "Charlene" to "I'm a Mess". It was at least a little fitting. You felt… not quite right. There was some part of you that felt like it was stuck, caught in a loop of two very different circumstances in which your hands had been so thoroughly covered in blood. 

You had managed to get Donnie off of that kid. It was too little too late though. It was an act of desperation that made you stop shoving at him and screaming for him to stop. He’d shoved you back with one hand and when you got back up you’d thrown yourself at him with all of your weight. He was off of the kid and you were scrambling to check his vitals, hands shaking as you searched for a pulse. The gun shot didn’t even register for a second. You were just beginning to feel his pulse and then he shot him, right in the neck, inches away from your hand. You’d simply moved to cover the wound and you’d screamed and cried. You think you might have been screaming at Donnie but you couldn’t remember. It was all a blur, but you were holding a lifeless boy when the EMTs arrived. Donnie had to pull you off of him. He’d wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up, dragging you away so that the paramedics could put a sheet over his body. That’s when he held your face, looked you in the eyes and tried to feed you a lie. You could see his face now, and it made you feel sick to even think about it. He’d looked you in the eyes and lied, said he killed that boy for you. Yet, for some time after the fact it felt like your fault. Donnie didn’t know that whatever sentiment you had for him died with that boy. 

You parked next to Chloe at the hospital and she took your hand as you approached. She’d been crying in the car, she was crying right now. You squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. She squeezed back a silent message that you were both here right now, feeling the same thing, feeling the same worry. It reminded you of that day when you were to stand before the court and ruin your own career. You felt sick with anxiety and she simply held your hands and squeezed them. The two of you could do this. 

The hospital waiting room was full of people who looked varying levels of somber. Chloe went to the front desk to tell the nurse there that the two of you were detectives waiting for news on a colleague. She gave his name and the nurse promised to tell you any updates on his condition. You and Chloe sat together. Your head rested on her shoulder, and she rested her head on top of yours. The two of you sat there, quietly thinking your own thoughts but feeling the same things, and when the pain would become too much while you were sitting there, you would squeeze her hand, and she always squeezed back. Then minutes later she would squeeze yours. It was completely silent, but you understood. You both understood. It was hours before a nurse came over to get the two of you, to tell you that he was stable and that the two of you could go back to see him. 

“You go without me, Chlo,” you murmured. 

She squeezed her hand, “I need you to come too,” she said firmly. You let her pull you along as she followed the nurse. The hallways were a blur to you. You simply walked down the cold hallway only partially aware of your own body, just the firm grasp that Chloe had on your hand. 

“He’s actually doing fine. Which is… incredible. He didn’t even need a transfusion. He’s got a couple of stitches, but really he should be able to leave by tonight,” the nurse spoke in a light voice. 

That made absolutely no sense and you knew it. The bullet had gone clean through, and if you looked down at your clothes, which you were not going to do, you would see the evidence of just how quickly he’d been bleeding out. It occurred to you now that you must have looked like an actor from a horror movie. You could feel that his blood had hardened on your shirt and pants. 

Soon enough, Chloe was dragging you into a dimly lit room. Lucifer’s eyes were closed which made you more anxious than you were before. He was still just a bit too pale for you liking. 

“Is he sleeping?” Chloe asked the nurse, but at the sound of her voice Lucifer opened his eyes. 

“Hello, detectives,” he greeted. 

You let out a little breath of relief as you looked at him. 

“Did hell not have enough strippers and booze for you?” you asked as you came over to his bedside. 

“Not nearly enough, it’s why I left the first time. It’s a dreadfully dull place, what with all the torture and suffering. And of course, you weren’t there to annoy either.” 

You lifted a hand thinking about slipping it into his hair to tame the mess that it was atop his head. At the last second you thought better of it. Chloe was still in the room. You settled for a light punch to his shoulder. 

“Don’t you ever do that again. Chloe was in hysterics.”

Chloe glared at you, “I was not.” 

“You should have seen it. It was awful, there was a snot bubble and everything,” you continued, for the sole purpose of making Lucifer smile and it worked. 

Chloe punched you in the arm, “You’re such a liar,” she complained. 

“It’s quite alright, to be overcome with emotion for me, detective,” Lucifer assured. 

She scoffed, “I can’t believe you two are ganging up on me.”

“She was wailing in the waiting room. Just a complete mess. You can’t go anywhere she needs you.” 

“You are such an asshole,” Chloe sighed before looking at Lucifer again, “She’s lying.” 

“We’re partners, I expect you to be utterly out of your mind with grief if I die.” 

"She was. So do me a favor and don't step in front of any guns, civilian." 

"No, promises." 


	22. Caring about the Devil

Lucifer wasn't in the hospital long. It seemed whatever made him vulnerable before had worn off because he healed without a mark and he couldn't figure out what caused it. Maze was in the penthouse, yelling at him about how spending so much time around mortals was turning him into one. He wasn't exactly listening. Instead he crushed a glass in his hand, over his trash can. He felt the pressure of the sharp edges of the glass but there were no cuts, no pain. 

"Are you going to try this out or not, Mazikeen? I can do it myself." he reminded her. There was an array of blades on his coffee table and he intended to try each one to see if any would cut him. 

"No I'm not trying it out! You could die! This is serious!"

"Fine then feel free to leave." Lucifer gestured towards the elevator. He began rolling up his sleeve. Maze lingered, watching wearily as he pressed a blade against his upper forearm. Nothing happened, no cut. He chose a different knife and did the same thing. 

"Maybe it was a special bullet," Maze offered.

"Not likely. The detective retrieved the bullet just in case. It's nothing of note, completely ordinary. "

"Then how did it almost kill you?" Maze posed, "something is wrong with you, and playing cop isn't helping."

Lucifer ignored her in favor of trying another blade. It was exhilarating, the idea that there might actually be stakes to this life he was living on Earth. Of course he couldn't replicate the phenomena so he was stuck.   


"I'm certainly not making you stay."

"OH FINE," Maze yelled, she grabbed a knife and threw it at him. Lucifer caught it by the blade to prevent it from landing in his face. 

"Quite a bold decision, considering you might actually kill me!"

"You said you wanted my help!"

"You didn't have to go for my face! It's my money maker, Maze!" he argued. Suddenly, he felt the blade sink into his hand. He released his grip on it immediately. The metal clattered to the floor. He cursed looking at the gash on his hand. It was a red smile, seeping blood down towards his wrist. He snatched up the towel from the table and held it in his wounded hand before it could ruin his shirt sleeve. 

"It's just steel," he said, confusedly, "And it didn't have an effect earlier. I was holding the blade tighter when I caught it."

"Well something changed! What did you do that was different?"

"Nothing! I was yelling at you!" 

The elevator dinged to signal that it was opening. They paused to see who would enter. The doors slid open and there was you, holding a cake box and wearing a red wrap dress. You looked up to see Maze and Lucifer standing there, staring at you with twin expressions of confusion.   


"Oh hi, Lucifer, Maze,"You greeted stepping inside of the penthouse, "I tried calling first, Lucifer. You didn't answer so I was just gonna leave the cake here, but since you're here I think we should talk," you set the cake down on the bar. You came over to join him then noticed that the towel in his hand was red with blood, "Oh my god you're bleeding what happened!"   


"I'm quite alright. No need to tell my father about it." Lucifer assured, but he let you take his hand in yours. You moved the towel to get a look at the damage. He wasn't really all that worried about the cut, he had questions about you. Did you get all dressed up just to come see him. There was a beautiful gold hair comb in your hair that looked like the sun, and it shined proudly amidst your hair. He was found of your hair, thing he knew took you an incredibly long time to do, but he was always interested in all the many styles you put it in. Today you looked like a bright eyed damsel, meant for frolicking in fields or captured in an oil painting reclining on a lounge as if delicately draped there amongst flowers and sweet foods for you to enjoy. Of course he had yet to see a painting like that, that captured the color of your skin in all of it's glory, but, he supposed he had access to the real thing so what did it matter.  


"What the hell were you two doing?" You demanded looking between the both of them, utterly unaware of the turn Lucifer's thoughts had taken. 

He blinked, coming back to himself, realizing that you demanded an answer for his current injury,  "Maze was throwing knives at me."

You looked at her with wide eyes. She was standing closer than she had been, staring at your chest openly. Maze always showed her appreciation for your looks by admiring them brazenly and with a smile. Now was absolutely no different. There was a time when seeing her look at you like this would have had you pressing your thighs together with want. Now it was flattering but you were still worried about the way blood was soaking into the towel that you were holding to Lucifer's hand.   


"He asked for it," she shrugged. She was still approaching, stopping only when her chest just barely touched your arm. She inhaled right next to you and closed her eyes as she took in your scent. 

"I don't doubt it," you grumbled, "Do you have a first aid kit around here Lucifer?"

"No, I don't bleed often, and I'm not sure why I'm bleeding now." 

"You just said she threw a knife at you!" you yelled. 

"Yes, but Maze throws plenty of knives at me, knives far deadlier than that one," he gestured to the floor with the hand that you weren't holding, "I shouldn't be bleeding over this,"

You gave him a weird look, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. It occurred to you, that you had a little first aid kit in your purse that have little butterfly bandages.

"Hold this," you closed his fingers around the towel and started rummaging in your purse, "Jeez, I come here to check on one injury and you've already gotten another. I'm starting to think you like making me worry."   


"It _is_ quite charming to see you so flustered, but it wasn't my intention," he responded.

Maze narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two of you. You pulled a plastic case from your bag and went to the bar, nodding for him to follow you. Maze trailed the two of you suspiciously. Maze knew you quite well. She knew this side of you, the one that worried over injuries, and fretted despite your harsh words all the while. However, this treatment had never applied to Lucifer. Of course, she hadn't gotten the chance to see you with Lucifer so it wasn't exactly anything of not. What was jarring was the way Lucifer took to it. He didn't wave off your worry at all. He seemed to be preening under the attention of your worry. 

"Well I don't believe you. I was just coming over to drop of the cake. It's a drunken cherry, chocolate cake. I tried out a new recipe, so you have to tell me if it's good or not." 

"I will," he agreed. 

You cleaned the cut on his hand while you talked, "I didn't think you were home because you didn't answer my call. What the hell is your phone for if not so you can receive calls, Lucifer." 

"Hold on, I called you last night, and you didn't answer." Lucifer protested. He seemed confused which you supposed was valid. You didn't stay at the hospital long past the point of realizing he was absolutely alright. Then you had to go. There were things you wanted to say, feelings you wanted to express that you couldn’t while Chloe was there. It was too much to see him like that and pretend that you were only casually interested in his well being. Besides, you’d gone home to get some sleep, you needed it after the day you had. Pierce gave you the day off today. You assumed word got around about how shaken up you were yesterday. Maybe Chloe told him, then again maybe it was Dan who knows but you didn't argue when he called.

"Right. I saw," you sighed before looking up at him and not his hand, "I just… I needed time. Plus I figured it was just a booty call, and I'm not gonna help you reopen your wounds."

"It wasn't a booty call-"

"Lucifer, you called me at midnight. What could you possibly want if not sex?"

"To talk to you?" Lucifer said like that was the obvious answer and you were silly for believing anything else.

Maze scoffed, "After midnight is definite booty call hours. Is that why you haven't called me? You two made fucking a nightly thing? Some heads up would have been nice."

"Sorry," you winced. You did kind of ghost her. The two of you hadn't hung out since... well since you started sleeping with Lucifer, which wasn't fair to her at all. You did genuinely value the friendship that the two of you had. You would have to invite her over at some point just to hang out. 

She stood on the other side of the bar already opening the cake box, "Can't say I didn't see it coming. Think I could watch some time?"

"Um," you drew out the utterance not knowing what to say. 

Lucifer was still appalled by your previous subject of conversation. He didn't call you for sex, he called to... talk to you. You seemed upset when you left the hospital and he was confused as to why. You left so abruptly, right as Chloe was getting settled in to stay."It wasn't a booty call. I didn't get out of that infernal hospital until late. Those hospital gowns, though quite convenient with their back door accessibility are ghastly. I couldn't be expected to stay there."

"So you really were calling me to talk. What did you want to talk about?" You set upon putting the butterfly bandages on either side of the wound to close it up.   


"The things you said yesterday!"

"I said what I said and now I'm starting to think that we should stop while we're ahead. I mean this was a random guy with no real motivation to kill you. Donnie's different. I don't want to be held responsible for anything that happens to you. My life is about to become far too dangerous and you're obviously not invulnerable and I see that now. I'm not gonna let you pay for the consequences of my actions." You finished putting on the last bandage then looked at your handy work with a sense of pride. It would probably heal up okay.   


Lucifer frowned, "Do I get a say in this?"

"No."

He narrowed his eyes at you as you pulled out an ace bandage to wrap around his hand. He didn't understand how you could be so committed to pretending you were doing nothing more than ending a sexual relationship. Obviously, this was more. He had grown quite fond of you, and all of your spiteful ways. He wasn't ready to give this up yet and he had a feeling that you weren't either. You were just worried about losing him, which in and of itself proved that you thought he was someone worth keeping around. So when you grasped his hand he gasped as if it caused him great pain.   


"I'm sorry," you uttered loosening your grip. 

"See? You  _ do  _ care," he smiled down at you smugly. You slowly lifted your head, realizing he was just being dramatic to get a response. In retribution, you pulled the ace bandage to tight around his hand and watched him wince before loosening it.   


"Lucifer I need you-"

"You need me?"

"To understand that you are a civilian. It is irresponsible for the department to keep endangering your life. It's important-"

"You think my life is important?"

"It is important that you know where to draw the line with all this. I mean it's not even like you're getting paid."

"It's not about the money. It's about justice and doing the right thing. Altruism and all that."

"Police work is not altruistic. Lucifer, I care about-"

"I know you care about me but close scrapes come with the territory. Don't worry, I am completely fine now. Not even a scar. Would you like to give me a full body inspection to see?"

"First of all I was going to say I care about my job but I wouldn't wish it on anybody else. Secondly, what do you mean not even a scar?"

"I keep saying it, and you never believe me. I'm the devil, detective."

"Well you didn't seem like the devil when you were bleeding out yesterday. You just seemed like a normal guy."

"That was an anomaly… so is this," he held up his hand, "I'm not usually so easily stopped by a bullet."

"Uh huh, look I know you see me and think sex but I don't want you to lie to me just so you can get some. It's a bad idea and it'll disturb your stitches. This is as good a time as any for us to call it quits."

"Is that what you want? Be honest with me."

You sighed. You wanted to lie but the moment you started to but you remembered yesterday and how you only heard the sirens after you started being honest with Lucifer. Last night you kept having vivid dreams, but they were more sound based than sight. There was a voice deep and powerful telling you to be honest about how you felt, if only to Lucifer. That was the price of your favor from God. The rest of your dreams last night were ways you could lose him, all centered around you lying.

"No, but-"

"Then we'll pick up promptly tonight. My place or yours."

"I'm hanging out with Trixie tonight. So neither. And what I want doesn't come before your well being. I want you-"

"I want you too. That's our deal. As long as we still want this, we can have it. I hate when a silly little mortal starts trying to renegotiate the terms of a deal."

"I want you alive," you finished your sentence, "I never want to see you like that again. I won't risk your life."

"You don't have to, I'll risk it myself. How about midday then?"

You rolled your eyes. He wasn't getting it, which meant you were just going to have to make sure he didn't die. 

"Not today. Look, I gotta go pick up Trix, we'll talk more about this later. Tell me what you think of the cake." You repacked the first aid kit to put it back in your bag.  


"Or we could share it, maybe I'd even let you eat it off of me-"

"That cake was far too difficult to make. You'll eat it with a plate and fork," you ordered, glaring at him as you went around him towards the elevator.  


“Come on, detective. If you really think I’m so hurt, I’ll let you play doctor. You can give me a thorough check up.” he called after you as you pressed the call button. The doors opened right up.  


“I’ll play mortician if you keep talking.” 

“I won’t say no to roleplay,” 

You rolled your eyes and hit the ground floor button, “Get well soon, Lucifer.”

Maze smiled as she sat by the bar. She already had a slice of cake. She wasn’t going to watch you to go around in circles and not eat. It was prime entertainment. She always liked you. Mortals weren’t usually spiteful enough for her tastes, but you often managed to maintain satisfactory levels of anger and spite. Besides, it was entertaining to watch Lucifer fail at seducing a woman. It happened so infrequently that it was a real treat when it did occur. He always had this look of utter befuddlement and disbelief on his face. He turned his attention to her then frowned. 

“You’re eating my cake?”

“It’s delicious,” Maze responded. 

“You might have asked first.  _ You  _ didn’t get shot in the stomach yesterday.” 

“Come on, Lucifer, isn’t sharing caring? And speaking of sharing, when were you going to tell me that you were the one monopolizing my favorite detective. I thought she’d gone and fell in love. You should have told me it was just you.” 

“Just me?” he questioned. 

“Yes, so I wouldn’t be looking for a replacement girl. How long before you think you get bored with her. It’s been a month already, I’m giving it another week. Wait, have you pulled out the collars, and riding crops yet?”

“... No, what are you talking about?”

“Huh, alright then maybe another month. I guess she _is_ special. She’s got such a tight-”

“I’m aware of her tight everything.” 

“Ooo her tight everything? She didn’t even let me get at the back door yet-”

“That is not what I was talking about. In fact I’m not entirely sure why I am talking to you about this. I think you’ve done enough today.” He held up his injured hand as proof of the fruits of her labor.   


“You know. When we were still fucking she was learning her way around a strap. You should ask her about it. Switch things up for once,” Maze grinned. 

“How long were you two getting together?”

“Four months, you know off and on.”

“And you never got bored?” Lucifer asked, because Maze’s tastes were even more fickle than his own. He couldn’t fathom anybody making her come back. 

“Well, it wasn’t always sex. Sometimes we just hung out, went to a few concerts, we went axe throwing once.” 

“But you’d still sleep with her, if she asked.”

“Uh yeah? Did you see her today?”

“And do you… have feelings for her?”

“Feelings? She’s a friend,” Maze offered a bit confused, “And I feel like I want to fuck her until she cries.”

“Right, you’re a demon, I don’t know what I expected of you. Well I hope you enjoyed your slice of cake, it is the only one you will be getting,” he checked his watch and sighed, “I have an appointment with Dr. Martin. Don’t eat anymore of my cake.” While Lucifer was rushing around his penthouse, Maze went out on the balcony with her cake. She saw your car drive off and she had a thought.   


Lucifer was shrugging on his suit jacket when Maze said, "Think fast." She threw the same knife from before and he caught the exact same way as before. 

"What the hell, Maze?! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He complained. 

"It didn't cut you," She said, "I think it's Y/N."

“That is preposterous. I’ve been shot in her presence before and nothing happened.” 

“Come on, Lucifer. You were fine until she came up in the elevator. I’m sure you would have been fine yesterday if she didn’t go inside of that house. She makes you vulnerable.” 

Lucifer was quiet for a moment, considering that. He promptly decided he didn’t want to think about it, “I’m going to be late.” He tossed the knife on the coffee table before leaving out of the penthouse. If that was true, then it meant he should probably stop seeing you or that you were in fact some odd weapon from God that was sure to send him to hell one way or another. If he died he would certainly go to hell. That being said, he was sure that if you were a part of God's grand plan you didn't know about it. You could have killed him many times over and you hadn't so you were just a hapless human caught in the crossfires of his timeless feud with his father. Lucifer couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal. If dear old dad was really all powerful and all knowing, why didn't he just manage hell?   


* * *

You sat in the diner with Chloe. She was on her lunch break. You didn’t really want to face her at the moment. There was no real way to explain to her why you were so upset yesterday over Lucifer without telling her that he was the “mystery guy” that you’d been talking to her about. It was a momentary failure to compose yourself. You should have had a better lid on your emotions. 

“I should have acted sooner, but I-”

“Y/N, you made a near impossible shot,” Chloe assured, “you had less than a second to realize where Lucifer and I were, where the threat was, and to aim and fire. I know you don’t take firing on a civilian lightly. You did your job better than most. No one can account for when Lucifer is going to do something stupid and self sacrificing.” 

“Self-sacrificing?” 

“The gun was aimed at me before he decided to approach the guy,” Chloe explained with a sigh. Somehow that only made you feel worse about the situation. That gunshot could have so easily been Chloe dead. Lucifer protected her and it almost cost him his life. 

“Hey, you did the best you could, and we both came out of it okay. I’d call that a win. Stop looking so sad. Lucifer is alright. I’m sure he’s already back to his normal self.”

“He is,” you assured, “I stopped by to check on him. You wouldn’t believe he got shot yesterday. It’s like the guy just runs on whiskey and being a pain in the ass.” 

“You can’t forget sex.” Chloe laughed, “I’m glad you saw him, so now you have proof and you can stop worrying. He’s fine.”

“I know. It’s just you know…” you didn’t know how to explain it to her. 

“The last words you said to him would have been really mean,” Chloe nodded knowingly. That wasn’t exactly it but you nodded along anyway. It  _ did  _ feel awful to leave it that way, but there was more to it than that. All you had been able to think at the moment was “not him”. You just weren’t ready to let him go, yet. 

“Yeah. I’m sure my adventure with Trixie this afternoon will cheer me up. I can get a little doom and gloom sometimes.” 

“Trix is extremely excited. It’s all she could talk about this morning,” Chloe said fondly a tinge of sadness colored her expression though, “She’s been dealing with a couple of bullies lately, and I don’t know how to help. I’m trying to be sure she knows that she’s special, and that what other people say about her doesn’t matter, but I just don’t think it’s getting through to her. Do you think you could talk to her, make her feel a little better or something.” 

“You know I will, Chlo.”

“Thanks. Dan’s been trying to help but he’s such a guy. I don’t think he really gets how mean girls can be.” 

You nodded, moving the remainder of your food around on your plate. You’d try to address that with Trix, but you knew she was a lot like her mother. She never showed when she was hurting. That being said, you didn’t either and that was precisely why you and Chloe stuck together in the academy. It takes one to know one, so you could sense the pain the other was holding on to. These days your friendship was built off of more than mutual suffering, but Chloe still had an uncanny way of knowing you were hurting.

She let a little bit of silence fill in the conversation while she ate, studying your expression. You were still upset. She didn’t expect you to be back to normal overnight but she knew there had to be more that you weren’t telling her. What else could possibly sadden you like this? Evans would be getting out soon and you hadn’t told her if you intended to cut off the “new guy” for his own good yet. 

“What’s going on with you and your boy toy?” she asked. 

You huffed a little laugh, “He’s making it very hard for me to let him go.” 

“Good, you know I think you shouldn’t. I’m sure he’s a big strong guy and he can take care of himself. You deserve to be happy, Y/N.” 

“Chlo, I’m not even sure staying with him long-term would make me happy. I’m just… attached right now. I could wake up one day and just be over it. I’m not willing to risk someone’s life over what could be temporary feelings. Besides, after yesterday I’m very aware that my ability to protect people is highly limited.” 

“You are an all or nothing kind of person. You wouldn’t worry so much if you didn’t feel something for him that was more than just a petty infatuation. You’d ghost him and be on to the next guy. You don’t even see yourself lately, but you’re happier. You smile more, you don’t let the stuff at the precinct get to you. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this. Just, give it a try, at least until you know for sure that Evans is even interested in you.”

You weighed your options. Considering Lucifer had no intentions of letting you back out for his safety, you were going to have to go with Chloe’s plan. Maybe it would be the truth that you didn’t want him anymore. Maybe your desire to keep him safe would overtake your own desire to keep what you had going. It’s not like anyone knew, and if you went to Lux instead of your own house, anyone following would just think that you were hitting the club for a little fun. Maybe Evans would think that you’d become an alcoholic partier during his imprisonment. It could work out, at least for a little bit. 

“Okay,” you settled. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll give it a try. I don’t really think I have much a choice, he’s stubborn as fuck. He hears exactly what he wants to hear and today that was the fact that I care about him. Nevermind that his life is in danger.” 

Chloe chuckled a little. She wanted to meet this guy, whenever you allowed it. It seemed like seeing the two of you interact with each other would be amusing. She was sure all the two of you did was bicker back and forth. It seemed like you attracted men who were keen on bickering with you. Cases were a lot more entertaining when you were on them with her and Lucifer. You and Lucifer could bicker all day and it was the funniest thing she’d ever encountered. More often than not she couldn’t laugh for the sake of professionalism, but when you were in the precinct arguing with him it was fair game. She, Dan, and Ella often just sat back and watched the show. All anyone had to do was set Lucifer up for a sex joke or give you the room to insult Lucifer and the rest of it happened all on its own. 

* * *

Lucifer sat in Dr. Martin’s office yet again, describing to her the details of the last case, the oddity of his vulnerability, and your reaction to it. He told her about your own fears pertaining to your past. Linda listened, as she always did, nodding along and making sympathetic sounds as he laid out his problems. 

“I’ve never been mortal, nothing close. That’s the kind of thing for angels with a conscience like my brother. I am Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I can’t be mortal!” 

“Well, you said it only happens around Y/N… maybe it’s psychosomatic, you feel like you can be yourself around her, you can be vulnerable, so you are,” Linda posed softly, “It seems that’s how things work with God. I mean, that’s how it worked for Amenadiel. He felt as though he was only human, and so briefly he was and in some ways he still is.”

“Are you saying I’ve done this to myself?”

“I’m just drawing a conclusion based on what you’ve told me. You are convinced that she’s a relatively normal human, with no hidden agendas, then that’s what seems plausible to me.” 

Lucifer was quiet for a moment. He  _ was  _ fairly certain that you were simply human and for whatever reason, one that probably had something to do with his father, you were simply more enticing than the average human. He couldn’t help the fact that he still wanted you. Even knowing that you made him vulnerable didn’t particularly turn him off from you. That was the craziest part about everything. The things he used to find simply soul vexing about you were now slightly endearing. He said things just to make you argue with him. He did silly little things that he knew were going to make you go on a rant. You were just a little endearing when you fussed at him. 

“You seem troubled.” 

“Well yes! I almost died! I don’t have another get out of hell free card, so if I die then I’m trapped down there. Which must be my father’s plan with her in the first place. He  _ wanted  _ this to happen.”

“So then you should take the out she’s giving you?” Linda posed, knowing he would hesitate when she gave him that solution. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m vulnerable around her and it’s not her fault my father decided to use her as a way to send me back to hell. It’s obvious she’s no more thrilled about my leaving then I am. It’d be punishment for both of us, and that seems too much like something my father wouldn’t rejoice in seeing.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to find a loophole, it’s what I do best. I did it with my mother and I’ll do it again. I’m the devil, I know how to find a hole.”

“Right,” Linda sighed, “Be careful, not just with yourself, but Y/N too. I don’t know her personally but-”

“That’s brilliant, Doctor, I should bring her in. That way you can tell her that she’ll be perfectly safe with me, and we’ll figure out this whole vulnerability mess right here.” 

“N-” Linda began. 

“You really are a testament to the field of psychology.”

* * *

You picked Trixie up from school after a quick trip to the grocery store to get a few more odds and ends for the picnic you had planned. There was a good chance it would be a while before you spent this much time with Trixie again. You wouldn’t want to put her in danger. So, you wanted to make the most of today with her. When she was very little, and still obsessed with the idea of being a ninja warrior princess the two of you used to have elaborate tea parties all the time, usually in her room, but occasionally on the beach. This time you were going all out. You’d packed a picnic basket with fancy little sandwiches made on fresh baked bread. There was plenty of fresh fruit, sparkling ciders, and a nice selection of little cakes for the two of you to choose from. It was a bit more food than strictly necessary, but you’d needed something to focus on last night, and this morning. 

Trixie sat at your side talking a mile a minute about school, and a project she was really excited for, because it gave her a chance to talk about her extensive knowledge of cold cases. In the midst of talking about that, she did let it slip that she was having trouble with a particular girl in her class. She’d pushed Trixie and made her drop her shoebox recreation of the crime scene. 

“Trix, do you know how to throw a punch?” you asked. 

“Mom says that violence isn’t the answer.” 

“Well… mom’s kind of right. Violence isn’t usually the answer, but there are special circumstances. Remember how you kicked that girl in her no-touch square when you were 6?”

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“That wasn’t particularly nice, or good per say, but did you have any problems with that girl after that?”

“No, she left me alone.” 

“Right, because sometimes people pick on you because they think you’re an easy target. Sometimes you have to show them you’re not an easy target. The quickest way to do that, is with violence, but just a little bit, just to prove a point. It should never be your first option though. My mom always told me there are three steps to dealing with a bully. Step number 1 You tell them to leave you alone. That way there’s no ambiguity to how you feel about the situation. Say it loudly so other people can hear you. If that doesn’t work and they’re still bothering you, move on to Step 2. You tell an authority figure. You tell them exactly what is happening to you and you ask to be separated from that person. This can be hard, because sometimes adults don’t take stuff seriously when it comes from kids. Just because someone’s an adult doesn’t make them right all the time. If the adults don’t do anything then that means that they’ve left you on your own to fend for yourself and they can get made about what you do to protect yourself. Step 3 is defend yourself against the bully. Now what do I always say?”

“We don’t start fights, we finish them.” 

“Exactly. You don’t hit first, you wait for them to put their hands on you. Once they do, it’s fair game and I’m gonna show you how to throw a proper punch,” you turned down your street. The first thing you noticed when you looked in at the familiar sight of your home, was the shiny black car parked in front of it. It was Lucifer’s car, and the most disturbing part about that, was the fact that he wasn’t in the car. He was also parked in your driveway, which was  _ your  _ parking spot. 

“Lucifer’s coming with us!” Trixie exclaimed excitedly. 

“No,” you shook your head, “he should be at his house resting. I don’t know why he’s at mine.” You parked on the street and got out of the car grabbing the few groceries you had in the back seat. You opened the door and went in first.

“Lucifer!” you called into the house. 

“Oh good, you’re back. I thought we should discuss our little relationship further,” Lucifer began as he came out of the kitchen. He was holding one of the little sandwiches for your picnic. 

“I know you are not eating our picnic sandwiches!” you yelled at him. 

“You and Lucifer are dating?!” Trixie asked. 

“No,” you said quickly before hurrying into the kitchen to see how many he’d eaten. The picnic basket was on the counter. 

“I only had a few. Please call off your watch dog.” 

You turned to look at him, and saw Trixie hugging him, “Let him go, you don’t know where he’s been, Trixie,” you cautioned. 

“Well I’m hardly the dirty one. She just came from school, a cesspool for youthful diseases,” Lucifer argued as he pried her arms from around him. 

“Does that make you my godfather, Lucifer?” Trixie asked. 

“No,” the two of you answered at the same time. 

“Trixie, Lucifer and I are not dating. He is an intruder, and I am well within my rights to shoot,” your gaze went from Trixie to Lucifer, “How did you get into my house?”

“Oh I picked the lock.” 

“Right. Of course you did. Why?”

“To talk to you, like I said. I didn’t expect you to have the detective’s offspring with you so soon.” 

“We’re going on a picnic. And you’re lucky that you only ate a couple. Otherwise I was gonna shove my foot so far up your ass-”

“As exciting as that sounds, lovey, there’s a child present.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Lucifer can you come on our picnic with us?” Trixie asked.

“Well-”

“Please, Y/N, can he come too?” she looked at you longingly. Lucifer matched her longing expression and now you had two people standing in your kitchen giving you puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine. Trixie, put your school stuff in my room, there’s an outfit for our picnic on my bed for you.” 

“Thanks! You’re the best!” she yelled as she ran off in the direction of your bedroom. This left you and Lucifer relatively alone. You busied yourself with repacking the picnic basket that Lucifer so rudely went through. 

“Lucifer, respectfully, we have nothing to talk about, at all.”

“Oh but we do. How dangerous do you suppose Donovan Evans is?” 

“Very. Which is why I’ve been telling you we should call it quits.” 

“But you don’t actually want to do that. You’re just allowing someone else to influence an important part of your life,” Lucifer said, “Excuse me for saying it, but I thought  _ you  _ were the sole person in charge of your life?”

“I am. But-”

“Good, I’m completely in charge of mine too. I don’t care what my father thinks his plans are for you; I’m going to do things my way.” 

“Bro! What the fuck are you talking about?” you asked in complete, almost devastating confusion. Sometimes it just felt like Lucifer was just putting words together in any order and saying them to you with reckless abandon all with that self satisfied little smile of his.

“I’m talking about you and I. Keep up. We can’t let other people dictate what we do. There’s always a loophole.” 

“Okay,” you agreed ironically. “You’re right. It’s your life, and if you want to die a violent death over me then who am I to stop you, that’s you’re right.”

“Precisely!” he smiled leaning forward just a bit. 

You rolled your eyes, because of course he agreed, “Fine, Lucifer. Fine. Whatever makes you happy, but when you get killed, I’m not gonna cry about it. I’m gonna tell god ol’ sky Daddy to do whatever he wants with you.” 

“Do you take constructive criticism on the sentences you say aloud?” he asked you. 

“No.” 

“Unfortunate, because that sentence was horrendous, utterly repugnant. I’m offended you said it to me.” 

“Good. I’m glad. God, why me? Why me?!” you groaned, “I know what I asked for but I take it back. I did not see what you were trying to do before. I see now, I really do. He’s more trouble than he’s worth.” You spoke with your head thrown back as if speaking to the heavens. 

“What are you on about?” He questioned, as he came over to grab another little sandwich while you were distracted. You smacked his hand away as you lifted your head. 

“Stop it. It’s for the picnic!”

“Is that what this lovely dress is for? I quite like it, elegant with a naughty little twist,” He looked down and ran his hand up your thigh that was exposed by the slit in the dress. 

“Yes, it is. So you are going to behave yourself because this is an elegant occasion. You’re not going to pull anything at all, because we have Trixie right now. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned, “I like this side of you. I should let you boss me around more often.” 

You scoffed, smiling despite yourself, “Behave, Lucifer. Pretend like you have manners. Lord knows you’re not actually fit for polite society.” 

“He does know yes, and if you keep ordering me around like this, I’ll remind you exactly what I’m fit for.” He purred, pulling you into him. You lost your balance, not expecting him to pull you so suddenly. You caught yourself by putting your hand on his chest. You looked up at him with the intent to yell at him about the fact that he couldn’t behave but he was already looking down at your lips instead of your eyes. It gave him that half lidded, drunk on your presence look that made you weak in the knees. The distance between the two of you was dwindling and you honestly couldn’t say who was doing it. 

“Are you guys gonna kiss?” Trixie asked loudly. You jumped and quickly scrambled away from Lucifer.

“No! No we were not.” You responded

“Yes, no thanks to you,” Lucifer said at the exact same time. Trixie looked between the two of you, confused by your opposing answers. 

“Yeah, you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend,” she settled. 

“No we are not, and you cannot mention any of this to your mom okay? I’d never hear the end of it.” 

“Is it because you said that Lucifer was a useless, loud, idiot of man, and women who fall for him are stupid?” 

“Why would you say that right now? And why was that like verbatim what I said?” You asked, in awe of her destructive capabilities. 

“Verbatim?!” Lucifer exclaimed. You barely spared him a second of your attention. You went over to straighten the flower clips in Trixie’s hair. 

“That’s exactly why. You are a very clever girl.”

“Fine, I can do that. But it’s gonna cost you,” she smiled up at you. 

“Black mail too? I’d be mad but I’m just so proud of you,” you held her sweet little face in your hands, “What’s your price?”

“I want cash.” 

“Ugh, I’ve raised you right,” you turned, “Come on, Lucifer, pay the girl.”

After Lucifer paid Trixie $100 to stay quiet, you fawned over how pretty she looked in your dress, then loaded the car up with the picnic basket, blanket and your bluetooth speaker. You were only going to the park. You still had quite a few hours of sun left, and you knew a spot where the sunset was breathtaking. Between Trixie and Lucifer, you barely had to say anything to keep the conversation going. Lucifer, despite all the names he called Trixie, seemed just as fond of her as you were. She was telling him about her bully problem as you found a parking spot at the park. When you got out of that car, Lucifer was telling her to push the girl down the stairs but make it look like an accident. 

“Or, you could play the long con. Win over the trust of the teachers, and then frame her for a heinous crime.”

“Okay, don’t do either of those things. There’s no need to be sneaky. Be direct,” you contradicted, handing Lucifer the picnic basket to carry while you held onto your purse, and Trixie’s hand, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna teach you how to throw a punch that’ll make anybody think twice about messing with you.” 

You were grateful you were just wearing canvas tennis shoes with your dress instead of trying to wear fancy shoes too. It was quite the hike up to the hill you wanted to have your picnic on. The entire walk up there you described proper punching technique. When you’d rolled out the blanket you stood on the edge of it to show her the proper form, Lucifer sat on the blanket watching with amusement as you modeled a punch in your dainty dress. He and Trixie were eating sandwiches while you explained how she should be punching with her whole body not just her arm. Soon enough, you had her standing up with you and punching your hand. 

“You want most of the force to hit your two first knuckles, because they’re in line with your wrist and the rest of your arm, so they’re the best supported,” she punched your hand again this time with a little more force, “There you go, babe. Now sorta pivot your hip.” She hit your hand even harder as she did what you said. 

“Go for a body shot. I recommend the stomach if it’s clear. If you punch hard enough she’ll puke.” you smiled. 

“Why not go for the face?”Lucifer asked. You looked over and saw him reclined back, resting on his elbow as he popped grapes in his mouth.

“The nose is fragile, you don’t wanna break anything, and parents freak out about blood. We’re trying to make a point not get her into serious trouble. Chloe’s already gonna have my head for teaching her this much,” You looked down at Trixie again, “Remember, you don’t start fights, but you sure as hell finish them.” 

She nodded and the two of you sat back down on the picnic. You took both of her hands in yours, “Sticking up for yourself is an important part of self love. At the end of it all, you’ll always have yourself, so you gotta be sure you like yourself, and that you feel loved by yourself. I can tell you all day that I love you, and I think you’re delightfully weird, and you’re my favorite person in the whole wide world, but it doesn’t mean anything if you can’t believe it.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” she chirped. 

“Any time, monkey,” you pulled her into a tight hug. 

“This isn’t wine at all,” Lucifer complained, holding the bottle of sparkling cider.”

“She’s 8, Lucifer, why would it be wine?” you sighed.

“Well obviously not for her. For you and me.” 

“You weren’t invited when I packed the basket, and I wasn’t gonna drink. Stop complaining before I kick you down this hill,” you threatened. 

“If I go down that hill you are going down with me.” 

“I promise I’m not. I’m gonna do it when you least expect it, you ungrateful garbage man.” 

“Garbage man? Is that the best you could come up with?” 

“No but what I wanted to call you wasn’t appropriate for little ears.”

“You have some nerve. I didn’t ask to come, I was invited by Trixie. If you really cared for her, you’d treat me nicer out of respect for her.” 

You put your hands over Trixie’s ears, “You’re such a whiny little fucker. If not for the laws of this land I would gut you like a fish on principle.” 

“I can still hear you,” Trixie laughed. 

“No, you can’t,” you looked down at her severely. She was still laughing really hard. Her laugh softened you and you smiled despite yourself. You wrapped your arms around her as she sat in front of you. Trixie was just too precious for you to stay mad around. Before long the sun was beginning to dip below the clouds. You laid on your side, watching Trixie talk Lucifer into teaching her how to waltz to the gentle music playing through your speaker. It was going terribly. You laughed as Trixie kept stepping on his feet and therefore getting dirt all over his fancy shoes. She could dance about as well as her mother. It was hysterical.

“Show, Y/N. I think she could get it,” Trixie said, coming back down to sit with you.

“No, I am okay down here thanks,” you passed her a strawberry shortcake petit gateau as a reward for her dancing efforts. 

“You can’t dance either? It's a lost art among modern women. There was hardly any better fore-” he began then stopped looking at Trixie and choosing to use a different word, “Delayed gratification than a waltz with a beautiful young woman.” 

“Uh huh. I think Trixie stepped on your feet enough.” 

“The shoes are already ruined, come on,” he held his hand out for you. Trixie cheered and urged you on. You agreed for her sake, putting your hand in his. He hauled you up off the ground. He held one of your hands aloft, and put his other hand on the small of your back. Your free hand rested on his shoulder. You looked down at Trixie to playfully fuss at her about getting you in this position. 

“You don’t lead. I do. Put that foot back, lovey,” he spoke. You watched your feet as he talked you through the waltz. It wasn’t so hard, and you only stepped on his feet a little. 

“You’re a natural,” he congratulated, “Now lift your head, it’s rude to look down like that. You would have been the talk of the ball, and not in a kind way.” 

You scoffed and lifted your head to look at him, “Alright but if I mess up that’s on you.” 

He was focused on the curve of your smile, it was painted the same red as your dress and made your lips look incredibly inviting. When he met your gaze part of him regretted telling you to look up. Your eyes had a depth to them that made him feel like he was falling, or perhaps flying. He hardly knew the difference between the two anymore. He wouldn’t know until the end. 

You were trying very hard to keep it together. Looking up at him like this was maddening, and your whole body was hot with equal parts mortification and something else. Definitely not lust, something bashful yet saccharine. It set your heart off into a sprint. His eyes were a soft brown, like the eyes of a teddy bear, gazing down at you with such softness. It was too much to take. You let your head rest on his chest just for a moment to break the connection. You heard Trixie snicker and you remembered your little audience of one. 

“Well, that wasn’t so hard,” you stepped out of his touch, needing the distance, “Give me my phone, Trix.” you reached out for it, so you could get your phone to stop playing slow crooning love songs and instead something far more upbeat. You sat back down to watch the sun slowly descend some more. Well, that’s what you were supposed to be doing, but you kept noticing how the golden light looked on Lucifer’s face. The light seemed to love him, like children love a good parent. It was drawn to him and reflected back the most flattering shade of honey. Your brain said “ _ light bringer”  _ in the most impassioned whisper. You looked away from him the very moment it seemed like he was going to turn his head. 

He studied the way the light caught a subtle sparkle on your cheek. Your skin looked spun of silk, and threaded with gold. You had a small smile on your face as if you were thinking of a joke. The sun loved you, giving all it had to you, to warm your skin, and flatter its richness. He did not have much to say of his father, but he supposed he knew how to create a beauty. Lucifer happened to glance down and saw Trixie staring up at him with a knowing smile. He frowned at the little girl. She was so very odd, and way too observant for her own good. 

The three of you started walking back when the sun was no longer visible, but still lighting most of the sky blue. The dark indigo of night was beginning to creep down to the horizon. You were back in the car before it was completely dark. You let the radio play softly, not really wanting to talk about anything that just happened. Lucifer seemed to oblige that sentiment. He simply looked out of the window, watching the city pass by. By the time you were home it was dark, and Trixie was asleep in the backseat. Lucifer carried her inside for you and set her on the sofa to keep sleeping. He went back to the front door to leave. 

“I think Trixie had a lot of fun… so I guess thanks for coming along.” 

“Thank you for having me.” 

“I’ll… see you tomorrow?” you meant to make it a statement but you weren’t sure. 

He nodded, “Until tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” you came over so you could lock the door behind him but he lingered in the open door, looking down at you. You couldn’t look away from him if you wanted. He put a gentle hand on your face and leaned down ever so slowly as if giving you time to move away. You didn’t. You didn’t want to. He kissed you so very gently, much sweeter than he’d ever done before. Your eyes slid closed at some point, and you put your hand over his, as he held your face. 

He pulled away to look at your face. He saw that your eyes were slowly to open. They fluttered slowly open like the wings of butterflies.

“Tomorrow,” you said instead of goodbye. 

He had to force himself to leave to get in his car and go back to his home. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he promised himself. 

  
  



	23. Your Mystery Guy

Donovan Evans wouldn’t be let out of prison until this evening. That didn’t mean your colleagues would be holding in their glee until then. They were already loudly making plans to go grab a beer with him at their usual spot. You were glad you didn’t go there. You never wanted to see Donnie’s face again. See, the thing about Donnie is he always expected to be lauded as a hero every time he did his job. Hell, even when he didn’t do his job he expected to be treated like the new messiah. At the time you thought it was sexy. Further proof that you taste in men was awful. 

While you were sulking at your desk trying to enjoy the last few precious hours that you would feel safe in the world, Lucifer came back from a case that he and Chloe were doing. Pierce had you stay back. You could feel him watching you from his office. This morning when you walked in he’d called you into his office to offer you protection again. This time he vowed to see to it personally. You declined. Something about him just didn’t sit right with you, and you didn’t appreciate his sudden interest in you. When you were in his office it felt like he was studying you like a thing in a petri dish. 

Without so much as a word to you, Lucifer set a cup down on your desk. He was in the middle of arguing with Chloe about the guilt of a groundskeeper. You stared at the cup he strategically set on your desk so that the words on the travel mug were pointed at you. The mug read, “Daddy’s Little Princess”. On the one hand, an officer did shoulder check you this morning making you drop your cup full of coffee on the ground and break your usual cup. So, it was actually quite thoughtful of him to bring you another cup. On the other hand, he was being a little shit and he knew it. Chloe seemed to notice what he did while he was in the middle of talking. She turned her gaze from the cup, to you, to Lucifer. 

“That cup was for Y/N?” she asked, cutting off whatever he was saying to her.

“Yes, my father loathes me. Why would it be mine?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, Lucifer. I’ve learned not to ask questions I don’t want the answer to, but I need to know right now if you have a death wish so I can get out of the way, before she snaps.” 

“I’m not gonna snap,” you said, as you picked up the cup and took off the lid to see what was inside before drinking. It was your usual coffee order. Chloe’s head snapped over to look at you again. You took a sip of the coffee. 

“This is very good, thank you, Lucifer.” 

“See, Detective? Perhaps I know her better than you?” he offered rocking back on his heels.

“Am I missing something here?”

“I need coffee, I have coffee,” you shrugged, “And it’s very good. You want a sip.”

“No. No, I’m not going to just move on like this isn’t odd. What is going on here?” Chloe demanded looking between the both of you. 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s in love with me. I keep trying to advise him against it. Lord knows my days are numbered,” you sighed bringing the cup up to your lips again. 

“Don’t say that,” Chloe sighed, “You are going to be alright.” 

“Eh,” you winced, “If Evans doesn’t kill me, I’m pretty sure Pierce is gonna make a human leather jacket out of me. He’s been staring at me all day.” 

Chloe turned towards Pierce’s office to see that he was in fact looking in your direction, “Maybe he’s just concerned.”

“Oh yeah, he’s concerned. He offered to personally watch my house tonight.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Nice?”Lucifer balked, “It’s an awful idea. You didn’t agree did you?” 

“Absolutely not. He makes my skin crawl. I don’t know what it is, but he gives me serious murdery vibes, which I know is rich coming from someone who recently killed a man, but I dunno, I don’t like it.” 

Lucifer was impressed that you were so spot on about Pierce. Maybe that was the root of your hold on him. Maybe you were some kind of special, intuitive human and that’s why he was drawn to you. He often found himself drawn to people who easily sought out and found the truth. That  _ is  _ how he and Detective Decker became partners. 

“You don’t know how right you are,” Lucifer muttered. 

“Come again?” you said nearly choking on your coffee. 

“Well maybe you can go to your ‘mystery man’s’ place,” Lucifer offered instead of repeating what he said before. 

“I’ll be fine,” you mumbled.

“You didn’t break things off with him, did you?” Chloe asked.

“I tried, he was weirdly insistent upon staying.”

“Then obviously he wants to help, you should take him up on the offer,” Chloe urged. 

Lucifer gestured to her, “See, the detective agrees. At least for tonight.”

To be honest, you didn’t want to go home. You didn’t want to be alone tonight. If you were, you probably wouldn’t sleep at all, which meant being in an even worse mood tomorrow, on top of looking over your shoulder for the whole goddamn day. Just one night wouldn’t hurt, and maybe it would make Donnie think you’d moved. 

“Whatever, I’ve gotta grab some stuff from lock up so… “You trailed off as you stood from your desk with the coffee. Chloe and Lucifer watched you go. Once you were out of earshot, Chloe turned to Lucifer. 

“We have to figure out who Y/N’s mystery guy is,” she hissed. 

“No, I don’t think we do,” Lucifer shook his head. 

“Yes, because she’s gonna try to push him away, and  _ I  _ can’t let her do that. She is my best friend, and she’s always looking out for me and my happiness, I  _ have  _ to do the same for her.” 

“Well what about privacy, Detective? If she wanted you to know, I’m sure she would tell you.”

“This is for her own good. Are you going to help me or not?” 

He supposed he shouldn’t leave the detective to her own devices. If he said no then he would have no idea how close she was to figuring it out. If he agreed he could at least have one hand on the wheel of all of this. 

“I’m your partner aren’t I?” 

“Good, thank you,” she breathed, “Do you have any idea what the guy she talked to at Lux looked like?” 

“I didn’t see her talking with anyone that night,” he answered and it was the truth, he didn’t. All he really remembered from that night was that dress, the harness, and the night of sin you indulged in. 

“Maybe Ella knows.” 

There wasn’t much working in his favor at the moment. Detective Decker was very good at her job, and Ella was already insatiably curious about the man that was monopolizing your evenings. Additionally, Miss Lopez seemed to believe that Lucifer was romantically interested in you. It was a recipe for disaster and he had no idea how he was going to get out of this without lying. Maybe if he just told you out right what was going on, then you would put a stop to it. However your solution might be to stop seeing him all together, making it harder for Detective Decker to figure out it was Lucifer but that was also an outcome that he didn’t want. There was no winning. 

Ella was looking into a microscope when they entered the lab, “Who’s there?” she asked without looking up.   


“It’s me,” Chloe responded, “I have a quick question.”

“Shoot.” 

“Did you ever see the guy Y/N went home with at Lux that one night?”

Ella gasped as she whipped around, “You’re trying to figure out who the guy is too?” 

Lucifer balked, “You’re already looking into it?”

“Casually, very low key. Y/N’s never secretive about anyone unless she really likes them- Sorry, Lucifer.” she paused to shoot him a sympathetic frown, “I still have no idea who it is. I left before her with my date, but I saw her flirting with the bartender though.”

“The bartender?” Chloe turned to Lucifer, “Who was working that night?”

“Why? She didn’t go home with him. I’m quite sure he was behind the bar all night,” Lucifer protested. The bartender would know that he took you to the penthouse. They could not talk to the bartender. 

“My brother is actually friends with that guy. I already texted him about it a couple of nights ago. His name is Tony Martin. I’ll see if I can get his number.” Ella spoke as she pulled out her phone happily, “There’s a chance that he’s ugly and that’s why she doesn’t even have a picture of him in her phone.” 

“You’ve been through her phone?” Lucifer questioned. 

“Yeah, but she’s just got the little devil emoji with an eggplant on either side as his contact name so… that’s not the most helpful. Then one night I was like, I’ll just check her location right? No dice, she turns it off. It’s like she’s crazy committed to keeping it a secret. Like why would she turn her location off, I’m not gonna know who the guy just by where he stays… or maybe she anticipated that I would drive by his house to get a peek.” 

Chloe crossed her arm in front of her chest as she thought about that, “Yeah, she’s never this secretive…it's weird.”

“Or,” Lucifer jumped in, “she knew the two of you would do this and now she’s taking extra precautions. It seems like you both have done this before.” 

“Just once,” Chloe waved off but then her eyes went huge, “and it was someone I knew! We already know him… but who could it be?”

“I saw her in the office with Pierce this morning, and like he touched her shoulder, something he doesn’t do with  _ anyone  _ he’s a no contact kind of person.” 

“She says Pierce freaks her out,” Chloe shook her head. 

Ella scoffed, “And she once said she’d rather eat a jean jacket than sleep with Lucifer.”

Lucifer frowned and Ella mouthed sorry at him. 

“You think she was trying to throw us off the trail,” Chloe nodded knowingly, “He does let her away with more stuff all of a sudden.” 

“Right? And he’s been keeping a close eye on her all day, because he knows she’s upset.” 

“She has a no cops rule though,” Chloe shook her head. 

“But she’s always calling it a bad decision that goes against everything she stands for.” 

Lucifer did not anticipate that this conversation would be so damaging to his own ego, but here he was offended. You had a tendency towards hyperbole but this was getting hurtful. 

“You’re totally right. That would make sense, and it makes even more sense that she’s keeping it a secret, it could be detrimental to her career. So maybe she will let Pierce personally see to her security,” Chloe concluded. 

“Ooo, that sounds romantic-”

“Pierce wasn’t at Lux that night,” Lucifer denied, “I would have noticed.” 

“Huh, yeah, I guess I didn’t think about that. I didn’t see him either and he doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would go to Lux,” Ella considered. 

“So she lied about where she met him,” Chloe shrugged. 

Lucifer threw his head back in exasperation. He wasn’t sure why it vexed him so much that they thought it was Marcus Pierce that you were seeing secretly. It was probably because he knew who he really was and what he was capable of. Pierce was just another murderous man and it was the opposite of what you needed in your life. Additionally, it was just annoying to have someone else taking credit for his work. Pierce, or rather Cain, was only good at one thing and that was murder, he wasn't good enough to keep you coming back for me. Frankly, it was an insult to you as well. 

"Do you honestly think prying into the detective's personal life is going to make her less stressed?" Lucifer posed, hoping that a good guilt trip would make these two stop their snooping. It certainly seemed to be working on Ella. 

She frowned, "Maybe Lucifer is right. We should just respect her privacy and support her in whatever decision she makes."

"No, I don't think you get it, she's already pulling away from me. If we let her isolate herself then she's going to spiral. It starts with this guy. We need to know what she means to him. If it's Pierce then good at least we know he can take care of himself." Just as Chloe finished talking the lab door swung open.

You were looking down into your coffee as you came in saying, "Ella if God is benevolent then why does he let Lucifer play piano ballads in his club?" You looked up once you were all the way inside, then froze as you saw everyone in the lab. 

"I beg your pardon," Lucifer said incredulously. 

"Look if in the middle of me sipping on a twenty dollar margarita some asshole gets on the piano, I'm gonna be pissed."

"It's not always ballads," he argued. 

"There's nothing you can play solely on piano that will make me wanna throw ass and get drunk."

"Y/N I've seen you throw ass to Mozart's 40th," Ella contradicted.

"Ella that is a whole symphony not a piano," you reminded, "I said what I said. God can't be benevolent when he let's that happen."

"If you went to church with me again-"

"Catholicism isn't me. Pretty aesthetics and great acoustics though." You complimented, "I think I'm gonna try Lutheran next, maybe see if there's a service tonight." 

"I've been thinking, maybe you should accept Pierce's offer,"Chloe said abruptly. 

"I thought we agreed I was going to my boy toy's house? You know see if he's willing to die over me?"

"Right because those are two totally different people," she nodded emphatically, "Well you should call your guy and see what he says."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just to check before you leave and you can't accept Pierce's offer."

"Oh I'm never going to accept Pierce's offer but… Lucifer do you know if Maze is in town?"

"She is not but that's a fine idea. You could be roommates."

You nodded, "I'll text her. I know she could kick Donnie's ass." You were pulling your phone out of your pocket to text her. You weren't sure why you didn't think of it earlier. She was bad ass enough that you weren't worried about her safety. She brought in crazier people as a bounty hunter.

"Lucifer could do it," Ella offered, "You know if new guy isn't up to it. He can totally take care of himself. "

"Ella he was shot two days ago."

"What?! And nobody told me?! Oh my god, bud, are you okay?" She asked going around the lab table to hug him. He grimaced standing stiff as a board while she embraced him. 

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," he pulled her arms from around him.

"Right or you could just stay with your guy," Chloe said. 

You looked at the three of them in utter confusion, "Yeah… which is what I'm going to do."

"You should turn your location on, so we know where you are… just in case."

"I'll call when I get there."

"But if something happens to you then we won't know where you are."

You nodded thoughtfully, "I'll turn it on." You agreed. 

Lucifer's eyes went wide at that. You had to be lying. It all had to be a lie in order to get them to leave you alone. There was no way that wouldn't tell them exactly what they wanted to know. 

"Hey, you guys, I know this is just because you're worried about me but it's alright. I don't want you two putting your life on hold just because I'm going through something. I'm trying to have faith that I'm going to be alright, I'm just wary of putting people in the crossfire. That's all," You said carefully, "Nothing to worry about. And my boy toy… he's… I'm gonna try to trust him to have my back, because he said he would and I don't know him to lie."

Lucifer's expression softened as you said this, watching the way you purposefully did not look at him as you spoke. It reminded him of that moment yesterday as you stood on your porch, looking up at him without even a trace of loathing or disdain. It reminded him of the promise you made him when you thought he was going to die and the way it made him feel when you said it. He recalled that Ella had told him that you only keep someone a secret when you really like them. Hadn't you already admitted that much to him, that you liked him. 

"You're right Chlo, I can't let Evans ruin something else for me." You conclude

"That's really good. I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"Yeah… well I'm gonna go throw away Dan's pudding or something. This conversation got a tad too sentimental." You turned on your heel to leave. 

After the lab door closed Lucifer turned to the two ladies inside the room, "I suppose there's no reason to pry now. She's not going to push him away."

"Oh please," Chloe scoffed, "Keeping Y/N's trust is a tightrope walk. He's going to need help. We'll see what she does tonight. If she actually turns her location on then we'll know where he lives and we can give him a little visit."

That was the final word on the matter. Chloe left out and Ella went back to studying whatever was under her microscope. Lucifer decided to try and get you alone. Unfortunately, Chloe was glued to your side for the rest of the day, looking over your shoulder every time you took out your phone, asking seemingly innocuous questions about your plans after work. You seemed to be taking this as a chance to tell Lucifer what you wanted for dinner, and what you wanted to do. 

"I've been craving Italian and I think I'm gonna suggest watching  _ 13 Going on 30 _ that movie is so sweet and I don't really want to watch anything with life or death stakes," you said lightly, "Maybe if his kitchen is up to par I'll bake fresh cinnamon rolls."

He could make that happen especially for the chance to tell you that Chloe and Ella were plotting to figure out who you were spending your nights with. Either way, before long your work day was over and you were leaving the station in order to go home and change into something more comfortable. Chloe agreed to trail you to your house just to be sure you weren't followed. Lucifer set upon getting everything ready for you to come to Lux.

You knew Chloe was just worried. Honestly you were worried too. You wished she would stay out of this, if only for her own safety. Chloe was stubborn and she did what she wanted. It wouldn't be the first time that she put herself in danger for the greater good, you just wished she'd do it less frequently. You pulled into your driveway and expected Chloe to keep going but she parked and got out. 

"I thought you had to pick up Trix?" You asked as she came to your front door. 

"I've got another 15 minutes. She's got after school activities. I just wanna give the place a once over." 

"Right." That made you break into a sweat. Lucifer definitely had stuff in your house. Maybe she wouldn't recognize the products as his but the suits? Oh that was too on the nose. So you opened the door and after turning off the security system you hurried to your bedroom and shut your closet. Chloe was still checking your windows. You went to the bathroom to look at everything on the sink just to make sure they weren't monogrammed or something stupid like that. 

"You guys have been cozy," Chloe said. You nearly jumped a foot on the air. She picked up one of the cologne bottles and sniffed it before narrowing her eyes a little. 

"Hm that smell is familiar," she mumbled looking at the bottle. 

You laughed nervously, "Guess it's a common fragrance," you took the bottle and set it back on the counter.

"Maybe," she agreed but she didn't seem to believe that at all, "seems like he's practically moved in."

"What? No. It just streamlines the morning routine so no one is late for work."

"Uh huh, is that his toothbrush for here." She pointed to the second toothbrush in the dainty little toothbrush holder.

"Chloe, I thought the point was that you  _ wanted  _ me to let someone in," you groaned shooing her away from the bathroom because it was obviously too revealing. 

"When I asked you about it, you said it was just sex. This doesn't seem like just sex. This seems like you're getting comfortable which is  _ not  _ something you usually do."

"Okay it  _ is  _ just sex, we just both have jobs we don't want to be late to."

"Right and you trust him to have your back in what you're going through right now."

"You said I should!" You threw your hands in the air. 

"Yes because I think he means more to you than you're letting on. And if that's the case I think I should meet him."

"No, I don't think that's necessary."

"Why not? I tell you about the men in my life and it's not just for gossip it's for safety. You can play the big bad detective role with everyone else but I know you. I just… I want to be sure you're okay. It would help me sleep better at night if you just told me a name."

This was the hardest part about keeping things a secret from Chloe. She had such pure intentions. You should just tell her right now, face the music, get it over with. You were pretty sure Lucifer wouldn't mind, then again you weren’t sure, maybe he desired a little more discretion these days. Chloe was just, she was always on your side and what were you afraid of? Judgment? Yes, a little you had no way of knowing what she could possibly think about what you were doing. She cared about Lucifer quite a bit, and maybe it might the first time she ever told you  _ you  _ weren’t good enough for someone. She really thought a lot of him, all things considered and she might start rethinking telling you to rely on your boy toy while there was a possibly murderous ex-cop after you. Either way, you didn’t get a chance to make your decision because Chloe’s phone started ringing. 

She sighed heavily, “It’s Trixie’s school.” She answered and you were stuck still thinking about why you really didn’t want to tell Chloe or anyone about the fact that you were sleeping with Lucifer. You supposed that you’d been using the excuse that it would make your work life complicated, but it already was. Work was already hell, it couldn’t be made worse by a couple of people knowing that you and Lucifer were seeing each other. If you told Chloe, you would have to tell Ella, and maybe Dan would figure out somehow, but other than that, no one else would find out unless Lucifer was suddenly into PDA all of a sudden. It would decrease the questions and you could stop acting like you and Lucifer could stop going to crime scenes separately. That of course meant showing other people the fact that you’d found something with someone that… well… that you didn’t really want to lose.

“I have to go. Trixie punched someone, and now I’ve gotta go talk to her teacher.” 

“Alright, tell her I’m proud of her,” you waved. 

“You are impossible,” She sighed, “Call me when you get to your guy’s place.”

“I will,” you promised, walking her to the door. You would call. Once she was in her car and driving off you closed the front door and locked it. Then you started collecting a couple of things to take to Lux. Realizing that there wasn’t a good reason to keep it a secret, and maybe you were protecting yourself from something else, not the hassle of having a public relationship of this kind. Everyone knew that you and Maze were friends who slept together, but Maze felt different. She was in and out of your life, a constant friend but a part time lover, and it was  _ Maze.  _ The two of you matched, both brick walls of people. There were things that you admitted to each other in the dead of night, that you wouldn’t breathe to another soul, a twin loneliness that you couldn’t fix in the other, but that you both understood well. You were both missing something, and left wanting a thing you couldn’t explain. She called what she wanted a soul, you wanted a heart. You hadn’t really felt yours in any serious capacity until you thought Lucifer might bleed out in your arms. It hurt so badly it was blinding. It made you desperate enough to strike up a deal with God, that for whatever you reason you felt like was binding. Lucifer should have died, or he should still be in a hospital somewhere healing, so that seemed proof enough that God had taken you up on your offer. You still weren’t sure what the terms were, but it seemed ungrateful to ask for his life to be spared and then walk away from it. Then again, maybe it was foolhardy to beg for his life and then put it in danger again. You didn’t know what the right answer was… you really just had faith it would work itself out. It had to. 


	24. Honesty, the New Policy

Maybe you were just emotionally fragile, but you kind of wanted to cry when you got to the penthouse. It was probably the hours of anxiety leading up to this point, and a day spent incredibly tense, but seeing that there was food waiting on you, that you didn’t have to pay for in someone else’s home was just sending you over the edge. Lucifer smiled at you as you stepped into the penthouse. There was a T.V. in the front that wasn’t usually there and it was already on. 

“Oh… is it our anniversary?” you asked, trying to offset the genuine sentiment you were feeling.

“...I actually don’t know, I haven’t been counting. Should I have been?” He answered as if he’d only just considered the passage of time and how long you’d been doing this. It was going on two months of sneaking around with him. You shook your head, because there was absolutely no reason to be keeping track of the time. Except that it was two months of keeping a secret from Chloe that you probably should have just come clean about. 

“I have to call Chloe and tell her I’m alive. I didn't actually turn on my location for obvious reasons.” 

“Right, about that. You know the detective is launching a full scale investigation into… well me, but she doesn’t know it’s me.” 

“Yeah I caught on,” you sighed, “She’ll figure it out by tomorrow if someone doesn’t die a horrible death to distract her.” You touched her contact and dialed up her number. She answered after a couple of rings. 

“I’m alive,” you said as a greeting. 

“You won’t be for long. You told Trixie to punch her bully.” 

“Yes, did she tell the teacher first, though?”

“Yes, but-”

“And if the teacher didn’t separate her from that girl then whose fault is that? Trixie has to stand up for herself, because she’s worth standing up for. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but violence-”

“You can only turn the other cheek and be the bigger person so many times. Sometimes the only way you make it through life’s punches is to start hitting back. It’s good for her to figure that out before it’s an assault charge.” 

Chloe sighed heavily, “I just don’t want her using violence as a quick fix.”

“She won’t. I know Trix, she’s just like you. I’m sure she tried to talk it out first, and I’m positive she’s been dealing with this bully for way longer than she’ll admit. So ease up on her, Chlo.” 

“Fine. I’m glad you’re fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you. Tell Trix I’m proud of her.” 

“I’m sure she heard you. Bye.” 

“Buh-bye,” you hung up and tossed your phone back in your purse then set the purse down on the bar. Lucifer was sitting on the couch now waiting for you, “So yeah, she’ll figure it out pretty soon, and that’ll be that, unless of course she gets a case to occupy her mind.”

“Hm, well, she’s not on to me yet. The current theory is Lieutenant Pierce.” He passed a takeout container to you.

“Ew,” you frowned, “That’s so fucking rude.” 

“They think you talk about how much you dislike him to confuse them.” 

“I thought Chloe knew me better than that,” you were still frowning while you picked up a fork to start shoveling food in your mouth. There were lots of things you wanted to say, more things you wanted to ask, but you thought it was best not to say anything at all. This unlikely friendship was special and not really something you wanted to poke at too much. You didn’t want to ask why he’d gotten your favorite bottle of wine out for the occasion, or how he knew to get extra breadsticks, and you didn’t want to ask yourself why you didn’t feel so anxious now that you were here, or why you weren’t that worried about the prospect of Chloe finding out anymore. Why was it so easy for you to laugh at the way he made fun of the movie you were watching? Why was it so much easier for you to laugh lately? Why was the only thing in your head every time you thought about letting this go ‘ _ not yet’?  _ What were you holding on to and why were you holding on to it so tightly? You tried not to question the natural position you’d fallen into when you were done eating, under his arm. You didn’t let yourself think. It wasn’t worth the trouble. Of course, nothing ever goes the way you wanted it to, and there was no accounting for another person’s questions. 

Lucifer didn’t ask until the movie was over, but it seemed like he’d been thinking about it, “What will you do when Chloe finds out?”

“... I don’t know. Maybe apologize for keeping it a secret, listen to her try to politely say I’m being selfish for putting you through this. I don’t know,” you let out a frustrated sigh, “but I’m sure I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it.”

“But I invited  _ you.” _

“And I knew better than to accept, but I did, because I wanted to and here we are. I’ll deal with it.”

“Detective Decker thinks the world of you. I hardly think you are going to go through anything. She might berate you for your subpar decision making skills, but she’s well accustomed to doing that.” 

“No, Chloe knows better than anyone that I’m an awful person to get attached to. Didn’t I tell you that she told me to let you down easy? She expects me to chew you up and spit you out.” 

"You have quite the collection of reputations. I didn't know man-eater was one of them."  


"I mean... look I've broken a few hearts but I can't help when people get attached to me, and I'm always open and honest about my feelings and my intentions okay?"

"Oh I'm under no impressions that what you're saying applies to me. You care about me, lovey," he grinned. You met his gaze with a withering one of your own, but it was difficult to appear upset. He seemed so absolutely pleased. 

“Well yeah, but Chloe doesn’t know that.” You mumbled. She had no reason to know that. You were purposefully keeping that from her because Lucifer was her partner, and she often got a bit irritated when she felt like someone was stealing him. You thought of the time when Pierce started going on cases with Lucifer. It was weird but you were a little grateful for a break from the constant teasing that Lucifer participated in while he was working with Chloe and therefore usually right by your desk in the station. However she had ranted for so long about it that you got about as much work done as you would if Lucifer was there. She hated the idea of someone just swooping in after all of her hard work to make him tolerable and just stealing him. Was that what you were doing? You supposed you were probably benefiting from Chloe's work, because when you first met Lucifer he really was intolerable. Working with Chloe had softened him, made him a little more compassionate towards others.   


“Oh? You’re admitting that you care now? If I’d known you weren’t going to argue with me I would have aimed higher.” His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he leaned in closer to you.   


“Lucifer,” you groaned, “I told you already. Dying or not, you should already know that.” 

“Well, you humans are finicky, especially you. You might have another boy toy, for all I know you really could be seeing Pierce.” 

You punched him in the arm, “Don’t say that. My taste in partners is bad but not that bad. I have some standards… plus blonds have never done it for me.”

“Really?”

You shook your head, “I’m actually not that surprised you grew on me, you’ve got exactly the right kind of baggage and the exact right coping mechanisms.” 

He pulled back to look at you, “Well what does that mean?”

“If you’re gonna be traumatized you’re gonna be sexy while you do it, and I can respect that about you. I mean your dad wrecked your shit, I don’t know what the hell you’ve got going on up there, but it’s all kinds of fucked. You cover it up with a good fashion sense, sex, and material wealth.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” He frowned. It had been a full day of hearing things that were somehow both flattering and offensive. On the one hand you were admitting to liking him, on the other the terms of your fondness were a little rude.  


You just shrugged, “I’m right aren’t I?” 

“More than you know. But then what’s your story, you loved a man that turned out to be a murderer? It happens to the best of us."

You scoffed, “Yeah, but I should have known better. There were other things about him that tipped me off. He was a narcissist, he lied all the time, and he treated me like nothing but arm candy. Before I was absolutely loathed in the station I was the resident hottie, which wasn’t as fun as it sounds. It was just a lot of comments about how nice my ass and tits are. Donnie wanted me so he could say that he had me. I wanted him because… I guess I thought I could learn how to be a better detective. I mean he was handsome to me, but he was also a big deal in the department. I wanted to see what he had and how he gained so much respect. I wanted that recognition… but it was never in my cards. He wasn’t a good detective. He was just a man, just a silly reckless man who wanted power because his parents didn’t love him enough growing up, or because the captain of the cheer team told him no once, I don’t know he gave a different excuse for his flaws every time they popped up. I trusted him though, because I knew him better than anyone else. I knew his ticks, his pet peeves, his likes, his dislikes, everything. So I knew what he was capable of I just… I didn’t think that he would ever cross that line. I was young though and I didn’t know that when a man tells you who he is… when anyone tells you who they are, you should believe them. You should take their word for it before they get a chance to show you.” you laughed a little, but there was no humor in the sound, it was just a sound, something to do instead of cry, “Anyway, he didn’t know me very well, because he thought I wouldn’t turn him in. He didn’t believe it either when I told him who I was and what I’m like.” 

You finished and refused to look at Lucifer when you were done. Donnie was your greatest shame, because you knew you’d genuinely loved him and he didn't deserve it. He hadn’t deserved you at all, and yet you let him away with ruining your ability to trust yourself to fall in love responsibly. You just couldn’t do it anymore. The best you could do was a friendship. It was the most you were comfortable with. You knew you could be friends with a person and still judge their actions rationally. Love put rose tinted glasses on you and you missed things, important things, things that shouldn't be overlooked.  


Lucifer pulled you out of you thoughts by skimming his knuckles across your jaw before putting his arm on the back of the sofa behind you. “And what did you tell him?” he asked.  


“I told him that I wanted to be a good detective. That’s not what I’m telling you though. I’m already as good of a Detective as it gets.”

“So what are you telling me? What do I need to know about you?” He asked, a small smile playing on his mouth as if he found something you said amusing. 

You sat back a little to think about that, “I’m just a woman, a woman who holds a mean grudge, but… I try my best. I always try my best.” 

“Well, I knew that already. I thought you were going to say something of note.”

You hummed just so he would know that you heard him, you were fiddling with his hand.It was previously resting in his lap but you were curious about his ring. You’d never really looked at it up close, despite the intimate places it had been. It wasn’t obviously valuable, maybe the band was expensive, but the huge flat stone set in the metal appeared to be onyx which wasn’t the most expensive gem. You moved his fingers to watch the tendons in his hands move. He looked down at you, trying to ascertain how someone who could be so very venomous seemed as soft as cotton candy right now. You were tucked close into his side, your head rested on his chest as you warm hands moved his this way and that. Seeing your head bowed reminded him of a question he'd had for some time now. 

“I thought maybe you would explain what you were praying for when you thought my time was up,” he continued watching as your hands paused in moving his fingers. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to ask people about their prayers, it’s a social faux pas.” 

“I want to know what you were telling him about me. Sometimes he listens to prayers, not often but when they are interesting, as yours surely was, he does.”

“Well I said God, Hi it’s me the silly little bitch you love to hate.” you said in an upbeat little voice, trying to offset the seriousness of what you were about to say, “I know that I don’t call often, but I also don’t ask for much. Now I know that this guy claims to be Lucifer and so you probably don’t like him all that much,” you glanced up at him when he gave a quiet laugh at your words then you continued, “but I really do so please see him through this for me.” You didn’t tell him about the deal you might have entered with God, how lying to him about how you felt made you feel nauseous every time you did it. You didn't do it often, there was rarely a need but lately it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was all in your head. It was just all too convenient that right when you asked God to name his price Lucifer told you to tell him how you felt about him. It seemed a deceptively low price at the time, but now that he was going to keep living it was a steep cost for his life.   


“And you think that worked?” he asked skeptically.

You took a deep breath, “I know there was too much blood for you to still be alive and for you to recover so quickly. So…maybe he did do me a solid. I can’t imagine he’s tossing you favors.”

He gave a sardonic little laugh,“Surely not, and certainly not for free.”

“I’m not gonna question it… you’re alive, Lucifer, and I never want to see you like that again, so please, I know I can’t talk you out of seeing me, but will you at least be careful?”

“You have nothing to worry about, detective.” he assured you. You looked up at him to argue but decided against it when you looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that made you stay quiet. The name for the feeling was lost in the dark depths of his brown eyes, but you could still feel it. It was something warm that made you simply drop it. Maybe if you stayed truthful, if you kept your end of the bargain God would look out for him beyond this one time. 

Lucifer broke the silence first, “Can I ask you a question and trust you to tell the truth?”

You couldn't help but to laugh, because the timing of Lucifer's requests was so uncanny. If only he knew that you had no choice but to speak the truth to him, “Yeah.”

“Is it really just fear for my safety that made you suggest stopping this?”

“Yeah. I really couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you because of me.”

“...So I’m still what you desire?”

You sighed because he wasn’t hearing the most important part of what you were saying, “Yes.”

“Good, that’s all I needed to hear.” 

You couldn’t even be mad at his selective hearing because he just seemed so pleased that you still wanted him, like your desire for him wasn’t at all burdensome. Instead, it was a thing to revel in, a privilege and a pleasure. When he wasn’t being an ass… Lucifer was kind of precious.  You managed to talk Lucifer into helping you make the cinnamon rolls you talked about earlier. Turns out he had lots of things he wanted to ask you now that he thought you wouldn’t lie to him about it. The questions he asked were telling, less about you, more about himself. Up until very recently, you realized, you’d succeeded in making him believe that he was really just sex to you, like you hadn’t moved your whole routine around to have sex with him nightly. That's not something you did for anyone. You didn't even do it for Mazikeen, you just figured the two of you would get together whenever your schedules aligned, you weren't risking being late to work, or letting her leave stuff in your home. Lucifer was special in way that he would never know if you could help it.   


“I like to think I’m a far better giver than Mazikeen,” he said while you covered the dough to proof.

“Hm, I think that the satisfaction of you being quiet skews my perception of how good you are at giving head,” you answered completely honestly. You weren’t really paying much attention to him, too busy setting a timer on your phone so you wouldn’t let the dough proof for too long.

He scoffed, “You like when I talk dirty to you.”

“I do, but you talk a lot, so I like when your mouth is doing something better too.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“It’s been too long since I had Maze, I don’t know.” 

“That menage trois is always on the table, lovey.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You turned and Lucifer was much closer than you expected him to be. He was leaning on the counter with that pleased little smile of his that made your whole body feel warm. It stopped you in your tracks as you stared up at him, feeling so very small next to him. You often felt a little small when he stood so close that you had to tilt your head back to look him in the eyes. 

“Did you come to Lux that night simply to seduce me?”

You didn’t have to tell the truth, technically you only felt bad when you lied about the way you felt about him. You didn’t feel bad when you lied about the things you did because of him, but you figured you should probably come clean finally. It’s not like it mattered, you’d already cried in front of him, bargained for his life, and told him your greatest shame. This was nothing. 

“I did, and it worked,” you answered. 

“It worked famously,” he agreed, “ Which makes me wonder how long have you wanted me?”

“Oh I’m not answering that,” you laughed. How far could you go back and still be honest? There were moments. Lucifer had his moments. Before he opened his mouth to speak to you the very first time you met him you were interested. He was a handsome man in a nice suit. It too him less than a second to ruin that by speaking to you. There were other moments, when he was being serious, like when Chloe got in that car accident and you were in the hospital at the same time to see her. It had been a brief moment he was obviously trying to lift her spirits and it had worked. There were plenty of moments in which you could see his appeal, but when did you first feel possessed by the incessant, nagging want for Lucifer? When did it become a preoccupation, an undertone running just under the surface of your flesh, a separate energy source running through your veins? When was it too much to ignore? When did that desire start to boil over you, whistle like an unwatched kettle?  


“So for a very long time then, Detective, why’d you deny yourself so long?”

“It was not that long.” 

“If you don’t answer, I’m going to assume it was from the moment you met me and you’re stubborn enough to keep it a secret.” 

That was a kind of lie wasn't it, letting him believe something that was not true. You knew when it became apparent to you that you wanted Lucifer, not just any willing man, but Lucifer himself. 

“It was just from that kiss in at the Moore’s house,” you admitted, “and what about you?”

“I’m not answering any of your questions. Tonight is my turn."  


“Then I’m going to assume it was from the moment you met me. You never actually hated me, and you always secretly wanted my attention.” 

“Fine,” he shrugged. 

You frowned at him, “That’s not satisfying at all.” 

“Stop pouting, or we will never finish these cinnamon rolls,” he sighed, looking first at your lips then into your eyes. It was an utterly tempting expression you made every time you couldn't have your way and it drove him mad. It took an immeasurable amount of self control to keep from giving you whatever you wanted on a silver platter the moment you made that face. Even in the station, during situations that had nothing to do with him, it made him want to interfere. You were talking to a forensic person at a crime scene and they gave you a snappy answer to a question about blood splatter, and you pouted about it for quite a while after the fact. It took everything in him not to make that analyst wish he'd never even gone to work that day.   


You kept pouting, “Maybe I’ll assume you don’t like me at all and you never did, and I will take my cute little self elsewhere, I don’t deserve this at all. In fact, God, I take it back, he’s being mean to me. Do what you want I’m sorry for questioning your plan,” you mused pushing past him to get to the sink and wash your hands. 

“That’s not nearly as funny as you think it is,” Lucifer grumbled, “He might actually do it.” 

“Well maybe you should be nicer to me.”

“So you’re the only person who can be rude.” 

“Yes, because I am very cute, and sexy. You have to talk to me nicely. I don’t make the rules, you’ll have to take it up with management.” You washed the dough and flour off your hands, standing at the sink with your back to Lucifer. Therefore you didn’t see him come over, or hear him because of the water running. You certainly felt him though. He pressed against you from behind, trapping you against the sink and his body. It physically took your breath away. You took a deep breath trying to settle yourself, and your frantic heart at the feeling of him hard against your lower back. 

“Fuck are you always just ready to go?” you complained, turning off the water. 

He leaned down to speak in your ear, “If you must know, lovey.I did want you from the moment we met, but I knew I wanted you more than I’d ever wanted anyone when you walked down the stairs in that infernal daisy dress.” 

“Yeah? What was it that did it for you? The boobs?”

“They definitely helped,” he admitted, putting his hands on your ribs, slowly letting his hands travel up to your chest, “but no it wasn’t just the twins, it was you.”

His hands were holding your breasts, lightly squeezing before nudging your head over with his cheek to kiss the side of your neck. 

“And did you decide right then and there that you wanted to have your mouth on me, because you kiss me an awful lot,” you spoke trying to keep yourself from simply letting him have his way. 

“I didn’t decide that until you kissed me.” He let you breasts go in favor holding your hips and pulling you back against him instead of just crushing you against the counter. You appreciated that so you obliged him by leaning back against him and letting your head tip back until It rested against him.

“So you don’t have an innate oral fixation?” you asked.

“No,” he answered, and you could hear the amusement in his voice, “I just want to eat you up.” He pretended to be eating your neck, just the light brush of his lips, and the scratch of his stubble that tickled. The surprise of the action made you scream and then erupt into giggles. 

“Stop it,” you ordered between giggles trying to get out of his embrace. He did stop but he didn’t let you go.

“I have another question,” he spoke, his chin resting on your shoulder again. 

“Uh huh?” 

“That night, after that kiss, if Detective Decker hadn’t called-”

“I would have let you fuck me on the kitchen counter,” you answered, knowing exactly what he was going to ask you. He wrapped his arms more firmly around your waist and hugged you close against him again. You took a deep breath, with the intent of slowing your frantic heart, but it did nothing to help your predicament, you were so thoroughly wrapped up in him that all you could smell was the scent of his cologne. You’d turned your head towards him just to breathe in another lungful of his scent, but he took that as an opportunity to kiss you. You opened your mouth to him almost immediately. Despite your eagerness he took his time, bringing a hand up to hold your face as he always did, but kissing you so very slowly, and sweetly. It was like every time he kissed you he was gentler, less aggressive, more incessant, hungry but not impatient. You were impatient. You broke off the kiss to turn around so you could face him. You got a glimpse of that half lidded gaze before his hands were on your hips again. He picked you up and deposited you on the counter beside the sink. You looped your arms around his neck as he moved in to kiss you again. He was still pressed firmly between your legs and you were suddenly cursing yourself for wearing a dress to his place. To be fair you always wore dresses, easy access, but now he was grinding right against your sex, with nothing but the thin fabric of your underwear that might as well not be there with the way it felt to have him grinding against you. You moaned into his mouth at a particularly firm roll of his hips. He stopped kissing you to look at your face. You wondered if you looked as desperate for him as you felt. If you didn’t before then the look on his face certainly did it, he was looking down his nose at you, almost sneering, if not for how positively aroused he appeared. 

“Fuck, Lucifer don’t look at me like that,” you breathed, your voice taking on an almost whiny tone. He held your face gingerly in one hand as he kept looking at you like  _ that.  _

“I can hardly help it. You’re such a pretty thing,” he murmured, kissing you lightly. 

“Yeah?” Your whole body was somehow hotter than it had been at the compliment. Of course you knew you were pretty, but there was something about the way Lucifer said it. 

“Mmhm, too pretty for your own good.” He pressed himself between your legs again adding the exact amount of pressure you needed to moan for him again so he could watch your face contort in pleasure. 

You hummed as he let up a bit, “Fuck, what does that mean?”

“You haven’t realized the predicament you’ve put yourself in, lovey. You’ve got the devil addicted to you,” he teased smiling at you

“Well, if you’re the devil then you’re not so bad. I’ve dated worse.” 

“But you’ll never have better,” he settled confidently. Any other time you’d argue with him, but the two of you were literally just dry humping and you were pretty sure you were about to cum. Your hands dropped to hold his sides and urge him to press harder against you. He moaned in your ear. You could write a book on all the things about Lucifer in bed that made you wet enough to solve a California drought, at the top of the list somewhere was the way that he moaned. He didn’t just growl, or suppress his moan. He moaned like the slut he is, and it was the hottest thing you’d ever heard a man do. 

“Fuck,” you moaned, thighs tightening around him as you arched your back, pressing yourself more firmly against him as you felt the knot inside of you pull tighter. He kissed you again, holding your face like the most precious and delicate thing in the universe. He kissed you like he was drinking in your moans.

Then because your life was a little cursed, the timer on your phone went off, the shrill ring made you jump and smack your head on the cabinet behind you. Of course, Lucifer laughed at you as you held the back of your head. 

“Fuck you,”you complained, pushing him back by his chest. He stepped away easily enough. You hopped off of the counter to turn off the timer and grab your dough. It had doubled in size, and since Lucifer wanted to laugh at you, making these cinnamon rolls was suddenly far more important than satisfying any amount of sexual tension he was experiencing. You hoped he was exceedingly uncomfortable. You shoved Lucifer out of the way again so you could wash and dry your hands before you floured the counter opposite where you were just perched, and therefore opposite Lucifer who was simply watching you roll out the dough. 

“Lovey,” he called in a sing-songy voice once he realized you were purposeful ignoring him. 

“No, you’re mean. You didn’t even ask if I was okay. I could have a concussion.”

“Do you have a concussion?” 

“I don’t know, but if I die then you gotta dump my body somewhere. I can’t have Chloe knowing I went out like this. It’s too stupid.”

“But you’ve decided you don’t mind that the detective finds out. Is it just the manner of your hypothetical death that bothers you?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I’d rather she didn’t know at all, but she’s a good detective, she’ll figure it out.” 

“Are you ashamed of me?” he questioned with a teasing smile but something in his eyes gave you pause. His smile didn’t reach them, and if you only looked in his eyes, you sensed a bit of trepidation, maybe a certain amount of anticipation. He would be hanging on each and every word you spoke. It occurred to you now, as it sometimes did when he held you after a long night of sex, that Lucifer wasn’t nearly as much of a rolling stone as he made himself out to be. This wasn’t news you supposed. In a fit of anger hadn’t you identified that weakness and thrown it in his face to hurt him. You’d known about his innate need for validation for a while.

“Of course not, Lucifer,” you answered seriously, “I’m not ashamed that it’s you. I mean… I guess Chloe’s gonna have a field day making me eat my words about you when she finds out, but that’s just pride. The question is, do you mind that Chloe finds out. I’ll figure out a way to keep it secret if you do.”

“I never cared, you asked for discretion.”

“So you don’t mind that you’re gonna be known as the person fucking the Wicked Witch of the West?” you mumbled with just a tinge of spite. It was his fault that you had that name.

He sighed, pushing off of the far counter to come over and stand close to you again, “Well, I don't mind your wicked ways all that much these days.”

You looked up from your task momentarily to glare at him, “You’re such an asshole, Lucifer.” 

“What have I done now?” he asked in an exasperated tone. 

“I know you're joking about my 'wicked ways' but I really hate it when you go along with popular perception of me. The rest of the precinct is still very much under the impression that I boil live puppies for fun.”

“I'm being honest. I think it’s quite sexy the way you can make a grown man turn tail and run the moment he hears your footsteps.”

“Whatever, Lucifer,” you finished. 

“What did you want me to say?” 

“No, it’s really whatever, I forgot who I was talking to. You literally don’t think beyond the range of yourself. You get to blissfully live outside of the expectations of everyone else in the world because you’re Lucifer Morningstar. Anything you do is shrugged off as your new adventure in eccentricity, while the rest of us face real genuine judgment not just for their own actions, but the actions of others,” you kept ranting rolling the dough out until it was thin enough. Then you lifted the rolling pin and started gesturing with it, almost hitting Lucifer in the face, “I get that Chloe probably knows me better than most people, but she thinks I’m this hypersexual woman who lives and breathes sex and that I don’t  _ want  _ people to be close to me. Which whatever, right? What does it matter? She's not my lover, but Ella thinks it too. They think I choose to be fuck-buddies with people but it just feels like the best I can do.”

Lucifer was not expecting that rant, and by the looks of it neither were you. You took a deep breath after you finished speaking then frowned before grabbing the bowl of cinnamon roll filling.

“Forget I said any of that,” you grumbled as you spread the filling with a spatula.

He needed a moment to process all of that. He supposed that  _ is  _ what Ella told him. She said you were simply a friends-with-benefits type of person. However, Detective Decker had never let on that he believed you were incapable of deep emotion For that matter Ella never made it seem like you were incapable of feeling for someone deeply it just seemed like she’d never seen you exhibit those emotions so she didn’t pretend to know what you would be like. Both women were incredibly protective of you in their own ways. Ella wanted you to experience good things and so she encouraged him to show you acts of kindness and encouraged you to do things for yourself that would bring you happiness. Chloe was protective in that she wanted to shield you from hurt.

You couldn’t know just how much those two women understood you. If you did, then you wouldn’t look so melancholy. He knew what it was like to feel fundamentally misunderstood. There were no shortage of people who actually misunderstood you, who associated your name with a slew of traits and actions that you didn’t possess and didn’t do. You weren’t an unfeeling witch who set out every morning with the sole purpose of ruining some “poor cop’s’ career. You were just a woman with a job that you took seriously in a way that put you at odds with your peers. Just like Lucifer wasn’t a harbinger of evil, preying on the weakness of others and coaxing them into sin, he just asked people what they really wanted and encouraged them to act on it because so many humans went to hell because of the guilt and regret they felt for not doing something they should have, or ruminating on things that they  _ did  _ do but didn’t. He could imagine how you felt, but he wasn’t going to let you doubt two people who really did see you for who you were. If there was anyone who saw him, really saw him, he wouldn’t want to overlook them. 

“I think you have a fundamental misunderstanding of the way the people who care about you view you,” Lucifer said at length while you cut the log of rolled dough into cinnamon rolls. 

“How do you figure?” you asked. 

“Because when Detective Decker figured out that we’d slept together that first time, I’m willing to wager that she didn’t berate you for sleeping with me at all? Did she judge you harshly?”

You sighed, “No.”

“She threatened to murder me if I told anyone else in the department, because she knew it wasn’t information you’d want out in the open.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and Miss Lopez has been trying to coach me in winning you over since then. They both genuinely want you to be happy in whatever you do. I’m going to be the one in for a frankly insulting amount of warnings and threats on my life.” 

“Do you think?” you asked softly, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes.”

“So are you sure you're cool with Chloe knowing ? Because we can try to distract her with work. If you pay Trixie enough she’ll run interference too.”

“Detective Decker threatens my life once a day, I’m willing to let that go up to twice a day, if I can tease you in public, lovey,” he grinned. There were lots of little expressions you made that he was fond of, but one of his favorites was when you reluctantly smiled at him. He could always tell that you wanted to appear upset but couldn’t. You had quite a charming smile, and it was thrilling when he was the cause of it. He felt the desire to kiss your temple and so he did. He’d been experiencing these urges more and more often as he looked at you. There was just an urge to kiss you, to pull you into his side, or take your hand. He’d assumed, at first that it was simply a habit he’d developed while pretending to be married to you, but lately he wasn’t so sure. They were too organic and he was coming up with new desires all the time, like wanting to kiss your forehead when you peered up at him, especially when you were pouting or otherwise showing your displeasure. It took most of his self control to block out those urges, which meant there was absolutely none left to keep him from annoying you on the job. That, of course, was a trap, because it made you bicker at him which only made him want to kiss your forehead or your cheeks even more. To make matters worse, you always smiled when he kissed you like that, just soft chaste expressions of affection that weren’t necessarily trying to start anything. He would have to talk to Dr. Martin about it.

The cinnamon rolls did another proof in the pan and then they were in the oven making his penthouse smell like cinnamon and sugar. You set another timer on your phone so that you wouldn’t get so distracted that you forgot they were in the oven. Lucifer sat on the couch, and pulled you into his lap while you were grabbing your glass of wine. You complained as you almost spilled the glass. 

“If my wine spilled then you would have complained about your _I_ _ talian leather _ ,” you mocked his voice as you said “Italian leather.”

“I don’t sound like that at all.” 

“You do, that’s exactly what you sound like,” you assured, putting the glass to your lips. 

He rolled his eyes, and busied himself with looking at the bare skin of your thighs and taking a handful of the soft flesh. 

“Lucifer, I know what you’re thinking and we only have 20 minutes before those cinnamon rolls have to come out.”

“I can make you cum in 5,” he answered, hand sliding under your dress. 

“And neither of us are ever satisfied with one,” you responded and he knew you were right. As warm and beautiful as you looked in a t-shirt dress he was frustrated that he couldn’t get his mouth on your breasts because of the high neckline. You weren’t in his lap the right way for him to just pull the dress up. You were sitting across his lap, perpendicular to him. What he needed for you to do was straddle him. 

“You’re absolutely right. Stand up for me, lovey.” 

You did as he asked, curious about his purpose. He turned you so you were facing him then ran his hands up your thighs to the waistband of your underwear. He pulled them down. 

“Lucifer, what did I just say?” you sighed as you stepped out of them.

“I don’t know why you bother with these things, you get upset when I tear them, and they’re hardly necessary when you come here.”

“I’m not going commando for you. That’s spouse privileges.” 

“You never did that when we were married,” he reminded, pulling one leg towards him. You put a hand on his shoulder for balance trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. You realized rather quickly that he wanted you to straddle him. 

“I’m gonna ruin your expensive pants,” you warned as you obliged him. 

“That’s the point,” he said, pulling your hips down to meet his. You reached behind you to put the glass down. You put your hands on his shoulders then rubbed up towards his neck as you looked him in the eyes. You cradled the back of his neck before using your fingers to softly knead the muscles there. His eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed into the sensation. You leaned forward and kissed him. He hummed a pleased sound, his hands pushed your hips down, needing the extra sensation with how sweetly and softly you were kissing him. It was so ironic that you baked so many sweet things for him, but you were enough to satisfy any craving he might have. You could be as mean as a pit viper, but like this, you were all the sweetness he required, especially as your hips rolled in honey sweet movements, slow and over exaggerated. Hearing the soft sighs you let out every time you broke the kiss to take a breath was killing him. Every time he had you like this it became more and more obvious you’d be the death of him. 

Twenty minutes felt like twenty seconds as Lucifer held your ass as you rocked against him. You had to pull his hair to get him to break the kiss, because he kept leaning forward when you tried to move back.

“Let me get the cinnamon rolls out,” you breathed, “Get in bed, I'll be right there.” 

He smiled, that stupid giddy smile he did whenever you let it slip that you wanted him as badly as he wanted you. You got out of his lap and as you turned around he smacked your ass. 

“Don’t be long, lovey.” 

It took all of your self control not to sprint to the kitchen.


	25. Sweet Things (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gratuitous smut.

You took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and all but tossed the pan on top of a few pot holders. You turned off the oven, and you were out of the kitchen and headed right to the bedroom. Lucifer wasn’t even in bed yet by the time you were there. He was only just now taking off his shirt. You did the same quickly whipping the dress over your head and tossing it. However while you fiddled with your bra you noticed something you never noticed before about Lucifer’s back. Even in the limited light you could tell that they were bad scars, and they curved along his shoulder blade. You felt your heart squeeze with the ghost of that same pain that you’d experienced when he was shot. It hurt you in a way you couldn’t make sense of and it compelled you to move forward. What could leave a scar like that. They matched to well to be the product of an accident. Whatever happened must have been awful for it to leave such a pronounced scar. Your feet carried to forward slowly until you were right behind him. Your hand went out, just barely grazing the outside of the scar, before he whipped around and grabbed your wrist.

Your eyes snapped up to meet his. He didn’t appear angry with you, not at all, there was a sadness in his eyes that made tears prick in your own.

“Please, don’t,” he said softly, lowering your hand slowly.

“I’m sorry, Luc,” you whispered, you blinked and a tear fell. Lucifer took your face in his hands, dropping your wrist in the process. 

“I’m sorry did I hurt you?” he fretted. 

“No, I-”

“I frightened you, I’m sorry. I just-”

“Don’t be sorry, Lucifer. I should have asked before just touching you. You’re allowed to have boundaries,” you held both of his hands on your face and closed your eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

“No harm, no foul. Now, make your eyes stop leaking,” he demanded. 

“I’m working on it,” you answered with a little laugh. 

“Well what are the tears for if I haven’t hurt you, and I didn’t scare you.” 

“I’m sad that you were hurt,” you answered as if the answer was obvious.

He looked at you like you’d spoken in a language he couldn’t understand. He might have told you that they were just scars from where he’d cut off his wings, but he was so confused by your reason for crying. Obviously they were old scars, you couldn’t begin to fathom how old if he told you, and you were crying because of the prospect that he had once been hurt. How he ever thought that you were cold hearted was beyond him now. It was so obvious that you felt so deeply that if there wasn’t something between the world and your heart you’d be constantly tortured. Here you were crying for the devil. He kissed your forehead, and then your lips because he didn’t know what to say to you, how to make you stop feeling pain for him. The best he could do was make you feel pleasure. He preferred to make you cry from that anyway. You melted into his kiss as you always did. He picked you up so he wouldn’t have to bend at all, wrapping your legs around him. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as he kissed you again, the same slow mind boggling kisses he’d been giving you all night, you’d taken about just as much you could of this reverent treatment. You felt like you would burst if he didn’t touch you. He didn’t drop you on the bed as he always did, just to toy with you and hear you complain about the rough treatment. He deposited you gently down as he kept kissing you, hands moving to pull off your bra and leave you absolutely naked. Instead of pulling back to look at you the way he always did, to tease you about how ready you were for him he simply kissed down your neck to your chest to hear you moan his name. You knew he was leaving marks and you couldn’t bring yourself to berate him for it. 

“Please, Lucifer,” you whined, carefully placing your hand on his lower back, far away from where you knew his scars were, “I can’t take it, please.” 

Lucifer pulled back to see you wanting him, and to realize he’d always been inclined to give you what you wanted, but more than ever he wanted to make you call out his name. Did you have any idea just how much he’d give you if you asked? It couldn't have occurred to you yet, because you hadn't asked anything of him that he wouldn't willingly give. Right now as you were rapidly unraveling for him in his bed he would give you the world if you asked for it.   


“What’s the matter?” you asked when he didn’t move immediately, he was just looking at you in a way you couldn’t understand. It made you wonder if he just wasn’t feeling it after your mistake either. Before you could even get too into your own head about that, he traced your bottom lip with his finger.

“You are so very beautiful, Y/N,” he answered.

“Oh," You smiled bashfully feeling your face heat up, "Thanks… same to you.” 

“You’ll be the death of me,” he breathed but you didn’t have time to unpack any of that because he was pulling down his pants and you were easy to distract. You opened your legs just a bit more in anticipation. He slipped two finger inside of you to be sure you were wet enough to take him. You always were and it never ceased to make him smile. He removed his fingers and guided himself to your entrance. He entered you slowly, watching your face as he filled you up. Your eyelids fluttered and your jaw dropped on a silent moan that became a soft whine as his hips drew closer to yours. He could watch your face all night, you truly were just so very beautiful to look at, especially when you were bathed in pleasure. He pulled out slowly and pressed in just as slowly, listening to the breathy moans that escaped you. It was enough for a short time to just watch your body take him, but then you licked your lips before biting your bottom. Your hands went up to grasp your own breasts. He dove down to snatch your wrists up and press them on the bed. His mouth were on your tits, taking up your previous occupation. The movement pushed deeper inside of you. The head of his cock hit the end of you and you both let out twin moans of ecstasy. Lucifer let go of one of your wrists to snatch up a pillow. He had to let go of the other as well, in order to lift you up to wedge the pillow under your hips. He continued his previous pace, smiling against your throat as your moans became far more urgent. He put his hands back on your wrists, leaning over you, kissing any part of you that his mouth was near.   


“Yes, yes, yes,” you moaned, rolling your hips in time with his, meeting him at the end of every thrust. You were tight, and unbelievably wet, the only other sound in the room besides your moans was the sound of your wetness. 

The way Lucifer’s pelvis rubbed your clit with every thrust was pure ecstasy. You could feel your legs shaking as you kept them hooked around his hips, coaxing him closer as if that was possible. Any other time you’d beg him to fuck you faster but this wasn’t fucking. It didn’t feel like purely seeking out gratification. Lucifer nudged your head over with his cheek against yours. He kissed your neck and nibbled your earlobe. It felt like Lucifer had finally decided to drive you absolutely insane tonight. Hearing his heavy breath in your ear, and the way his breath caught on moans whenever you clenched around him was better than any dirty talk he could have come up with. Just hearing your name fall from his lips sent arousal pouring through your body from head to toe. You wanted to keep hearing him say your name. No one ever said your name like him. Maybe it felt so sacred, so sweet because he only used your first name when the two of you were like this, when he was deep inside of you, you were out of your mind with pleasure. It was like he knew just saying your name could keep you in the moment with him instead of just letting the pleasure have you outright and relaxing into it, you tightened around him just to hear him moan that broken sound that you loved so much. He let go of your wrists again, in favor of holding your hips, making your back arch a bit more for him.  


“Yes, yes, cum for me,” you mumbled as you slipped your fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp instead of pulling at his hair. It didn’t feel like you could be rough with him. You just wanted to gather him up in your arms, to hold him so thoroughly. He stopped holding his weight off of you and you sighed a happy sound feeling the weight of him press against you. 

“Yes, yes, let go,” you encouraged. He thrust into you harder at a pace that made your eyes roll back. When you could think enough to see and think about what you were seeing your eyes locked onto the ceiling on the mirror. You couldn’t look away, transfixed by the muscles moving in his back, and seeing yourself, holding on to him so tenderly, yet so incessantly, like he might disappear if you weren't careful. You remembered that gut feeling that he couldn’t go yet. It wasn't desperation, just a soul deep knowledge that he  _ couldn’t  _ go, just as much as you couldn’t. Whatever this was that made you feel like a live wire every time you looked at him, it was too strong, it was stronger than your already questionable self control. Lucifer suddenly gathered you up closer to him, positively smothering you in him, as if he was just as hungry for skin to skin contact. He claimed your lips again, it only took a hand on your throat to call your attention to his face. He was gone with pleasure, absolutely lost in it, hungry for you. He could have you, you thought. 

“Yours,” the word slipped from your lips in just a second of space that he gave you between kisses as he pulled in breath. 

“Again,” he spoke, teeth set against your jaw as if to bite but he didn’t. He kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, “Please, again.”

“Yours. It’s for you,” you babbled as you felt that coil wind impossibly tight before it snapped. You arched your back and tossed your head back to moan and keen as he kept thrusting inside of you, moaning your name as he chased his own release. He moved faster but still not rough, he wasn’t rough, only firm. He was holding you to him while you trembled in his arms. He was still going and you were losing it, drowning in a sea of pleasure. It felt like drowning in honey, sweet, cloying, but heavy and viscous. You couldn’t escape the heavy blanket of pure pleasure. You felt him cum, the tell tale moan that signalled his peak and the deep shove inside of you pulled a truly wounded sound out of you, but it wasn’t pain you were feeling, far from it. It was devastating just how good he felt inside of you. The small jerking thrusts as he came made you hold him tighter made you shudder, pleasure spilling through you in a dangerous torrent of sensation. Some small part of you thought to be ashamed of the moans leaving you. You were not quiet, and you were saying things, things that would probably make you die of mortification any other time, but Lucifer's response to them kept you going. 

“Stay,” you caught yourself murmuring, you weren’t entirely sure if this was the first time you said it, but it was the first time you were hearing yourself say it for the night. 

“I wouldn’t move for the world,” he rumbled, his head resting right beside yours. You closed your eyes, drifting into more peaceful thoughts, feeling like nothing but Lucifer was keeping you tethered to the earth. You could float off if not for his solid comforting weight on top of you. 

When you were ready to move, which could have been minutes or hours later it was because you were thirsty, and also interested in the cinnamon rolls waiting in the kitchen. 

“I think the cinnamon rolls are cool enough to eat.”

“I have another way I want to satisfy my sweet tooth,” he murmured slowly lifting up off of you. 

“Lucifer,” you sighed, letting your arm stretch to prolong contact as your fingers slipped from his hair to his face. He paused as he loomed over you and kissed your palm, and then a few of your finger tips before he took your hand in his own, interlacing your fingers. You watched him go lower pressing a kiss to your lower stomach, eyes still on yours as he descended. He kissed your inner thigh. 

“Lucifer,” you whined, “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Nonsense, I’m just cleaning up my mess,” he answered with a short lived grin. The expression dropped as he spread you open, and he witnessed himself already beginning to leak out of you. He caught what was dribbling out on his middle finger and then pushed it in back gently. He knew you were sensitive and your answering moan was proof enough. He looked up to see you grabbing your own breasts and pinching your nipples. With that sight he flicked his tongue against your swollen clit, watching you jerk just a bit. He started off slow, easing your body into the pleasure again. When he felt you clenching around his finger he added his ring finger, curling them both slightly to rub against your g-spot. He sucked your clit lightly watching your entire body shudder with pleasure. You were letting out the sweetest sobbing moans. He slowly built you up again, waiting until you had your hand in his hair and you were grinding against his mouth before he really started trying to make you cum. He sucked your clit, moving with you as you squirmed against him. You writhed as your orgasm tore through you.

You swore you blacked out for a moment, maybe just a few seconds because when you came back to yourself, Lucifer was licking you in long broad strokes from top to bottom. 

“Fuck,” you whined twitching from the overstimulation. He took his fingers out of you and then put them in his mouth. You let your head drop, looking up at your reflection in the ceiling mirror. You looked wrecked, legs wide open, chest heaving, mouth open as you tried to catch your breath.

He stood up, gave your pussy a soft pat, “Delicious as always. I’ll be back, lovey.” 

“I’ll be here,” you panted. You heard him laugh as he walked away. He came back not long later with a warm damp towel to actually clean you up with. Your breath caught as the towel touched you. 

“I know,” he mumbled softly, rubbing your thigh reassuringly. When he was done he laid on his side beside you. You managed to turn on your side to look at him. 

You smiled at him, “You gotta be careful fucking me like that, Lucifer. I’ll get the wrong idea.” 

“And what’s that?”

“That you like me a bit more than you’ve been letting on.”

He hummed, “Is it too much to touch you right now?”

“Leave my pussy out of it, she needs a second,” you laughed. He simply draped an arm over your hip, holding you loosely so he could still see your face. Your eyes were closed, you were incredibly pliant under his touch. You stayed like that for a couple of minutes before you sat up. 

“I was serious about the cinnamon roll earlier and since you’re good with cum as a snack I’m not gonna get you one,” you announced. You crawled over him and he swatted your thigh lightly as you clumsily put a foot down on the floor. He turned over on his side to watch your clumsy little walk out of the bedroom. You stumbled on the steps and he laughed aloud. You flipped him off without turning around. You'd barely been out of his sight for two seconds and he was considering getting up to carry you back to the bed. He wasn't nearly done with you. Fortunately, you weren’t gone long, you came back with two cinnamon rolls despite what you said. You posed in the doorway with a cinnamon roll over either of your nipples. 

“Yummy, get over here,” he purred. You tried to sensually strut over to the bed but you tripped over the clothes on the floor. He snorted as you regained your footing. You giggled too. Lucifer rolled on his back as you came to the bed. You climbed on the bed, then swung one leg over his hip so that you straddled him. You sat like that eating your cinnamon roll. Lucifer tried to take the other one in your hand and you pulled it out of his reach. 

“No, I’m sweet enough for you, remember?” you teased, “They’re both for me.” 

“You’re absolutely right,” he grinned. He grabbed you thighs and started tugging you up towards his face, “Come on, I want a sweet treat.”

You promptly shoved the cinnamon roll into his mouth, “Nevermind I’ll share, you slut.” 

He was smiling around the cinnamon roll. He bit it before pulling it out of his mouth, “Careful, lovey, you’ll get me excited,” he warned around the cinnamon roll in his mouth.   


“Everything I do gets you excited,” you rolled your eyes, "so that's not on me."   


When you finished your cinnamon roll you thought to return the favor for Lucifer, you also just weren’t ready to take him inside you again and he was still hard from having eaten you out, and the fact that you were naked and straddling him. You managed three more rounds before you finally went to sleep for the night. 

You woke early the next morning because you could feel Lucifer was kissing your stomach. You blinked blearily, looking down to see his head moving under the covers. You lifted them to see Lucifer looking up at you. 

“Good you're awake, I wanted breakfast.” He greeted. 

“It’s your home,” you grumbled letting your head fall back on the pillow and you closed your eyes, “Make your own damn breakfast.” 

“I’m afraid you misunderstand me, lovey,” he spoke, still under the covers. You smiled as he put your legs over his shoulder. 

“Oh,” you gasped with realization, “Be sure to be a good boy and finish your plate then.” 

He moaned in response and your smile turned into a full on grin as he ate you out. When he was done you were wide awake and ready for more. 


	26. A Woman to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... This chapter is cheesy, but stay with me y'all please.

Ella and Chloe were peering out of the lab windows to see you and Pierce in his office. Obviously, they had no idea what the two of you were talking about. They could only read body language. Pierce was sitting on the front of his desk, looking at you as you stood closer to the door. When you’d walked in, upon his call, he hadn’t gone around to his side of the desk like he did for everyone else. There was no physical barrier between the two of you. As the two of you talked, Pierce stood up and came over to you. Ella noticed the way he looked down at you. He was definitely interested in you, she decided, and his hand went out to rest on the top of your arm. Chloe noticed the way you squared your shoulders and the way you turned your head to watch his hand as it touched you. You looked at his hand while he talked to you a clear indicator that it was a novel action.

"Are they gonna kiss?" Ella said excitedly. 

"No way," Chloe shook her head. You pushed his hand off of you and shook your head. You took a step backwards towards the door, obviously saying something. You were stepping out of the office backwards, keeping your eyes on Pierce. 

"It's not Pierce," Chloe said in a sure voice. 

"Oh come on how do you know?"

"She won't turn her back on him while he's standing. It's a thing about Y/N. It makes her uncomfortable when people she doesn't trust are close behind her. Look at how she's backing out.There's no way it's him." 

You came out of the office and let the door close all the way before you turned around. You nearly walked right into Lucifer. Neither Ella nor Chloe noticed him walking up, too focused on your body language to see anyone else in the precinct. He must have just gotten in. He caught you by the tops of your arms, gazing down at you seemingly concerned. 

"Oh Lucifer's getting the scoop," Ella observed.

Chloe narrowed her eyes watching the interaction. You made no move to stop him from touching you. The two of you glanced in the direction of Pierce’s office at some point so she guessed that you were telling him about what had just happened. Chloe noticed your hands were relaxed at your side, not crossed in front of your chest or in some other defensive position. Before long you stepped around Lucifer to go to your desk. You glanced back only once to see that he was following you, after that you kept talking and walking expecting him to listen as he caught up with you. Chloe left out of the lab so she could see the two of you. You were typing something into your computer, with Lucifer close behind you looking over your shoulder.

She caught the tail end of what you were saying, “that’s the long and short of it really. I think it was the husband.” You clicked something on the screen before you looked up and Chloe peering at the two of you. 

“Oh hey, Chlo,” you greeted, “Your pet is bored, I told him I didn’t have a case for him either, Pierce already finished this one with me. I don’t know what you’re going to do with him, but get him away from me. I've already got Pierce up my ass, I'm not dealing with Lucifer too." You moved around your desk and hurried off in the direction of the copiers.

“Uh huh,” she agreed absently. When you left, Lucifer went around your desk to stand right beside Chloe.

“Please tell me you have something interesting, because the Department is dreadfully boring without a good murder,” Lucifer complained. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him as she looked him up and down. Her gaze made him slightly uneasy because she seemed upset. After a moment, she leaned in just a little and gave him a light sniff. That only made him more wary. He looked down at her wide eyed, confused by her odd behavior. Her arms were crossed, and her lips were pursed to make that expression of utter concentration she took on when she was on a case.

“Hm, you smell nice Lucifer,” Chloe complimented. That is not what he expected her to say but he supposed it was a good alternative to the scathing remark he was braced for.

“Thank you for noticing,” he beamed, trying to simply enjoy the compliment and not think about how odd Chloe was being. 

“Is that a new fragrance?”

“No not at all. I have such a particular nose for scents that I rarely find a fragrance that I really enjoy. This one might actually be out of circulation now but-”

“Oh, so it would be hard to get my hands on?” Chloe asked just to be sure. 

“Well with your salary absolutely, you’d have to rely on resale, and even then it might still be hard to find a seller. I prefer that no one else smells quite like me.” 

“Hate to say it, but I think I’ve smelled it before.”

“On me I’m sure.” 

“No, it’s a flask shaped bottle, leather bottom half, shiny metal cap on top?”

“Why, yes. Have you got a new man in your life, detective?” he asked, excited by the prospect of something interesting to talk about since there was nothing going on case wise. 

“No, no, but Y/N does. I found a bottle at her house. So tell me, how long were you going to let me investigate Y/N’s boy toy before you admitted that it was you?” 

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t expected you to be so right about how quickly Detective Decker would figure it out, “To be honest, I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

“Why didn’t you say something? That would have made this whole thing so much easier. I barely got any sleep last night wondering if the guy Y/N was sleeping with was secretly Donovan’s accomplice and she was walking heart first into a trap. If you just said it was you then maybe I could rest easier knowing that she was actually safe.”

“You _did_ nearly bite my head off the last time I told you I was sleeping with Detective L/N.” 

“This is different, this isn’t just petty gossip. This is her life and I can at least trust you not to endanger her life.” 

“I did give her my word to keep it between the two of us. It’s nothing personal Detective. You know that I’m never ashamed to talk about my nights. I’ve had quite a few memorable ones with her. Just last night-”

“If you’re about to describe sex with my best friend, don’t do it,” she sighed, “I should have known something was up when Trixie had a hundred dollar bill on her. I figured Y/N bribed her into keeping quiet about the fact she told her to punch her bully, but Y/N never uses money as a bargaining chip with Trix. That’s not what Trix asks her for. She reserves asking for cash to you.”

“That child is delightfully diabolical. It is quite impressive.”

“You guys have to stop encouraging my child to keep secrets from me. I’m trying to foster an open communication with her. How did she even figure it out before me?” 

“Oh, I crashed their picnic.” 

“Right, of course you did," She nodded, turning away from him, "I can’t even look at you right now.” 

“Why am I in trouble? Y/N is the one he wanted to keep it a secret! If it was up to me I would have told you immediately.”

“When she gets back to her desk she’ll be in trouble too."

Sure enough the moment you were coming back to your desk you noticed Chloe glaring daggers at you. You paused in the aisle between desks to meet her gaze in utter bewilderment. 

“Why are you giving me the angry mom face?” you asked looking from her to Lucifer for clarification. 

Lucifer answered you, “The detective might also double as a bloodhound. She identified me from my scent alone.” 

“Oh,” you nodded, “You’re getting rusty, I thought you knew the moment you picked up the cologne.” 

Chloe let out an incredulous laugh. “Well, I hardly had reason to believe that you would hide the fact that it was Lucifer from me,” she hissed at you, trying to keep quiet because you _were_ in the station. 

“I didn’t want to hear about it,” you shrugged, continuing to your desk. She spun around in her chair to face you, so she could keep arguing. 

“You didn’t want to hear about it?” she questioned, “I was worried sick about you last night, and if you had just told me at least I would have known you were with someone I trusted.” 

“Okay, well now you know where I’ll be. What now?” you asked her. 

She balked and sputtered, “Now? Now I know and… and-”

“And?” you prompted.

“And nothing… congratulations you two.”

You let a beat of silence pass in which Chloe looked at the two of you obviously seething but also hopelessly confused. “You have questions,” you guessed 

“Of course I have questions!” she threw her arms up in the air. You glanced up to see Ella coming over. 

“Well, maybe we should just tell Ella and we can all do rapid fire questions and I can get back to my job before Pierce comes over to have another heart to heart with me.” 

“What are we telling me?” Ella asked. 

Chloe turned with wide eyes and spoke in a hushed voice, “It was Lucifer all along.” 

“It was Lucifer?” she repeated trying to put together what Chloe was talking about. You watched the gears turn in her head as her eyes jumped between all three of you. It was like a light bulb turned on once she realized what was going on. She gasped and grinned. She launched herself at Lucifer, hugging him. 

“Oh my _god_ I thought for sure you struck out. I felt so bad, because she was falling for some other guy but it was you! You sly dog,” she punched his arm as she let him go, “You really had me going! And _you,”_ she pointed at you, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was Lucifer that had you in such a peppy mood. I would have given him a gift basket or something.” 

“Oh? I’m still open to a gift basket,” Lucifer said. 

“This, what’s happening right now is why I didn’t say anything. You’re making a spectacle.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t make it a big secret it wouldn’t be so exciting. So are you two like a thing?”

“No.” you answered. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said at the exact same time. The two of you paused to look at each other. Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow,”Come on, lovey, you were just saying you were mine this morning.” 

“Right, I’m gonna go stand in traffic, now. It was really nice talking to all of you,” you began collecting your things. 

Ella stopped you, “Wait, wait, hold on. This is so cute.”

“Please don’t call it cute,” you grumbled. 

“Chloe, it’s kinda cute right?” 

“Um,” Chloe began, “It’s something.” 

“Something amazing!” It was truly impossible to curb Ella’s enthusiasm once she got started, “You guys are dating!”

“No,” you shook your head, “He’d have to take me on a date for that to be true.”

Lucifer grinned, “We _should_ go out for dinner, lovey, now that we’re public.” 

“You’re not satisfied unless I hate you.” you concluded.

“Don’t pout. It’ll be somewhere nice. What are you hungry for?”

“Nothing at all. Hey, are we done now? Is everyone satisfied?”

“Yep,” Chloe chirped, “Lucifer, can I talk to you?” she asked standing up. She was already walking away from the desk.

Lucifer got up looking a little confused. Ella was already closing in on you to keep talking excitedly about how it was amazing that you were with Lucifer and not just some random guy that she was going to do a full background check on the moment she learned his name. Chloe led him a good ways away from you, where you could neither see nor hear them. 

“When are you going to tell her?” She demanded the moment they were relatively alone. Chloe’s face was drawn tight with worry. He knew what she meant, of course he knew what she meant. Part of him knew it was going to come down to this. When was he going to let you see for yourself that he was telling the truth. It wasn’t a metaphor or some long standing delusion, he was the devil. 

“I have _told_ her. I tell everyone all the time. It’s hardly my fault that you all don’t believe me,” he argued. 

“Lucifer, what does she mean to you?” Chloe demanded, “Because if this is just a thing that you’re doing because it’s momentarily interesting, I swear I’ll never talk to you again.”

“Detective,” he spoke, “I’m just as committed to keeping her safe as you are… she’s no use to me dead.” 

Chloe nodded and she let out another angry incredulous laugh, “This is so typical. Y/N means a lot to me okay? Lucifer, she means so much to me and if you're doing this and it’s just sexual gratification to you then you should leave right now, because I know she's really starting to like you. She doesn't even see it yet but you wanna know what tipped me off. It wasn't the cologne, it was the way she trusts you in her space. There's not a man alive that she allows to come up behind her, or just touch her while they’re talking but she lets you do it. She trusts you, and she doesn’t trust _anybody._ Do you see that? Do you see why it’s so bad that she doesn’t know? The last man she trusted wasn’t who she thought he was either."

“I have never lied to her, or you. I’m exactly who I say I am, but you will have to excuse me if I’m not eager to give her the confirmation she needs to believe me. Besides, I still don't have my devil face. It left when the wings came back.”

“Then show her the wings. If she finds out on her own-”

“Drop it, Detective,” he said in a low voice. 

“She _trusts_ you, Lucifer, with her life. Don’t you get that? Why can’t you lend her that same trust?”

“I said drop it,” Lucifer moved around Chloe and out of the station.

You spent the better part of your day vetting Ella’s questions, she had a lot of them. Sometimes they weren’t questions, just observations, little things she’d noticed throughout the months but had misinterpreted because she didn’t know that the two of you were “a thing”. She recalled lots of moments that she felt like she should have known something was going on, but she was convinced that Lucifer was just pining. 

“It’s like you’re a magnet, and he’s just moving with you sometimes.”

“You’re sickeningly romantic,” you complained. 

“There was that case in the woods right? You know the one with the weird mushrooms?” she asked and you nodded, “the entire time you were explaining the importance of leaving the fungi alive to him he just looked at you like… I don’t know…” she trailed off looking into the distance as she tried to find the word. 

You knew the exact look she was talking about though. He gave it to you so often when you were alone, you always wondered what he was thinking. It seemed like he was having happy thoughts but that made you wonder if he was really listening to you, becomes sometimes you would be talking about some truly ghastly things and he would just listen with that ghost of a smile on his face, waiting to make an appearance the first time you said something he found amusing. That was it. It was like he was already anticipating that he would smile when he looked at you like that. 

“You don’t think things are serious.” 

“I don’t think we’re like that,” you confirmed.

“Because you don’t want them to be, or because you don’t think they _could_ be?”

“Ella come on, you know me. And it’s better with everything going on, not to start something-”

“There’s never a good time to start a relationship. It’s scary, and trust me I know that every date feels like kissing a frog and hoping it turns into a prince instead of just giving you warts but-” 

“Horrifying that you said that out loud,” you mused.

“But you have to have faith each time. That’s what love is. It’s trust and it’s faith. You have to have both, on both ends. Do you care about him?”

You bit your lip and looked away from her as you nodded, “Yeah, I do.” 

“And you don’t want to lose him?”

“No,” _Not yet,_ you thought to yourself. All things eventually ended, everyone left in someway or another, or you had to leave, nothing stayed. You still wanted him just a bit longer, and then probably a little bit longer after that. You weren’t sure how long you’d keep bargaining with yourself to allow this unnamed thing to stay unnamed. You didn’t want to look it in the eyes and figure out what to call it, what neat title to give the feelings you had for Lucifer Morningstar. There weren’t neat feelings. 

“He’s a weirdo, I mean he only gets weirder the more you get to know him,” you chuckled, “But he’s himself. I don’t really have to question if he has ulterior motives because he’ll just tell me them. I never had to wonder what he wanted from me, or if it was all just an elaborate cruel joke. I’m starting to actually believe he doesn’t lie… I… I _really_ like him.”

Ella searched your face for a moment and let out a gentle breath, “Aw, Y/N, are you in love?” 

You shook your head. “He’s my friend,” you answered quietly, because you wanted her to understand what you meant when you said that. People felt entitled to the people they were in love with. Love, and relationships could become so perverse and twisted with the need to stake claim on someone, to have them be yours and no one else’s. People committed heinous crimes everyday out of jealousy, a broken heart, etc. all because they looked at a person and thought that they could grasp them and hold all of them in their hands. They were always so angry when they couldn’t grasp all of them, when it turned out that they weren’t who they said they were, or rather they weren’t just the pieces of them that you were able to grasp. You knew because you did it. You had only been able to grasp so much of who Donnie was. The finer details, slipped through your fingers like sand, and swiftly piled up around you, threatening to swallow you whole. You didn’t want to do that. You didn’t want to try to grasp Lucifer. You knew you couldn’t. There were too many finer details, things you would never understand because he chose not to explain them or because it was simply the human condition. 

Perhaps the true brokenness of humanity was that you were so far apart from each other, even when you were close. No two atoms were ever really touching, and so there was infinite space within ourselves, and between any two people, and we were all just forced to live with that. We were forced to live with the fact that we could never truly be held, or hold another. 

“Oh, hon,” Ella crooned, and hugged you tightly. You supposed what was good in us was that we tried our best to hold each other anyway. 

That night you came to Lux again. You found Lucifer at the piano, playing a soft song. There was a glass on the piano. You came in quietly and he didn’t look up so you assumed that he didn’t hear the elevator over the piano. The place looked much like it did this morning, but it wasn’t lost on you that there was a glass of whiskey on the piano and a couple of empty bottles on the bar. You assumed that Lucifer played; you wondered if he sang, but you didn’t really know, you hadn’t heard him. It seemed like you were catching the beginning of the song he was playing. 

“She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes. And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies. And she only reveals what she wants you to see. She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me.”

You huffed a little laugh at the choice of song. It felt like the lyrics were a little on the nose. You went behind the bar and started working on making yourself a drink. Is that what he thought of you? You supposed he wasn’t wrong at all. What was bothering you was the idea that he was upset, and he had to be upset. There were more empty bottles behind the bar, and you had to move them aside to make your drink. So what was the matter? It was the reality of having people know, of being associated with your heavy list of past mistakes, the things your friends expected of you, what they thought you were emotionally capable of. It was your own fault. You guessed that it was impossible to embrace the view of you as the Ice Queen and leave your heart without chill. Still, you wondered what Chloe took him away to say. Was it a gentle warning to leave you alone before you could hurt him? Was it her private worries that you were still broken from before, that he was working with damaged goods that would never be _good_ again? You supposed that no one knew the worst of you better than her, and you supposed you never thought to hide the worst of yourself from Lucifer or anyone honestly. You were distant, you chose to be emotionally distant, but… you were trying your best.

As you leaned on the counter with your drink, Lucifer looked up at you. You couldn’t tell if he’d secretly known you were there the whole time. It was the lyrics that made your heart stutter just a bit. 

“But she brings out the best and the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me.” 

You looked down into your glass. You understood. Isn’t that what you told him was most important to know about you? You were just a woman. You were just a woman trying her best. Did he understand what that meant? Was it finally dawning on him that you weren’t magical, or a miracle, whatever preoccupation he had with you was nothing but a fabrication of his own mind? Was this it then? 

“She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel. But she can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool. And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree. And the most she will do is throw shadows at you. But she's always a woman to me.” he finished looking back down at the keys as he played the final chords of the songs. 

You set down the glass and clapped for him, “Is that what you do on the piano downstairs, because I stand by my statement that if someone started playing a piano ballad while I was trying to shake my ass, I’d be pissed.”

He breathed a quiet laugh, one corner of his mouth turning up as he met your gaze again, “Come here,” he called. You took your glass and came over. He made space for you on the piano bench. You resisted the urge to rest your head on his arm and instead you drank.

“Are we done?” you asked quietly, studying the ivory keys.

“Do you want to be?” he asked just as softly. 

You shook your head, too busy clenching your jaw against tears to verbally answer him.

“Then no we’re not done.”

You couldn’t resist the urge to rest your head against his arm, “If I ask you a question will you tell me the truth?”

“Always,” he answered.

“Did Chloe tell you to stop seeing me?”

“Not quite. She said if you were just sex to me, then I should stop seeing you.”

“...But you’re not going to stop seeing me.”

He looked down at you, and found that you were looking down at your glass, “No, I’m not going to.”

“So you’re just blatantly disobeying her… Bold,” you mumbled.

“I’m not,” he answered simply, “I’m well within her stipulations. You aren’t just sex.”

“What else is there?... Cakes? Baking? My awful temper?”

He tilted his head in confusion, “There’s you.” 

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it. I’ll be okay. I’m like a cat I always land on my feet,” you tried to smile to show just how “okay” you could be, but you weren’t sure that it was effective. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm to your cheek. You leaned into his touch. 

“I don’t lie. Whether you choose to believe me is always up to you, but I’ve always told you the truth.”

“Your truths are always things that are hard for me to believe.”

“I’m realizing that about you.”

“They’re things I can’t prove. I just have to trust you and that’s maybe what’s so hard for me, but I’m trying very hard,” you drank, “So Chloe didn’t tell you to run from me as fast as you could?” 

“I told you, you don’t understand what the people who care about you think of you. She told me to trust you as much as you trust me.”

“Oh you’re bad at trust too?” you asked.

“Worse than you.”

“I’ve got a feeling you have a good reason.”

“I _do_ trust you. With most things, with my life even, I’m afraid I don’t have a choice with that one,” he chuckled ruefully thinking of his own mortality when you were near.

“But there are things you can’t share?” you guessed. He let his hand drop into your lap. He was still facing you. He seemed so very sad. You wanted to kiss him, to make him stop looking so upset. It was so rare to see him not smiling and yet, you were beginning to think that this was underneath that smile all along. This sadness took residence on his features too readily for it not to be common.

“There are things that if I shared, you’d no longer look at me the same way.”

“I understand,” you nodded, “If it’s illegal you probably shouldn’t tell me…, not right now.”

“It’s not illegal.” 

“Oh… is it about your scars?”

“Yes… I suppose so.”

“Take your time. Share it or don’t. I know who you are right now. And if this is you, the real you… then that’s all that matters.”

Lucifer met your gaze and saw that you meant what you said. At the very least you believed what you said. He couldn't, because it was never that way for anyone who knew what he truly was. Detective Decker knew, but that had been an accident, poor timing on her part as he dealt with a particularly ghastly criminal. They had almost killed her. He'd shown Dr. Martin in hopes that she would finally understand him, but things were still different. They were still hesitant around him at times. Now he had lost his devil face and it felt like his father was trying to steal part of himself. Even if he wanted to show you who he was he couldn't. If he showed you the wings it wouldn't be the truth. It was a false representation. He wasn't an angel of heaven. The bright white wings that might prove to you that he was never lying when he said he was the devil, wouldn't serve to tell you of the full weight of the name, it wouldn't tell you the fall, the pain.

“Do you mean that?” he asked anyway, because he needed words, he needed to hear you say it. When he figured out how to get his devil face back, would he show you then?

“I do. Your past, however you got those scars, doesn't change the fact that you have been very good to me and that’s something I won’t forget.”

He should show you the wings. He should let you know that he was exactly who he said he was. He could tell you everything else. Detective Decker was right, you trusted him, and it wasn't lost on him that your trust was not an easy thing to win over. _Not yet,_ he thought to himself. He wasn’t ready to lose you yet. Just a little longer and he might be able to bear it. There was too much going on in your life right now. Knowledge of the divine, while also dealing with the ramifications of your past might push you over the edge. Besides, you were smart and he knew from what you and Ella said every once in a while that at one point in your life you went to church regularly. Seeing the wings would be enough to scare you away from him. You knew the stories, and though not all of them were true, it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't stay long enough to hear him out. He never wanted to witness you flinch away from him. When he lifted his hand to hold your face, or pull you close, he knew that you never for a second feared bodily harm. You would never relax under his touch again if he showed you. You glanced at the piano again. 

“So do you sing a moody ballad every time someone alludes to your tragic past?” you asked with a sardonic lilt in your voice. 

“Not _every_ time." He answered.

“You’re a dork,” you laughed. He put the cover over the keys of the piano and stood up. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” he asked, grabbing his glass.

“I was enjoying the concert,” you admitted, “I had requests ready and everything. Something tells me you do a mean ‘Phantom of the Opera’ cover.” 

He smiled and had to resist laughing, because you didn’t know how right you were, “We would need an organ.” 

“That would be the only thing more absurd than stained glass and a piano in a nightclub, if you had a fucking organ.” 

“I had to draw the line somewhere.” 

“Naturally,” you agreed, getting up to go look at the music collection you knew was hiding amidst the books and other things by his desk. You spied it quite a few nights ago, but got too distracted to ask about his collection. He finished his drink and was in the middle of pouring another when music started playing. 

“I can’t believe you secretly have decent taste in music. Isley Brothers?” you questioned already swaying just a bit with the music. He huffed a little laugh as he abandoned his glass on the bar. He came around to join you where you were already quietly humming along to the melody of “For the Love of You.” He held out a hand for you to take. You did just that, letting him pull you into his arms. You rested your head on his chest as the two of you swayed with the music.


	27. Double Date (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in here but some "adult" things sprinkled in

You were ill at ease. Weeks had passed. It was nearly three months of having whatever kind of relationship you were having with Lucifer, and nothing had happened. There were no cryptic letters, or threats on your life. Things were quiet. The fanfare over Donovan Evans died down in about a week, and things were pretty normal around the precinct. Well, not normal, but not bad. Well kind of bad. Pierce was keeping you incredibly busy. You barely had the energy to do anything more than go to work and go to sleep. That of course didn’t stop Lucifer from trying to make plans, and sometimes you managed to go, but most times you talked him into either going down to Lux without you, or ordering in instead of going out for dinner the way he wanted to.

“I can hardly believe it, you won’t  _ let  _ me take you to dinner,”Lucifer complained as he sat on the side of your desk.

You sighed, “It’s not that I don’t want to go to dinner with you, but it's still dangerous to be seen with me in public. Evans might have someone watching me. And even if that wasn’t true, Pierce has me up to my tits in cases, and he expects me to churn them out daily. I don’t know what the hell his deal is lately, but I’ve had enough. They’re not even hard, it’s just busy work,” you complained. 

“It has been nearly three weeks. If Evans was truly a problem then he would have done something by now. As for your workload, let me help you,” he offered, grabbing a case off of the top of the stack of folders on your desk. You snatched the folder away from him. 

“You are a civilian  _ and  _ you are Chloe’s partner. I’ll figure it out.”

“Detective Decker doesn’t need me, you do. I’m yours to do with as you please,” he purred. 

You cut your eyes over to him. What you wouldn’t give for just one night you weren’t dog tired so that you could go all night with him. It was maddening to have him so within your grasp and yet your own body was just beat. That didn’t mean that everything below the belt was tired too. 

“What I really want to do, can’t be done at work,” you sighed.

“Says who?” he questioned, leaning in closer to you, “I know exactly how to stop those paranoid thoughts about your ex.”

“I’m not paranoid,” you said seriously. 

Dan stood on the other side of the precinct with Ella close by observing the two of you. Lucifer looked seconds away from kissing you, but you turned your head at the last second and said something that made him visibly deflate. 

“This is so weird to watch,” he breathed. 

“They’re adorable,” Ella smiled. Lucifer kissed your temple and you punched him in the arm for it. 

“It’s like when you watch those guys wrestle crocodiles. You just fear for their limbs every second they’re in there.”

“He’s absolutely fine. She's secretly a total cuddle bug,” Ella smiled. 

“I don’t believe that, not even for a second,” Dan laughed.

Ella nodded, “It's the truth!"   


Chloe came speed walking by going straight towards you and Lucifer. She seemed like a woman on a mission, and so they made no move to stop her only to follow after her. Something about her energy made it seem like whatever she had to say was interesting. Chloe did not disappoint. You stopped arguing with Lucifer over whether or not you were being needlessly paranoid. She was bouncing in place, biting her lip to keep the smile on her face from getting too wide. Her cheeks were rosy and there was a light in her eyes that was infectious. 

“What’s up, Decker?”

“Can I ask you a favor?” she asked. 

“Lucifer’s the one who does favors,” you said, “I’m sure he’d do it.” 

“No, it’s one only you can give me.” 

Lucifer gasped, “Decker, have you finally realized there’s no reason to limit yourself to one gender? Congratulations, Y/N would be my first choice if I were in your position as well, divine mouth-”

“No! No that’s not what’s going on here,” Chloe cut him off after the initial shock of what he was saying wore off, “so Julian and I-”

“Ooo Julian. You’re calling him Julian now?” you gasped.

She smiled, “Yes. Julian and I had a double date planned with him and a couple he’s friends with, but the couple cancelled, and we still have reservations for a four person table.”

“Oh no,” you groaned.

“Please, Y/N, for me?” Chloe clasped her fingers together as she looked at you with pleading eyes. 

“A double date, that’s a grand idea. Come on, Detective L/N, you have to assist a friend in need. She would do the same for you.” 

“Double dates are dumb, and Lucifer you don’t know how to behave in public.” 

“I can be the perfect gentleman when I want to be.”

You looked between Lucifer’s and Chloe’s hopeful faces and let out a heavy sigh, “When is it?”

She jumped for joy, “Tonight at 7, it’s a pretty fancy place, so maybe you know dress up.”

“How fancy?” you asked. 

“I’ll show you what I’m wearing,”Chloe pulled out her phone. 

“Wait wait, I wanna see,” Ella announced, finally calling attention to herself and Dan. She hurried around to your side of the desk, resting her chin on your shoulder so she could see when Chloe gave you the phone. Lucifer leaned in too, simply because he was curious as well. All three of you gasped when you saw the navy blue little cocktail dress. It was beautiful, structured, and served to show off all of Chloe’s best assets. It even brought out her eyes just a bit more. 

“Oh shit, Chloe, it’s the third date isn’t it?” you grinned, staring transfixed at the dress.

She nodded covering her ever growing smile with a hand as she watched your reaction.

“Decker’s gonna get some tonight,” Ella grinned. 

“She better,” you responded. 

“Ah, this is weird,” Dan complained listening to you guys, “I’m gonna… go put my head through a wall or something.”

“Try the one made of concrete right over there,” Lucifer instructed before looking at Chloe, “Detective, you’ve been holding out on us.”

“She’s been holding out on you two. I’ve always known she's the hottest milf in the precinct."

"Stop it," she laughed. 

"I'm just saying, I’ll block Lucifer right now for you. All you have to do is say the word, because this? This is not fair. This dress? The way you look in this dress screams ‘I deserve multiple orgasms.' If you’re not walking a little funny tomorrow, I’m gonna go beat Julian’s ass.”

“Shut up,” she tossed her head back as she gave a giddy little giggle. She took her phone from you. 

“Send me that picture… I need it for reasons.” 

She snorted, “I’m already sending it to you. Make it my new contact picture and get rid of that picture of me eating brownie batter off of a spoon.”   
“I was just impressed that you nearly fit the whole spoon inside of your mouth,” you mumbled, taking out your phone. Lucifer leaned close wanting to see the old contact photo now.

“So, I know it’s short notice, but-”

“No I’ve got you. You need this… and I also have the perfect dress. Remember that dress that I bought on a whim when I was fucking that woman who was like sexually attracted to buying me things.” 

“... The red one?” she questioned scrunching her nose. 

“No no, black with gold trim,” you corrected. 

Chloe gave an emphatic little nod, “Yes, absolutely that. 100% yes.”

“I want to see that one,” Lucifer said. 

“Yeah me too,” Ella agreed. 

“Lucifer you will see it when you pick me up, and Ella I’ll send you a pic when I get ready. Everything I wear says I deserve multiple orgasms but this dress says more… give me your credit card and your bank information so I know it’s real.”

“Well now I’m excited, lovey,” he grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t let Pierce know I have free time because all of a sudden he’ll be giving me more cases.”

“Maybe he just trusts you to do a good job,” Ella offered. You shot her a little look and she smiled, but it looked more like a cringe. The hours were brutal lately. There’s no way he could pull that with you right now. It’s like he was punishing you for something, maybe it was the fact that you didn’t take him up on his offer to be your security guard outside of your home. You didn’t know, but you wanted him to ease up. 

“Everyone get out of here so I can do my job, and be ready for tonight.” 

“Oh, I’ll help you. Is your system the same as always?”

“Yep,” you nodded. Chloe took a couple of files off of the top and got to work. The rest of the workday went by without a hitch. You did minimal leg work, and got to hear Chloe talk about how much she liked Ramos. You hadn’t seen her smile quite like this in a long time. It seemed like Ramos was a true romantic, and he was quite smitten with her. She told you about how much of a goofball he was, and how he could make her laugh with his antics, and it just warmed your heart to see your friend being treated the way she deserved. 

By the time you were headed home you were still dog tired, but you were excited. You went through the usual process of entering your home. Lucifer was right behind you, looking around idly. You assumed it was for someone lurking in shadowy corners, that’s what you were looking for anyway. Just because Evans hadn’t tried anything yet, that didn’t mean you could relax.

“I’m going to go to Lux and get ready, I’ll be back for you.” 

“Oh… okay,” you said softly, suddenly looking at the darker spots of your home with more suspicion. 

“Y/N, you’re fine. I had Maze track down Evans months ago, he’s not even in the same city anymore. He’s down in northern California. You’re safe.” 

“Sure, right. You’re right. Go, but don’t you want to see the dress… so we don’t clash when we show up together.”

“Show me the dress,” he encouraged. You went to your closet and pulled it out. The dress was equal parts cute and sexy. The top was a bit like overalls with it’s thick straps with ornate gold fastenings. There was a gold, double buckle belt that pulled in the waist, and the skirt stopped a little bit above the knee. The bottom was trimmed with gold and royal blue designs that looked like they belonged on a vase from ancient Greece. 

“That is stunning. And it was a gift?”

“Yeah, you’re not the first rich person I’ve fucked,” you shrugged. 

“But you never told me I was allowed to get you gifts, lovey?”

“You never asked.”

“I assumed it was off limits, but now that I know what you like, look forward to it.” 

“It’s not necessary-”

“There are things I would like to see you in,” he purred, putting an arm around your waist and pulling you close. You dropped the dress on your bed to loop your arms around his neck as he kissed you. The two of you were still having sex at leats 5 times out of the week, but there weren’t nearly as many rounds. 

“I have to get ready, and so do you,” you said, forcing yourself to let him go.

“You’re right. I’ll see you soon.” 

The very moment Lucifer left you called Chloe, just so you wouldn’t feel alone in your house, so the sounds of the house settling wouldn’t make you nervous, and so if something did happen to you, there would be a swift reaction. You had your phone propped up while you did your makeup on Facetime with her. 

“A red lip isn’t too bold is it?” Chloe asked. 

“Chlo, you look killer in a red lip,” you responded.

“I think so too. So how’s it going between you and Lucifer.”

“Don’t say that like we’re dating. We are two adults who fuck.”

“And you practically live together.” 

“The byproduct of having a man who probably wants to kill me out in the world.”

“Come on,” Chloe scoffed, “He kisses your forehead, and calls you lovey. You’re dating.”

“We are not.”

“So then you don’t like him?” she asked. You glanced down at her face on your phone and saw that she was giving you her no bullshit face. 

“Alright, so he’s kinda cool, but this will be like our first… official date, and I’m only doing this for you.”

“It’s not for lack of trying on Lucifer’s part. I know he’s been trying to take you to dinner for weeks now.” 

“He’s just doing it because it annoys me. I’m sure if I didn’t put up a fuss about it, neither would he. Honestly, this whole lovey dovey thing he’s doing is just because he knows it gets under my skin when I’m at work.”

“I won’t lie, he does like to pick at you, but come on. You’re telling me there’s nothing between the two of you.”

“Mutual attraction… a slightly antagonistic friendship? We’re not rushing to put labels on this Decker. We are two adults, having a good time. When it stops being a good time, then we’ll part ways, no harm no foul.” 

“Didn’t you once tell me that ‘no labels’ is just code for I want relationship stuff but I don’t want to put in relationship work?”

“Yep,” you nodded, “And do you really see Lucifer putting in work for a relationship?”

“It’s hard to imagine,” she admitted.

“Right, so it’s for the best that I don’t expect much,” you went quiet as you lined your lips. 

Chloe sighed heavily, “But you’re happier.”

“I’m getting good sex. What’s there to be sad about?”

“Is that really all this is to you?”

You didn’t respond immediately, finishing up the line on your lips, and then looking for your lipstick. You didn’t really want to answer truthfully or with a lie, “It’s complicated, Chlo, and I don’t want to take any of this too serious because it’s Lucifer. He could see a hot piece of ass at Lux and decide to call the whole thing off. I’m just going with it right now, okay?”

You glanced at her face on the phone and saw the wistful little expression on her face. You wondered what she was thinking, and thought again about what Lucifer had said to you a few nights ago. Maybe you really didn’t understand what Chloe thought of you, because it seemed like what you said made her sad. 

“What’s the face about?” you demanded. 

She shook her head, “Nothing.”

“Out with it, come on.” 

“I just… I really hope someone figures out how great you are soon. I don’t know if that person is Lucifer, I don’t really know who it will be, but I hope someone sees how great you are and they treat you like the blessing you are,” she said earnestly. 

“Chloe Decker, if you keep looking at me and saying things like that, I’m gonna fall in love with you. You better stop it,” you teased, “Julian Ramos be damned.” 

Chloe laughed, “I mean it though. You’re great… and you look crazy hot right now. You are gorgeous.”

You smiled at the camera, “ Stop it, this is the bare minimum I had to do in order to look half decent next to you. I can’t believe you took the time to curl your hair like that, you must really like Ramos.”

“I do,” she nodded,”You were right, he’s such a teddy bear. I think Trix will like him too, you know whenever they meet. I’m taking it slow. I feel like meeting my kid is a privilege.”   
“Uh yeah, the greatest privilege. When they were handing out kids you got the best one.”

Chloe smiled, “Yeah. You know she’s excited about Lucifer being her new godfather.”

“Ugh,” you groaned, “Stop it.”

“I don’t know why she likes him so much.”

“Me neither. I’d be angrier if it wasn’t just a little precious.”

“Yeah… you ever think about kids?” Chloe asked.

“Ha ha!” you laughed loudly, “Only when my period’s late.”

“Still don’t want one of your own.”

“Nope,” you shook your head, “I don’t think I’m cut out for motherhood.”

“I think you’d be kinda brilliant at it. You’d be a cool mom.”

“You’re a cool mom.”

“I’m not. Not by a long shot. You’d learn how to skateboard or something with your kid, and make them fancy little cakes for lunch.”

“Babe, I’d be too tired for all that shit.” As you said that Chloe’s doorbell rang.

Her eyebrows shot up, “Oh that’s probably Julian, I gotta go. See you in a bit.”

“Yep.” 

She hung up leaving you alone and in silence. You found a purse that matched well enough with your dress and the little cape that went with it. You packed it with the essentials. Your lipgloss, money, ID, phone, keys, gun, and badge. Chances were you probably wouldn’t need your gun tonight, but you’d rather have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. You put your heels by the door so that you could slip them on once Lucifer came back. Until then every creak in the house put you on edge. You walked around, snapped a picture for Ella, checked that your windows were locked, saw that Ella texted you back but it was only a bunch of hearts and heart eye emojis. It felt like hours but it was only 5 minutes before Lucifer was at your door. You wrenched the door open. You meant to give him flack for taking so long but then you got an eyeful of him. You just liked a nice all black look with little pops of color that drew the eye to the important bits. There was a nice gold watch on his wrists, making you look at his hands and therefore his cufflinks. His belt buckle was gold which put your gaze low on his body. It was quietly ornate, not big, just carefully crafted. Lastly his pocket square was the same lustrous gold as all of his other accessories and he looked as handsome as ever. 

"I should have let you take me out sooner," you breathed.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, lovey,” his eyes were on your chest. The square structure of the dress's neckline really put your breasts on display. 

"If you keep looking at me like that we're not gonna make it out of here on time."

"Right, come on, we can't be late."

"Come in, let me set the house alarm."

Lucifer kept his eyes on your legs as you walked towards the keypad of your security system. The skirt of the dress swung with your movement. He wanted to feel the pliant flesh of your thighs under his hands, to feel their soft give. That desire didn't dissipate until you were in the car and he reached over to put his hand on your thigh. 

"Lucifer, behave," you said severely but still felt weak when his hand went higher. Would you let him finger you right now if he went for it? Absolutely, with no hesitation. He seemed content with just holding your thigh. You squeezed your legs shut trying to put just a little pressure where you needed it. 

Lucifer smiled sensing your desire just from how you pressed your thighs together. He'd begun to worry that you were growing bored lately since the amount of sex you were having had drastically decreased. It seemed like you really were just tired after work and not trying to gently say you were losing interest. He wondered if you were already wet. Would you let him sneak his fingers into your underwear to see? The night was still young, he decided, he couldn't start it that way. If he fingered you in the car then he'd have to fuck you in the restaurant's bathroom. You didn't seem like you would allow that. Besides, you were too pretty tonight for a quick fuck. The moment he saw those big fluffy lashes you were wearing he decided he wanted to see your eyeliner run and the adhesive on those lashes give up. Sometimes Lucifer couldn't help but to see a pretty thing and seek to ruin it. It was in his nature. 

When he saw your hair for tonight he knew you would fuss at him if he messed it up but he liked it when you let your hair free instead of carefully pulled back, up, or braided for work. It was just so striking to look at, and you were already the kind of woman who could turn heads. You had a few gold hair clips in your hair that he thought were particularly darling. If you allowed it, and you wouldn't, he would take you out every night just to see you get dolled up so he could wreck you when he took you back to his place. He thought about all of this while idly massaging your thigh.

The restaurant was exactly as fancy as Chloe said and you wondered if Ramos took bribes to be able to afford this place. You knew you couldn't afford it with your salary. This place screamed opulence. As you entered you spied Chloe and Ramos waiting on the two of you. 

"Did you ever consider it might be rude to show up so utterly tempting to a double date?" Lucifer asked. 

You scoffed, "Do you see Chloe? She's got Ramos in the bag. This was for you anyway." You answered, looking up at him with a cocky smile. He looked seconds from dragging you back to the car and saying to hell with a date. This is why you never saw the point in Lucifer taking you to dinner. You knew what his self control was like, you'd barely make it through dinner before he was rushing you out to fuck you. Or maybe he would insist upon a cornering booth, despite only having two people so he could sit beside you and finger you while you desperately tried to stay composed. That's not the kind of torture you would willingly expose yourself to. Chloe caught sight of the two of you and she hurried over to you two. 

"Could you two go a second with eye-fucking each other?" She complained. 

"No. You knew what you were signing up for when you invited us, detective." Lucifer responded.

She rolled her eyes just as Julian joined her. He put a hand on the small of her back. 

"I didn't believe it when Chloe said it. I thought you didn't do relationships." He smiled at you. That is what you told him when you first met. 

You opened your mouth to say you didn't, and you weren't doing one now but Lucifer was faster than you. 

"I couldn't share her even if she wanted to be shared. She brings out the worst in me I think."

"The worst in you?" Chloe contradicted, "no I know the worst of you, this is as good as you get."

Lucifer frowned wanting to argue but you looked up at him with an amused little smile and stalled his entire thought process. This was going to be a very long night for him, he realized. Julian talked to the hostess and she led the way to the table. The restaurant was bathed in gold light and there were plenty of other people, perhaps having their first dates. There was soft music playing that you could just barely catch the melody of over the dull roar of people talking. Lucifer pulled out your seat for you and you sat down, careful to smooth out your dress. There were a million different things you wanted to tell Chloe about the way Julian was looking at her, and if you ever got a moment alone you would tell her that man was sprung. Something told you she knew, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling. Seeing this made you just want to sigh and look at them with genuine fondness and contentment. Few things made you happier than seeing the people you loved happy. Chloe caught your gaze and she stuck her tongue out at you. 

“How’s it feel to be two of the best known detectives in homicide,”Julian asked the two of you. 

You scoffed, “I’d sell my soul to be completely unknown.” 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Chloe agreed. 

“Come now you two. You’re both equal parts fame and infamy.” Lucifer protested. 

“Right, she’s fame, I’m infamy,” you joked. 

Julian laughed with you, “That’s the crazy part about it because the first time I met you I was scared shitless.”

“What?” you laughed. 

“Yes! You were known as the career ender, the Maleficent of the police department.” 

“Oh that’s new,” you mumbled looking down at the carefully folded cloth napkin in front of you. 

“Imagine my surprise when you came in making bad puns about coke.”

“That case was nothing to sniff at,” you responded ruefully, but all things considered you didn’t really want to sit and talk about how Julian Ramos thought you were the scariest woman alive for so long. You knew he was terrified of you when your old captain put you on that case with him. That’s  _ why  _ you came in making jokes. You wanted him to chill out so you could as well. 

“Chloe threatened to shoot me the first time we met,” Lucifer mentioned, abruptly changing the subject. 

“He was in the middle of my investigation, causing trouble, and then he got out of the handcuffs I put on him.” 

“I know my way around a pair of cuffs,” he said with a grin. 

“If the playboy club owner life gets boring you could always become a modern Houdini,” you offered. 

“I thought about taking a show to Vegas, my brother talked me out of it. It’s not quite my style anyway,” he admitted. 

You recognized that he’d completely changed the subject from your ghastly reputation at the station to his own illustrious reputation. You were grateful, it was easier to talk about. 

“Really? I thought you’d be all over a chance to live in Sin City,” you mused. 

“Any city is Sin City as long as I’m there, lovey.” 

You glared at him, for using that stupid pet name with Chloe and Julian there. It wasn’t that you were mad about it, you were just frustrated. Weeks of only getting small tastes of him was wearing on you. If he kept calling you that name, you weren’t going to make it through the entire dinner. The two of you looked at each other for a second, Lucifer tracing over the pretty details of your makeup, and you deciding whether or not to just account for the fact that you weren’t going to last through dinner. 

Chloe let out an uncomfortable little laugh as she saw the two of you staring at each other with enough sexual tension that it could be cut with a knife. Julian looked at her incredulously. To be fair, Chloe had never seen the two of you together once the sun was down. Nothing could have prepared her for what was unfolding in front of her.

At the sound of her laughter you did realize that you were having a moment and needed to snap out of it. You turned away from Lucifer and picked up the drink menu.

“What are we thinking, Chlo, rosé?” you questioned. You would make it through dinner for Chloe, so her date wouldn’t be interrupted by the heaps of sexual tension radiating from your half of the table. Of course, Lucifer couldn’t easily be ignored. He had his hand on your thigh the entire time you all talked. The waitress came by for drink orders and you wound up with a couple of bottles of wine for the table. Julian apparently did a lot of hiking, and he was telling you all about the time he saw a cougar on the trail. 

“Who doesn’t love a good cougar in the morning?” Lucifer joked and you hit him in the arm trying not to laugh at the stupid joke. 

“This one came out of nowhere, seemed like it wanted to tear my face off,” Julian continued. 

You tried to hold in your laugh as you said, “So you’re a natural cougar magnet.”

“Yes, I think they can smell a nice piece of meat a mile away,” Lucifer agreed. 

Chloe was glaring at the two of you. You were dangerously close to crying from trying to hold in your laughter at the slew of innuendos you and Lucifer were making. 

Julian, ever the sweetheart nodded, “I did actually have a sausage on me-”

You lost it. You couldn’t even hear what reasoning he had for having a sausage. Lucifer laughed too, behaving just as immature as you were. 

“Did I say something funny?” Julian asked. 

“They’re just idiots,” Chloe assured, “How’d you get out of there alive?”

“I just gave it my sausage and backed away.” he finished. 

You were leaning on Lucifer’s arm for support while you laughed, “I usually just let em eat me,” you gasped.

“I think sausage is a great move if you have it,” Lucifer agreed. 

“Oh, ha ha, you two were made for each other,” Julian snarked, but you could see he was smiling as he finally got the joke. 

“Lucifer started it. I’m sure he has some cougar stories of his own.” 

“I do,” he nodded. 

“We don’t want to hear them,” Chloe said firmly, “What we can talk about is the time Y/N got stuck inside of Trixie’s playhouse and Dan had to cut her out with a hand saw.” 

“You’re awful,” you laughed remembering the hour you spent inside of the playhouse, “Okay, look Trixie begged me to go in with her for a tea party. I couldn’t say no to that face. I got in just fine. It was the getting out that was the hard part.”

“We got back home and Trixie was sitting outside, feeding her cookies and coloring,” Chloe laughed. 

“What part of you was stuck?” Lucifer asked.

“My hips, they were working against me. I was only stuck for an hour, but it was cool because Trixie kept me company and we colored a killer picture.”

The conversation flowed easily and you managed to ignore Lucifer’s hand under the table, because he was distracted telling a story about when he and Ella went to Vegas. The food at the restaurant was phenomenal. You ate some of your food and some of Lucifer’s as well just because what he had looked good. He did argue with you about it in the usual way that he did just for the sake of arguing. 

“If I wanted to share, I would have shared with you.” 

“You can have some of my food,” you assured him as you grabbed another scoop. 

“You are insatiably wicked. What will you ask for next?”

“You know what I want next,” you mumbled.

“Ooo lovey, I thought we were behaving,” he grinned. 

“We are. I want dessert next, you horndog,” you grumbled leaning back over to your own plate. 

You missed a good amount of the surprised looks Julian and Chloe shared. In truth, if Chloe did not know the two of you as well as she did, she would swear that the two of you were married. It seemed to be a game, one of you annoyed the other to the point of glaring and then the other did the same moments later. Chloe, despite the fact that she was supposed to be paying attention to her date couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you laughing. Sure, she always thought you were content being single, and she didn’t think people had to find romantic love to be happy, but this was different. It was different from the happiness she witnessed when you came by to cook dinner with her and Trixie. It was different from the happiness you showed while you ushered in and shooed out people from your sex life. It seemed more enduring. Your smiles lingered far past the longevity of the joke. 

She thought Lucifer was different too, a version of himself that she didn’t know as well. He didn’t hit on the waitress, even though she was pretty and obviously interested. There were less salacious, or mischievous grins, and more genuine smiles. You could make him laugh, which was something Chloe now realized he didn’t do all that often, not full bellied genuine laughs. Part of her wondered when this happened. When did the two of you become so comfortable with one another that there were pieces of yourselves being revealed that she was seeing for the first time. They mingled so well with the pieces of the two of you she already knew. 

Lucifer’s vow to tell the truth, fit perfectly with your issues with trusting anyone’s word. You could dig all you wanted and at the end of it all it would be as he said, because it was the truth. Even his habit of omission over lying couldn’t bother you because at the end you’d shrug, because at least he didn’t lie. Your blunt nature fit well with Lucifer’s natural predisposition towards living in his own little bubble of Luciferness. You were grounding, she thought. That’s not to say she didn’t have fun with Julian, when she wasn’t paying attention to the two of you, she was swept up in his natural charm as well. He seemed to be having fun on this date.

Your legs were clamped shut around Lucifer’s hand. The side of his hand was now just barely touching your clothed sex. You knew all you had to do was move his hand. If you just grabbed his wrist and moved it away he would stop, but you didn’t want him to stop. You were just trying to slow him down because you didn’t want to be the one who called dinner early. Even with you holding his hand between your thighs he was driving you crazy. He flexed his hand every once in a while so that you couldn’t simply ignore him. He brought attention to it, rubbing his thumb across your soft skin. It made your whole body hot, and the wine wasn’t really helping your case.

You thought the worst it could get was just Lucifer’s hand high on your thigh. Once dessert came he took his hand away and that grounding warmth, that single secret place to focus your desires was no longer there. It left your thigh cold, and it drew your eye to him. He gave you a sly smile. You wanted to kiss him. Your eyes focused on his lips as he spoke, thinking of all the ways you could have him tonight if dinner didn’t last too long. You toyed with his sleeve, pretending to straighten it while you peaked at the time on his watch. It was only 8, plenty of time for all the things you wanted to do tonight. 

That was fine, you put your hand on Lucifer’s leg but you kept it on his thigh, because two could play that game and he had far less self control than you. You continued your conversations with Chloe and Julian, speaking more enthusiastically than before as you pressed your fingers into the muscle of his thigh. You could feel his eyes on you as you. 

His eyes traced over the residual gloss on your lips, left after eating, and sparkling in the golden light. You purposefully weren’t looking at him, and he didn’t mind. It was a chance to appreciate your beauty without you questioning him. You were so very alluring in the golden light, just the paragon of temptation. Your breasts were on display, pressing against the stiff fabric of the bodice of your dress. There were a couple of little marks on display, they were his own doing. It always delighted him to see evidence of your nightly activities on your body. Anyone who looked at you would know you were well taken care of. He thought of gifts, things he wanted to see you in. He never really cared much for the shiny rocks that humans delighted in but he thought he might enjoy seeing them against your skin. He might enjoy seeing you in nothing but diamonds, draped in rubies, bathed in all the shiny things you could want. 

Your hand moved higher on his thigh resting right over where his cock was. Honestly… you didn’t anticipate encountering it so soon. You could forget how big he was; it was always quite the eye opener. On some level, you couldn’t believe you let him put this thing inside of you. More than that though, you resisted the urge to moan as you imagined just how good he was going to feel inside of you. He pulled in a sharp breath and you turned to look at him just like Julian and Chloe did. 

“You alright?” you asked tilting your head and batting your eyelashes. 

He took a moment to answer, “Yes, I’m fine. Go on, what were you saying?”

You turned and continued talking like you weren’t rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock. Lucifer picked up his glass and drank, relaxing into his seat. If this was the game you were playing then he was willing to see it through to the end. You would be paying for this later, he assured himself. There was a long list of things you’d be paying for tonight. All of them centered around teasing him and not seeing your flirtations through. In truth it wasn’t really your fault, you were overworked and tired, but he glanced at his watch inconspicuously and decided he could do exactly 30 more minutes of this. 

To your surprise, it was neither you or Lucifer that called it a night. It was Chloe. She suggested you all free up the table. The checks came out and Lucifer didn’t give you a chance to even pretend like you were going to split the bill. He took it right from the waitress and reached for his wallet. That was incredibly hot for truly shallow reasons. You’d thank him properly tonight. You took your hand away once you were all getting up to leave. You stood beside Chloe while the four of you waited on your respect valets. 

“Look at me, Decker,” you said quietly. She turned to look at you, “Get some tonight,” you whispered.

She hit your arm, “You worry about what Lucifer’s got planned.”

“Oh  _ that  _ is all going to plan,” you smiled. Lucifer called your name and you said your goodbyes before getting in the car. However, as you got in the car you could have sworn you heard a camera shutter. You turned towards the sound, eyes sweeping over the dark street meticulously, until Lucifer stood right in front of you. 

“Get in. I’ve got plans for you tonight, lovey,” he said huskily. 

You looked up at him to say something snarky but he was truly undressing you with his eyes alone, so you sat down obediently so he could close the car door for you.


	28. Possession (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This filth is brought to you by the valley by Miguel. If you don't listen to any other song I ever recommend... this is the song to listen to it screams Lucifer.  
> Other songs that made this chapter possible: F.U.C.K. by Victoria Monet, 80/20 by Chloe x Halle, and Come On by Jhene Aiko

Lucifer held your hand tightly leading you through the crowd in Lux to get to the elevator. You couldn't look away from him if you wanted. He didn't have to be rough to get you to relinquish control and just let him lead the way. You did it naturally, you always did it naturally. As he approached, the security personnel by the elevator moved out of the way. It was a precaution for you, it made you feel better knowing someone wasn’t just going to ride the elevator up. The door opened and he pulled you into the elevator with him. The doors hadn't even closed yet, and he was kissing you, pulling your body flush with his. You wanted him badly. More than you knew until his lips were on yours. You couldn't decide where to start. He held you in place with a hand on the back of your neck. The music in the club grew muffled as the doors slid closed. You held his face in your hands trying to make yourself inescapable, hungry for the pleasure only he could bring. 

The doors rolled open and he was still kissing you. You pushed him towards the open doors. He walked backwards out of the elevator keeping his eyes on you. He took off his dinner jacket, eyes mapping the curves of your body as you followed after him. Your hands reached out as you drew closer to him, grasping his belt buckle. The metal was cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the fever rushing through your body as you closed the space between you and Lucifer. It came undone swiftly, just as Lucifer’s back hit the piano. He put a hand down on the smooth surface of his piano for support. He had so many plans in his head while he was in the car. There were so many ways he wanted to have you, but as always his plans crumbled in the face of your desires. Whatever you wanted far surpassed anything he might have asked for. 

You slowly knelt down in front of him, keeping your eyes on his, anticipation rippled through every nerve ending in his body. You knelt on the floor making your dress lie in a dainty little circle around you. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, he could only watch, observe the beauty of your form and maintain the silence between you. You pulled him from his underwear too impatient to try to get him out of his pants. He breathed out a sound of relief to feel your mouth, warm and wet wrapped around him. You gazed up at him, watching his jaw drop with pleasure as you sucked him off. He put his hand on the back of your head, not pushing you closer just holding you. He felt your hands rest on his hips and he looked down to see you taking more of him into his mouth. 

"Careful lovey," he cautioned. You swallowed around him taking him as deep as you could stand and then using your hand to stroke what you couldn't. He moaned looking at the mixture of drool and precum dribbling down your chin. It was the heathen’s prayer position, the exact kind of call that could make him listen, that could make him give you whatever you needed. On your knees, using your mouth to shower in such pleasures that should have been forbidden to one such as himself, it was ardent praise, it was sacrilege. He gave shallow thrusts into your mouth, chasing that high. Just looking at your mascara run with tears, and your plump lips wrapped around him was enough to make him feel like cumming. 

"Fuck, I'm close," he warned. You only doubled your efforts. He tossed his head back as he moaned gripping the edge of the piano to restrain himself from fucking your mouth the way he wanted to. He couldn't keep his eyes off you for long. The sight of your head, with your cute little hair clips, and perfectly done hair bobbing up and down his length was far too tantalizing. 

He came and he could feel you swallowing around him. You pulled back to take a deep breath. Lucifer could have fallen to his knees right there seeing you hastily collect this cum from your chin to your mouth. 

"You're not gonna ruin this dress," you huffed, voice wrecked already. You put your lips on him and he thought he was going to lose his mind. The sound of his moans egged you on slowly sucking him off and looking up to see his muscles twitch with overstimulation. When he couldn't take any more he pulled your head away from him. You smiled as you looked up at him. It was always a fun sight to watch Lucifer tap out. He was breathing heavily and you knelt there catching your own breath. 

He decided to hazard a glance at you and you were still a vision of beauty, dress splayed out around you as you sat back on your knees, wiping your face with the heel of your palm. He wiped the tears away from your face with his thumb. 

"Bed, now," he ordered.

You nodded using his legs for support to get on your feet. You undid the fastenings of your dress as you went to the bedroom. He needed a minute to collect himself. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back and then fixed his pants. He was going to ruin you tonight. It had been too long since he fucked you like you needed. Soft and slow was nice, but sometimes you needed something firmer just to remind you who he was. Regardless of your effect on him, he was still Lucifer Morningstar. 

He found you on the bed, already touching yourself, staring at yourself in the ceiling mirror. Your vanity was one of his favorite things. A well placed mirror could have you coming in record time. He pulled your hands away from your sex. You whined at the loss and he spanked your thigh. 

"Who said you could touch yourself? How naughty." He sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to his lap, "Over my knee now."

You hummed a low sound of arousal as you got on your hands and knees. You laid over his lap, folding your hands under your cheek as you relaxed. He massaged your ass, and rubbed down your legs, making your skin tingle with anticipation. As always his hands were warm and soothing on your body. 

“How does ten sound?” 

“Sounds fair,” you muttered. You closed your eyes, waiting for him to stop rubbing your ass. He brought his hand back and you braced yourself for the hit. His palm hit your ass just hard enough to sting. He massaged away the pain leaving only the heavy heat of arousal. Another smack hit your other cheek, a bit harder than the first, it made you gasp. Just like before he took away the pain, letting his fingers slip between your legs and into your wetness. He hit you again and again, escalating the force, and then escalating his efforts to soothe away the hurt. The last spank made you cry out lifting up just a bit from the bed.

He shushed you, squeezing your ass firmly, "That's my lovey. What a sweet girl. You can get up,” he requested. You got off of his lap slowly while he unbuttoned his shirt. You took over for him, making quick work of the buttons and pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. He moved on to taking off his pants and kicking them off. 

Then there he was completely naked for you. You stared trying to figure out how to start, what you wanted to ask for. He was hard again from spanking you and hearing your little whimpers. Part of you wanted him in your mouth again. You hadn’t been able to suck him off the way you wanted to, in the interest of not ruining your dress. The head of his cock was already flushed, and leaking with precum. Just one more taste wouldn’t hurt. Lucifer caught your face in his hand as you started to descend towards his cock. 

“Come sit in my lap, lovey,” he spoke in the most beguiling voice. You couldn’t have denied him if you wanted to, his voice so soft and reverent, almost songlike in its steadiness. You nodded, and he let go of your face so you could stand up. You stood in the open space of his leg, eyes caught on the way he stroked his length while he looked at you.

“Turn around,” he instructed. You turned around and immediately missed the view. Looking over your shoulder you saw his gaze was low on your body. He grabbed your hip with his free hand, coaxing you to sit. He held his cock in his hand, lining up with your entrance. You whined as gravity pushed him so deep inside of you it felt like you could feel him in your stomach. Your hands gripped his thighs while he held your hips and rocked you in his lap moving just enough to feel so very good inside of you. You groaned, grinding back on him. Your head fell forward as you moaned his name. He pulled you back against him. You were pliant in his lap, head resting on his shoulder while he grabbed the bends of your knees and opened your legs, putting them on the outside of his. You were spread open for him and already sounding beside yourself with pleasure. His hands rubbed up your hips and over your stomach, pressing into the softness there and rocking you on his cock. He moaned in your ear before he started kissing your neck. He thrusted into you shallowly while letting his hands explore your body. He gripped your breasts, squeezing your nipples, feeling the weight of them in his hands. You felt entirely helpless, too caught up in the pleasure, mindlessly swirling your hips on his. 

"That's it. You like it when I touch this pretty body of yours don't you. You love when I fuck you like this huh?"

"Yes," you moaned. 

"You like making me what you so badly I have to fuck you like a good little slut?"

"Yes yes yes," you whined as he gripped your inner thighs moving you on his cock faster. He started playing with your clit and you writhed against him. 

"Lucifer, yes, fuck, that feels so good, baby."

"Then cum for me."

Your thighs trembled wanting to close but they weren't able to. You cried out with your orgasm, trembling in his arms. Without your consent your head fell forward and your body started to tip forward. Lucifer caught you with a hand on your throat, stretching your body out so you would rest your head on his shoulder. He kept rocking you on his length as you came with the hand gripping your inner thigh, enjoying the feeling of your cunt pulsing around him and the sound of your moans. Still, you weren't nearly wrecked enough for his liking. He let you catch your breath in his lap for a moment. Then he shoved you over on to the bed. You landed on your stomach and crawled up on the bed. He gave your ass a lazy slap, grabbing your hips when you were far enough on the bed for his liking. The sight of you on your knees did something to him. He needed to be inside of you again. He put a hand between your shoulder blades so that your back arched and your face pressed against the mattress. He slipped two fingers inside of you.

"Fuck my fingers, pretty girl," he instructed and watched as you brought your hips down on his fingers, "That's it," he purred. You made desperate little sounds. He let you fuck his fingers until you seemed close then he took them away. You went to lift up on your hands and look over your shoulder to see what he was doing. You only got up to your elbows before Lucifer was touching you again. He gripped your thighs, and pressed his mouth against your clit. You were never going to sick of Lucifer eating you out. Every time he did it, you felt like a woman possessed, completely unable to control your own body. The muscles in your legs locked up, and your toes curled as he sucked your clit. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned gut deep moans. They felt ripped from the pit of your stomach out through your mouth. It was bliss, paradise, absolutely heavenly. He was dragging you through paradise. You came and your fingers clawed into the bed as you lifted your head. Your eyes were open but you weren't seeing anything but perhaps the pearly gates slamming closed as Lucifer grabbed your hips more thoroughly and kept eating you out. You gasped trying to pull away from him. It was too much. It was entirely too much, your body was too hot, every time his tongue caressed your clit it felt like bolts of electricity going through your body, making your muscles seize with pleasure. You were absolutely sobbing out moans fighting to get away from the hellish pleasure his mouth forced upon you. You felt absolutely feral, out of your mind with euphoria, possessed by the spirit of lust, submerged in sin and there was no escape from it.

His mouth left you when your body stopped trying to fight him and instead your tremors turned inwardly, making your cunt clench around his fingers. That's how he wanted you, completely surrendered to the pleasure he could give you. You were such a pretty picture, sex glistening in the dim light of the room, legs trembling from the force of the orgasms he just pulled from you. You were still moaning sweet broken sounds and he wasn't touching you. He only took a second to admire you before he was getting ready to pull you down into fiery pits of pleasure once more.

"Yes. Yes Lucifer," you sobbed out feeling the blunt head of his cock at your entrance, then slowly dragging down to between the lips of your pussy, spreading your wetness around and then abruptly thrusting inside of you. Your pussy was still throbbing from the way he ate you out, and now it was squeezing around his cock, massaging your g-spot without you even having to move. It was too much. Instinctively you moved from the pyre that this euphoria had become. You couldn't stop trembling. Lucifer pulled you back to him by your hips.

His voice was deep and dark, yet still adoring, "Where are you going, lovey?" You might have been crying. You weren't aware of your body enough to know. You heard the deep growling moan he let out as he pulled out and sheathed himself deeper inside of you.

"Please, please, please," you sobbed, but you had no idea what the hell you were asking for.

"How can I say no to that?" He mused. Your upper body rested on your elbows but your forehead was still on the bed. Your hands were gripping the sheets in a death grip. He started off with slow long strokes taking his time with you, watching you tremble around him. You felt divine around him, and he was in no hurry to relinquish this bliss, and he didn't intend to break you so soon. He took his time, eyes closed and relishing in the wet sound of your sex and the deliciously wrecked music of your moans. He waited until you'd relaxed into it. He let you stretch out a bit as your muscles began to relax again, surrender into him and accept that you wouldn't be going anywhere until he thought you'd had enough. Then he put his hands on your shoulders, pulling you back to meet him, and putting a deep arch in your back. He smiled at the practically wounded sound you let out. He picked up the pace gradually moving harder and faster. Your moans were louder, heavy, almost sobbing as you gripped the sheets in fists again. It felt good, too good. Your eyes rolled back as he just kept fucking you relentlessly. The bed shuddered underneath you, every thrust clapped against the soft flesh of your ass, that was already a little sore from the spanking earlier.

"Lucifer!" You yelled and you weren't sure what you were asking for. 

"Look at yourself darling. Open those pretty eyes," he spoke breathlessly and you did what he said, looking across the room at the mirror. There you were looking just as wrecked as you felt rocking with every hard thrust Lucifer fucked into you. He smiled as you met his gaze in the mirror. You cried out and Lucifer released your shoulders, letting your upper body fall on the mattress again. He chuckled darkly feeling high with pleasure, baptized in wetness of your lust, and relishing in the praises that left your lips. It was cruel and he knew it, but how else was he supposed to indulge such a beautiful woman such as you.

"Feel good, lovey? You like me deep inside you? You like it when I fuck you like I hate you?"

"Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum!" You cried out.

"You're too good to ever hate, lovey," he moaned as you came again muffling your moans as you cried out trying to scramble away once more from his relentless thrusts. There was no escaping the hold he had on you. You let out a loud sobbing moan. You were definitely crying. It felt like your soul was leaving your body, floating someplace above you, and caught in a cycle of pleasure that you could not escape. You thought you might shake apart, letting out guttural growling moans as you searched for a way to let out the overwhelming euphoria constantly pouring into you. It felt as if you might burst if something didn't give soon.

"Please! Ah fuck Lucifer please," you sobbed. He came and kept fucking his cum into you harshly. Every moan you let out sounded punched out of you. His cock forced the sounds out as he thrust deep into you slowly but firmly, making your whole body rock and your face slide against the satin sheets. He pulled out of you with a pleased moan, watching you tremble and gasp still in the grips of that euphoria that only he could give you. He couldn't see your face so he pushed you over carelessly. He manhandled you until you were on your back.

"Aw was that too much for you?" He asked with a taunting smile on his face taking in your glassy eyed stare. You took a moment to come back to yourself and register that he was speaking to you.

"Fuck," you moaned, "You're the fucking devil." You were still out of breath. You could feel your heart beat throughout your body.

Lucifer grinned at you, a certain level of amusement in his smile that you couldn't understand, but you thought the expression was a little sinister, "The one and only, lovey." He grabbed your face in one hand making you focus on his face. You were such an exquisite sight, face wet with tears, yet completely relaxed after such a deep orgasm.

"You're pretty from all angles aren't you?," he muttered dipping his fingers into your mouth, "Look at that face. Have you had enough of me lovey? Your little cunt can't take anymore?"

You moaned and sucked his fingers while they rubbed against your tongue. His eyes were half lidded staring down at you with utter delight. You held his forearm, keeping his hand in place so you could sweep your tongue between his digits, tasting yourself on his fingers. He hummed a deep, pleasured sound. You kept your eyes on his face, watching lust pull him back into the pits, back to wanting you. He closed his eyes and leaned over your body, forehead touching you chest.

"You're so good to me," he muttered, pulling his fingers out and grabbing your thighs and pulling you towards him. He entered you again giving you those same punishing thrusts. He pressed down on your pubic mound, making him hit your g-spot every time he entered you. You might have been speaking in tongues. You were saying things but were they coherent things? Who knows, certainly not you. It's like he made it his mission to ruin you once and for all tonight. He licked the valley between your breasts, up your throat and the underside of your jaw. He kissed you with more tongue than anything else, it was the kind of kiss you'd recoil from if you weren't already so fucking wrecked. Time was simply unfathomable. Had it been hours or minutes? Eons of pleasured torture, or seconds of honey sweet bliss. It was both. It was absolutely both.

"Who do you belong to, lovey?" He questioned holding your throat in his hand. You held his wrist with both of your hands just for stability. He was fucking you so hard your entire body rocked with the force of it. He was so beautiful, caught just as deep as you in the sea of pleasure. His face was the only thing keeping you in the moment. He was both torturer and savior. He was holding you under the water and pulling you up just enough to catch a second of breath.

"You," you moaned, "I'm yours. Fuck, Lucifer."

"Who does this wet cunt belong to, hm?" His teeth were bared as he kept fucking into you, trying to hold back his own orgasm for as long as he could.

"You, you," sobbed out as your legs shook.

"What's my name?" He growled at you, squeezing the sides of your throat just a bit harder. He needed you to know that you would never find another person in the whole world who could fuck you like this. There was only one person who could do this to you, and so you were his whether you truly knew it or not. You were his, and you always would be, because no mortal could do this to you.

"Lucifer. Fuck, ah Lucifer," You were coming. You swore you blacked out for a second, lost in an unending pleasure that made you convulse under him. He held you close as his own orgasm pushed him to keep fucking you despite how tight you were. He buried his face against your neck moaning as he came inside of you. Your hands came up to bury themselves in his hair. It was the strangest bit of intimacy after he'd fucked you as roughly as he dared. He kissed your neck matching that single tender expression of fondness. You were his favorite toy, he wasn't going to break you completely. He pulled out of you and rested on top of you.

"Fuck Lucifer, you didn't have to fuck me like that," you huffed when you came back to yourself. You cradled his head against your chest expecting him to relax against you for a moment more. He hummed a frustrated sound and then there were two fingers inside of you. You squeaked an absolutely darling sound that made him smile.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't have to do."

"Fuck," you whined under his slow soft ministrations, "You can't get enough of me huh?" You sighed, "guess I should feel honored."

"Mmhm," He hummed, lifting his head to look at you. You lifted yours to meet his gaze, and to see that his eyes were still unfathomably dark with lust.

"You talk like you could get as good of a fuck with anyone else." You taunted, starting to fuck his fingers back, " like you don’t turn to putty when I fuck you."

Lucifer moaned, eyes sliding shut as he thought about being inside of you again.

"Gonna let me ride you, baby?" You cooed trying to fix the mess you'd made of his hair.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

You pushed him over on to his back.He stretched out as he rolled over on his back. The way he looked at you made you want him even more. You knew you shouldn't still want him with how much you just came, but he was so very beautiful, giving you a serene little smile as you straddled him. He grabbed your hips, probably too offer some assistance because your legs were still shaky. If you let him fuck you at his pace though, you wouldn't be able to stand it. So you took his hands away from your hips, keeping your eyes on you. You saw the curiosity play on his face as you took his hands in yours. You interlaced your fingers then turned your hands so that you could kiss the back of both of his. Then you leaned forward to press them to the bed. You knew he was letting you pin him down but that didn't change the fact that it felt good to hold his hands over his head as you kissed him.

"No touching." You said then pecked his lips before you let go of his hands. You put one palm on his chest for support and the other grabbed his cock and guided him to your entrance. You rode him slow and steady, rolling your body above him. His gaze never left your body, taking in the feast of sights you were. Seeing him look at you like a newly discovered syzgy, meant only for his eyes emboldened you. Soon you were riding him for all you worth. As you bounced on his dick you held your breasts so that they wouldn't jiggle. You knew when you found your rhythm, and the exact way to ride him. He threw his head back and made a sound in between a moan and a growl and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Yeah? Right there, baby?" You breathed continuing those same movements even as your thighs burned in protest. 

"Yes, don't stop. Don't-" he cut off with another moan. 

"What if I do? What then?" You asked, slowing down dramatically.

"Please lovey."

"Look at me baby," you purred, "come on, I'm not the only one getting slutted out. Show me you want it."

"Please, Y/N, please faster."

"Anything you desire," you picked up the pace watching as he gripped the sheets and bared his teeth. You squeezed his eyes shot, and you saw that his hands were gripping the sheets, his knuckles white with tension.

"Look at me," you lightly hit his face to get his attention.

His eyes fluttered opened, looking at you with more hunger than before, "Mm harder."

You smacked him harder and listened to him moan. You grabbed his face roughly, fingers pressing into his cheeks. You kissed him hard drinking in the desperate sounds he was making

You pulled back just a bit, your nose still touching his,"Cum for me. Cum in this pussy baby."

He gripped your hips and bounced you on his dick just a few more times before he was cumming again. He let you go and moaned briefly as you got off of him. He looked like he was done. He was lying there on the bed looking every bit like a corpse in the world's most scandalous crime scene. The sight of him, seemingly completely spent, filled you with pride. It was too much to touch him right away so you relaxed on your side beside him watching his chest rise and fall. He was flushed down to his chest, and there was a fine sheen of sweat over his body. It made him glisten just a bit in the limited light. You knew he was okay to touch when he turned to look at you. His eyes seemed to already be possessed by the hungers of lust. You put your leg over him and place your palm on his stomach, then rubbed up towards his chest. His hand went to rest on your thigh, then slowly up to your ass, where he rubbed a kneaded the soft flesh absently. Silence stretched between the two of you for an immeasurable amount of time. Neither of you had the mental faculties to start talking yet. Your minds were equally blank, enjoying the satisfaction of multiple orgasms. When at last someone spoke it was Lucifer who spoke first.

"That was phenomenal " he breathed

"Mmhm," you hummed then yawned. 

"Let's clean you up." He sighed getting out of bed. He scooped you up and took you to the bathroom. His shower was ridiculously big with clear glass doors and two huge shower heads. He set you on the little seat fashioned from the marble-like material of the wall. As he turned on the water you smacked his ass. 

"Behave," he chided. 

"Did you behave tonight?I thought you were gonna finger me at the dinner table."

"I was looking forward to a dessert that wasn’t on the menu. And let’s not pretend that you behaved at all."

"I guess you're right," Your eyes traced over the scars on his back, feeling that inexplicable twinge of pain at the thought of whatever he went through to get those scars. You forced yourself to look somewhere else. He was just turning towards you. You looked into his eyes first, always his eyes. They were so dark, full of a million secrets and a billion desires. The water from the shower rolled down his body giving your eyes something to follow. There were some parts of Lucifer that you thought might have been underrated but then again maybe not. You didnt talk to very many women who had sex with him. You were partial to the underlying softness of his stomach. There was the firmness of muscles, the gentle impression of them under his skin but no hard cut lines from obsessive working out and dehydration. He was just strength and softness combined. His body was befitting of a man who would spank you, fuck you hard, and still call you his lovey. Your gaze went down to his cock seeing him half erect. All he'd need is a little persuasion. Your mouth was watering already. 

"Can I suck you off again?" You asked looking up at him.

"Greedy tonight aren’t you?” He teased, “Be my guest, you little minx.” 

"Please don't get my hair wet okay?" You requested as he stepped closer to you. 

"No promises." He stood right in front of you and you shamelessly stared at his cock. He took your face in both of his hands, stroking your cheeks softly with his thumbs. You looked up at him as you took him in your mouth. He groaned, his eyes slid closed as his head fell back. His hands were warm and soft, still stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. Before you didn't get a chance to suck him off the way you wanted to, too worried about ruining your dress. You closed your eyes and relaxed your throat. You pulled back one good time to take a couple of deep breaths before letting your hands fall into your lap. 

Lucifer gasped as he felt your lips descend his length taking him far deeper than you ever had. It made his head snap back down to see your eyes closed as you sucked him, as if you were perfectly at peace. Whatever your purpose in his life, he decided, whether you were sent to annihilate him completely, or be the single object of his desires for the rest of his immortal life, then he was okay with that. He was ready to surrender to it. The sight of your pretty face, and that mouth of yours around him, made him feel all the sins of hell and the delight of a peace he hadn't known since paradise. It was far more than he could stand and still be expected to resist you. Whatever you wanted. He thought he was ruined before. This was nothing like the fall, but he felt just as changed. You put your hands over his and bobbed your head, a message. He moaned an unbridled sound of desire as he realized what you were telling him to do. He held you just the smallest bit tighter and moved your head on his length. You moaned at the slow experimental movement. He had to pause.

"You are the most beautiful weapon forged against me yet," he sighed. You opened your eyes to look at him. You winked before closing your eyes again. He couldn't resist fucking your mouth. The warm wet cavern of your mouth held him perfectly. You put your hands on his thighs ready to push him away if he got too rough. Not that you were worried about that. Lucifer was never too rough with you. He pulled back letting you breathe after you gagged particularly hard. You gulped down some air and went back to town. The sound of his moans and the desperate calls of your name made you determined to see him fall apart again. You could feel the river of drool spilling from your mouth. Every time Lucifer looked at your face he lost just a bit of his self control. You didn't even have to look to know when he'd look down. His knees would bend just a bit and he'd groan as if wounded. 

"Fuck, lovey," he whined and that made a monster out of you. You wanted to hear him that desperate at all times. He gave you what you wanted. He was moaning too much to think of warning you that he was coming. He came in your mouth and you moaned feeling his cum dribble from your bottom lip and down into your lap. His hips were moving away from you, and you tried to follow him. His grip on you tightened, keeping you from torturing him.

"You are a problem," he breathed, taking a couple of clumsy steps back. He turned and leaned against the shower wall. You stood, entering the stream of water to rinse off the mixture of cum and saliva from your chest and thighs.

"I'm a natural born troublemaker," you grinned at him before opening the shower door so that you could grab your soap and towel and actually get clean. You were enjoying your shower while Lucifer sat where you were before, his eyes were closed as he rested his head against the wall. It seemed like he was just basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. You got the inexplicable urge to sit in his lap and kiss him softly. In all honesty you could do one more good round. However, you had gotten a lot from him tonight and you did want to be able to walk tomorrow so you elected to leave him alone. 

Maybe Lucifer could sense your need, or maybe he was just still wanting you because as you were rinsing the soap off he crowded up behind you. 

"Can you give me one more, lovey?" He rasped in your ear. 

"Uh huh!" You nodded, leaning back against him. Instead he spun your around to face him, pulling you close to him as he pinned you against the far wall of the shower. He bent for just a moment, grabbing your legs and making your back slide up the wall. You slipped your hand down between the two of you and put him in. You were sore, and oversensitive, but it still felt divine when he let you sink down on his length. The previous urgency was gone. He fucked you with slow, firm, rolls of his hips, keeping you pinned between his body and the wall. He was saying things to you, dirty things that made your whole body get somehow hotter. Your eyes rolled back as he pushed your legs up higher. 

He kissed your cheek, “That’s my lovey, you take me so well. You were made for this weren’t you, made to make me crave this sweet little cunt.” 

You held on to him as tightly as you could as he sped up. You bit his shoulder trying to avoid crying out too loudly when you were right by his ear, but everything felt so good. It all felt too good. 

“Rub your clit for me, lovey,” he panted in your ear. You did as he asked, clenching around him to chase your orgasm. It didn’t take much longer for you to get there, and the hand on his shoulder turned into a claw as you tossed your head back to cry out. A few strokes more and he was right there with you, moaning as he buried his face in your neck. 

Lucifer slowly let your legs down, but he stayed pressed against you, keeping some of the weight off of your legs as you recovered. It took a minute for your brain to blink back on, but when it did, your first action was to kiss Lucifer’s chest, right over his heart . You wrapped your arms around him, resting your cheek against the warm wet skin of his chest.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

You were quiet as you cleaned up, brain still not able to make one coherent thought. It was just an empty blur of sensation. When you were clean you sat on the little built in seat and rested against the wall with your eyes closed, waiting for Lucifer. You were sleepy, a little sore, and perfectly content basking in the warm steam of the shower. When the water turned off you tried to make yourself move but your legs simply weren’t up to the task. The door to the shower opened. The air outside of the shower was a little colder but not by much. You wondered how long the two of you were in the shower. 

Lucifer grabbed one of his big fluffy towels and went back inside of the shower to get you. He coaxed you up to your feet so he could wrap the towel around your body. He picked you up bridal style. Your eyes stayed closed but you kissed his shoulder as thanks for his help. Lucifer laid you out on the bed and went to your little collection of products that you kept at Lux. He massaged a body butter into your skin, giving special attention to the parts of you that were sure to be sore in the morning. You were completely pliant under his touch, letting him go through the motions of getting you ready for bed. 

“Will you plug in my phone?” you murmured. 

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” You knew you wouldn’t fall asleep until he came back but you did appreciate the fact that he put you under the covers as he did what you asked. You still felt just a little light and floaty, like your spirit was floating just above your body instead of trapped inside of it. It took him a while to come back to you but when he did you opened your arms to him. He gave a quiet chuckle.

“Are you sure you want me on top of you?”he questioned, putting one knee on the bed.

“‘S like a weighted blanket, and I need something to put my soul back in my body,” your lips curled up into a little smile. He moved the covers so he could get in bed. He slid one arm under you and the other arm over top of you so he could hug you close as he rested his head on your breast. You hummed a content sound and you put your hand in his hair. The strands were still a bit wet, but not soaking, which made you wonder how long he’d been gone. 

Sleep took you swiftly, muscles spent and grateful for the rest.

"I could get used to this," he muttered. When you didn't respond he lifted his head to see you asleep. He smiled a little at that, dipping down to kiss over your heart. He could do this forever, he thought. He could have you like this every night and not get tired of it. He held more firmly, as if afraid you'd slip away in the night and he closed his eyes.


	29. Knowing

It was early in the morning, when the sun was just lighting up the horizon and you were lying with your head on his chest. He traced senseless patterns on your shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling mirror. Seeing you so at peace let him breathe. You were right where you needed to be to stay out of trouble. His fingers touched the scar on your arm from being cut on a case. When you were sleeping you weren't worrying or pretending to be someone you weren't so people would leave you alone. You were just you, someone who needed protection, who revelled in a soft touch or a kind act. It was getting harder to justify this constant craving for you. It was more than just a desire for sex. He wanted you like this warm and asleep. He wanted you when the two of you were bickering, and when you were pretending to be mad at him. He wanted you when you were focused on a case and couldn't be bothered to interact with him much. When you were gone he longed for your presence. He couldn't join the party in Lux and be wholly satisfied. There was an ache when you were out of his reach, be it across the room or simply off in your own thoughts. You were doing that a lot lately, floating off into your own thoughts getting lost somewhere he could not follow but desperately wanted to. You were an enigma, entirely unlike any other and so there wasn't a person alive that could take your place. He was fine with that. 

Your alarm went off and you whined, mouth turning down at the corners. It was absolutely precious. He reached over and grabbed your phone yanking it off the charger. He turned off the alarm for you. With the shrill ringing gone, your face became peaceful again. However, it didn’t seem like you intended to get out of bed, you relaxed against him just like before. You were going to be late if you stayed in bed. 

He kissed your forehead, "If you get up right now I'll make breakfast," he bargained.

"Mmm you really know how to talk to a lady," you mumbled sleep dragging in your voice, you waited another second and then sat up. A quiet groan slipped out of you as you moved. 

“Oh fuck,” you cursed as all of your muscles seemed to scream in protest at your movement. 

“Slowly, now, lovey. You’ll hurt yourself.” He warned and you rewarded his concern with a cold glare. 

“This is your fault.”

“If I’m not mistaken it takes two to tango. But I will admit that I did have a bit of an agenda last night.” 

“Making up for lost time?” you asked as you put your hands over your head and stretched as far as you could. There were muscles in your back that you weren’t even aware of and they were so very sore. That being said, you didn’t regret last night at all. The only thing you were truly unhappy about was the fact that you had to go to work. You were long overdue for a day in bed. 

“You seem too busy for me,” he observed, “What you’ve been doing is cruel and unusual. Isn’t that against one of your little police rules?”   
You scoffed, “It’s in the constitution and I don’t know what I did that would be cruel and unusual punishment.” The last few weeks were just as awful for you too. It wasn’t fair that Lucifer looked good at all times, and every other word out of his mouth was a double entendre, or that he liked to call you lovey. There was only so much a girl could take. Even looking at him now you felt taunted by the way the early morning sun lit up his face. He always looked so very satisfied with himself the morning after, less inclined to taunt you to make you angry, but more inclined to make you laugh. 

“Looking the way you do everyday is punishment enough, but you fell asleep far too early on multiple occasions.” 

You smiled because he was absolutely right. You did fall asleep on him quite a few times, once while he was going down on you, which he took great offense to. It was not because it wasn’t good, you were just beat after a day of running from multiple locations to solve a case. 

“Pierce is running me ragged,” you sighed, getting up on your knees and resisting the urge to groan as you stretched your muscles in a way that hurt worse than before. You continued though, knowing Lucifer would hold a little bit of a grudge if you got up in a hurry. After all, you set your alarm an hour earlier so that you could always fit in a little morning sex. You straddled his waist, watching his face as his gaze flicked down to your body. 

Lucifer was always weak to the feminine form. The masculine one was quite a view too, but he could simply look in the mirror and see it. The feminine form was one that required seeking out, and the best things in life took some seeking. He had seen  _ a lot  _ of people naked. He saw the way the female body came in and out of fashion, watched with a certain amount of annoyance as women were encouraged to look more or less identical to one another. He had always found great pleasure in looking at bodies that were simply just that, bodies. Your body was just yours, and it had no shortage of interesting bits to look at. The stretch marks on your breast, soft ridges under his fingertips when he felt them, always caught his eye. Then there were the ones on your hips that often caught his eyes when he was taking you from behind. They were the product of living, of growing into this body that was yours, and therefore an interesting thing to look at. 

You gave his face two little pats, “Focus Lucifer,” you teased. He looked up to your face again. Half of your face was illuminated in the morning sun, illuminating you with its honeyed rays. 

You kept talking to him, “If Pierce wasn’t up my ass constantly about being a great detective I’d probably get to you sooner. I don’t know what his hang up is, but it’s driving me crazy. You know the case I’m working on right now? He insists on shadowing my work. He’s been going out to canvas the scene with me and everything. I think he’s trying to audition as my new partner. But I haven’t had a partner since… well since Donnie,” you spoke. 

Lucifer frowned at that, “That’s what you’ve been doing? I thought you were just dressing like a minx and disappearing to tease me.” 

“You know I like to make you suffer where I can see it,” you said with a sweet little smile, laying your palms flat on his chest as you arched your back to stick your chest forward. 

His gaze went down to your breasts, littered with marks from his mouth all the way up to your neck, “I do know that to be the truth. I’ll tell him to leave you alone.” 

“You think he likes me? That maybe he wants to spend time with me?”

“If you are tempting to me I’m sure you’re tempting to anyone weak to the feminine form,” he agreed in a resigned voice, “And I don’t think I can bear to share you. There’s not nearly enough to go around.” He gripped your hips and you hissed quietly. It hurt just a bit. You looked at your hip to see if you were bruised there. It seemed like you might have been, but the bruise wasn’t visible. 

“Be gentle with me, you brute,” you smacked his chest. He readjusted his grip, holding your thighs instead and you kept talking, “Anyway, I doubt Pierce will listen to you. He doesn’t even like you.”

“I’ll see to it that your caseload diminishes, don’t worry. I’ll handle it.” 

“Don’t get me fired, Luc.” You wiggled your hips a little in an effort to loosen them up. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around you, making you fall forward and putting your chest in his face. 

“You’re going to be late for work,” he told you. 

“No I’m not. You promised me breakfast, so maybe start on that.”

“Whatever you desire, lovey.” He tossed you off of him and you crashed on to the side of the bed with a harsh bounce. It upset every sore muscle in your body. 

“Ow! You’re such an asshole!” you complained. 

You got to work on time no thanks to Lucifer. Maybe it was your fault too. You wanted a side of him with your breakfast. Despite your soreness, you felt like a brand new woman. The case you were working on was a little bit of a stand still because of a set of unfortunate events with the medical examiner, which meant you had to talk to Ella right away when you came in. Lucifer was right behind you as you walked in, of course.Taking separate cars was really only a product of being on different cases. He was Chloe’s partner after all. 

“I do think it was unfair that you got to have a taste of me and I couldn’t do the same to you this morning,” he mentioned. 

You rolled your eyes, “Please not while we’re at work.”

“Fine, but tonight I’m settling the score. It goes against everything I stand for to leave you like that. It’s a favor for a favor. That’s my thing.” 

“You’re never satisfied are you?” 

“It’s the great tragedy of my existence, a hazard of living deliciously,” he smiled and you met his gaze before shaking your head in disbelief. You opened the lab door and greeted Ella. 

“How’s my favorite forensic analyst?” you asked. 

“I’m doing great! And I finally have information from the medical examiner about the body. I wound up talking to someone different, and they found the body. You can go visit them soon.” 

“You know, I love you.” you smiled taking the report from her. 

“If you really love me… I  _ am  _ craving your apple pie,” she smiled sweetly.

Lucifer lit up, “You too, Miss Lopez?”

You sighed heavily, “When I’m done with this case, I’ll bake one special just for you. I did  _ not  _ want to talk to those people all day.” 

Ella fist pumped and you laughed a little at how excited she was. 

“Time for me to go tell Pierce I’ve got a lead.” You announced hanging your head a little. You left the lab and Lucifer remained, mostly because Ella was coming over and it seemed like she had intentions to speak to him. He sat on the stool over by a microscope waiting for whatever Ella was going to say.

“You too seem cozy,” she teased with a smile as she came around the lab table, “tell me about the date last night!” 

Lucifer realized that he really didn’t remember very many details about the date that you would want shared, everything else was inconsequential. The part of last night that mattered to him also wasn’t something you’d want share. So he settled for talking about something that he did remember very well. 

“I’m beginning to think that she should alway be dressed up for some place to go,” he said.

Ella nodded, “That dress was amazing. I mean wow! I  _ know  _ that Y/N cleans up phenomenally but every time she sends me a picture I’m just like,” she wolf whistled. Ella turned and looked through the lab window. Whatever she was going to say took a back seat as she peered across the precinct. Her eyebrows shot up and her smile slowly diminished.

“Lieutenant’s trying to steal your girl,” she said as she peered through the blinds.

Lucifer turned to see her eyes glued on you across the precinct. He followed her gaze and saw what she was seeing. Pierce opened the door for you and welcomed you in with a hand on your shoulder and a smile. You said something and he laughed. He noticed the way you lingered by the door despite the fact that he gestured towards the sofa in his office. 

“I know you two are kind of a thing, but not really a thing, like a some strings attached situation,” Ella continued, “but you gotta address that, if that’s your lady, man. Pierce is putting on the moves. Look, look!” she started narrating Pierce’s movements, “he laughs at her joke, looks down at her smile, bites his lip, subtle flex.” 

Sure enough, you seemed to say something else funny and Pierce laughed. His smile lingered on his face even as he bit his lip a little. Then he rubbed the back of his neck, an action that made his biceps bulge just a bit. Lucifer fully turned towards the window to watch the interaction play out. Your back was to the door so he couldn’t see how you were reacting to any of this, but Marcus Pierce was definitely flirting with you. When the hell had  _ that  _ started?” Lucifer wondered and how hadn’t he noticed it sooner. He supposed he was busy these last few weeks, with good deeds, trying to kill Pierce and then deciding that killing Pierce wasn’t really the most lucrative favor he had undertaken. He and the detective had some pretty close calls as of late. Obviously, this was revenge for backing out of their deal. Which he wouldn’t mind, if you didn’t often voice to him how Pierce made you uncomfortable. That was the only reason Lucifer was upset about Pierce touching you, no other reason at all.

“That bastard,” Lucifer breathed. 

“I don’t think Y/N likes him back. Which is crazy. I mean he’s tall, handsome, he has wonderful biceps, and his smile is…” she trailed off looking at him across the precinct.

Lucifer furrowed his brow, looking over at her. Her mouth was open as she stared. 

“Miss Lopez.” 

“Yes!” she snapped her attention back to Lucifer, “But Y/N doesn’t like him, she likes you… so this is just a warning that you have someone waiting for you to mess up.”

“Well that’s not news,” Lucifer responded, thinking of Mazikeen who was surely waiting for the chance to have you back on for benefits and not just friendship. 

“I know Y/N’s reputation as a tough lady precedes her but she is still the resident hottie, she’s got a Regina George-like reputation. She’s not actually awful though. What I’m saying is, she didn’t stop being hot just because people don’t generally like her. Well… actually I guess you would know that better than most...”

“Thanks for your concern. I’ll handle it.” 

“Keep it classy, Lucifer.” 

“Always,” he smiled. 

You were trying to wrap up the conversation with Pierce, but it just kept dragging on. You had your hand on the door ready to make your escape. All you wanted to do was say that you were going to the medical examiner's office and the problem from yesterday was solved. Therefore, it wouldn’t be necessary for Pierce to go with you to the office. You were fine on your own.

“So when we go in what’s your play?” Pierce asked.

“Can I ask why you’re in on this case? You must have more important matters to deal with.” You tried to ask the question as delicately as possible. 

He took a deep breath, “Honestly, I’m worried about you, L/N. Evans has been quiet but you seem to believe he’s a threat and I trust your judgment. I figured it couldn’t hurt for you to have some back up.”

“Oh,” you blinked a little surprised by his answer, “um, thanks, but I’ll be alright. I mean maybe everyone’s right and I’m just paranoid.” 

Pierce looked you in your eyes carefully, “They don’t know him like you. I don’t think anyone here does. You’re the expert on this situation and  _ I  _ trust your judgment. You should do the same.” 

“Um… I’ll be leaving out in 15.”

“I’ll be there,” he assured with a reassuring half smile. 

You actually smiled back before turning on your heel to leave the office. While you were leaving out, you noticed Lucifer coming towards the office. His face was surprisingly serious, he wasn’t looking at you though, his gaze went over your head. You stopped him by putting your hand on his chest. 

“What’s up?” you asked. 

“I’m just going to have a word with Lieutenant Pierce,” he assured you, holding the hand on his chest for a moment before he took it away. 

“Not necessary, he’s just worried about Evans. You know like any rational person would be if they had any idea who he is or what he’s capable of.”

“I told you, Maze is already keeping watch of him. You have nothing to worry about-”

“I  _ feel  _ like I’m being watched, and yesterday right before I got in the car, I could have sworn I heard a camera shutter, like someone was taking pictures.”

“Lovey, it’s all in your head. You’re simply anxious,” he brought his hands up to hold your face.

“ _ Yes,  _ I’m anxious, because you’re not taking this seriously, you’re treating me like I’m just being hysterical.”

“Those are your words not mine.”

“Oh so what would you say?”

“A little obsessive, definitely paranoid-”

“So I’m crazy. Great. Thanks for that, Lucifer,” you snapped moving around him. He sighed as you passed him. He would fix that later, there was still the question of Pierce’s intentions, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He entered the office, roughly snatching the door open. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer questioned. Pierce looked up from the papers on his desk with a bored expression. 

“My job,” he offered. 

“Don’t play stupid with me. What are you doing with, Detective L/N?”

“My. Job.” 

“Right, so your sudden concern over Donovan Evans is just the interest of a concerned boss. Is that right?”   
“He  _ is  _ a man who was incarcerated for killing someone in a fit of rage and he has a vendetta against my best detective. I’d say that’s cause for concern”

“Don’t lie to me, you’re not concerned about her,” Lucifer said through clenched teeth. Pierce sat back in his chair, clasping his hands together. 

“What else could I want to do with a beautiful woman like Y/N?” he mused. 

“Leave her out of whatever you have against me, or I swear-”

“Y/N’s still in the station, do you really want to start threatening me?” Pierce asked, rising from his seat. 

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer demanded. 

“Your little accident that put you in the hospital. First time you’ve ever gotten badly hurt on a case. I didn’t think the devil could be killed with a bullet.”

“How do you know it’s her?”

“I didn’t until I saw your face when I said it. She makes you vulnerable.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw trying to control the way rage flared up at the fact that Pierce was using you to get to him, “Your problem is with me.”

“No, I have nothing to say to you anymore. I’m taking matters into my own hands, since you can’t be bothered to make good on your word.”

“You won’t do that at the expense of the detective.”

“Not at her expense, with her help. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do with Detective L/N.”

You were trying to calm yourself down while Lucifer was in the office with Pierce. You knew he just didn’t understand. Sure if he ever stopped and listened to you he would. If he just let you talk about the things you’d seen Evans do he would get it. You’d seen him ruin people’s lives. At the time you figured it didn’t matter they were criminals. It was a great failing of your youth. People are people and there are lines you don’t cross. Evans didn’t care about lines. He didn’t respect boundaries, be they the limits of the law, or basic respect. It didn’t matter that Maze knew where he was, Evans was a dirty cop with connections, people who owed him favors. If he wanted someone to disappear they would. You didn’t want the people you cared about to start disappearing.

Chloe came in while you were getting ready to leave out. She did an excited little dance as she stopped in front of your desk.

“What’s up, Decker?” you asked when you realized she wasn’t just going to say what she had to say. 

“Guess,” she smiled.

You pulled in a deep breath, “I can’t right now, I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh,” she said, immediately contrite, “I’ll tell you later then.” 

“Cool,” you went around her to leave. 

Chloe watched you go, utterly befuddled by your cold attitude. You breezed past her without another word. It didn’t make a lick of sense. There were things she wanted to tell you, juicy things. She was at a loss for possible reasonings, until she saw Lucifer reach out to take your hand and you shook him off without even sparing him a glance. Pierce joined you as you went to the elevators. Chloe waited for Lucifer to come over so she could ask what happened. Then she saw Lucifer’s face and recognized the expression on his face. His nostrils were subtly flared and his lips were just barely turned down, tense with whatever emotions were swirling inside of him. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked as he came to her desk. 

“Nothing new. Y/N’s just as stubborn as ever.”

“Then why are you so angry.”

“Because she doesn’t see that she’s playing right into Pierce’s hand. He’s only playing into her insane paranoia that she’s being watched so that she’ll trust him. He doesn’t actually care.” 

“Wait, wait, insane paranoia?” Chloe questioned.

“Yes! She’s been talking about how she thought Evans has a vendetta against her ever since he was released, but I had Maze track him down, and he lives in northern California. He isn’t thinking about her.” 

“You don’t know him,” Chloe shook her head, “You weren’t there for that trial-”

“It’s been ten years since then, detective. You humans have your enduring traits but a ten year feud?”

“Absolutely, you don’t get it, he was never more serious about anything than he was about making her pay for testifying. For a whole year after he was convicted, he had people on the outside, harassing her. We could never figure out if they were hired by him directly, or if they were other police officers in on it, but it was hell. She has a reason to be paranoid.”

“If you believe her then why did you invite her out last night? You were putting yourself and your date in danger.”

“Because she needed the distraction, Lucifer. She still has to  _ live  _ in the meantime and I know I’m willing to do whatever it takes for her. I thought you would do the same.”

“You know I would,” Lucifer answered, “But I won’t have her afraid for no reason.” 

“Sometimes, a hunch is enough.” Chloe responded gravely, remembering when all she had was a hunch and you saw her through it. You always had her back, even when things got rough, you were always at her side. You deserved the same treatment.

“What do you know?”

She looked around the precinct then nodded towards the elevators, “Take a ride with me.” 

You got back in your car with Pierce ready to go back to the station after learning more about your case. It still didn’t sit right with you that Lucifer said what he said, but it  _ did  _ occur to you that he obviously didn’t mean that you were crazy. If he thought you were genuinely out of your mind he wouldn’t let you stay at Lux. Especially the last three weeks when you weren’t really having sex, and instead you spent the better part of the evening in a sickeningly domestic way. He wouldn’t have hired an extra bouncer to guard the elevator that went to the penthouse. It made you feel better to have the extra security. Even if he didn’t believe that you were being watched, he still had Maze check to be sure, and he was still taking precautions for your peace of mind, and to be sure you weren’t right. The proof was in his actions. Maybe you  _ were  _ just being paranoid. That camera sound could have been any amount of people taking an innocent picture. It didn’t have to be a nefarious plot against you. 

“Are you alright?” Pierce asked, as you drove. 

“‘M fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mean to pry but I saw you arguing with Lucifer.”

“It was nothing,” you assured him.

“Just a lover’s quarrel?” he questioned. 

You glanced at him, alarmed by his words. Your eyes were wide with worry. It wasn’t technically against the rules, but it wasn’t something you wanted your boss to know about. Pierce chuckled at your surprise. 

“The whole station is talking about you two,” Pierce supplied, “Lopez is quite the advocate for the relationship.”

“It’s not a  _ relationship  _ it’s… it’s complicated. It wasn’t a lover’s quarrel and it won’t get in the way of my job.”

“I’m not worried about your job. You could do your job in your sleep,” he waved off, “I was worried about you. Sure, your big bad L/N, but I know you’re only like that because you expect people to do their job, and genuinely care about justice, and protecting people. It doesn’t take much to see that you’re a good person, all anyone has to do is look.”

You glanced at him again, feeling your face heat up at the praise, “Thanks Lieutenant.” 

He shrugged, “I’m just stating fact. So tell me the truth. Are you alright?”

“I’m managing,” you answered truthfully, “I feel… ridiculous just waiting for  _ something  _ to happen, but I know it will. Right when I get comfortable, so I can’t rest.”

“Trust your gut. You know what you’re talking about.” 

You took a deep breath and nodded. You needed to hear that. You needed someone who wasn’t focused on telling you not to worry. There was no such thing as not worrying. This was life or death. Evans knew how to hurt you. He knew that he couldn’t do much to hurt you if he was targeting you, but your friends, the people you loved? He would break you. He’d make you wish they’d never met you… that you’d never been born. That is what he used to taunt you with. He’d tell you no one knew you like him, that they’d all move on with their lives and leave you behind eventually. When Chloe got married, he’d made you so sure that if you left him then you’d be alone forever, and Chloe would find a new friend. He knew how to hurt you. What was there to do though? If you cut off everyone it didn’t change the fact that you cared about them, and it would still be what he wanted. You’d be alone. 

Chloe and Lucifer sat in her car watching the traffic pass them where they were parked in a random parking lot. There were things she couldn’t talk about in the station, and they were important to why she was always on your side. It wasn’t simply enough that you’d been by her side when she was right. You were there when she messed up as well. 

“I was young, we both were and we were trying to make our way as fresh detectives. Everyone wants to be the best. We want to solve the most cases, solve the most high profile cases, and I was in charge of a case that went from some throw away case to a thing of news headlines. I messed up,” Chloe sighed, “I didn’t have the evidence to back up my suspicions on a suspect so I brought him in on false pretenses… if I was caught… I’d probably be behind bars, but I knew I was right. I had a hunch. Y/N she found out what I did. I didn’t even know she knew until the case was over, and my hunch was right. She took me out for drinks and told me that the only reason she didn’t turn me in immediately was because she trusted my hunch, but if I ever did it again she wouldn’t hesitate. She kept anyone else from finding out what I’ve done and for a little bit I resented her for it, but now I see how that could have backfired. If I was wrong then I would have put an innocent man behind bars. Her solve rate isn’t what makes her a good detective, it’s her integrity. She keeps people honest, and she kept me the kind of cop that my father would have been proud of.”

“Living in fear is no way to live.”

“What I’m saying, Lucifer, is sometimes a hunch is enough. It’s not enough to arrest but it’s enough to be wary. She doesn’t have the luxury of writing it off as nothing. It is life or death. I can’t lose her,” Chloe said precisely, “She has been my best friend for so long. She’s my child’s godmother. Sometimes she’s the only thing that keeps me on the force, because if she hasn’t given up on being a good cop yet, then I can’t, but if I lose her…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. She didn’t want to think about what she would do without you. It was painful to even consider. The idea of losing the person she went to the academy with, who was a nobody beat cop with her, who walked right beside her through so many important milestones was excruciating. You were in the house when she took the pregnancy test that told her she was pregnant with Trixie. The thought that one day she would have to go home and break the news to Trixie… it was enough to make her emotional. 

“Nothing is going to happen to her, detective. You have my word.”

Lucifer got back to the station with Chloe and he found you in Pierce’s office sitting on the sofa with him. He paused to see that you had a case file in your hands. He  _ was  _ your boss. You could hardly help having to work with him. Still, it didn’t sit right with him. For his own sanity, he put his all into the case that he and Chloe were working on. It was interesting enough, a case of infidelity and perhaps a revenge killing. It was riveting or it would be if he wasn’t dreadfully aware of you and Pierce. He was grateful when your usual time for leaving came around. You left the office and walked right up to him. 

“I’ll be by your place later. I’m gonna keep working the case.”

“You want me to leave you alone with him?” he asked you, “What happened to the Lieutenant making your skin crawl.”

“He’s really just worried about the Evans situation. We talked and I think I was being judgmental-”

“He’s not worried about Evans, because Evans is a non-issue.”

You frowned, “Lucifer, just because you don’t believe me it doesn’t mean that no one can. I  _ know  _ what I’m talking about.”

“Do you? Or are you just clinging to the first person who agrees with you. Your issues with trust suddenly dissolve because someone agrees with you?” he asked. 

“Don’t do that,” you warned, you pointed your finger in his face.   


He pushed your hand away, “Don’t tell you the truth?”

“Don’t bring up things I shared with you in confidence and use them against me.” 

“I’m not using it against you-”

“You are. I am  _ trying  _ to give you the benefit of the doubt. I had  _ almost  _ convinced myself that you understood, that your actions spoke louder than your words, but no. No, whatever reason you have for entertaining me they’re your reasons. So you know what? Since I’m so crazy and I’m imagining everything, I’ll just go home tonight. Don’t wait up,” you said and you went to turn away from him to leave but he grabbed the top of your arm. 

“Detective,”

“Don’t touch me,” you jerked away from him and stormed off towards Pierce’s office.


End file.
